


Guilds And Crests

by SallyoftheBates



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Death, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, Shooting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 113,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyoftheBates/pseuds/SallyoftheBates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmin wants to leave the guild he's been a part of since birth and live a normal life. But the closest he is offered is a lesser of two evils. A place in the rival guild lead by Cho Kyuhyun. But evil isn't a word he would use for the group of people he finds in Azure.</p>
<p>Two guilds. Both making profit from evil intentions. Assassinations, drug shipments and robberies. Both striving to be the best. <br/>Gules. Lead my Mr. Kim. A man only interested in lining his own pockets. Sungmin had been here since birth reluctantly protecting Mr. Kim himself in order to survive.<br/>and the rival gang...<br/>Azure. Lead by Cho Kyuhyun. A man only interested in making his guilds lives happier.<br/>When Sungmin falls into the hands of Azure and offered a place protecting Cho Kyuhyun.<br/>He is conflicted<br/>Will he choose the guild he doesn't know or trust and take a shot at living life.<br/>or<br/>Stick with the devil he knows a survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sungmin rubbed his hands together in an effort to warm them. As usual the house was freezing. It was big and badly maintained so drafts took away any heat that came from the mass of bodies that lived there. He lent down to the fire. Tried to poke it to life and added more newspaper. They had supplies for the fire but everyone in the house voluntarily gave them to the women's house. They didn't get supplies and had children to take care of. How can you let children freeze?   
There were three houses of Gules. The main house where the leader, Mr Kim, stayed and all the operations ran from. Always warm, well kept, clean and a sight for sore eyes. The second was the working house where everyone who served the guild stayed. Body guards, shooters, brains and Sungmin himself. Then the women’s house, where the women and children stayed. Sungmin had once stayed in the women's house. It's where he spent his childhood. His mother and the other women that lived there taught him as much as they could as he wasn't allowed to go to school. His mother worked for the guild for years before Sungmin was born and when he was sixteen she died doing a job and Sungmin had been in the working house since. He had made his way up fast. By seventeen he was personal protector for Mr Kim. In return for his service he had a roof over his head, was fed once a day and had clothes on his back. He had dreamt about leaving but knew leaving would only end to him being killed. No one left and lived. That and the inability to get a job outside the guild since he had no education. He would end up starving to death anyway. Leaving was a lose-lose situation. So he stayed.   
He sat on a sofa on the floor, it's legs broken and holes in the fabric. He looked around him. A few people sat around the large room. Pillars lined either side made of marble. Cracks across the decorated ceiling and rubbish and debris swept to the corners. To his left was the main door to the building. To his right was a set of wooden double doors. Men stood either side. Beyond that door was a vault, an old fashioned thing but big, opened by a key that one of the men at the door held. Sungmin had advised against this plan a few times. The leader thought keeping anything of worth in this building would be a great idea as most would expect it to be held in the lavish building of the guild but Sungmin could see it was badly located. Regardless of this house being home to the majority of the fighters, someone could still get to the vault before any of them even woke up and the two men guarding it wasn't enough. Sungmin didn't really care though. Didn't affect him. As long as he showed that he tried to stop them then he would still have the benefits of being in Gules.   
He yawned into the back of his hand. He had worked a night job and would have to sleep through the day. He was exhausted. He would go into his shared room soon and sleep but for now he wanted to stay where there was at least a little warmth. He shared a room with around 30 other people. They all slept on the floor with blankets over them. It wasn't a pleasant sleeping experience, being kicked from all directions, but it was what he was used to.   
He walked to the fire once again. Attempting to get himself a bit warmer so he could take the warmth to bed with him. Not many people would be in the room yet so it would no doubt be freezing. There was a knock on the large front door and Sungmin watched the door guard walk over and look through the peephole. He opened the door and Sungmin stood upright in surprise when the door man was forced back by the body of another guild member being thrown into him. The two men hit the floor and tried to scramble up but two shots rang out and they went limp. Sungmin took out his hand gun and loaded it with bullets from his pocket as he took cover behind a pillar. He watched in the broken mirror above the fireplace a large group of men in black with blue accents walked in shooting anyone in sight. Azure's. Sungmin stayed hidden and risked a peak around the pillar to see a man in a navy blue tailored suit walk confidently down the long room his hair was a chocolate brown and his manner was confident. Sungmin watched on as the man walked with cause, never flinching as Gules members ran at him. Each one falling to the ground dead before reaching him due to the two men following closely behind the suited man. They were his protectors Sungmin assumed. A man and a woman ran forward from the back of the group and shot both men at the double wooden doors in the leg. They fell almost in sync and were dragged to the side by the two Azure’s. The woman left and went through the double doors before coming back to the room and nodding her head to the suited man. The suited man nodded back and stood before the guards, his hands still in his pockets as he spoke.   
"Good evening gentlemen"  
Neither of the men replied and he continued.   
"You have a key I need so which one of you has it?"  
The guard on the left spat at the mans shoes. The confident man looked on with raised eyebrows before nodding to one of the men Sungmin thought were his protectors. The blonde man stepped forward and shot the guard before searching his body. After a moment he shook his head to his leader. The suited man’s attention turned to the other guard and smiled. He reached forward into the guards chest pocket and pulled out a hinged key. He passed it to the woman and she went back through the door before shouting out.  
"Were in!"  
The suited man smiled at the guard.  
"Kill him" he spoke as he walked away.  
"You're a coward. All you Azure leaders are the same. Afraid to get your hands dirty" the suited man stepped back mid-stride and watched the guard before exhaling a bored sigh. His hand went under his open blazer and pulled out a gun from the back of his trousers.   
"And Gules are very obviously idiots" a shot and the man fell to the floor. Sungmin had a clear shot and decided to take it. He stepped out from cover and quickly aimed at the suited man’s head. As he shot he was thrown sideways and winded by a tackle. The man was on top of him fighting to get the gun off Sungmin. Not releasing his grip Sungmin head butted the man and rolled them over to get the man on his back and knelt over him. Ignoring the flapping arms around him he forced the butt of his gun down onto the side of his head. He stood in time for another man attacking him. Sungmin dodged a punch which landed on the side of his neck not affecting him. He punched back hitting his new adversary square in the face. Sent a kick into the stomach then finished with an elbow in the same place his punch had landed. The man fell to the floor unconscious. He quickly raised his gun to the suited man again. An array of guns aimed back at him. The suited man stared at him an interested look on his face. Sungmin realised he wasn't going to survive against the mass of people before him and tried to think of a possible plan B.  
"I think I'll have this one alive" the suited man spoke.  
Sungmin’s eyebrows raised as four men put their guns away and walked towards him. Sungmin turned fast and ran down a corridor to a fire door leading into an alley. He ran through the intertwining back streets he played through as a child hearing footsteps close behind him. Reaching a dead end he jumped up onto the wall and over the other side landing on the soft grass of a garden. He ran through the rough untamed garden, his feet automatically dodging the holes that had twisted his ankles when he was younger. He headed for the gate at the other side. He pushed the gate to run through to be stopped abruptly by a new lock. One of the men had caught up to him and pulled him around by his once white t-shirt. Sungmin punched him before throwing him into the gate. When the man turned back to Sungmin he put all his force into a kick and the thin wood gave in, the man falling with it. Sungmin jumped over him and carried on running his legs aching but not enough to slow him down. He narrowly dodged a car as he ran across a road the horn blaring at him in the process and ran into the garden parallel. Knowing the area like the back of his hand he dared a look behind him to see two men almost on par chasing him when his footing left him and he was covered in cold and wet. He got to the surface, taking a gasp of air, to see the men on either side of the swimming pool he had fallen into smiling. Sungmin got his bearings and confirmed that the pool he currently stood in was a new addition to the neighbourhood.   
"Come on buddy, games over"   
Sungmin sighed kicking himself mentally. He climbed out of the pool and tried a last ditch attempted to get away which abruptly ended as he was rugby tackled. Winded and a bit bruised he allowed handcuffs to restrain his wrist.  
"Well that was entertaining" one of the men said.  
"Yeah I need a McDonald's to get all that energy back you made me use buddy. You owe me a McDonald's"   
"Get bent ass hole" Sungmin replied.  
"Hey, that's not very nice"   
The men laughed light heartedly and stood Sungmin up. He watched the drips fall from his clothes as one of the men made a phone call. He didn't hear the conversation and was soon walked to the front where a car picked them up moments after. There was no gagging or bag over his head, which he was surprised about. He felt nervous and uncomfortable but the people around him seemed at ease. He watched the scenery go by him. Something he enjoyed doing on his way to jobs with Mr Kim. After what Sungmin thought must have been ten to twenty minutes the car slowed and Sungmin looked forward and watched two large golden and black gates open. The car drove through. Parking in a spot close to the building entrance. The building looked like an old school. It looked old and important with decorations adorning the stone. Men left the car around him and then he was gently pulled with them. They were surprisingly nice to him for a rival gang keeping him prisoner. Sungmin wasn't sure what to think. He was pulled through the main doors of the building into what looked like a reception area and his eyes were drawn to a large coat of arms that was engraved above a desk. A woman sat behind the desk and one of the men spoke to her and she picked up the phone. Sungmin looked again at the coat of arms. It was simple. A blue shield outlined in black. In its center an eagle. Sungmin had been taught what the Gules crest ment. That also had an eagle. Nobal, a protector, strength, power. It was a lie in Gules and no doubt a lie in Azure. The blue was supposed to represent loyalty. Crests he realised were bullshit. There was writing above and below. Gules motto had been ‘veniam autem infirma’ which his mother told him meant ‘forgiveness is weak’. She also told him not to believe that. This motto Sungmin didn't understand though. ‘Confidimus autem fratre’. Frat houses were something in american colleges. They were like a brotherhood. So maybe something to do with brothers.   
He was dragged out of his thoughts as he was pulled by the handcuffs through the doors past the reception area. They walked through a large hall. Set out similar to the one he had lived in but beautiful and huge. This place was clearly a lot bigger than Gules houses and a lot better looked after too. Sungmin couldn't help but admire the surroundings and watched people as they walked around talking with occasional laughter. He rarely heard laughter in Gules houses. He was taken to the foot of a wide set of stairs. Two men stood at the bottom blocking people's way but they moved aside as the two men who captured him escorted him through. The rest had gone. He looked on as he neared doors at the top of the stairs. The man on his right opened the door when they reached the top and Sungmin was walked through into a large office. The man in the suit sat at a large wooden desk awaiting them. His protectors by his side.  
...  
Kyuhyun made his way through paper work. Read. Sign. Read. Sign. There were some boring bits to running a highly accomplished illegal party of criminals. His intercom buzzed.   
"Mr cho?"  
"Yes?"  
"Group 2 is back with a detainee"  
Kyuhyun smiled.  
"Excellent send them up after Donghae and Eunhyuk please."  
"Of course sir"  
A few minutes later Eunhyuk and Donghae came through the door chatting and pushing each other before coming to a standstill before Kyuhyuns desk, their hands behind their backs.  
“I have a detainee coming in”  
“They got him then?” Eunhyuk asked.  
“It would seem so” Kyuhyun smiled.  
“Whats the plan?” Eunhyuk asked again.  
“You saw him fight?” Kyuhyun asked. Donghae spoke up.  
“You want him to join?” Kyuhyun nodded.  
There was a moment of silence before Eunhyuk spoke again.  
“What do you need us to do?”  
“I'm going to find out a bit about his background. What he did at Gules. See if his commitment to them is something we can change. If we can i get the feeling he will be a use to us in some way.”  
“Sir, if i may…” Kyuhyun gestured for him to speak. “Myself and Donghae are feeling the strain on the bigger jobs since Shindong left.” Eunhyuk stopped knowing he didn't have to say much more. Kyuhyun nodded his head.   
“Lets see what we can find out about him. If he doesn’t work out, start thinking of people that might”  
“Will do” Donghae spoke cheerily.  
“Ok. Right. Ill get them to bring him up. Look professional” Kyuhyun pressed his intercom as the two men laughed quietly and took places next to Kyuhyun’s desk.   
“Yes Mr Cho?” The receptionists voice crackled through.  
“Send them up”  
“Yes Sir”  
Kyuhyun waited for only a minute before the wooden door opened and two of his second group men walked into the door. Smiles on their faces. He looked to the detainee. Old running shoes, grey worn out jeans that Kyuhyun thought could have started out black and a t-shirt in an even worse condition. It was once white and had holes in multiple places. He looked at the the young mans face. He looked a bit...was he wet? His dark hair falling into his eyes confirmed that he most likely was.  
“Why is he wet?”  
One of the men laughed.  
“Wasn't watching where he was running and fell into a swimming pool”  
Kyuhyun smiled at the man who only scowled back.   
“Oops. What’s your name?”  
The man didn't answer.  
“What harm can i do you with your name?”  
The man stared at him. Kyuhyun began to think he wasn't going to answer for a brief moment. A soft but stubborn voice spoke.  
“Lee Sungmin”  
“Sungmin. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Cho Kyuhyun and incase you didn't notice you’re in the house of Azure.”  
The man didn't say anything. Kyuhyun turned to the two men behind Sungmin.  
“You can go enjoy your days now. I think i can handle it from here.”  
“Yes Sir” one of the men said before turning and walking away. The other hesitated and Kyuhyun laughed knowing what the man was too shy to ask.   
“Ill get them to put it through now for you. Go. Get changed and it will be in the bank ready for you to enjoy”  
The man smiled wide and Kyuhyun watched Sungmin give him a ‘What on earth are you doing’ look.   
“Thank you Mr Cho”  
“Don’t worry about it. Get going”  
The men left and Kyuhyun walked over to his desk. He pressed the button on the intercom.  
“Yes Mr Cho?”  
“Can you put through group two’s payments now please”  
“Already done sir” The woman said with amusement on the other side.  
“Are you trying to take my job?” Kyuhyun laughed  
“No sir. Never” The woman laughed again. Kyuhyun walked back in front of Sungmin.  
…..  
Why was everyone so happy around here. Was this guy feeding them drugged food or something? Since when was a guild life considered a happy one? He watched the man, who he now knew as Cho Kyuhyun the leader of Azure, as he stepped towards him.   
“What job did you serve in Gules, Sungmin?”  
Sungmin decided to stay silent. Saying he protected Kyuhyun’s enemy could lead to his death. He watched the suited man raise an eyebrow at him.  
“I’m not going to kill you, Sungmin”  
Sungmin’s eyebrows knitted. Kyuhyun’s comment was as though he was reading his mind and that made him feel uncomfortable.  
“I just want to know what you served as under Gules”  
Sungmin hesitated for a moment before speaking. Making sure his voice came out confident.  
“Sole protector of Mr Kim, the leader of Gules” Sungmin watched Kyuhyuns eyebrows raise in surprise before a smile painted his face. He watched Kyuhyun turn around and look to one of the men at the side of the desk who wore an amused expression.   
“Too weird” Kyuhyun spoke and the man nodded nearly laughing but regaining his composure. Kyuhyun turned back to him and met Sungmin’s eyes.   
“I’ll get to the point shall I?”  
Sungmin nodded. He just wanted to know what was going to happen. He didn't feel like he was going to be killed. He hoped they just wanted to lock him away for a while. His mind went to interrogation and he decided he would rather be killed than tortured.  
“We could use someone with your skills. At first i thought you could just fight and you would do well with one of my groups. Three or Four maybe but now that i find out you were protecting Kim himself. I have a space that was recently vacated that would benefit both you and me.”  
Sungmin was a little shocked and confused. They were asking him to change guilds. He had to admit that people seemed happy here. How different could it be from Gules. Joining Azure would be the best pick of a bad bunch but in Gules he knew how everything worked. He knew how to stay out of trouble.   
“So what do you think?” Sungmin was pulled out of this thoughts by Kyuhyuns voice. Sungmin watched him for a moment trying to gauge how he would take his reply.  
“I'm sorry Mr Cho but i would rather stay in Gules” Kyuhyun smiled almost sadly and nodded.  
“You must have been with them for a long time” Sungmin watched as the man walked over to his desk and leant on its surface. Long legs spread out before him and his hands on either side.   
“I have had many transfers from Gules and none of them have been committed to their guild as much as they were frightened of it. I suppose being in a higher position, you would have got a better deal than they did. How long have you been in Gules?” Sungmin hesitated.  
“All my life” Kyuhyun’s eyebrows raised but he nodded.  
“Then you will be committed after they educated you and kept you alive”  
“I am not committed, Mr Cho” Sungmin was surprised by his answer being so confident. He knew the statement was true and had always been true but he was surprised at how eager he was to deny being willfully associated with the guild he was born into.  
“Then why do you stay” Kyuhyun asked a look of interest across his face.  
“I thought you would know they kill anybody who leaves.” Sungmin stated stubbornly  
“Yeah i know that, i mean why do you stay in Gules instead of joining Azure” Sungmin thought for a minute.  
“Better the devil you know”  
Kyuhyun laughed and nodded his head.   
“Well i assure you, Sungmin, I am the lesser of two evils” Sungmin believed him. He could see that the people in azure were better clothed than him, had a better place to call home and almost seemed happy here. He wondered if there was a rule that you had to be happy or die. He found that almost amusing. To say he was a prisoner Sungmin felt surprisingly comfortable in his surroundings. He wasn't scared or nervous. He was indifferent and confused. Kyuhyun tapped his fingers on the desk in contemplation. Sungmin tried to adjust his wrists in the handcuffs slightly. They had been put on a bit tight and were digging into the bones of his wrist. He looked down at them and pulled them down. He couldn't blame them for handcuffing him though. He had tried to kill Kyuhyun. He looked back up to see Kyuhyun watching him. Their eyes met for a moment and Sungmin looked away from the intent stare. He saw Kyuhyun gesture to one of the men by his desk and a blond moved forward to stand in front of Sungmin. Slightly worried he took a step back from the man who then produced a key from his pants pocket. Sungmin noticed the man was quite young and had a surprisingly friendly face. He lifted Sungmin’s arms and put the key into the cuffs and Sungmin felt their hold release. He knew now was his chance to hit the man and make a run for the exit but didn't feel the need to. The man walked back to the side of the desk holding the cuffs and Sungmin rubbed his wrists. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands now and felt almost awkward they naturally crossed behind his back. The stature he had spent the majority of his life adopting.   
“You could have hit him and run” Kyuhyun spoke again.  
“I didn't feel the need to” Sungmin shrugged and watched Kyuhyun nod with a smile.  
“I'm going to offer you a different opportunity that i hope you will take” Sungmin didn't understand why this man was so eager to persuade him to join Azure.   
“You stay here for a few days and get a feel for Azure. You will be given somewhere to sleep, new clothes because heaven knows you need them…” Sungmin felt slightly conscious after that comment.  
“...If we can trust you, you will be given the opportunity to work in the job that would be assigned to you here so you can get a real experience of what being with us is like”  
Sungmin thought for a minute.  
“How do you know that i'm not going to kill you the moment a gun gets put in my hands?” Kyuhyun laughed at this.   
“Confidimus autem fratre” Kyuhyun spoke with an accent as he said the words Sungmin recalled from the coat of arms he had seen in the reception area.   
“Do you know what that means, Sungmin?”  
Sungmin shook his head.  
“Trust our brothers. Unlike Gules we are…” The suited man thought for a moment before turning to both the men at his desk and continuing.  
“...Am i correct in saying we are family?” The men nodded with smiles and Sungmin found it strange that a powerful leader would need confirmation from the people that protect him.  
“We try our best to take care of each other in Azure. The people here are happy to be here and it's very rare someone leaves. Half of the men here have the coat of arms tattooed on them somewhere.” Kyuhyun laughed at the notion.  
“We may be criminals. In that sense Azure and Gules are much alike. We however use the majority of the money we make on creating a better home for ourselves. Making our lives happier if you will. As opposed to Mr Kim who uses the money to benefit only himself. Give Azure a fair chance, Sungmin and if you still choose Gules then by all means we will take you back with a convincing story as to what happened that won’t get you killed by your own guild.”  
Sungmin was torn. He didn't want to be in Gules that was for certain but at the same time, going back now probably would get him killed anyway. What if they come for him knowing he is betraying them for Azure?  
“What if they come for me?” He decided to ask as the question scared him. He wasn't sure what kind of answer to expect.  
“The only time you will be alone is when you are in this building where i can assure you are safe. If you do work with us on a later date there will be a minimum of six people including myself that will be by your side. I wanted you alive and i plan to keep it that way”   
Sungmin thought back to the raid on his Gules home. The mass of people that Kyuhyun took with him. If he was to face Gules again. There was little chance of them getting a hit on him. The lesser of two evils. Would he be happier here than in Gules? Probably. Was that happiness worth risking his life for though? He risked his life everyday protecting Mr Kim. Then spent the rest of his time miserable and dreaming of a way out. He wouldn't be out of the lifestyle but he would be out of Gules. Then again Azure could be worse than he is aware. They could be hiding horrible truths that made them worse than Gules. This was the closest he was going to get though. Would it be worth the risk? ‘Better to jump and regret than to regret not jumping’ His mother's motto. She was a spontaneous risk taker. Sungmin refused to be anything but her son.  
“Ok” He finally spoke. His voice was unsure and nervous but he felt a little calmer when Kyuhyun smiled and turned to the blonde behind him who smiled with equal enthusiasm.   
“I’m glad you’re giving us a chance” Kyuhyun finally spoke. Sungmin nodded. He couldn't help but smile slightly. Kyuhyun gave off a friendly vibe and his smile was infectious. He looked to the floor to try and hide his smile and when he looked back Kyuhyun’s big smile had turned to a smaller sweeter one as he watched Sungmin. Sungmin cleared his throat and Kyuhyun stood upright and to the other side of his desk pressing the intercom once again.   
“Yes Mr Cho?” The same female voice filled the room.  
“Can you sent Zhoumi up please?”  
“Of course sir anything else?”  
“I need what used to be Shindong’s bed made and ready for a new member too please and a pack set up too.”  
“In order of priority sir?”  
“It is, Yes”  
“Right away sir”  
“Thankyou” Kyuhyun left the intercom and Sungmin watched as he came back to the front of the desk smiling.   
“I'm sorry in advance for what Zhoumi is about to do to you.”  
“Who is Zhoumi?”  
“He handles the clothes, hair, make-up...all that kind of stuff. He has what he likes to call an eye for fashion” Sungmin looked to the two men behind Kyuhyun. They both wore different clothes but they were quite similar too. Both wore a leather jacket with accents of blue. They did look good though. Sungmin couldn’t deny that. He could only dream of affording clothes like this before. He wondered if the outfit would even look right on him. Kyuhyun must have noticed him watching the men as he spoke.  
“This is Donghae…” Hes gestured to the brunette.  
“...And this is Eunhyuk.” both men nodded to him as their names were called out and offered him a smile. Sungmin nodded back but didn't smile. He wasn’t sure what to make of everybody yet.   
“You will be staying in the same room as them. They will help you as much as they can when they are not with me. Show you around, your room, where we eat, that kind of thing.” Sungmin nodded in understanding. They didn't look too unfriendly he supposed. He had seen worse people to have to interact with on the way in. There was a knock on the door behind him and Sungmin turned as Kyuhyun called for them to enter.   
“Mr Cho!” The man spoke enthusiastically. A large smile decorated his face.   
“Nice suit, your stylist has taste” Kyuhyun shook his head.  
“Modest as ever. Zhoumi, this is Sungmin. Sungmin, Zhoumi” Sungmin nodded his head to the happy man then noticed the scrutinizing look he was being given in return.  
“What on earth happened to you?” Sungmin rolled his eyes. How many times was he to be insulted about his clothes today. Its not like he had a choice. The man picked up the shoulder of his t-shirt and let go in milliseconds.  
“Ew you’re wet. Why are you wet” Kyuhyun laughed and Zhoumi turned to him.  
“There was an incident with a swimming pool that we wont go into. Hes from Gules.” The mans face went from disgust to pity in moments.  
“My poor baby what did they do to you?” Sungmin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Baby? Was this man real?   
“Don’t worry. Zhoumi will save you. Now lets have a look at that face.” He stood in front of Sungmin now just centimeters away. Sungmin leant back not liking his personal space being invaded.   
“Dirty...but cute. I can work with this”  
“Zhoumi” Kyuhyun interrupted. The man turned to look at Kyuhyun and Sungmin saw the warning face Kyuhyun was sending the man.  
“Oh calm down. Me and Sungmin will be the best of friends in the next hour.”  
“I mean it. Be nice. Hes with us for a few days until he decides if to stay here or go back to Gules. Other than that. Do as you will as long as Sungmin consents to it. Sungmin…”  
Sungmin turned to Kyuhyun from scrutinising the strange man pulling his clothes and messing with his wet hair.   
“You can trust Zhoumi. He has no interest in anything other than making people look good” Kyuhyun smiled.   
“And baby, you are going to look hot when i'm done with you!” Zhoumi clapped his hands in excitement. He walked to the door and Sungmin followed him. They made their way down the stairs and turned back on themselves. They would have been directly under where he had been moments earlier. He walked into a room that had a few chairs facing mirrors. Sungmin recognised it as a hair salon even though he had never been in one he had definitely seen one before. He was lead into a room on the left. This just had a sofa on one side, A long mirror and one shower cubicle. The showers at Gules had been group showers with cold water that only got used when absolutely necessary. Except in summer when they were used on a regular basis. Zhoumi stood watching him. Sungmin watched him back unsure why the man was staring at him.   
“Strip then”  
“I'm sorry?”  
“Strip. I can do nothing with you until you are clean”  
Sungmin didn't want to strip. He felt uncomfortable with this man constantly staring at him. Zhoumi moved towards him and pulled up Sungmin’s top.  
“Come on i don't have all day.” Sungmin batted his hand away scowling at the man but saying nothing.  
“Sweetie, i have seen better pieces of meat than you. Get those disgusting clothes off and get in the shower.”  
Sungmin hesitated but scowled and peeled the wet top off his body. He kicked off his shoes and was relieved when Zhoumi turned to a mirrored cabinet next to the sofa. Pulling out a towel and putting it under his arms. Sungmin stripped off his pants and kicked them to the side with his t-shirt. Zhoumi glanced at him his hands holding an array of products.  
“I’ll show you how to use the shower, come here.” Zhoumi opened the glass door of the cubicle and turned some dials on a box.   
“This heat should be ok. If its too hot, turn it down, too cold, up”  
“Ok” Sungmin spoke quietly.  
“When you are in and the door is closed. Press this button. Tip. Stay out of the spray when it first starts. It takes a moment to warm up” Sungmin nodded. Zhoumi Shuffled the products in his arms and then staring lining them on a little shelf in the cubicle. He pointed to the first bottle.   
“Shampoo. Put a bit in your hair and rub it in all over. It cleans your hair. Then wash it out.” He pointed to the next bottle.   
“Conditioner, do the same as the shampoo.” He pointed to something that Sungmin knew this time.  
“Soap, for washing your body.” He handed a sponge to Sungmin. He knew what it was but hadn't used one.  
“You rub the soap on this to make bubbles and scrub your body with it. Make sure to give yourself a good scrub. You need it” Sungmin scowled at him.   
“When you’re done. Your towel will be on the sofa and you just press that button again to make it stop. Any questions?” Sungmin shook his head. Although the man was patronising Sungmin appreciated that he hadn’t asked if Sungmin knew what these things were. He didn't go out to make him look stupid. He went out to make sure Sungmin cleaned himself properly. Patronising but still...Nice, Sungmin decided.  
“I’ll come back when you’re done” Sungmin nodded and watched Zhoumi exit the room whistling to himself. He walked into the cubicle and closed the door behind him and pressed the button on the box. The shower spurted alive and Sungmin was hit with a rush of cold. he tried to avoid it but was unsuccessful in his attempt. Luckily the water warmed up fast and Sungmin stood underneath letting the hot liquid roll from head to toe. His muscles relaxed. This he decided immediately he could get used to. he looked to his feet and noticed the water going down the plug was filthy. He should have showered more but everyone in Gules showered the same as him. He wasn't out of place there like he was here. He would have to roll in dirt when he went back to fit in again. He took the first bottle off the shelf and began the instructions that Zhoumi had run him through. He ran into a small problem when Shampoo ran into his eye but other than that he enjoyed the whole experience of his first warm shower. When he was done he stepped out of the cubicle and wrapped the towel around his waist. In Gules you got one towel given to you and when that one was beyond repair you had to put your clothes on while you were wet. He looked at himself in the mirror and realised he was almost a different colour. He looked younger and his hair was really long. He hadn’t realised. Usually he would take some scissors to the ends every few months to keep it at a manageable length. Zhoumi walked into the room and crossed his arms with something draped in between them eyeing Sungmin up and down.  
“Much better, here put this on. Sungmin took the fabric. It was incredibly soft in his hands and he allowed himself a moment to stroke it between his fingers. He noticed it opened up like a long jacket and put it over his arms. It was open all down the middle. He pulled it over his midsection and noticed a belt going around the back. Realising what it was for he pulled the fabric over and tied a knot in the belt before holding his arms out to test if it would stay. This was something new.   
“You figured it out faster than what the last Gules transfers did” He laughed lightly. “Its a bath robe”   
“Oh...I've heard of that” Sungmin spoke almost proud of himself.  
“Now you're wearing one, come on time to cut your hair” Zhoumi walked into the next room and Sungmin followed him to one of the chairs. Zhoumi gestured for him to sit down and Sungmin did as he was told. He was amazed as he watched Zhoumi mess with his hair. Scissors cutting off longer than what Sungmin would have done. He felt slightly nervous for the outcome. He had always had the same style of simple, sometimes a bit too long, hair. He chose not to pay attention to Zhoumi anymore and started reading the labels on the bottles and equipment in front of him.   
“Vol...Volume...Isn't that for sound?” Sungmin asked. Zhoumi chuckled behind him.  
“It is, but you can have volume to your hair too.” Sungmin was confused and Zhoumi must have seen it in his face as he continued.  
“With hair it doesn't mean sound. It means it has some lift to it. Imagine two women. One woman’s hair is close to her head and straight and thin. The other woman has waves and her hair looks thicker and healthier. The second woman has volume in her hair. The first doesn’t.”  
“Oh” was all Sungmin could say.  
“Get it?”  
“Yeah. Do people actually worry about this stuff?” The question seemed to amuse Zhoumi as he laughed again. Sungmin looked at the man through the mirror and Zhoumi looked back at him as he talked.  
“Once people don’t have to worry about how they live, like where their next meal will come from and whether they will be able to keep warm in the winter, they start to worry about what they look like. Concentrating on small things like looking nice and having fun. Things that bring happiness.” He finished with a smile to Sungmin. Sungmin supposed it made sense. He was happiest when he was doing fun things as a child. Since his mum died he hadn't had much time for fun.  
“You can live a happy life here, Sungmin” Zhoumi spoke again with a comforting smile. “You don’t have to worry about your safety.” Sungmin took the words in but didn't say anything. Everyone he had met so far seemed happy here and at first Sungmin had wondered if it was genuine but the smile on Zhoumi's face was genuine. He was happy.   
Sungmin had been sat in the chair for longer than he thought he would be but he was entirely relaxed. His eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of Zhoumi's fingers working with his hair. He felt a pat on the shoulder and opened his eyes.  
“Were done” Sungmin knew he would be shocked at the shortness of his hair but not this shocked. His dark hair, that had usually been brushed back away from his face that many times that it stayed in that position, was swooping across his forehead. He could see his ears. He wasn't used to that. He lifted his hand and felt the back was a lot shorter than his fringe at the front. He had seen this kind of style of hair before. It wasn’t uncommon. Hairstyles wasn't something you thought about in Gules.   
“Well?” Zhoumi asked with a smile on his face.  
“Woah” Was all Sungmin could manage.  
“I know i'm a miracle worker. You almost look hot.” Zhoumi said. He removed the plastic sheet he had put over Sungmin earlier and allowed him to stand up. When he did Zhoumi brushed the hair off his neck and checked the job he had done over all. Sungmin couldn't stop looking in the mirror. He looked really weird. He couldn't decide if he hated it or if he liked it and was just in shock.   
“Ok follow me again.” Sungmin did as asked giving himself one last look in the mirror before following Zhoumi this time in the room to the left. This one was a lot larger than Sungmin had expected. It was like a warehouse of clothes. each wall covered in three rails of clothes. There was a screen that Sungmin recognised from a book he had once read where a woman goes behind it to change her clothes. It matched the surroundings so Sungmin presumed he was right. A full length mirror on a stand stood close by and a brown leather chair with a small set of drawers next to it. He stood in the middle of the room his hands in the pockets of the bath robe as he watched Zhoumi go to the drawer and pull out a long piece of plastic with measurements on it.   
“Sit down” He ordered and Sungmin complied as Zhoumi knelt down in front of the chair. Zhoumi lifted his foot onto his bent knee and measured his foot. Humming to himself he nodded his head and stood up.  
“Stand up please” Sungmin stood. Zhoumi assessed him for a moment before nodding his head and walking away. He picked up a plastic tub from a stack that was hidden behind the mirror and walked around the room. Sungmin watched him pick up different items of clothing and either nod or shake his head and put them in the box or back where he found them. Eventually Zhoumi came back. The box full. He emptied it out on the chair then picked up each item and said what they were. Sungmin knew what they were even though they differed from his usual clothes.  
“Go try them on behind there” He gestured to the divider. “And then come out and let me see you.” He passed the box to Sungmin who took it and walked behind the screen. He pulled on underwear and socks first. Two things he hadn’t worn in a long time. Then Jeans that were a lot tighter than the ones he had worn before. He thought maybe Zhoumi had got a size too small. He put on a white vest top that was slightly baggy. He walked out and Zhoumi clapped his hands slowly.  
“Nice, very nice” He gestured to some boots that were at the chair and Sungmin sat down and put them on. They were nice boots that Sungmin had already decided he loved. He tied them up and Zhoumi walked away and came back with some more clothes.   
“Ok. These are pajamas, you wear these when you’re going to sleep and these are slippers to keep your feet warm when you are in your pajamas but you don't wear them to sleep.” He looked to Sungmin for confirmation that he understood and Sungmin nodded his head. He put more clothes on the chair with the pajamas. “Those are a few more changes of clothes they should fit fine and then this….” He pulled a leather jacket off his shoulder and held it out for Sungmin to see. “...Is your uniform. Leather jacket. An old classic. It has blue accents for Azure. You have to wear this when you are working. Other than that. Do with it as you please.” He passed the jacket to Sungmin and he slid it over his arms. It was cold but surprisingly comfortable and lighter than it looked.   
“I'm a genius” Zhoumi said as he gestured for Sungmin to stand in front of the mirror. Sungmin stepped forward and prepared himself to see his hair again. He looked up and saw someone who looked nothing like the person he was a few hours ago. He looked stronger somehow. The jacket seemed to make his shoulders wider and the jeans hung on the muscle of his legs making them look sturdier. He looked new. Like Zhoumi had just taken him out of a box and put him together.   
“You’ll get used to it” Zhoumi spoke. “You might have to come back if you choose to stay. You may put on some weight being here. If your clothes get too tight then come back and ill trade them for bigger ones.”  
Sungmin nodded. He moved his hair out of his eye with his finger and couldn't help but smile slightly. Zhoumi had done a good job he could not deny that. He was good at what he did. He looked...Good. He looked healthy and strong and almost important. He turned to Zhoumi who just smiled at him.  
“Thankyou” He said quietly. Zhoumi looked shocked for a moment before smiling again.   
“You’re more than welcome. You look great i have to show you off to Kyuhyun.” He walked away to an intercom on the wall and almost sang through the microphone.  
“Kyuhyun!”  
“Zhoumi” an indifferent tone came through.  
“My spell has been casted, my magic has been weaved, my…”  
“I get it Zhoumi.”  
“Well come see it then” He ordered through the intercom.  
“I'm coming, i'm coming” Kyuhyun ended and Zhoumi walked back to Sungmin and looked at him a bit more. Admiring his work Sungmin presumed.  
….  
Kyuhyun waited at the bottom of the stairs for Eunhyuk and Donghae. He looked at his watch. He had a lot to do today but he was eager to see how Sungmin was getting on. He just hoped Zhoumi hadn’t scared him too much. The man could be brutal sometimes and he wanted Sungmin to stay. Eunhyuk and Donghae walked over in casual clothes.  
“Take your time i'm not busy” Kyuhyun joked. Eunhyuk smiled.  
“Zhoumi has had his fun then?” Donghae asked  
“Yeah, I want you guys to stick with him on the first day” Kyuhyun answered. Eunhyuk looked confused.  
“You think hes going to try something?”   
“Surprisingly no. I just want him to feel welcomed and you know...make sure he eats and stuff hes a bit thin for a personal protector” Eunhyuk laughed at this.  
“Don’t worry boss. We’ll take care of him” He was patted on the shoulder by the man and they headed into Zhoumi’s lair.   
“Zhoumi?” Kyuhyun half shouted for the man. A reply of ‘through here’ came from the closet space and Eunhyuk and Donghae headed in first. They seemed to stop suddenly and Donghae let out a low whistle.   
“You have done it again Zhoumi” Eunhyuk laughed moving out of the way so Kyuhyun could move forward and see. He looked at an entirely new Sungmin. He had a slight blush on his face and scratched the back of his head. A gesture to show he was uncomfortable with the attention. Kyuhyun wasn’t ready to look away and he couldn't blame the others either. He looked revived. He looked like a new person. He watched Sungmin put his hands into his jeans pockets. His jeans were tight against his legs. His eyes dragged up to the vest top showing the start of Sungmins chest. His skin looked healthier. Softer and younger. The Azure jacket fit him well. He looked good. His hair was shorter, Sweeping to the side much like Donghae’s but thicker. It softened his face. Made his eyes stand out. Kyuhyun looked down to his feet realising he had been caught looking at every inch of Sungmin. When he looked back Sungmin had done the same and had averted his eyes to Donghae. He kept silent as the others praised Zhoumi on his work.   
“So Sungmin, what do you think?” Donghae asked a smile on his face. Kyuhyun was surprised to hear a soft chuckle and his eyes landed on Sungmin’s face again. His smile made Kyuhyun’s heart stutter for the briefest moment.  
“I...uh...It’s really strange but…” He gestured to himself. The group laughed and Donghae spoke again.  
“I sort of know how you feel. It’s a shock at first isn’t it. You think it looks weird on you but at the same time you can’t deny that you look better than you ever have before” That same warm laugh filled Kyuhyun’s ears and he watched Sungmin run a hand through his hair. His smile faded slightly only leaving a tint behind in the corners as he licked his lips lightly. Kyuhyun instinctively did the same. His eyes met Sungmin’s again and he didn't want to look away. Zhoumi saying his name pulled him away though. He looked to the man.  
“Yes?”  
“I asked what you think” Zhoumi said with a knowing smile. He knew he hadn’t got away with it instantly and decided it would be best if he left before anything could be said about it. He looked at his watch.  
“I'm sorry, I have to go I have too much stuff to do today, good job though.” He rushed the words before walking out of the room. He almost ran up the stairs to his office and walked in closing the door behind him. He tried to relax and walked to his sofa before falling on it backwards. What was that? He rubbed his face with his hands. He thought of Sungmin and his stomach went light. He sighed to rid himself of the feeling. No not this, anything but this. Of all the people. He did not need this. He breathed for a moment. Deep and steady. Ok. Rational thoughts. What happened? Ok. Zhoumi made Sungmin hot. Sungmin who may be going back to Gules in a few days. Kyuhyun didn't know much about Sungmin. So he was just attracted to him. He didn't have feelings for him. So. As long as he tried to keep it at bay. It should be fine. It will be fine. Kyuhyun hoped Sungmin would stay more than he had before. Because damn, Azure suited him


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin watched Kyuhyun rush out of the room. Sungmin felt uncomfortable suddenly. The attention that Donghae and Eunhyuk had given him, although said outloud, had been minor to the way Kyuhyun’s eyes had scratched over every bit of him. He wondered if the reaction was something Kyuhyun always did that Sungmin wasn’t accustomed to or if it meant something more, like Sungmin thought it did. He turned to the laughing Zhoumi with wide eyes questioning what he found amusing.  
“I think i did a better job than i intended” He spoke to Eunhyuk and Donghae. Eunhyuk looked oblivious to what they were speaking about and his face only held confusion as he turned away from the door Kyuhyun had rushed out of. Donghae however laughed along with Zhoumi and shook his head.  
“What are you laughing about?” Eunhyuk looked between the two chuckling men. Donghae looked at him with disbelieving eyes.   
“Seriously?” Eunhyuk looked at the man with a look that said ‘am i supposed to know?’ “You are so clueless sometimes” Donghae shook his head again. Sungmin wasn’t sure himself what they found funny and sided with Eunhyuk.  
“I don’t get it either” Sungmin spoke in a quiet voice and Eunhyuk gestured to him.  
“At least i'm not the only one who doesn’t have a clue what you idiots are laughing at” Zhoumi shook his head and moved to Sungmin adjusting the jacket on his shoulders further.   
“Were just being silly ignore us. You are good to go now.” He patted Sungmin’s shoulders and walked into the first room.  
“You hungry?” Donghae asked. Sungmin wasn’t starving or anything but he could eat. He supposed if now was the time when everybody ate he should too or he would be starving by time it came around the next day. He shrugged his shoulders in reply to Donghae.  
“I could eat” He said quietly and Donghae smiled with a hint of amusement.   
“A guy i know who came from Gules years ago told me that you get fed once a day there. Is that still the same or did they improve?” He asked. Sungmin shook his head.   
“Once a day” Eunhyuk looked at him in surprised.  
“Once a day? Just once?” Sungmin nodded a little surprised by the reaction. “No wonder you’re so skinny for a protector. So what food do you eat there?” Sungmin recollected the meals he had spent his life eating. Is wasn’t bad food. He quite enjoyed it.   
“Usually soups and broths with bread” Eunhyuk looked at him expectantly.  
“Thats it?” Sungmin nodded.  
“Have you ever had a cheeseburger?” Sungmin shook his head. He didn't have money to buy that kind of food. Eunhyuk looked to Donghae who smiled at him.   
“Its like having a baby.” Eunhyuk said. “We get to watch him experience all the amazing things in the world” Sungmin couldn’t deny him that comment. When he played with the children in the women’s house he used to love the look on their faces when they were experiencing something new.   
“Come get some food. I'm so excited. You are going to die when you taste it” Eunhyuk said walking out of the room. Sungmin looked to Donghae who smiled and gestured for Sungmin to walk before he followed. Sungmin was lost. He remembered a few wide corridors and a small set of stairs but he wouldn't have been able to find his way back that was for sure. This place was huge compared to Gules houses. Eventually they walked into a more modern looking hall with windows providing the majority of the light. Tables stretched its width in lines. The hall he realised would probably hold hundreds of people. He followed Eunhyuk as he walked toward the line for the food. He felt strangely nervous. He had been surprised a lot today already and he knew by Eunhyuk's reaction that another one would soon be coming his way. He followed Eunhyuk's directions. Picking up a tray and cutlery. The line was short and before he had time to prepare himself he was faced with a line of food that stretched the full width of the hall. He hadn’t seen so much food in one place before. Half of the food he could see he hadn’t seen before. He placed his tray on a metal ledge as Eunhyuk did and was thankful when Eunhyuk placed food on his tray. Donghae told him what Eunhyuk was putting on. He recognised the cheese burger. He had seen one of them before. This was accompanied by a plate of fries. Eunhyuk reached for a bottle and looked at Sungmin, then Donghae, then Sungmin again before putting the bottle back and placing a different one on Sungmins tray.   
“We will let you experience coke another time for now you need vitamins and orange juice is the best for that” Sungmin nodded. He knew what oranges were. He had one once that his mother had given him. Hadn’t had orange juice though. They moved further down the line of food until they got to ice cream. Sungmin had once met a boy when he was a child who had given him a taste of ice cream and it was something Sungmin hadn’t forgotten. He presumed the other stuff in this area would be as sweet as what the ice cream was. Donghae spoke up.  
“Let him pick this one” He said to Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk nodded his head.   
“Yeah choose which ever looks best to you Sungmin” Sungmin looked at the array of stuff before him. Ice cream. Cakes as fancy as he had seen them in shop windows and stuff he had no idea of. He decided to choose a brown cake that he hoped would be chocolate. Something he had always wanted to try. He pointed to it.  
“Good choice” Both men spoke at the same time and Eunhyuk cut a slice setting it on a small plate and onto Sungmin’s tray. Eunhyuk did the same for him and Donghae then picked up his tray.  
“Can you manage that?” He asked Sungmin and he nodded with a slight smile. He was lead to a table and placed his tray on the opposite side of Eunhyuk and sat down on the chair. He looked at his tray unsure where to start as Donghae sat next to Eunhyuk.   
“Try the drink first” Donghae said. Sungmin picked up the bottle and opened it. He took a small sip tasting the sweet slightly sour taste on his tongue. He took a bigger drink and forced himself to stop. This was surprisingly moreish he decided. Donghae chuckled.   
“Not had orange juice before then?”  
“I’ve had an orange but not orange juice” Sungmin answered.  
“I love it. Don’t know why but i can’t seem to get enough of it” Donghae laughed lightly.  
“I know what you mean” Sungmin said putting the cap on the bottle and putting it back on the tray. He looked at the food and still wasn't sure what to try first.  
“I...I don’t really know what to eat first” Eunhyuk laughed covering his mouth which was full with food. Donghae just smiled and Sungmin picked up a fry biting half way down. It was nice but he had expected better. He looked at it scrutinizingly. It was sort of bland. He heard a noise come from Eunhyuk who picked up a glass container as he chewed and sprinkled what Sungmin thought was salt onto the fries. Sungmin put the rest of the half eaten fry in his mouth before picking up another and putting that in as well. The saltiness seemed to match the blandness well and Sungmin nodded his head. much better than before. He looked at the burger. Meat with cheese melted on top and green leafs too. He picked it up as he had seen people do in cafe’s and took a bite. He chewed and his eyes opened wide and he looked at Donghae and Eunhyuk who both laughed. Sungmin could have cried. He suddenly felt very attached to the burger. He never wanted to eat anything but this burger. So many different flavors came in and out at different intervals he felt like his brain was going to explode in surprise. He finished chewing and had to comment on the experience.  
“I am going to have this every day. That is so weird.” He picked up the bun on the top looking at what was inside, a mixture of meat, green and red. “How do they do that?” Donghae shrugged.   
“Just different foods mixed together. Beef, lettuce, ketchup, bread. The flavors just work together.”   
“Well...I think i'm in love” He picked up the burger and took another bite as Eunhyuk laughed almost choking and had to take a drink. The burger didn't last long and the fries had been half finished when Sungmin realised he had never been so full with food before. He took another drink of the addictive orange juice before picking up his fork for the first time during his meal. He poked at the cake lightly seeing marks left in thin, creamy looking stuff. There were different layers to it. Some bits were soft and some creamy. He had to try it even though he was full. He used the side of the fork to cut down through the layers and shoveled the strip onto his fork. He put it in his mouth and instantly decided no. He wasn't in love with the cheese burger he was in love with this cake. If this is what chocolate tasted like he understood why so many people liked it.   
“Is this chocolate?” He asked the two men in front of him who were watching his reaction.  
“Yeah chocolate cake” Eunhyuk said. “What do you think?”  
“Is it legal to marry chocolate?”   
Donghae laughed.  
“I don’t think we’re going to have an issue getting some weight on him” Eunhyuk nodded his head in agreement. When they were done they piled their plates and trays on a table to the side and left the hall. Sungmin felt slightly uncomfortable. This time however it was because he had eaten too much. He wasn’t about to complain though. That was an experience he hoped he never got tired of.   
When they got back into the main hall at the foot of the stairs Sungmin looked at a clock that was on a wall close by. It was six pm. He was surprised at how fast the day had gone. He felt like he had only been here a few hours. He wondered what the plan was now as they walked through more corridors he knew he would get lost in.   
“Where are we going?” He asked the men that walked side by side in front of him.  
“To show you our room” Sungmin nodded his head and looked to his surroundings. There was a lot of doors in this side of the building. He wondered if they were all rooms. He almost walked into Donghae when they stopped outside a door and Eunhyuk unlocked in. He followed them inside and was surprised at what met him. The walls were a pale blue decorated with posters and pictures. There was a soft brown carpet under his feet and three beds. One in the far left corner. One in the far right and another just to his left at the bottom. This is where he was staying? A room this big at Gules held around thirty people. Yet they had it to themselves. The shock on this face was obviously visible because Eunhyuk spoke.  
“Why do you look so shocked? It’s just a room” Donghae threw a stuffed toy at the man.  
“Stop being insensitive you don't know where he slept usually.”   
“And do you?” Eunhyuk argued  
Donghae almost pouted.  
“No but if he only eats once a day it can’t be good”  
“You eat more than once a day?” Sungmin looked at Donghae confused.  
“Three meals a day” Donghae nodded. Sungmin was shocked. Was all this because they were Kyuhyun’s protectors?  
“Is this whole room just for us?” He asked and Donghae nodded sitting on a bed cross legged and cuddling a soft toy.  
“Does everybody sleep like this?” Donghae nodded again then laughed.   
“Everyone except for Kyuhyun that is. He has a bigger bed and a bigger room.”   
“Why what did you sleep like over the other side?” Eunhyuk asked.  
“Well we didn't have beds. We slept on the floor with blankets.” He started.  
“That sounds uncomfortable...and cold.” Eunhyuk knitted his eyebrows. Sungmin shrugged his shoulders.  
“Never knew any different so it didn't bother me too much and it was cold sometimes in the winter but with twenty to thirty people in a room it warmed up pretty fast” Donghae and Eunhyuk looked at him with pity. Sungmin didn't really like that people kept looking at him like that. He didn't like people feeling sorry for him.  
“Don’t feel sorry for me. I have lived there since i was born. It’s all i know” He shrugged again looking around the room once more. “You can’t miss something if you haven’t had it, ya know”  
Eunhyuk and Donghae looked at each other. He saw Donghae smile softly and Eunhyuk spoke.  
“I really don’t like the way they treat people” He walked over to his bed and kicked his shoes underneath before laying on his back his arms behind his head.  
“That one's all yours” Donghae gestured to the bed closest to Sungmin. “The whole area is yours to do whatever you want with it” Sungmin walked over and kicked off his boots as Eunhyuk did and sat down on the bed. It was soft under him. Sort of like the sofa in the main room of the working house at Gules. He looked over at Eunhyuk who was watching him before bringing his legs up and laying down. His legs were raised compared to his head and he looked down at them. A mound was under them and he looked over at Eunhyuk again who had burst out laughing moments earlier. Donghae threw more stuffed animals at him and Sungmin realised where he had gone wrong. He swung his legs off the bed and laid down the other way his head landing on the soft mound. He couldn't help but laugh a little at himself. Of all the things he could have messed up on today he had only messed up on that. It must have looked amusing to someone who had full knowledge of the things Sungmin had none of. Once Eunhyuk had stopped laughing and apologised to Sungmin for laughing which Sungmin passed off with an amused ‘It’s fine’, he decided to ask.  
“What is it then?”  
“A pillow” Eunhyuk spoke. “It’s just a comfy place to put your head really”  
“I've heard the word before. Wasn’t sure what it was though”  
“It must be so weird for you” Donghae said questioningly. “I mean you are learning things that children learn yet you’re not a child. You have the intelligence to figure most of the stuff out but you don’t even know what they are called” Sungmin chuckled a bit.  
“Yeah it is. It’s an experience. Most stuff i have managed to figure out. That was my first embarrassed moment today.” He laughed. “I even had to figure out a bathrobe. That was cool. Really soft” Donghae laughed and there was a knock on the door.  
“Come in” Donghae shouted. The door opened and Zhoumi walked in.  
“You forgot something” He was holding the blue plastic tub that held all the clothes he had given Sungmin earlier. Sungmin stood up and took the box placing it on the floor next to the large drawers that were next to his bed.   
“And when i went to the reception to find out which room you were staying in they asked me to bring this up too. He held out a thick plastic bag the size of a book to Sungmin. He took it and looked through to the contents. He could see a toothbrush but that was the only thing he recognised.   
“I get my own toothbrush?” Zhoumi looked at him disgusted.  
“Oh dear god, please tell me they didn't make you share toothbrushes” Sungmin looked at him dumbfounded. Was that not normal?  
“I think i might be sick” He covered his mouth and Donghae laughed.   
“Glad that information got to you before you used ours” Sungmin laughed lightly. This place was so different. Yet all the differences were benefits. He was wondering when he would see the negative sides to being in Azure. Zhoumi’s hand landed on his shoulder.   
“I hope you stay, for your own health” He smiled at Zhoumi who walked to the door.  
“Thank you Zhoumi” He said with a smile.  
“Don’t mention it my baby. Good night guys!” They all shouted good nights to the man as he left and Sungmin sat back on his bed and opened the bag tipping the contents out to have a better look. He was assessing a plastic tube when Donghae sat on the bottom of his bed. The brunette told him what each of the items were for and took him into their shared bathroom to show him where to put them all. He liked Donghae he decided. Although the man had looked really professional and intimidating stood beside Kyuhyun’s desk he was friendly and patient. Sungmin asked question after question and the man was more than happy to answer. He showed Sungmin how to work the shower. It was the same one Zhoumi had used earlier but this time it was explained to him properly.Donghae didn't even laugh when Sungmin asked how often people usually shower. Turns out it was usually a daily thing. Sungmin couldn’t quite believe they had their own bathroom still but it wasn’t the strangest thing that had happened. Donghae then showed him how to put his clothes in the drawer and that his jacket was best hung on the end of his bed on the post. When they were done he went into the bathroom and put on the pajamas Zhoumi had given him. Some baggy, thin materialed pants and a vest top that was tight against his skin but comfortable. He folded his clothes and placed them on top of the drawers before asking Donghae how often they should be cleaned. This went into a debate between the Donghae and Eunhyuk who decided that overall it was when they started to smell bad. He laid down on the bed again. He was warm and comfortable. He was still full from the food they had earlier but he was quite thirsty. Going to the joined bathrooms and using your hands was the way they got water at Gules. He didn't know if Azure was any different but felt comfortable asking Donghae anyway. To the question Donghae reached under his bed and pulled out a bottle of water throwing it to Sungmin.   
“We get bottles of water brought to our room with supplies like toilet paper, toothpaste, shampoo….” He trailed off. “We keep them under our beds to keep them cooler. Shindong put them under my bed too because the sun still got to them under his.” Sungmin nodded and took a drink. They even got bottled water. He wondered if it was a waste of money spending it on something that was usually free. He laid back down and started to wonder about the two men he spent a room with. Were they born into Azure like he was Gules. He remembered Donghae saying he had experienced the same as Sungmin so he guessed he wasn’t. He wondered if it was too personal to ask but decided that Donghae seemed a lot like an open book.  
“How did you two get here? In Azure i mean.”  
“I was born into Azure” Eunhyuk spoke. “Both my parents had been here since they were around twenty years old. They met here. I was born here.” He hesitated for a moment before continuing. “They both died in a car accident with a few other people just a few years ago”  
“Sorry” Sungmin spoke quietly.  
“Don’t worry about it. I'm glad it was a car crash and not a person that killed them. Means i have nothing to be angry about” It made sense to Sungmin. For a long time after him mum died he kept asking people who had killed his mother. None of them knew though. Eventually the hatred for a mystery person vanished as the grief dissipated. Donghae spoke a few moments after.  
“I was taken in by the previous leader. I was in a foster home since a baby and i hated it. When i was fourteen i ran away. On the first night i ran away i was taken in by a man who said he would be my father. Thats all a foster child ever dreams of” He laughed bitterly. “Anyway, turned out the man was a hardcore drug dealer with alot of friends that used me as their personal punching bag. One night i woke up to the sound of shooting and didn't dare see what was going on. I thought someone was going to come in and shoot me. When someone did come in it was the previous leader of Azure. His name was Leeteuk. He had a smile you could trust. He told me to go with him and i did. I met Kyuhyun who had been adopted by Leeteuk a few years earlier and he taught me everything he knew about Azure and looked after me while i settled in. Been here since.” Sungmin thought about the two stories he had heard. He wondered how many different stories would be under this roof. He wondered if they were all saved like Donghae was or if anyone was forced.  
“Is there anyone who was forced into Azure?”  
“Not that i have heard. Most people joined willfully or were born into the guild.” Donghae said quietly.  
“Not since Leeteuk lead us.” Eunhyuk spoke. “Leeteuk was forced into Azure. He stayed because he made a lot of friends here. When he came into power he didn't want other people to be forced in like he was. He wanted people to be free to come and go as they pleased and from doing that people became faithful. Knowing you can leave when you want makes you more likely to stay i suppose. Anyway Kyuhyun was brought up with Leeteuk’s ideals and had brought them to a level that Leeteuk had only visioned. The people that do want to leave, can. Like Shindong. He left, married his girlfriend and set up a home.” Sungmin thought it was all a bit strange. He had always thought Azure was the same as Gules yet everything he had experienced today makes him see otherwise. He was still waiting for the bad side to surface.  
“No one is making you stay, Sungmin. If you choose to go back then thats fine but i honestly don’t understand why you would. I love being Azure. Yeah its dangerous and we do a lot of illegal stuff but...Its our home and our family that we care about not the money.” Eunhyuk's voice had a confused tint to it. He took the words in. He listened to Donghae and Eunhyuk speak. Random names and placed popping up that Sungmin hadn’t heard of. He felt tired. He sat up and looked for the blanket he was suppose to use. He lifted up the side of what he was sitting on and saw a cover underneath too. That must be the blanket then. He slid underneath it and laid back down and continued to listen to Eunhyuk and Donghae’s conversation. His eyes drifted shut and the warmth around him made it impossible to open them again. He had been up for almost 24 hours and his day had been the weirdest most confusing day of his life. He deserved an early sleep. He drifted off to the dull voices that filled the room.   
…  
The intercom buzzed as Kyuhyun ran through yet more paper work.   
“Mr Cho?” He pressed the button and replied.  
“Yes?”  
“Yesung wants a private meeting with you”  
“So arrange one”  
“Sorry Sir, Yesung wishes to meet with you privately now”  
“Right now?”  
“Yes Sir”  
Kyuhyun sighed.   
“It’s bad news isn’t it? Yesung always brings bad news.”  
“I’m sorry Mr Cho i don’t know”  
“Alright send him up” Kyuhyun felt exhausted already. Everytime Yesung asked to see him right away it was always because he had bad news and Kyuhyun really hated it when things didn't go to plan. Before long there was a knock on the door and Yesung let himself in.   
“Kyuhyun, How are you?” Yesung greeted him with a wide smile.  
“I like you Yesung but why do you always bring bad news to me? Do you hate me?” Yesung laughed in reply.   
“Hey if i didn't bring you bad news you would think i was slacking off.” Kyuhyun nodded his head. It was true.   
“Go on. Get to the bad part.”  
“Shipment is at risk of going under.”  
“In or out?”  
“The shipment is coming in. I was contacted by the mule today he has been receiving death threats over the phone and through his door. They know what time his ferry is and where he will be staying in the ferry over night.”  
“Do we know who. Please don’t tell me you don’t know. One set of bad news is enough. Is the mule willing to risk it?”  
“He seems a little more reluctant but said he will go ahead. He boards tomorrow morning and yes.” He continued with a smile. “We know who it is and i believe all will run smoothly if we can take out the people responsible.”  
“So who is it?”  
“Geoffrey Rhodes”  
“Who?”  
“Remember that guy who tried to steal a shipment coming in and the mule threw him overboard and when he washed up on the beach we met him and he begged for his life. Cried. Snot all over his face?”  
“Ohhhhh” Kyuhyun laughed. “The snot guy! Hes trying it again?”  
“Yeah he has a team of between ten and twenty now though. Couldn't be sure how many exactly so you would have to take a small team with you. They are armed but weak and untrained. I would say ten people at the most would work.” Kyuhyun nodded.  
“So if i take Donghae, Eunhyuk, team one and you and your partner, do you think that would cut it?”  
“Easily Sir but…” Yesung trailed off uncertainty on his face that Kyuhyun didn't understand what for.   
“But what?” Yesung smiled sadly.  
“Sir i booked this day off. I have a date tonight. I can cancel if needs be though of course. The guild comes first.”  
“Oh…” Kyuhyun thought for a moment. “Can your partner still work?”  
“Yes Sir”   
“I would have to take two or three of group two to fill the gap you leave…”  
“I understand Sir, i will cancel tonight”  
“No, Yesung don’t cancel. The guild comes second to the people that work within it. I will speak to Donghae and Eunhyuk and see who they would recommend. You enjoy your date.”  
“Only if you’re sure Kyuhyun.”  
“Absolutely. Can you send me an email with all the details though? Then i can finish this paperwork, talk to Donghae and Eunhyuk and then we can plan to go sometime tonight.”  
“Sure, no problem.”  
“Ok thank you, Yesung. I hope i don’t see you anytime soon” Yesung laughed and exited the room and Kyuhyun went back to his work.  
….  
Sungmin woke up. His face buried into the soft pillow and the blanket over him looked surprisingly neat. He must have slept like a log. He felt surprisingly refreshed. He slowly sat up and took in his surroundings. Eunhyuk and Donghae were out of the room already. They must wake up really early. He looked around the room for a clock finding one on the wall his bed was against. One in the afternoon? How long had he slept? He had been awake for a long time and a lot had happened so he wasn’t surprised he had slept in so long. He was surprised no one had woken him up though. As if they heard his thoughts a knock came on the door. He shouted ‘come in’ with a croaked voice and as Zhoumi entered he took a drink from the bottle he had left on the drawers.   
“Hello sleeping beauty, did i wake you?” Zhoumi smiled.  
“No, i woke up just before you knocked.”  
“You had a busy day yesterday i'm not surprised you slept for so long. Time to get up though. You’re coming with me.”  
“Ok” Sungmin didn't know what they were doing but as he was still fuzzy headed after his long sleep he didn't ask.  
“Kyuhyun wants to see you and asked me to come get you since Donghae and Eunhyuk were busy” Sungmin nodded. He stood up out of bed and stretched. He should get dressed. He looked to his clothes when a thought popped into his head.  
“Should i shower?” Zhoumi smiled.  
“Do you feel dirty?  
“No”  
“Then you should be fine. You didn't do much yesterday to get dirty.” Sungmin nodded and pulled off his vest top and pants and quickly changed into the same clothes he had worn the day before. Putting on deodorant like Donghae had shown him then brushing his teeth, he was out the door with Zhoumi within ten minutes trying to hit Zhoumi’s hands away as he messed with Sungmin’s hair.   
They entered Kyuhyun’s office which was more relaxed than the last time he had been there. Kyuhyun, Donghae and Eunhyuk all sat on the sofas that were opposite each other with a table in between. Papers were spread everywhere but neatly in some kind of order. The three men were discussing tactics. They had a blueprint for a building in front of them and some criminal profiles. To Sungmin this was just an average day at the office. He listened in on the conversation.  
“Well it all depends where they are going to be.” Kyuhyun spoke.  
“Well what do we know?” Donghae asked.  
“There is two people at this door and then one at the back.” Eunhyuk answered. “Then its only a bungalow so really there is only two rooms where they could be.”  
“So we go through the back where we only have to take out one person before we get to them.” Kyuhyun clarified. The cogs were turning in Sungmin’s head.  
“I have no idea what you are on about.” Zhoumi said his voice showing pure boredom at the conversation before him.  
“Zhoumi, shut up. Sungmin, bear with us two minutes please.” Kyuhyun spoke his voice agitated and he looked through the pages.”  
“Um..Sure. Could i…” Sungmin trailed off. He walked around Zhoumi and Kyuhyun watched him as he crouched down at the coffee table. He pointed to one of the rooms on the blue print house catching Donghae and Eunhyuk's attention as he did so. “This isnt a room. Its too small for one and two this blueprint is showing piping and electrics. The majority of the piping is set here. Its a bathroom. Also going through the back and taking out just one person is pointless. Either way you attack this house its small they are going to hear or see what's going on. Best to get the two at the front by surprise. The one at the back isn't going to be as much of a problem than what the two at the front will.” Sungmin looked to the other men before him. Eunhyuk was looking at the map with confusion possibly wondering how he hadn’t noticed the room. When he looked to Donghae the man was looking between Sungmin and Kyuhyun. Sungmin looked to the suited man next to him who was looking at him with a warm smile. Their eyes met and Kyuhyun looked back to the map, smile gone and Sungmin straightened and cleared his throat.   
“Sorry just an idea.” He stood back on the other side of Zhoumi who was giggling lightly to himself over something. Eunhyuk looked to Kyuhyun who looked back. Eunhyuk nodded and so Kyuhyun nodded a single time back.   
“Ok. Business. Sungmin how are you?”  
“I'm fine.” Sungmin shrugged.   
“Good. Now this evening we have to pay a visit to someone trying to steal a shipment coming in tomorrow morning. The man, Geoffrey Rhodes, has tried to do this once before but the mule threw him overboard. We let him live and in return he has accumulated some friends and is going for another one now. The guy isn't too smart however. He sent death threats to our mule. Yesung who is responsible for keeping an eye on shipments was informed and it didn't take him long to find out who was responsible for it. Anyway i think his second chance is up and we need to make a safe passage for that shipment.” Sungmin nodded. He wasn’t sure why he was aloud to know this information. He didn't think he would be working with Azure until they thought they could trust him. “Now my initial plan was to take Eunhyuk, Donghae, my men from group one and Yesung and his partner. Unfortunately, Yesung had other things to attend and we would need three men from group two to take his place.” This Yesung guy must be pretty good if he is worth three men. “We were wondering how you would feel being Yesung’s stand in as opposed to the three other men.” Sungmin stared at Kyuhyun with wide eyes. Were they actually going to trust him on his second day in this house. Eunhyuk and Donghae watched him with small smiles.   
“I don’t really know.” Sungmin spoke. He didn't know where he stood with Azure. Any Gules member would have killed Kyuhyun the first opportunity they got. He had told Kyuhyun he would give them a chance and Kyuhyun had said he would trust him. It was all a bit confusing to Sungmin. Could he work in a team of Azure. He knew how easy it would be to fall into the routine of these kind of jobs. He knew he was capable but he didn't know if his capabilities should be used to help Azure. Even if Gules hadn’t been an ideal home. It was still home.   
“None of the men that are there are members of Azure or Gules. You will not be fighting your guild nor will there be anyone left to tell Gules you were with Azure if they have got connections within this group.” Kyuhyun said quietly.  
Sungmin had to say that did comfort him somehow. Knowing he wouldn’t be killing Gules members. He wanted to know what place he would be filling for this man called Yesung.  
“What will it entail?” He asked  
“Well Eunhyuk used to be Yesung’s partner. So i'm moving him into Yesung’s space as him and Yesung’s current partner will both have the same strategies and he knows the overall job he should be doing. That means i'm down in protection and thats something you already have experience in” Kyuhyun nodded his head finalising that was all. So all Sungmin had to do was keep Kyuhyun alive. He shrugged his shoulders.  
“I don’t see why not.” Kyuhyun smiled brightly at him and Sungmin looked to the floor. Kyuhyuns smile was annoyingly infectious and the corner of his lips had twitched up slightly. Kyuhyun turned his attention to Zhoumi.  
“You know what to do Mi?” Sungmin was slightly surprised at the nick name.  
“Obviously. Finally. That was so boring. Come my baby we have to make you safe.” Zhoumi turned to Sungmin and nodded his head for Sungmin to follow. They made their way out of the room. Sungmin has expected to be taken into the same place Zhoumi had transformed him yesterday but instead he was taken down the same corridor that lead to the stairs to his room. They stayed on the bottom floor however and Zhoumi unlocked one of the doors and lead the way in. He turned the light on and Sungmin was surprised at how small the room was. It was more of a cupboard than a room. It had rails, the same as the ones in Zhoumi’s hideout, across one wall that held vests in plastic coatings. Each had a persons name on it. On the opposite wall only a meter away from the rails was a large desk with a sewing machine and other tools laid on its surface.   
“Ill need you to take off your jacket and shirt” Sungmin complied slipping his jacket off his shoulders and hanging it on a hook on the back of the door. Taking off his vest top he spoke.  
“What’s all this?”   
“Bullet proof vests. We buy the materials to make them and i make them bespoke. Its important that they fit right. If they don’t they can be as useless as a piece of cardboard.” Zhoumi wound a tape measure around his chest.  
“Thats so cool. I'm getting a bullet proof vest?”Zhoumi laughed.  
“Boys and their toys” He tutted. Sungmin smiled as Zhoumi wrote down the measurement and then began measuring his neck.   
“So what do you think of Kyuhyun?” Zhoumi asked as he wrote down the measurement for Sungmins neck.   
“He seems nice i suppose” Sungmin spoke confused as to why Zhoumi was asking the question. The man had began measuring his shoulders this time.   
“No i mean do you think hes hot.” Sungmin looked at him disbelievingly and Zhoumi noticed. “Are you not gay?” Sungmin shook his head slowly looking at Zhoumi like he was crazy.   
“Thats such a waste” Sungmin was still beyond perplexed at the conversation.   
“Why are you asking me this?” Zhoumi shrugged.   
“There are a lot of gay people here. Azure are too laid back to care about ideals. As long as it doesn't hurt anybody you're free to do as you please. Kyuhyun is gay. I'm gay. Verdict is out on Donghae and Eunhyuk.” Sungmin couldn't help but laugh at the last statement.   
“Kyuhyun is gay?” Zhoumi hummed in affirmation.   
“He’s so fussy though. No one is ever good enough. There was one guy he liked that he told me about, this was a few years ago. The guy was crazy smart and really cute so i couldn't blame him but he was also straight and left later that year to be with his girlfriend”   
“Ouch” Sungmin mumbled  
“I know. He was gutted. Lots of people in Azure would die to spend a night with him…” Zhoumi chuckled. “...But. Nope. We are just not good enough.”  
“We?” Sungmin’s eyes were wide.  
“You have no idea how many times i've tried” Zhoumi laughed lightly. “I have given up. Now, i have known him long enough to know if someone has caught his interest. The relationships never last long though”  
“He doesn’t hold a relationship well?” Sungmin stated more than asked.  
“It’s not that. Kyuhyun would make a great boyfriend. It’s just that no one keeps him interested for long enough to make him want to stay.”  
“So he’s dated a lot of people then?” Zhoumi laughed at this and Sungmin wasn’t sure why.  
“The usual amount for a normal person of his age. A few relationships and even fewer one night stands. He’s actually a bit behind the rest of us.” Sungmin realised that he wasn’t one of these normal people. He hadn’t dated anybody and he definitely hadn’t slept with anybody.  
“So have you slept with him?”   
Zhoumi laughed.  
“Sadly no. He’s not remotely interested.” Sungmin laughed lightly. He felt a little sorry for Zhoumi.   
“So definitely not gay?” Zhoumi asked him and Sungmin shrugged.  
“If i'm being honest i don't know. I work the majority of the hours i spend at Gules and sleep for the rest. I never had time to think about that kind of stuff.” Zhoumi looked at him in shock.  
“Wait...You have never even kissed someone?”   
“Well...Yeah i have been kissed but i didn't have feelings for anyone or anything.”  
“Did they have feelings for you?” Sungmin nodded in reply.   
There was a few times he had made friends in Gules and they had eventually told them they had feelings for him or kissed him. Not every friend he made. Gules wasn’t the kind of place where you made many friends but he had a few acquaintances. One was a girl who worked in the women’s house. She had a child at a young age and Sungmin had met her while visiting the women’s house. They had spoken a few times and he had interacted with her son along with the other children. Eventually she told him she liked him and kissed him but he didn't have feelings for her. Another was a girl that was related to Mr Kim. Sungmin had been asked to protect her instead of Mr Kim for a few days. He had to spend the majority of his day with her. She was a year or so older than Sungmin and had told him she was in love with him then decided trying to make out with him was a great idea. Sungmin however thought it was a terrible idea and tried his best to keep his distance so she wouldn't have another opportunity at it. Eventually she left and Sungmin could relax. Those were the only times he had been kissed.   
“Seriously though if you keep your eyes open you will see at least one person watching Kyuhyun like he’s a piece of meat.” Zhoumi laughed.   
Zhoumi finished measuring him and sent him off to do his own thing so he could make the jacket before he had to go. Sungmin walked out into the main hall and saw Eunhyuk and Donghae coming down the stairs from Kyuhyun’s office. He decided his best bet was to go to them since he didn't know his way back to his room still. They both saw him coming and greeted him with a smile.   
“Were going to get food early so were set to go when Kyuhyun needs us. Coming?” Donghae asked.  
“Of course hes coming he missed breakfast” Eunhyuk chuckled throwing an arm round each man and turning them in the right direction to head to what Sungmin had decided to call the room of food.   
…  
To say Kyuhyun was impressed was an understatement. He had met other Gules transfers before. They had come asking to join Azure offering their skills for whatever use Kyuhyun had for them. He had never had a transfer that made it higher than group three though. He could see why Sungmin was made personal protector. He was good. Kyuhyun had seen him hold himself in a fight which had impressed him enough to want him in Azure. Then he came in just a few hours earlier. Pointed out some pretty important pieces of information that all three of them had missed out and then come up with a strategy all within a few minutes of being in the same room. He had never wished for someone to join Azure before. He was usually quite indifferent. He was looking forward to seeing him in action. He wondered if he could be more impressed. He was interesting too. A member of Gules. The first he had met that was reluctant to join Azure. He hoped he would have an opportunity to get to know Sungmin more. Find out a bit more about his background. He stretched and leant his head on the back of the sofa he still sat on. He looked good too. He had reluctantly admitted this to himself already. Seeing him talk tactics and strategy had just amplified it. He looked good when Zhoumi was done with him. He looked great when he talked strategy. Kyuhyun was attracted to him. No doubt about it. He was one hell of a distraction too he noticed as he had stopped working. There was a knock on the door.  
“Come in.” He shouted. Zhoumi walked in with the finished vest on a coat hanger in hand.   
“Dropping this off.” Kyuhyun nodded and Zhoumi laid it across the top of one of the chairs.   
“So?” He asked the tall man.   
“Unknown” Kyuhyuns shoulders sagged.   
“What?” He almost whined.  
“Kyuhyun hes from Gules. He spent ninety percent of his time working and the other ten sleeping. He was a little surprised to find out you were gay, not so much me. Didn’t seem to care much either way though. I managed to find out he has been kissed a few times but he hasn’t had feelings for anyone before. Said he hasn’t really thought about anything like that. The poor baby had to concentrate on surviving.” Zhoumi said in a sad tone.   
“So hes not gay?” Kyuhyun said rubbing his face. Second straight guy in a row. He really knew how to pick them.  
“He doesn't know.” Zhoumi replied.  
“What do you mean he doesn’t know? Surely its a yes or no kind of thing.”  
“I asked him if he was definitely not gay and he said ‘Honestly i don't know, i've never thought of that kind of thing before’.” Zhoumi tried to do an impression of Sungmin’s voice which sounded nothing like him but Kyuhyun ignored it.  
“But he's open to it?” Kyuhyun said hopefully.  
“Well he didn't seem repulsed by the idea.” Kyuhyun couldn’t help a smile. He was stupid holding out for any hope he could get his hands on. He watched Zhoumi leave shaking his head.  
“You’re so pathetic” He murmured before leaving.  
…  
A shrill noise came from under the table near Eunhyuk and Sungmin looked at him confused as Eunhyuk took out a mobile phone and answered the call. Briefly wondering how he managed to get a mobile phone Sungmin listened in on half of the conversation as Donghae was.  
“Yeah we're ready...Ok...Sure we'll be there in two minutes...Bye” He ended the call and put the device back into his pocket as he stood up.  
“Time to go.” Donghae and Sungmin followed him back to Kyuhyun’s office. Once he was there he was pulled away to the side by Zhoumi who showed him how to put the bulletproof vest on properly. More people filed into the room and once everyone was there Kyuhyun spoke, explaining to the group what they were doing overall. Once he was done it was Eunhyuk who stood before the group and assigned them the jobs they would be doing. Sungmin, as he already knew, was to stay by Kyuhyun’s side all but at the start when it would be him and Donghae taking out the two frontmen. He listen intently and after it was over group one left to get their van. Eunhyuk and Donghae were speaking to a large man named Kangin who was Yesung’s partner. It seemed they were old friends. Sungmin was stood alone before Kyuhyun approached him.   
“Here” Kyuhyun held out a small box to him. He took it knowing what it was and placed it on the large desk he was stood near.   
“I don’t know if you have used one of….” Sungmin smiled slightly at Kyuhyun’s words being cut off as Sungmin loaded the gun expertly and applied a silencer. He turned as he screwed on the accessory and laughed lightly looking at Kyuhyun.   
“Point made” Kyuhyun laughed with him. Sungmin looked down the sight of the gun. Deciding it was ready he put it in the waistband of the back of his pants. He looked back up to Kyuhyun. The now grey suited man was watching him intently. Biting his lip. It did seem a bit like Kyuhyun was just one of those people that stared at people a lot. He took a moment to assess the mans face. He had friendly, warm eyes. A similar shade of brown to Sungmin’s. A warm smile too. He could see why Zhoumi found him attractive. He would definitely fall under the category of attractive anyway.   
“Just don’t use it on me please.” Kyuhyun said with an awkward half scowl, half smile on his face that Sungmin couldn’t help but laugh at a little.   
“We’re good to go, Kyuhyun” Eunhyuk said from the other side of the room. Kyuhyun nodded to him and looked back to Sungmin.  
“You ready?” Sungmin nodded and started walking towards Eunhyuk with Kyuhyun.  
They walked down the stairs Donghae and Sungmin at Kyuhyun’s side and Eunhyuk and Kangin in front. Sungmin was slightly nervous but he usually was when he was going out on a job. You never really know if you’re coming back. He was pushed out of his thoughts by a push on his legs and looked down to see a small boy with arms wrapped around Kyuhyun’s waist. A deep chuckle left Kyuhyun and Sungmin watched as he picked the young boy up sitting him on his waist.  
“Hello Daniel.”  
“Hello. Where are you going?”  
“I'm going to visit a friend. What are you doing all the way out here again?”  
“The teacher said i could come out here.”  
“I think you might be lying. Are you lying, Daniel?”  
“No”   
“Daniel” Kyuhyun said the boys name in a fake warning manner. The boy giggled a little which made Donghae laugh a bit as well as himself.  
“I knew it! Thats it.” Kyuhyun put the boy on the floor. “I'm going to have to eat you now Daniel.” The little boy ran away with a mixture of screaming and laughing as Kyuhyun started chasing him before turning around and walking back between Donghae and Sungmin and heading through the door into the reception. Sungmin was baffled. Why was Kyuhyun like that with the child? He’s the leader of guild yet he was playing with a child. As they walked out of the building Sungmin decided on a question to ask him.  
“Was that boy related to you?” Kyuhyun looked at him and smiled.  
“Yeah hes my son.” Sungmin’s eyes shot up in surprise. Kyuhyun had a son? Zhoumi had told him Kyuhyun was gay. Not like gay men couldn’t have children. He might have adopted the boy. Or had a girlfriend at some point. His thoughts were cut off from Kyuhyun and Donghae laughing. A black car had pulled up and Donghae climbed in first, Kyuhyun slid next to him in the middle and Sungmin slid in after him.  
“What are you laughing at?” He finally asked.  
“Your reaction.” Kyuhyun answered.  
“Sorry...I just didn't know you had a child.” Donghae laughed again.  
“He’s not my child.” Kyuhyun chuckled. “I was joking. He’s just one of the children in Azure.”  
Sungmin nodded in understanding. So Kyuhyun was nice to children. This guy was starting to look like a saint compared to Mr Kim.   
“So you like children?” He asked Kyuhyun who half nodded his head.  
“There alright. You’re surprised i interact with them?” Sungmin nodded.   
“I go in the classes once a week. I like to make sure they are getting a real education. If they can keep out of illegal activities then we encourage them to. Some of them, like Daniel, have the personalities of the people in Azure and you just know they are going to be here for a long time.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Kids are the most honest people in this world. I don’t want them to be scared of telling me if something is wrong.” Sungmin was surprised. It made perfect sense but he had never expected someone in power like Kyuhyun to spend time with children. It made him feel warmer towards the man.  
“Do you disagree with my methods, Sungmin?” Sungmin only just realised the man had been watching his reaction.  
“No.” He paused for a moment gathering his words. “It’s just very different to what i'm used to seeing from a person in power.” Kyuhyun continued to watch him and Sungmin knew he was waiting for him to explain.   
“Every week we get supplies for the fires. The buildings for the workers and the women and children are...well they are freezing. The workers. We all got a weeks worth of supplies to keep the house warm but the women and children got nothing. The workers always gave their supplies to the women and children. We can handle the cold. Children can’t.” Kyuhyun nodded in understanding. He didn't say anything after that point. Sungmin was mildly surprised that Kyuhyun hadn’t mentioned that Azure wouldn’t do that to people or something else to try and persuade Sungmin to stay. Then again he knew he had already seen that the people of Azure were clearly well looked after. What is theory to proof.   
They pulled up around the corner of their destination. It was cold out and it was beginning to get dark. The black van was in front of them and a crackle came through Eunhyuk's radio he had strapped on his shoulder.  
“We can see the front men. I would wait for it to get a bit darker before we make a move they have a good view of everything.” Eunhyuk turned to look at Kyuhyun who nodded his head. Eunhyuk turned back pressing in the button on his radio.   
“That’s a go ahead” They all undid their seat belt. Sungmin reached behind him pulling out the gun so it was more comfortable while he sat.  
It didn't take long before the dark settled. Another crack came from Eunhyuk’s radio.   
“One of the men has brought out torches. looks like they are struggling to see. I think we are good to go.” Eunhyuk once again turned to Kyuhyun who nodded.   
“Thats a go ahead. Remember your objectives.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
They climbed out of the car and van. Other than a few whispers of how to approach the house there was no talking. They went through the gardens, crouching under windows, until they reached the start of the bungalows garden. Sungmin and Donghae edged forward, their guns in hand. Sungmin could hear music blaring and found comfort in knowing if he messed up they wouldn’t hear it inside. He looked to Donghae who gestured for him to take the one furthest and he would take the other. He nodded his head in understanding and aimed at the mans head. Eunhyuk counted behind them and they shot in time with each other. Sungmin’s target fell to the floor instantly while Donghae's let loud a cry holding his neck. Sungmin quickly moved aim and killed the man before anymore noise was made. He looked to Donghae who was looking back at Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun apologetically. When he looked back to Sungmin he smiled. Thanking him without saying a word. Sungmin wanted to laugh but kept quiet. He was having fun already. They made their way to the front door. Group one positioned to go first. They opened the door and made their way in as silently as possible. Donghae and Sungmin went next, Kyuhyun walking right behind them. Eunhyuk and Kangin had made it inside before they made it to the main room where the shooting began. Group one ran in shooting everyone in sight that wasn’t Geoffrey Rhodes. The blaring music was turned off. Donghae checked the bathroom to make sure no one was inside. Sungmin heard the shot of Donghae's gun and a small cry of the person he had killed. Sungmin looked into the main room where group one had circled Geoffrey Rhodes, his hands behind his head as he cried. Donghae walked out of the bathroom and shook his head. Sungmin gestured to the main room and Donghae smiled and walked into it seeing that they had found the person they needed to.   
“Well that was easier than expected” Kyuhyun said stepping to the other side of Sungmin looking into the room. Sungmin nodded and smiled. He heard a slam at the other side of the corridor past Kyuhyun. He instantly pushed Kyuhyun inside the room causing the suited man to fall onto the floor. A man stood at the back door gun pointed and a loud noise erupted and splinters of wood exploded next to Sungmin’s head as he raised his own weapon and shot. The man fell to the floor and Sungmin sighed. How did he forget that. He looked to the hole in the doorframe next to his head then looked to Kyuhyun who was leant upon his elbows looking at Sungmin.  
“Sorry about that.” Sungmin laughed holding his hand out to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun took his hand and Sungmin pulled him to his feet.   
“Maybe next time you should dive inside the room yourself too” Kyuhyun nodded his head to the splintered wood of the door frame. Sungmin laughed and nodded his head to the man who now had snot running down his face from crying too much. Kyuhyun turned and walked towards the man.  
“Geoffery.”  
“Kyuhyun, i'm sorry i was going to bring it to you”  
“You were going to steal my shipment and bring it to me?” Kyuhyun asked his voice cynical.  
“I want to join Azure. I thought if i brought you your shipment you would let me join.”   
“That sounds alot like bullshit to me Geoffery.” The man sobbed some more. Sungmin felt embarrassed for him. He was disgusting.  
“We believe in honesty in Azure. I dont think you are being honest Geoffrey.” The man continued to sob. “Why don't you tell us the truth then.”  
“I'm sorry.” The man repeated the word over and over.  
“Geoffery?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Be quiet you’re annoying the hell out of me.” Sungmin grinned. Kyuhyun had style he had to give him that. It was entertaining watching him. Each grin and scowl perfectly timed.   
“Geoffery. This is the second time i have had to pay you a visit.” The man whimpered.  
“I let you live last time and this is how you repay me?” Kyuhyun faked disappointment. The man started sobbing uncontrollably again. Sungmin was getting fed up listening to the pathetic man now.  
“I don't give third chances Geoffrey.” The man started begging and Kyuhyun nodded his head to one of the group one men. The man stepped forward and killed the man.   
“Eunhyuk?” The man stepped in from out of the corridor.   
“Yes Sir?”  
“See if you can find anything of worth as usual.”  
“Yes Sir.” Eunhyuk and Kangin made their way into the room as the rest of them filed out. Sungmin and Donghae took their places in front of Kyuhyun and they made their way back to the car.  
…  
Kyuhyun watched Sungmin climb into the car beside him from the corner of his eye. He didn't seem to be having an internal war. He seemed relatively calm. Kyuhyun was surprised. He hadn’t expected Sungmin to save his life. He hadn’t expect his life to be in danger in the first place which is why he decided to trust Sungmin to go with them. He thought he could trust the man not to shoot him. He didn't know he could trust the man to save him. Kyuhyun remembered the wood splintering next to Sungmin’s face. For a brief moment he thought the man had been shot. Sungmin had put his own life in danger in the process. He didn't save them both. He didn't dive out of the way with Kyuhyun. He threw himself in harms way like it didn't matter. Kyuhyun wondered if it was an automatic reaction. He had been protecting Mr Kim for so long it was easy to move on to protect someone else. If this was the case he wanted to know if it bothered him. He wanted to know if Sungmin was struggling with the fact that he had automatically saved his guilds enemy. Either way. Kyuhyun trusted him. Whether he chose Azure or Gules. Kyuhyun would always trust him. He mind went back to Donghae’s mistake at the start of their objective. Donghae had missed he shot and it took Sungmin seconds to rectify the mistake that wasn’t his own. Every shot he had taken had been an instant kill. He looked good when Zhoumi was done with him. He looked great when he talked strategy. He looked amazing when he was doing a job. Kyuhyun smiled to himself. He felt Sungmin move next to him, shuffling to get comfortable. Just having him near made Kyuhyun giddy. His stomach had done little flips when Sungmin had touched his hand. He felt ridiculous but he liked the feeling.  
…  
Sungmin wasn’t surprised he had readily put Kyuhyun’s life before his own. It had been his job since he was seventeen to protect somebody else. He didn’t feel as strange as he thought he would thought. He thought it would feel odd to save his guilds enemy but if anything he had found it easier to save Kyuhyun than he did Mr Kim. That was saying something about Azure surely. There was still time for him to see the bad side to Azure though. 

They made it back to the Azure house and the group split. Sungmin followed Donghae and Eunhyuk to put his bulletproof vest away. While handing it to Zhoumi and assuring him that it fit perfectly and didn't need any changes, Eunhyuk's phone rang. After speaking for a moment he spoke to Sungmin.  
“Kyuhyun wants you to go see him when you're done.” Sungmin nodded and headed out of the room. He walked up the large stairs and knocked on the door. Only entering when Kyuhyun shouted for him to enter. The taller man was behind his desk.  
“Sungmin. Hi. You can put your gun back in that box. Take it back with you. Its yours.” Sungmin realised Kyuhyun must trust him a little more if he is trusting him to carry his own gun. He proceeded to pull apart his gun and place it in the box. It was a good gun to use. He had enjoyed it.   
“You did really well today.” Kyuhyun spoke again.  
“Thank you” He spoke quietly.  
“I really want you to stay. I'm not going to keep trying to persuade you because its your choice and i want you to make your own choice and be happy with it but still...I really want you as my personal protector.”  
“Donghae and Eunhyuk seem to do a great job already.” Sungmin reasoned.  
“They are feeling the strain on the bigger jobs. We always had three before but since Shindong left we can't find anyone good enough. Except for you.” Sungmin closed the box with his new gun inside and looked to Kyuhyun. His face was genuine. He really did want Sungmin there.   
“Anyway i will get to the point of why i needed to see you.” He held out a card to Sungmin and he took it. He observed it for a minute and after making sure that he didn't have the tiniest clue to what it was he asked.  
“What is it?”   
“A bank card.” Kyuhyun responded.  
“What do i need a bank card for?” Sungmin spoke looking at every inch of the card.  
“Before he left me in charge the previous leader, Leeteuk, set up a banking system within Azure. Money that we steal, collect, earn, all gets put in this bank. Every Time you partake in a job you get paid a standard amount for the job you did.” Kyuhyun moved to the other side of the desk leaning on it and crossing his legs and arms. “People like my receptionist, get paid a set amount every week. Group one gets paid for every job they take part in. Protectors, thats yourself Eunhyuk and Donghae get a mixture between the two. You get paid a set amount then certain jobs add bonuses. The bank is our own system so nobody else monitors it but us which means there is less chance of the police getting involved or figuring out that the money isnt earned legally. What you have in your hand is your bank card. When you go to the bank which is next door to the cafeteria you take your card to the lady at the desk and she scans it. You can then get the amount you want in cash and it gets taken out of your bank. Does it make sense?” Sungmin nodded.   
“So what am i supposed to do with this money?” He asked   
“Spend it.” Kyuhyun laughed with his answer.  
“On what.”  
“Anything you want. More clothes, stuff for your room, going to do something fun outside of the Azure house. Anything.” Kyuhyun smiled. Sungmin was still confused. He had never had money before. Although he had wanted many things in his life now he could actually have them he didn't know what he wanted.  
“I dont think i would know what to spend money on. Iv...um...never had money before.”  
“Ever?” Kyuhyun asked and Sungmin shook his head.   
“Wow. Well i believe you share a room with two people who know how to spend their money.” Kyuhyun laughed lightly. “Ill arrange for the three of you to have the day off tomorrow and they can show you how to live a little.” Sungmin was still skeptical of the idea. He couldn't believe he was getting paid for something. Kyuhyun was on the phone now and had a quick conversation as Sungmin ran his thumb over his name on the card.   
“So you don’t get paid in Gules?” Sungmin shook his head.  
“Then whats the point of doing the job?” Sungmin looked at him with one eyebrow raised.  
“Oh right yeah. You work to survive there don't you. So is there anything new you have experienced here yet?”  
“Cheeseburger. Cake. Orange juice. Hot showers. Clean clothes. Fries. Eggs. Bottled water. A Bed…”  
“Woah they don't even give you beds?” Kyuhyun cut him off.  
“Na we all slept on the floor with a blanket. about thirty of us in one room.” Sungmin said very matter of fact. Kyuhyun stared at him his mouth wide open.  
“I didn't realize how different it was” Sungmin nodded in agreement. He hadn’t either.  
“Laid on my bed wrong last night.”  
“How can you lay on a bed wrong?” Kyuhyun's eyebrows knitted.  
“Put my feet on the pillow. Took me a minute to figure it out. Eunhyuk found it funny though” He laughed a little at the memory. Kyuhyun laughed too.  
“It was seriously funny. He’s practically an alien you should have seen him eat a cheeseburger he looked like his brain was about to explode. Oh and he wants to marry cake.” Eunhyuk spoke walking in. Sungmin blushed slightly as Kyuhyun laughed.   
“So what do you need me for.” Eunhyuk finally asked.  
“Sungmins got his card. I need you and Donghae to have the day off tomorrow and show him how to spend money. Show him how to live a little bit.”  
“You know i might just be able to manage that” Eunhyuk said laughing. He then took a large gasp of air as he realised something.  
“The pier. We have to take him on the pier.”  
“Why on the pier. I have been on a pier before.” Sungmin asked.  
“There are roller coasters on the pier i'm talking about.”   
Sungmins eyes shot open and the child seemed to pour out of him.  
“You can get on roller coasters with money?” He looked at the two men knowing the excitement on his face was visible.  
“How did you think you got on them?” Eunhyuk asked and Sungmin shrugged.  
“I thought they were a private thing for whoever owned it.” Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun looked at him their faces disbelieving.   
“You are adorable.” Eunhyuk said flatly. “Hes like a child. Its amazing. I have a baby yet there isn't any of the crying and the peeing and the other horrible stuff.” He said turning to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun laughed and sent Sungmin a soft smile. Sungmin smiled back before looking at his feet a little embarrassed.  
“Ok go on then. You have tomorrow off. Come see me when you are done i want to know everything you have got up to.” Eunhyuk nodded and lead the way out of the office and Sungmin followed. He was excited for tomorrow. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt excited.  
…  
He was adorable….and amazingly hot...maybe a little bit perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Sungmin awoke to both Donghae and Eunhyuk laying on him. The two had called him their baby on multiple occasions but right now he struggled to believe he was the child in the room. Once he had managed to convince them he was awake they climbed off him laughing and Sungmin could breathe normally once again. Finally realising that today was going to be especially exciting he jumped off his bad, grabbed his towel and made for the shower. He enjoyed it as much as his first and was sure if he wasn't so eager to go he would have stayed under the stream of water a lot longer. Once he was dressed he waited impatiently for Eunhyuk to get ready. Donghae had got dressed as fast as he had and was now taking it upon himself to make Sungmin's hair resemble the hair style Zhoumi had given him. Eventually they were all ready and made their way down to the cafeteria. Sungmin could tell by how fast Eunhyuk and Donghae were eating that they were just as excited as him. They quickly cleaned off their trays and Sungmin was lead down another corridor he didn't know. When they reached double doors that read ‘Bank’ above the frame he understood why they were there. Eunhyuk pressed a button and Donghae and Eunhyuk both turned to a camera that was in the corner. There was a crackle and a voice sounded.  
“Hello Eunhyuk and Donghae. Who’s your friend?” Eunhyuk pressed a different button next to the speaker.  
“Lee Sungmin, temporary transfer from Gules.”  
“One moment please.”  
Sungmin looked to Donghae a little confused.  
“They don't let anyone in unless they are on the system and have picture recognition and a lot of other stuff. Stops people robbing us.” He laughed.   
“No one took a photograph of me. Not that i know of anyway.”  
Donghae looked a little complexed when the voice came through again.  
“There is no picture to confirm his identity with. I’ll have to call Kyuhyun i'm afraid.”  
“That’s fine.” Replied Eunhyuk.  
They waited a few minutes before the woman on the other side spoke again.  
“I'm sorry Eunhyuk but i can’t reach Mr Cho. I can’t let you in without his verification.”  
Eunhyuk sighed and looked at Donghae. Donghae gave a worried look to him. They didn't want something as silly as this to ruin their whole day and Sungmin felt a tinge of guilt that he was the cause of the issue.   
“I’ll try get in touch with him” He finally replied to the voice. He took out his phone from his pocket, pressed a few buttons then pressed it to his ear. Kyuhyun must have picked up because he started talking and Sungmin could hear a mumbled voice on the end. In a few seconds the conversation was done and Eunhyuk smiled at them.   
“His intercoms broke. He’s coming down.” Donghae nodded with a smile. They sat on the chairs in the corridor and waited. It didn’t take long for Kyuhyun to round the corner. He wore blue plaid pants and a white t-shirt that was baggier than the usual shirts he wore. The long arms were rolled up to his elbows and he walked in bare feet. Sungmin found the sight strange but amusing. He hadn’t bothered to get dressed to come down let alone put his slippers on. His hair was mussed from sleep and he rubbed his eyes before smiling at them and pressing the button on the intercom. The leader of Azure in his pajamas was something Sungmin never thought he would see. The man turned to the camera and there was a click from the door and Kyuhyun walked in. Holding it open for the three of them. The room was small with a waiting room and a large cut off desk section which a woman sat behind. Bulletproof glass protecting her.   
“Mr Cho, i'm sorry for the inconvenience…” She trailed off.  
“Don’t worry about it. Procedures are there for a reason. I need you to put a note on that no picture will be added to the system as Sungmin is only here temporarily as it stands for now.” The woman nodded typing quickly into the computer.   
“I just need your card for verification Sir.”   
Kyuhyun passed the card through a slot at the bottom of the glass and the woman took it and typed more information into the bottom. Sungmin’s eye went back to the tall man yawning in front of him. He looked like any other person. Relaxed walking around in his pajamas in his home. Even if his family was in its thousands and he lived in a huge building. The way he was still rubbing his eyes was almost cute even if he was the leader of Azure.   
“Ok its all done.”  
“Thankyou” Kyuhyun said taking his card back and Donghae stepped up first and standing behind Kyuhyun ready to get his money and Eunhyuk stood behind him. Sungmin made his way over to stand behind Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun walked past. Eunhyuk and Donghae voiced thank you's to the man and Sungmin felt a hand on his waist through his jacket.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Kyuhyun said from behind him. The voice came closer to his ear.  
“Have fun.” The hand left his waist and Sungmin turned to see a small smile on Kyuhyun’s face as opened the door. Sungmin smiled back automatically and watched Kyuhyun walk out the door. He turned around to see Donghae watching him.  
“What?” He asked and Donghae shrugged with a smile.  
“Waiting to help you thats all.” Sungmin nodded. 

Within the hour they had made it to the pier Eunhyuk and Donghae had spent the previous night telling him about. There was a roller coaster as promised amongst other rides like a ferris wheel. Sungmin felt restless he was so excited. They walked down the pier and Donghae and Eunhyuk sat him down at a table. Donghae sat next to him as Eunhyuk walked over to a stall for food. Although they had just eaten Eunhyuk came back juggling three hot dogs, a drink and a bag of something else. He managed to get it all on the table sliding a hot dog to both Donghae and Sungmin before sitting down.   
“Have you seen a hot dog before?” Donghae asked and Sungmin nodded.  
“Never had one though.” He bit into it and something unpleasant happened in his mouth. He scrunched up his nose as he chewed. once he had swallowed he took a piece of the bread. That tasted fine. Then he took a string of something off the top. That wasn’t a bad taste either. He tried a bit of the meat. That was it.   
“You don’t like hot dogs?” Donghae asked.  
“It’s really...urgh.” Was all that Sungmin managed. Eunhyuk laughed.  
“You are the first person i know who doesn’t like hot dogs.” He had already finished his and gestured for Sungmins. “Hand it over.” Sungmin passed it too him and watched Eunhyuk in amazement as he finished it off. The man must have a stomach that stretched to his toes. He heard a hiss from Donghae and noticed he had opened the bottle that was on the table.  
“Why did it hiss?” Sungmin asked intrigued. Donghae swallowed the drink and passed it to Sungmin.  
“They put gasses in it. Thats what makes it fizzy.” Sungmin took a drink and nearly choked. Donghae giggled a little.  
“Thats weird. That is so weird.” He took another drink without choking this time. “Tastes good though.” He looked at the label as Donghae nodded. “Co..ca...dash. Is that a dash? Do you say the dash?” Eunhyuk looked at him stupefied.  
“Its just said Coca Cola. Can you not read?” Sungmin lifted his hand and shook it.  
“I can only read a little. The big words throw me.”  
“Wow” Eunhyuk said looking to Donghae. “The things we take for granted.” Donghae nodded and Eunhyuk turned back to Sungmin. “I think they do classes for adults at Azure. I'm sure the teachers will help you if you want to learn more.”  
“Really?” Sungmin asked. He always presumed he had learnt as much as he was going to learn about reading. He had always wanted to read a book but half of the words didn't make sense to him when he tried.  
“Yeah.” Eunhyuk said like it was obvious. Sungmin nodded his head. He would have to look into this. Donghae was now opening the bag of pink stuff inside and pulled out a bit of the pink and put it into his mouth.   
“Are you supposed to eat that?” Donghae nodded and gestured for Sungmin to try it. He pulled at the fluff which looked a lot like material to him. He put it in his mouth and felt it melt instantly. It was sweet like the cake and disappeared in his mouth.  
“Wow. Thats cool.” He said taking some more.   
“Its called Candy Floss.” Eunhyuk said and Donghae shook his head.  
“Its Cotton Candy.” Eunhyuk scowled at the man.  
“Either one is right” Eunhyuk said to him. The bag was finished fast by the three of them and they got up and walked further onto the pier. They looked over the edge of the railing and watched the sea crashing against the posts that held up the pier. He was lead to the ferris wheel and they paid themselves on. Sungmin was embarrassed when he had to be shown how to pay for stuff as the man in the small booth was looking at him with none of the patience that anyone in Azure had.  
“We figured you would be better starting off with something slow” Donghae said as they climbed into a car that wobbled slightly. It was slow but exciting. The higher they got the more you could see of the town around them and the sea below. It made Sungmin feel a little bit dizzy when he looked down but he loved it. Donghae and Eunhyuk pointed out different places to him that were on the seafront that they promised to take him to someday. They started the decent and they asked him what he would rather go on next.  
“Roller coaster or Waltzers?”  
“What are Waltzers?”   
“Waltzers it is.” Eunhyuk finished and once they were out of the car they practically ran to a ride which was spinning a lot. Sungmin watched the ride. Some people were screaming and some laughing. All had smiles on their faces though. It looked fun and when he paid for the ride with Donghae and Eunhyuk they raced to the nearest car. Sliding in and Eunhyuk and Donghae already sliding to his side and crushing him they all laughed and Donghae pulled down the bar that secured them in the car. When the ride started they were all thrown to Donghae’s side who squeaked as he was crushed. Himself and Eunhyuk found this hilarious. It was entirely disorientating but also really funny. Sometimes the car would spin out of control their heads almost painfully slamming back from the force. When it was over all three of them were laughing uncontrollably. Donghae and Eunhyuk kept pushing each other until Donghae was pushed into a man and had to apologise a few times so the man didn't hit him. Sungmin found this funny to say Donghae had been trained to take on men larger than the man was. They still avoided the confrontation. They made their way to the roller coaster. It wasn’t like the ones Sungmin had seen before. It was in a small area with alot of turns. It was three people to a car and Sungmin watched as they lined up. There were a lot of sharp turns that ragged people in all different directions. It had a lot of small drops and one big drop. He could see the frame move as multiple cars went around. It didn't look safe and he felt slightly worried. They paid themselves on regardless and waited for their turn. He looked to the two men behind him. Eunhyuk was visibly excited and was rubbing the tops of Donghae’s arms. Donghae looked nervous but smiled regardless to Sungmin.   
“I'm getting mixed signals from you both is this going to be fun or scary?”  
“Fun” Eunhyuk stated.  
“Both” Donghae smiled. “Don’t worry”  
Sungmin nodded his head. A few minutes later and they were being instructed into the car. Eunhyuk at the back because he was the tallest. Then Donghae and then Sungmin at the front. All sat between each others legs. Sungmin held onto the bar that was pushed onto his legs and Donghae grabbed his shoulders as the car began to move. It swung around smoothly and they went up onto another level. As they approached the first turn Sungmin briefly thought they were going too fast and were going to go over the edge when the car jammed them right and they continued on. His heart was in his throat as they approached a small drop leading to another corner. They flew down and Donghae screamed in his ear. Him and Eunhyuk laughed at the girly tone that came from the mouth and he felt a smack on his shoulder as they went up another ramp.   
“Don’t laugh at me!” Donghae shouted making Eunhyuk laugh more. The corners were less scarey and more fun now Sungmin had got used to them. They all erupted in laughs when they had several turns one after another which Donghae screamed all the way through. They went up another ramp and Sungmin saw the biggest drop coming after a few turns. As they neared the edge the ride stopped. Sungmin waited thinking maybe it was supposed to do that. He looked down to see all the other cars had stopped too.   
“Oh no were going to be stuck here forever.” Donghae gripped his shoulders.   
“Don’t be so dramatic we’ll be going in a second.” Eunhyuk countered.  
“What if we go down and they can’t stop us and we fly off the track?”  
“Will you stop you’re making me nervous” Laughed Sungmin. Suddenly the ride jolted and they all screamed. They sped down the hill and took a few more corners before they stopped. Eunhyuk and Sungmin were laughing uncontrollably after the shock but Donghae was not so impressed. He almost shouted at the man that pulled the bar up for them to leave.   
They decided that was enough fun for one day and started to head back. They talked as they walked back to the drop off point and waited for the car Eunhyuk had called for.   
“So what do you think, Sungmin?” Eunhyuk asked as they waited.  
“That was easily the most fun i have ever had.” He grinned. “I knew i would like roller coasters. Everytime i saw one i just knew”   
“I was the same. The first time i came here was with Kyuhyun about a week after i joined Azure. I didn't get to go on the roller coaster though.” Donghae smiled.  
“Why?” Sungmin asked.   
“Well we went on the waltzers and half way through Kyuhyun threw up everywhere and we had to go back because we were covered in sick.” Sungmin laughed.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, we ate a lot before we went on and it all just came back up. We had to pay for the cleaning to be done” Sungmin laughed again. He didn't know where this image of Kyuhyun had come from but Sungmin seemed to have it stuck in his head that he wasn’t once young and didn't lead a life before he became leader of Azure. Even Kyuhyun had embarrassing moments and good memories.

They were soon back in the Azure house. They walked into the reception and Eunhyuk and Donghae were told that Kyuhyun wanted to see them. As they went up the stairs Sungmin walked back to their shared room. He had managed to find it much to his relief and unlocked the door and walked in. He was about to fall onto his bed when he noticed a plastic wallet laid on the sheet. He sat down instead and looked at wallet. There was a note on the front. He pulled it out of the wallet. It was handwritten and he tried to read what he could but could only get that it was from Kyuhyun and was for him. Other than that he struggled to read the handwriting making his effort futile. He took the other things out of the pack. One of the sheets was map of the building. That would come in handy for sure. The rest of the papers in the wallet had a lot of writing on and a lot of words Sungmin didn't understand. One was about lessons and schools that he was interested in knowing about but as he tried to read, it didn't make much sense. Eunhyuk and Donghae were busy with Kyuhyun at the minute so Sungmin realised he could either wait for them to get back or possibly go see if Zhoumi would help him. He left the room deciding on the latter.   
He made it to Zhoumi’s and found the man sat in one of the hair cutting chairs with a magazine in his hands.   
“Zhoumi, can you please help me?” Zhoumi turned to look at him his eyes smiling as he saw Sungmin.  
“My baby! How are you? Of course, what can i help you with?”  
Sungmin approached him handing him the plastic wallet full of papers.  
“This is your welcome back” Zhoumi stated like it was obvious. Sungmin felt stupid in that moment. He realised earlier that not being able to read wasn’t normal here and not being able to read made him stupid.  
“I can’t…” He hesitated and Zhoumi must have realised what he was struggling to say as his eyes went wide and his mouth formed and ‘o’ shape.   
“Follow me we’ll sit in here.” He walked into the wardrobe room and pulled a second chair out of the corner for Sungmin to sit on and then sat on the leather chair himself. He pulled the small table between them and laid down the wallet before opening it. He pulled out the handwritten note from Kyuhyun raising his eyebrows as he read out loud.   
“Sungmin, I sincerely hope you had a great morning with Eunhyuk and Donghae. I got the receptionist to put together a welcome pack for you which will help you in the few days you will be staying here. If you should however change your mind and stay with us at Azure then it will benefit you for longer. Inside you will find a map of the whole building so you can find your way around as well as a list of activities you can do it your spare time. We have everything from libraries and classes to video games and movies. It is hard to get bored around here. Please feel free to explore anytime and do not hesitate to ask should you need help with anything. I hope you will stay and continue to work with us. Kyuhyun.” Sungmin nodded. He could understand a conversation but reading it was a totally different story. He noticed Zhoumi looking at him with wide eyes.  
“What?” He asked.  
“A private note from Kyuhyun?” He spoke again as though it was obvious.  
“Yeah what about it?”  
“I would kill for a private note from Kyuhyun.” Zhoumi laughed. “Hes picked you to be his favorite hasn't he. I'm a little bit jealous.” Sungmin looked at him dumbfounded and Zhoumi just laughed it off.   
The man explained all the paragraphs of the pack and told Sungmin everything he needed or wanted to know and answered any of his questions. He decided he would go explore with this new information and thanked Zhoumi for helping him. Zhoumi hugged him tightly which felt both awkward and nice to Sungmin. Zhoumi he decided was one of his friends at Azure. Even if he wouldn’t be staying here long he could have a few friends while he was here.   
He followed the map until he got to the place Zhoumi had pointed to when he said the teaching side of things happened. He peeped into a room and saw a class of children all playing and a teacher walking around the room. Suddenly Sungmin’s legs were being hugged and he looked down to see Daniel, the young boy that had hugged Kyuhyun the day before.   
"Hello" Sungmin spoke down to the boy.  
"You're Kyuhyun's friend aren't you?" The boy looked up at him with big brown eyes.  
"I suppose I am, yeah."  
"Daniel back to your seat please." A slim woman with long hair back in a ponytail approached them pulling Daniel off Sungmin's legs and sending him back.   
"Sorry about Daniel. Can I help you?" She smiled sweetly to him and the way her mouth turned up reminded him slightly of his mother.  
"Um maybe, I'm new, sort of, and was told I could find out about classes down here." The woman nodded in understanding. She held out her hand for Sungmin to shake which he took.   
"I'm Mrs Jones"  
"Lee Sungmin" he spoke back with a smile.  
"I'm not usually teaching children. I'm just filling in for another woman who isn't well today, I usually do private lessons for adults. What is it that you are looking to learn Sungmin?" She asked turning around so she could watch the children as she spoke to him.   
"Reading and writing" he mumbled. She laughed lightly.   
"Don't be ashamed that you can't read or write. Some of the greatest minds in the world couldn't read or write. Plus if you got this far in life without reading or writing you are probably smarter than most. I have taught a lot of people to read that are adults it's not as unusual as you think" she smiled to him and he smiled back. It was nice for someone to reassure him that it was ok that he couldn't read properly.   
“Give me two minutes and we can have a talk about it.” Sungmin nodded in reply and Mrs Jones addressed the classroom of children.  
“Ok class. Put all your supplies away its time for your next lesson. Remember you are taking your books with you to Ms Smith's classroom today.” The children scurried around the classroom and all began to form a line at the door in front of Sungmin. Sungmin stepped to the side out of their way and once they were all lined up Mrs Jones ushered them into the classroom next door. Sungmin watched her wave to someone in the classroom before closing the door and coming back into the room where Sungmin stood.   
“Ok. would you mind reading something for me just so i can see what level you are reading at?” Sungmin shrugged his shoulders and nodded. He watched Mrs Jones walk over to the reading section of the classroom and pull out a book.She looked at the cover and nodded to herself before walking over and handing it to Sungmin. The book had a picture of a cartoon pig. Other farm yard animals surrounded him. Sungmin looked to the woman skeptically. He was going to be embarrassed if he couldn't read a children's book. He opened the front cover and began reading the large printed writing.   
“Percy Pig was a lone...Lonely pig. He was new to Rain...Hall farm. ‘I have no friends’ said Percy the Pig. ‘Why don’t you go make some friends then Percy?’ Said Mummy Pig. Percy de..dekid…”  
“Decided” Mrs Jones corrected in a quiet voice. Sungmin nodded.  
“Percy decided he would do just that. First he met a duck at the pond. ‘Can i be your friend Mr Duck?’ Percy askered.”  
“Asked.” Another correction came from Mrs Jones. Sungmin looked at her almost begging her to say he could stop.   
“Carry on.” She insisted. Sungmin sighed.  
“Percy asked. The duck quacked at him before speak...ing.” Sungmin looked to the teacher for clarification and she nodded.  
“‘We can’t be friends little pig. I have too many duck...lings to take care of.’ The duck then s..I don't know what this word is.” He looked to Mrs Jones who leaned over to look.   
“Swam” Sungmin gave her a confused look.  
“Swimming. If someone is swimming away you can say swam away when it happened in the past.” Sungmin thought for a moment.  
“Like someone goes somewhere but if they did it earlier they say they went?”  
“Exactly.” She smiled.  
“Ah ok.” Mrs Jones held her hand out for the book. Sungmin passed it over relieved he didn't have to read more.  
“I have taught worse. I can teach you to read easily. I will need your schedule to arrange lessons though.” The woman spoke as she walked and put the book back in its place.  
“I dont have a schedule. I dont know if i'm staying here yet.” Sungmin finished.  
“Well we can help you a little while you are here at least.” She smiled and walked to the shelves in the corner of the room. Sh came back with a few booklets.  
“There are books similar to the one you read. They are print outs of them so you can write on them. While you are here you can read through them and circle any words or anything you are confused about. When you are done with one of the books you can bring it back and we will go through it together and i can explain anything you have circled that you don’t understand.” She handed the booklets to Sungmin and he nodded with a smile.  
“Follow me and ill show you something you might like.” 

Sungmin followed her through a few corridors. The decoration of the building had changed to something more modern looking. Sungmin wondered if this was actually an extension onto the main building. Within minutes they reached some doors that Mrs Jones gestured him to walk through. He did as instructed and was surprised to see a double story library. A small desk in front of them and shelves of books beyond that. The room was big enough for Sungmin to believe there must have been millions of books crammed into the shelves. They went from floor to ceiling and there was a tall staircase that lead up to the second floor. The second floor was smaller. Making a balcony around the room. Sungmin could see at least half of it held more books. He noticed desks and chairs set up for reading.   
“Woah” Was all he managed to say and Mrs Jones laughed behind him.   
“It motivation enough for some people just to see all the books that are on offer here.”  
“It’s pretty amazing.” Sungmin nodded. Eyes still scanning the room.  
“I have had some of my greatest adventures in this room.” Mrs Jones mumbled behind him. Sungmin had always wanted to get caught in a book. He had seen people reading for hours upon end and not get bored. He always wondered what excitement was in between those pages.   
“It won't take you long to learn enough to read more than farm animal books.” Sungmin couldn’t help a chuckle. 

Not ready to head back to his room Sungin sat on the sofa in the main hall. A coffee table in front of him and a girl sat on the sofa across from him doing something on her phone. His booklets were spread across the table. He had been sat for a while circling words as he read with a pen the receptionist gave him. The booklets had multiple stories in them and Sungmin was half way through the second story. His brain was hurting but he was enjoying the challenge. He felt a dip in the sofa next to him and took a double take when he realised it was Kyuhyun.   
“Hey did you enjoy your morning?” Kyuhyun was in casual jeans and T-shirt that suited him just as much as the suits did. Sungmin still wasn’t used to seeing him so casually yet.  
“I did, did Donghae and Eunhyuk tell you what we did?” He asked with a smile.  
“Yeah they did” Kyuhyun smiled at him warmly. Sungmin had started to feel quite comfortable being around Kyuhyun.   
“Whats all this?” Kyuhyun asked gesturing to the booklets on the table.  
“If i decide to stay i'm going to learn to read properly” Sungmin answered.  
“You can’t read?” Sungmin shook his head in reply.  
“Not properly. I can sound most stuff out but i get messed up with the big words.”  
“I didn’t know that. Does that mean you couldn't read the stuff i left for you?”  
Sungmin shook his head again.  
“I got Zhoumi to help me out though.”  
“Oh good, Sorry.” Kyuhyun said with a frown.  
“It’s ok.” Sungmin laughed.  
“So who gave you this stuff.”  
“I think her name was Mrs Jones. Or something similar.” He shrugged.  
“Ohhhh private time with Mrs Jones. You’ll have the rest of the Azure men envious of you.” Kyuhyun joked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well...She’s beautiful. All the men here have crushes on her” Kyuhyun spoke almost awkwardly.  
“Ah...I didn’t notice.” Sungmin said eyebrows knitted. Everyone had noticed how beautiful she was and the only thing Sungmin noticed is the kind smile that was similar to his mothers. He wasn’t attracted to Mrs Jones. At least he didn't think so.  
“I didn’t notice either” Kyuhyun laughed and stretched his hands behind his head. Sungmin noticed the small line of skin visible across Kyuhyuns stomach. Separated by a thin line of hair.   
“Chances are you are on my team” Kyuhyun continued finishing his stretch with a small laugh.  
“On your team?” Sungmin said questioningly.  
“Gay” Kyuhyun said almost wearily.  
“Oh” Sungmin said realising what Kyuhyun meant.  
“I'm not trying to offend you or anything.” Kyuhyun spoke quickly.  
Sungmin laughed.  
“I'm not offended. This stuff never had chance to come to mind before so i don't really know.”  
Kyuhyun nodded in understanding.   
“It must be hard to adjust.” He said quietly.  
“Not especially. Its just different. I'm sure ill get the hang of it if i choose to say.” He smiled at Kyuhyun.   
“Well as always, i hope you do stay.” Kyuhyun said as he smiled back.  
The kind smiles Kyuhyun gave him were a little bit different to the ones he had seen before. In Gules it was rare for someone to smile. His mothers smiles were like that of Mrs Jones and Donghae. Patient and kind. Kyuhyun’s were different. They were like a reward. Everytime he was the reason Kyuhyun smiled he felt like he had achieved something.   
He realised when Kyuhyun’s phone rang that he had been staring at the man next to him. He looked back to his booklets as Kyuhyun took the call. A moment later the call ended and Kyuhyun spoke.  
“Business is interrupting my day off.” He laughed. “Good luck with your reading, Sungmin” He patted Sungmin’s shoulder twice and walked away. Sungmin only smiling and nodding in reply. He rubbed his shoulder and went back to his reading.   
….  
Kyuhyun walked away towards his office. He was staring at him. Sungmin had been watching him. You don’t look at someone for that long unless you’re thinking of them. Or do you? Maybe it was just a quirk he had. Something considered weird in Azure was normal to Gules. He had been comfortable talking to him though. The conversation felt normal and Zhoumi was right. He doesn’t know if he’s gay. Maybe if he decides to stay Kyuhyun could help him decide. No that would be wrong. If Sungmin did want to find out. Then Kyuhyun would be willing but he wouldn’t force it on him. Kyuhyun knew he was about to be given some bad news from Yesung again but all he could think about was Sungmin staring at him. He was losing his mind.  
…

Sungmin had finished the second story. It took him a lot longer than it should have to finish it because he kept getting distracted in his thoughts. He called it a night and headed up to his shared room. As he lifted his hand to open the door to the room however it swung open and Eunhyuk and Donghae stood before him about to leave. They both smiled brightly at him.  
“Oh good we don't have to find you now.” Eunhyuk beamed.  
“Huh?” Was all Sungmin managed. They both stood aside so he could get past into the bedroom. He threw his papers onto the bed and turned to them.  
“Kyuhyun called, he needs us to go for a meeting in the office. Something has gone wrong with the shipment we thought we had made fool proof.”  
“Oh? Someone else was behind it then?” Sungmin asked.  
“Well thats what we’re going to find out. Are we going to find out or stand here chatting all day?” Eunhyuk said still holding the door open.  
“Ok ok” Sungmin said walking through the door, Donghae and Eunhyuk following him. 

They were all in Kyuhyun’s office in no time. Sungmin finally met the man called Yesung who he had replaced in his first job. He was as friendly as everyone else he had met in Azure. When they had all settled Kyuhyun began.  
“So the shipment that was supposed to have landed this evening never made it to the meetup point. Yesung and Kangin went to the ferry and found the mule knocked out under a pier. The mule is fine and has given a statement on what the men looked like. Using this information we have managed to track it down to someone we know. He has worked with Azure a few times and clearly he used his knowledge of us and used Geoffery as a scapegoat. He works with his three brothers. His name is Adrian. We don't know the name of his brothers. We need that shipment so at dawn tomorrow morning we're going to make our plans and leave as soon as possible. Yesung is going to email me all the information that we need so i can have it ready for tomorrow. For now its late and i want you all to be well rested so thats why we are going in the morning. Its going to be a relatively small operation. Yesung and Kangin will not be involved in this one. So i want me, my protectors and two men from first group.”  
“What time do you want us?” Eunhyuk asked.  
“5am. Breakfast is starting at four to accommodate.” Eunhyuk nodded with a smile.   
“Any other questions?” They all shook their heads in reply and Kyuhyun nodded once.   
“See you bright and early. Yesung send me that information as soon as possible.” Yesung nodded and left the room. Donghae and Eunhyuk moved to walk out and Sungmin followed.  
“Sungmin.” He turned at his name being called and Kyuhyun nodded his head to stay behind. He walked over to Kyuhyun and when the door clicked closed he began to speak.  
“I'm not forcing you to do this job with us. You did well enough on the last one for me to understand your potential. So if you do not want to participate i will understand.”  
“I don’t mind.”  
“You’re sure?” Kyuhyun asked and Sungmin nodded.  
“I'm relieved. I hear these brothers are good shooters and after Donghae’s mistake last time i would feel a little safer with you there.” Kyuhyun grinned at him and the familiar feeling of pride came over Sungmin. He couldn't help but smile back again and looked down to his feet. He felt a hand on his chin and his head was lifted up.   
“Don’t hide your smile” Kyuhyun said with a laugh. Sungmin could only watch him a little stunned from the action. The intercom buzzed.  
“Mr Cho permission to sign off for the night Sir?” Kyuhyuns hand dropped from his face as he walked over to the intercom.   
“Of course. Thankyou have a good night.”  
“You too Sir.  
Kyuhyun turned and smiled at Sungmin.   
“Ill see you at 5am then?” He asked.  
“Yes Sir.” Sungmin said then knitted his eyebrows with a smile.  
“Sir?” Kyuhyun said with amusement.  
“Thats her fault” Sungmin laughed gesturing to the intercom as he made his way to the door. Kyuhyun laughed.  
“Good night, Sungmin”  
“Good night, Kyuhyun” He replied sending the man a last smile before leaving.  
Sungmin was looking forward to sleep. His mind felt like it was liquified. Reading was probably the reason. That and his interaction with Kyuhyun before he left his office. It felt a little too intense for it to be nothing. It was all a little confusing. He dozed off relatively easily though.  
…  
Kyuhyun was never so thankful to his receptionist. The way Sungmin had looked at him before was confusing. Kyuhyun almost kissed him. He was about to do it. He felt himself give in. Yet that look probably meant something entirely different to Sungmin. Kyuhyun felt like banging his head on his desk. Why did he always like the complicated ones?


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up at 4am wasn’t easy. Sungmin and Donghae had woken up and dressed relatively fast. The hard part was getting Eunhyuk to do the same who just dragged them on the bed to cuddle instead. Eventually they managed to pull him from the bed. Using his ankles. They made their way down and had a fast breakfast, eager to get the day over with. None of them minded doing the job that was asked of them but the nerves were never welcome and the faster they got the job done the faster they could relax again. There was never nerves like this in Gules. Sungmin presumed that was because they never had to worry about losing each other. Last night he heard a whispered conversation between Donghae and Eunhyuk. They must have thought he was asleep. Eunhyuk had asked if Donghae ever gets nervous and Donghae had said the only thing that worries him when he goes on a job is losing one of his friends. At Gules Sungmin didn't have any friends. The only person he was scared of dieing was himself. Even if Mr Kim died he would just continue to protect the next person that stood in. There was no value of life and no life to value in Gules. Azure was different. Sungmin had accepted that.   
They were in Kyuhyun’s office around fifteen minutes early. He greeted them and told them to take a seat around the coffee table which held stacks of papers. They did as asked and Sungmin watched Donghae and Eunhyuk read through some papers. There wasn’t much point in pretending he could understand what it said so Sungmin just sat back and waited. Kyuhyun soon joined them after finishing something up on his computer. He held a roll of blue in his hand.  
“Sungmin, these are the blueprints Yesung found for the building we will be going through today.” He passed the roll to Sungmin.  
“How do you get ahold of all these blueprints?”  
“Yesung dates someone who works in the building department of the city council” Kyuhyun chuckled.  
Sungmin shook his head with a grin as he undid the roll and laid it flat on the table assassing it.  
“Now…” Kyuhyun spoke. “These guys don’t play well with others and they don't have to either. Chances are we will be going up against just the four of them but all four of them are great shooters. They are, however, terrible when it comes down to fighting so as long as we don't give them a chance to take a shot we should have this is the bag. They seem to be staying in an industrial building. We know the bottom floor of this building is a garage but we’re not sure what the top is. Sungmin?” Kyuhyun looked at him expectantly.  
“I can’t tell you much for sure. The blueprints are really outdated and it has a sticker for approved minor adjustments. It does look like an apartment but a lot can change in time especially with planning permission.” Kyuhyun nodded in understanding.   
“What about entries?”   
“Well there is stairs to a door on the second floor. Then a door in the garage. Although going straight in through the front door would be easier i think we should go through the garage. There is a series of rooms for anyone coming up from the garage to hide in. It could be beneficial for us or them.” Sungmin looked to Donghae and Eunhyuk. He wasn’t sure if he should say what his opinion is yet. He hadn’t been here long enough but they both nodded in agreement. They seemed to trust him and it made Sungmin feel more comfortable being part of the planning process.   
“So we go in through the basement and make sure it’s clear before heading upstairs. We might want to go stealth for the most part. We then move up. I think we will send the first group men forwards and have you three search any rooms on the way.”  
“I think Sungmin should stay next to you. Me and Donghae can check the rooms but i would be more comfortable knowing i can take my eyes off you.” Eunhyuk suggested. Donghae nodded in agreement and they looked to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun then looked at Sungmin.   
“Yeah i'm fine with that.” Sungmin said and Kyuhyun nodded.  
“Ok then we can do that. Should we leave out of the front or the back?”  
“Out the front” Donghae said. “Makes sure anyone out there is out of the way so they don’t get us by surprise.  
“I thought there would only be four.” Eunhyuk questioned.  
“Oh so we think. Its just precautionary.” the brunette answered.  
“I agree,” Kyuhyun said. “Ok. Are we done then? General plan down?” They all nodded.  
“Ok lets plan what we need then.”

The men from group one arrived at 6am and they all got their kits ready. Sungmin already had the gun that Kyuhyun had given him and only had to put on his bulletproof vest under his jacket. It took them half an hour before they were in the van making their way towards their destination. Their driver was the only chirpy one in the car. The rest of them were in their own thoughts. Donghae and Eunhyuk spoke on occasion to each other but other than that the van was silent. It was just going light outside and Sungmin was thankful. He wasn’t the best shooter in the dark. They asked the driver to pull in behind a number of skips of rubbish. From there the van couldn't be seen from the upstairs windows. They climbed out of the van as silently as possible and Sungmin lead the way to the door of the garage. The building was bigger than he had expected. Older too. It was made out of old fashioned stone with minor decorations to go with it. It wasn’t always used as a garage clearly. The two men from the first group stood ready to open the door. Eunhyuk and Donghae stood to either side of the door and Sungmin and Kyuhyun were behind Donghae. They tried the door and surprisingly it was unlocked. The group one men walked in silently and the rest stayed outside. A few minutes later one came back and waved them in. The garage was clear. The man then continued to wave Kyuhyun over to where he was stood. Kyuhyun and Sungmin walked over. On the desk the man was stood next to amongst what Sungmin could only describe as lab equipment was a parcel with the stamp of Azure in its center. Kyuhyun picked up the package and looked it over. Eunhyuk then joined them with a backpack he had found. They put the parcel in the bag and Kyuhyun gestured for Eunhyuk to wear it. He nodded and put the bag on his back. Sungmin guessed that was all they needed. Eunhyuk gestured to the door they had just come through and then upstairs. Kyuhyun looked like he was in contemplation for a moment before pointing up and putting his fist in his open hand. Sungmin realised they were deciding weather to go now they had the package or stay and Kyuhyun chose to teach the men a lesson. The group one men started up the stairs slowly, side by side. Eunhyuk and Donghae followed them side by side also. Kyuhyun was behind Sungmin as they had planned. They opened the door at the top of the stairs. Four men were sat around a table at the end of a long corridor. The two men from group one ran forward in moments forcing the men on the floor and disarming them in the process. Donghae and Eunhyuk checked the multiple rooms that cut off from the corridor. When they nodded to Sungmin he stepped out into the hall walking before Kyuhyun then stepping to the side once they got into the room. Sungmin watched Kyuhyun. He was an entirely different person when he went into work mode but Sungmin found it amusing last time and thought he might this time.   
“Hello gentleman. I haven’t seen you for a while how are you?” There was no reply from the men on the floor. Kyuhyun kicked one to his left lightly.  
“Adrian how are you?”   
“Would be better if you didn't have guns pointed at us.” He spat out the words.  
“Now, Adrian, i don't think you get to be the angry one in this situation. You stole my shipment.” Kyuhyun spoke patronisingly to the man.  
“You have enough, save some for the smaller man.” Adrian tried to look up at Kyuhyun as he spoke.  
“You had your chance to join Azure.” Kyuhyun started pacing a bored look on his face. Adrian scoffed.  
“Why would i join a guild that killed my brother.”  
“Your brother tried to kill me Adrian, be rational.” Kyuhyun’s voice was still patronising. He continued.  
“So who is behind this then? You’re not smart enough to cook it and sell it on.” Kyuhyun laughed at the end of his sentence.  
“Fuck you, I was going to sell it on. I was smart enough to make you think it was Geoffrey.”  
“Well there was that. But you weren’t smart enough to try and blame it on someone else. You could have prolonged your life a little bit.” The men stayed silent.  
“Lets just make this quick shall we?” Kyuhyun looked to the two men from group one then Donghae and Eunhyuk. They all stepped forward and stood above a man each.  
“3...2...1” The bangs were close to perfectly synced. The men's bodies limp now. Everyone put away their guns and looked to Kyuhyun.  
“Well lets head back. Nothing left for us here.” The two men from group one move forward towards the door. They stood before it waiting for the rest of them to get into place. As Kyuhyun and Sungmin moved forward however the door flew open pushing one of the group one men behind it. A man tried to tackle the second man but was knocked out cold by the butt of his gun. The man behind the door kicked and closed the door on another mans face. They both pushed at the door locking it with the key to buy them a few minutes. Sungmin grabbed Kyuhyuns wrist and pulled him towards the garage door. Eunhyuk and Donghae not far behind them.   
“How many?” Eunhyuk asked the group one men.   
“Too many.” One answered.   
Sungmin opened the door to the garage and closed it instantly. There were people flooding in through that entrance too. He turned to the men when there was a crackle in the door behind him. A bullet hits the wall opposite luckily missing everyone. Sungmin pushed Kyuhyun into the next door as more bullets started to hit the walls and the others followed. The group one men stayed by the door. Shooting anyone they could get sight of. Eunhyuk and Donghae knelt, aiming at the door ready for any missed targets. Sungmin placed himself between Kyuhyun and the door.   
“Find a way out i can handle this” Eunhyuk shouted to Donghae who nodded once before standing up and looking around the room. Sungmin watched him notice the window. He looked down outside and then looked around the room.  
“It’s too far to jump without breaking our legs and this room has nothing we could use as a ladder.” Sungmin agreed. The room was relatively empty give or take a few chairs. Sungmin grabbed Donghae's arm and positioned him in front of Kyuhyun. Sungmin moved to the window and pulled it open. He quickly made sure no one was outside to shoot him before looking for a way out. He noticed the skip they had parked their car behind. That could have been a soft landing but was towards the other side of the building. He checked again making sure no one was around before leaning out further and looking back at the building for anything they could climb along. He noticed the window ledge went all the way along the wall to the other side of the building. There were chunks of the path missing but it was their best chance at getting out. Eunhyuk and the men from group one would be running out of ammo soon no doubt. He turned back to Donghae and Eunhyuk.  
“There is a ledge going all the way along the building. It’s a bit damaged but i think we could make it across to one of the rubbish tips. Other than that i can't see anything else.”  
Donghae ran over to Eunhyuk speaking to him as Eunhyuk's eye trained on the door. He nodded.  
“Sungmin, get him to safety we will try to follow.” He shouted back at them. Sungmin nodded and took Kyuhyuns wrist again taking him to the window. He climbed through the gap and carefully stood up. He heard voices below him and quickly took out his gun. He killed two men and after making sure no one else was in sight he waved Kyuhyun to follow him. He looked along the ledge. There were two more windows before they got to the other side of the building. They would serve as good rest points if they needed to. He edged his feet along the ledge pushing his back into the wall behind him. He managed to make it to the first window faster than expected and Kyuhyun wasn’t far behind him.   
“Are you ok?” He asked the taller man. Kyuhyun nodded with a smile.  
“Yeah, Just another day at the office.”  
Sungmin laughed and looked behind Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk and Donghae were halfway to them now and the other men were climbing out. He set off along the next ledge. He turned hearing gunfire to see Donghae had already dealt with the person responsible. He continued along making it to the next window, Kyuhyun keeping close. They just had a small way to go and they would be above the rubbish skip. He started along stepping over a gap in the ledge carefully. Once above the skip he turned to Kyuhyun.   
“I'm going to go down first and make sure its safe. I’ll wave you down after.” Kyuhyun nodded.   
“Sungmin!” Donghae shouted. “Behind the van i'm all out.” Sungmin turned to see a man edging next to the van trying to keep concealed. He raised his gun and Sungmin quickly turned holding onto a ridge on the wall and stepping one of his feet to the other side of Kyuhyuns effectively putting himself between Kyuhyun and the man. He was pushed forward three times as bullets hit his vest.   
“Are you ok?” Kyuhyun asked concern on his face.  
“Yeah, Just another day at the office.” They both laughed.  
Eunhyuk shot at the man and he went behind cover again.   
“I'm out too” Eunhyuk said after a few futile clicks of his gun.   
Sungmin’s grip on the ridge felt firm and he let himself swing slightly so he could aim behind him. He could see the mans head slightly from behind the van. He shot a few times and missed due to his unsteady posture and his gun began the same empty clicking as Eunhyuk’s had.   
He swung back and steadied himself.  
“Shit, is your gun loaded?” He asked Kyuhyun who nodded in response. Sungmin grabbed one of Kyuhyuns hands and made the hand grip his collar so he could move around a bit more freely.  
“Excuse me.” He mumbled, He undid the button on Kyuhyuns suit and slid his hand underneath and around his waist to the back until he felt cold metal. He took the gun and put his own empty weapon in its place. He took off the safety of Kyuhyuns gun.  
“Right” He turned his head and looked to where he could see the man before. They were dangerously low on ammo and he needed to make this shot count if it was the only working gun they had. He turned back to Kyuhyun.   
“Do you think you can balance us both?”  
Kyuhyun leaned back testing before he nodded. Sungmin unzipped his jacket and took Kyuhyuns hands once more. He lead them to his hips.  
“Belt loops” Kyuhyun nodded and felt for them. Once secure he nodded his head again signaling that he was ready. Sungmin slowly leaned back turning his upper body and letting himself steady from the movement. He aimed the gun at the small area available to him peeking out from the van. After a brief moment he shot and saw the body fall into view. Kyuhyun quickly pulled him back. Sungmin looked to the skip below them.   
“Ok. You can let go now.”  
“I dont think i want to.” Kyuhyun laughed but did as asked. Sungmin smiled and with one last look down he pushed himself off the ledge with his feet. He landed on the rubbish relatively unharmed. He didn’t smell so nice however. He quickly got out of the tip and scanned the area. He walked out into the open hoping if anyone was around they would take a shot at him. When nothing came he waved to Kyuhyun to jump down. Sungmin helped him out of the tip and rushed him to the other side of the van. Their driver was on the floor. Kyuhyun quickly checked his pulse before sadness ran over his features. Sungmin opened the driver door and Kyuhyun climbed in. He heard the back doors of the van open and realised everyone had made it down safely. Eunhyuk and Donghae climbed in the bank and the men from group one came around and Sungmin helped them pick up the body of their dead driver. They put him in the back with them on the floor and Sungmin closed the doors behind them. He jogged over to the passenger side door and opened it. He heard bullets hit the van and turned to see a man with an assault rifle walking towards them. He raised his gun and an agonising pain went through his other arm. He aimed and shot,. Missing he shot again and the man fell to the floor screaming. Sungmin quickly got in the van and Kyuhyun drove them away from the building. After a minute in the car and they were sure they were out of trouble Sungmin pulled off his jacked. His left arm dripping in blood. He opened the glove box and pulled out a small first aid kit. His hands shaking he opened the box and took a bandage out of its wrappings. He held one part in his mouth and began wrapping the bandage around his arm.  
“What happened?” Kyuhyun’s voice was panicked.   
“I got shot in the arm. It’s ok, it’ll heal easily.” Sungmin tried to speak calmly but his voice wavered.  
“We have medics at Azure. If its bad we can go to the hospital. It’s closer.”  
“Go to Azure, I'm fine.” He tied a knot in the bandage and looked at Kyuhyun. He looked to be the one in pain, not Sungmin.   
“Are you sure?” He asked quietly.  
“Yes, Kyuhyun. I'm fine, I just want to go home.” He said packing up the small kit on his knee and returning it to the glove box. He laid his head back on the head rest. His arm was throbbing. He could feel it bleeding. He felt tired. The adrenaline was wearing off. 

He hadn’t realised he had fallen asleep until he heard his name being spoken softly. He cracked open his eyes to see Kyuhyuns concerned face. A hand stroking his cheek.   
“Come on. Let’s get you to the medic.” Sungmin nodded and Kyuhyun helped him get out of the car. All he wanted to do was sleep. He was being lead somewhere. He didn't pay attention to where he was going. He was being pulled along by a hand, fingers interwinding with his own. He tried to make himself more alert but his mind felt fuzzy. The medic made him lay down as he cleaned his arm. It hurt but Sungmin didn't have the energy to complain or make the medic stop. He fell asleep again as his arm was being wrapped up. 

When he awoke next his mind felt alert. He didn't have the same fuzzy feeling as last time and he was surprised to find Kyuhyun still sat next to him. The mans eyes trained on Sungmin’s hand. He felt a finger run up his middle finger and down his index. It tickled and made his finger twitch causing Kyuhyun to look to him.   
“Hi” He croaked to the still suited man. “Why are you still here?”  
“I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” Kyuhyun shrugged. “Plus i don’t think you would be able to remember your way back to your room from here.” He chuckled lightly. Sungmin smiled looking around the room. His eyes landed back on Kyuhyun and the man was watching him with a soft smile.  
“I'll be sorry to see you go.” Sungmin wasn’t sure what Kyuhyun was speaking about. He hadn’t made his mind up if he was going to stay in Azure or go back to Gules yet.   
“But if you want to go home then i’ll let you as promised.” Sungmin realised what Kyuhyun was speaking about then. He had said he wanted to go home after being shot. Before he hand chance to explain himself to Kyuhyun there was a knock at the door. Donghae and Eunhyuk stepped in the room smiling at both Sungmin and Kyuhyun.  
“Hey sleeping beauty.” Eunhyuk joked. Sungmin laughed a little and Donghae hugged him keeping away from Sungmin’s injured arm. Sungmin, although surprised, hugged the man back.   
“How are you?” Donghae asked a sad look to his face.  
“I'm fine. It’s barely a scratch it just made me really tired. Thats all.” He smiled at Donghae before turning to Kyuhyun.  
“Can i leave yet?”  
Kyuhyun stood up. “I’ll go ask if he needs to do anything else.”  
“So what happened. We didn't even know what was going on.” Eunhyuk asked.  
“Some guy with an assault rifle came out as i was getting in the car. He managed to scrape my arm.” He replied.  
“Is it deep?” Donghae asked.  
“I don't know.” Sungmin shrugged. “Too much blood to see at the time.”  
Donghae nodded. Sungmin was surprised how upset he seemed over a little cut. Kyuhyun came back in, the doctor behind him. Eunhyuk moved out of his way and Sungmin was greeted with a bright smile from the medic.   
“Hello Sungmin, I'm just going to check if the bleeding has stopped. I'll redress it then you can go.” Sungmin nodded in understanding. The doctor undid the bandage and removed the other pads he had put on Sungmin’s arm to stop the bleeding. The bandages had a lot of blood on them but it hadn’t made it through all of the padding.   
“It’s slowing down. I'll wrap it and you can go. I would advise you sleep a lot for the next few days thought. That’s when your body heals the most.” Sungmin nodded and Eunhyuk spoke.  
“We’ll go wait for you in the main hall then we can get some food if you’re hungry and then early bedtime for our baby.” Eunhyuk joked and Sungmin laughed. The men left the room and moments later there was a commotion in the corridor. Kyuhyun, Sungmin and the doctor all looked in the direction when Zhoumi came through the door panting.   
“Oh thank goodness.” He said looking at Sungmin who was sending him a confused look back.   
“I heard you were on deaths door. What happened to my baby?” The man turned to Kyuhyun. “What did you do?” Kyuhyun held his hands up in defense.  
“Zhoumi, I'm fine i just got scratched.” Zhoumi looked at the doctor.  
“Is that blood? You don’t bleed from a scratch thats a bullet wound!” The man was almost shouting.   
“Zhoumi.” Kyuhyun warned his name. Zhoumi scowled at him then took a deep breath in and back out. Lifting his arms with the motion.   
“Ok. Baby are you ok?” He asked Sungmin calmly this time.   
“Yes.”   
“Ok. Do i need to beat up Kyuhyun? Was this his fault?”   
“No.”  
“Ok. Can i hug you?”  
“If you avoid the arm.”   
Zhoumi walked around to where Kyuhyun was sat and leaned over and hugged Sungmin. Sungmin had started to enjoy the hugs. They weren’t an invasion of his space anymore. They were a comfort.   
“Right i need to go back. I have a man sat in the chair with half a shaved head.” He said pulling away from Sungmin. “Make sure you come see me tomorrow.”  
“Ok.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.”   
“Good.” He turned to Kyuhyun pointing his finger at the man. “I'm watching you.”  
Zhoumi left and Sungmin looked to Kyuhyun. His face was full of confusion.   
“What did i do to deserve that?” He asked Sungmin.  
“Didn't write him a personal note probably.” Sungmin laughed.  
“What?” Kyuhyun seemed more confused now.  
“Never mind” Sungmin shook his head. 

The doctor finished wrapping up his arm and Kyuhyun walked him back to the main hall where Donghae and Eunhyuk sat on one of the sofas.   
“I have to get some work done. Come see me tomorrow when you wake up.” Kyuhyun spoke his hand on Sungmin shoulder. Sungmin nodded.  
“Thankyou.” He replied with a smile. Kyuhyun just smiled back and set off up the stairs to his office.   
“You ready for food?”Eunhyuk asked. Sungmin nodded eagerly and they walked to the cafeteria. He ate double the amount he usually would and felt miles better for it but the sleepiness still fought through. They all went back to their room after eating and Sungmin got changed quickly and got into bed. He asked Donghae to throw him a bottle of water. The brunette walked over and gave it to Sungmin instead.   
“If i hit your arm i would never forgive myself.” He laughed.   
“You guys are all acting like you have never been shot before.” Sungmin laughed with him.  
“We haven’t” Eunhyuk spoke from his bed.   
“Really?” Sungmin couldn’t believe they had been in Azure so long without getting shot.   
“Yeah why, Is this not your first time being shot?”  
“No. First time i got shot i was sixteen in the back. Second was about a year after that in my shoulder. This is my third.”  
“Wow.” Eunhyuk said. “Bullet proof vests save a lot of pain.”  
“So i’ve noticed.” Sungmin laughed.   
They all laid down and turned their lights off. Donghae and Eunhyuk must have been equally tired as they fell asleep before Sungmin did. Sungmin decided he needed to give Kyuhyun an answer tomorrow. The man thought he was leaving but Sungmin still wasn’t sure if he wanted to. When he said he wanted to go home. He meant to Azure. To sleepy to stay awake he decided he wouldn’t leave his room until he had made a decision. Then he would go to Kyuhyun and let him know. He fell asleep quickly.  
…  
Kyuhyun sat at his desk. Typing up the report for the day. We would leave the discharge form for after he spoke to Sungmin tomorrow. Kyuhyun felt like he had failed. He had shown Sungmin everything Azure had to offer and still the man wanted to return to Gules. He couldn't understand why. From what he had learnt Gules was a living hell. He wondered if someone was there that Sungmin didn’t want to leave behind. He decided to ask the man in the morning. Although a part of him didn’t want to know. Kyuhyun had let himself slide so drastically that Sungmin leaving would hurt him. He had let himself hold on to every hope. A similar situation had happened before but never to the same extent. Everytime he looked at Sungmin he saw perfection. Every smile he gave. He wanted to spend every minute possible with him. He had saved Kyuhyun’s life twice. That was a gratitude he didn't know how to voice. He was so stupid being distracted so easily by the man. When they were on the ledge. He should have been scared. The blood should have been pumping around his body at high speed from adrenaline. Not because Sungmin’s body was so close to his or his hands were on Sungmin’s waist. He wanted to ignore everything else and concentrate on him. Sungmin had been shot. Kyuhyun felt guilty. The job they had set out to do went wrong and Sungmin ended up in pain and because of this he had decided to go back to Gules. Tomorrow, he decided, would be a bad day. He wouldn’t make Sungmin feel unhappy about leaving though. He never wanted to see him unhappy.  
…  
Sungmin awoke the next morning. He stretched and pain ran through his arm in more of a dull ache than the day before. Donghae and Eunhyuk were already out of the room. His body ached. He got out of bed and grabbed his towel. He would think in the shower.   
Maybe if he do a pro and con list. Would that make it more obvious which he should choose. He stood with the water falling onto his neck and down his back. No it was obvious which one he should choose already. Which one did he want to choose though. Why did he want to stay in Gules. Thats where his mum was from. She had worked for them for years. Any other doubts he had about leaving had been cleared up. Azure was the lesser of two evils and he knew his place here now. So why did he want to stay in Azure. Showers, food, a life, friends...Zhoumi, Donghae, Eunhyuk...Kyuhyun. He would learn to read here. Had a bed, warmth, clothes. It was obvious which one he should choose but couldn’t put his finger on what was bothering him about staying. His mother died on a job. Thats all he knew but it bothered him slightly. Was she killed by Azure? Chances are she was and Sungmin didn’t want to be a part of the Guild that killed his mother. Even if it meant a worse life in Gules. He made a decision. Once he found out what happened to his mother. He would choose. If she was killed by Azure. He would stay in Gules. If she wasn’t then he would stay with Azure. He got out of the shower and dressed quickly. He dried his hair and made an attempt at styling it like Zhoumi and Donghae had and didn't do too bad of a job. He walked out of the door and headed for Kyuhyun’s office.   
He knocked on the door and walked into the room. Kyuhyun welcomed him with a smile from the sofa. He had papers in front of him.   
“Sungmin, How’s your arm?”   
“Fine, i need to get it wrapped after this for now i'm giving it some fresh air.” He said gesturing to his arm, clearly visible from his white vest top. Kyuhyun nodded and gestured for Sungmin to sit next to him.  
“I'm just finishing up your paperwork for being discharged.” He sat writing more information on the papers.  
“I need to ask you a favor Kyuhyun.” Sungmin said quietly. Kyuhyun looked at him for a moment.   
“Ok.”   
“Do you keep records of people you have killed?” He asked.   
“Not unless they are people we know of. Guild leaders. People we have worked with in the past. Why?” Sungmin’s shoulders sagged. His mother was neither of these things.  
“I was wondering if my mother was killed by Azure.” He spoke quietly still.  
“When was she killed?” Kyuhyun asked.  
“When i was sixteen. I can’t give you the year off the top of my head but it was a long time ago. She was out on a job with Gules when she was killed. Thats all i ever found out.” He watched Kyuhyun stand up and walk toward his computer.   
“I can see if her name pops up at all. I can’t promise you anything though.”  
Sungmin nodded and followed him to the computer.   
“What was her name?”   
“Lee Sooyeon.”  
Kyuhyun was on a screen of documents and changed the search from mission to person and typed in the name. One file was left in the box. There was a note on the side that read ‘Last updated march 2002. Kyuhyun looked to Sungmin and Sungmin nodded for him to click it. It was around the right date. His mouth went dry. A picture came up of his mother. He hadn’t seen her in so long it hurt his heart so see his memory of her had changed over the years. A red underlined ‘deceased’ was across the top of the page. They read down. All her information was in the file. Her date of birth. Her year of marriage. The year his father died. Everything was there.   
“Is...That her?” Kyuhyun asked and Sungmin nodded.   
“Yeah.” His voice was breaking slightly. He wasn’t ready to see what happened to her but he knew he never would be and it would at least finalize his decision.  
“I don’t want to scroll down.” Kyuhyun mumbled.  
“It’s ok. Do it.”  
“You’re going to leave if it was us aren’t you.”  
“Yes. But i won’t hate anyone for it. It was sixteen years ago. You weren’t in power then.”  
“Right well lets get this over and done with.” Kyuhyun sighed. He scrolled down and read from the paragraph at the bottom.   
“Lee Sooyeon was a member of Gules. She gave birth to her son (Lee Sungmin) in 1986. She came to Azure and was arrested immediately and brought to me where she asked for herself and her son to be accepted into Azure. She asked that he be schooled and she would work for free. We accepted her into Azure once we were confident she wasn’t undercover and registered her on March 02 2002. She went back to Gules the same day in the interest of bringing her son back with her. We sent four group one men to assist her from a distance so as not to arouse suspicion. When she did not return we extended a mission into Gules to retrieve her (see March 03 2003 mission). We found her deceased and could not locate her son (Suspected dead). Memorial was held on March 05 2002. -PJ”  
Sungmin was silent. His mother wanted to be Azure.  
“Who’s PJ?” He asked.  
“Park Junsu. Leeteuk. Previous leader.” Sungmin nodded.   
His mother had tried to transfer to Azure so Sungmin could be schooled and she was killed by Gules. Azure had only just registered her and they held a memorial for her.   
“Sungmin, are you ok?” Kyuhyun asked. Sungmin looked at him for a moment. Was he ok? Yes. If anything he felt fifteen times lighter. He knew how his mother died. He could join Azure without a hesitation. He didn't have to leave his friends. He didn’t have to go back to Gules. He smiled.  
“I actually am.” He said with a small laugh. He walked back to the sofa and sat down. Kyuhyun joining him moments later. Sungmin noticed Kyuhyun was watching him with interest like he was expecting him to break down in tears.   
“Kyuhyun, it was sixteen years ago. If anything this has just cleared everything up for me.” He gave the man a big smile and Kyuhyun smiled back.   
“Can you get rid of them please?” Sungmin gestured to the papers on the table. Kyuhyun looked at them and looked back at Sungmin with surprised.  
“You’re staying?”  
“No way in hell i'm going back there.” Sungmin laughed. Kyuhyun picked up the paper and screwed it up.   
“Welcome to Azure, Lee Sungmin.” He grinned. Sungmin smiled back feeling entirely at peace. He looked at Kyuhyun who still wore a smile. He moved and wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck pulling him close. He didn’t know how to voice his thank you's and hugs were always nice. He felt hands on his back as Kyuhyun hugged him back. Kyuhyun smelt nice. He felt warm. He pulled himself away the smile still on his face. He was sat closer to Kyuhyun now. Kyuhyun looked just as happy as he was that he was staying. He watched as Kyuhyun’s hand lifted to his cheek. Unsure what he was doing, he let him continue. A thumb brushed over his cheek. Sungmin watched Kyuhyun’s face with interest in what he was doing. The hand slid to the back of his neck and the sensation felt nice against his skin. He felt pressure on his neck as he was pulled forward slightly. Then he felt lips on his. Tingles were sent down his back causing him to take in a long breath. He exhaled slowly as the lips moved against him. He moved his own. Welcoming the sensation. He had the urge to touch Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. He pulled away realising what was happening. Kyuhyun’s hand went from his neck leaving the space cold. The suited man had a light blush on his cheeks. Sungmin presumed he would look the same.   
“I'm sorry, I don't know why i did that.” Kyuhyun spoke eyebrows knitted. Sungmin cleared his throat feeling like it wouldn’t make the sounds he needed it to.   
“Forget about it.” He said with a light laugh. “It happens.” Kyuhyun looked at him questioning.  
“It’s nothing. Anyway i better go get my bandages done.” He spoke standing up. The situation between them felt a little awkward.  
“Yeah, no problem. I’ll call for you when we need to finish your registration.” Sungmin nodded with a smile and left. 

What was that? The realisation of what people had been saying hit him. Zhoumi saying he had done a better job than he intended to when he fixed Sungmin up. Donghae watching him and Kyuhyun and passing it off as nothing. Zhoumi saying Kyuhyun had picked Sungmin as his favorite. Kyuhyun was interested in him. He found it hard to believe. Even stranger he had kissing Kyuhyun back. When people had kissed him before he pushed them away instantly. He didn’t want them to kiss him at all. Kyuhyun kissed him and he kissed him back without even thinking. He enjoyed it. Maybe it was because he was in a strange mood after finding out about his mother. He didn’t want Kyuhyun to get hurt if Sungmin realised he wasn’t interested in him. He hoped he wouldn’t read too much into it like Sungmin was. He decided after getting his arm done by the medic he would go see Zhoumi. He would know what to do.  
…  
“Zhoumi.” Kyuhyun waited for a reply through the intercom.   
“Yes my dear?”   
“I messed up.” Kyuhyun said rubbing his head.  
“With what? If you have a hole in the crotch of your suit again i'm not fixing it.”  
“With Sungmin.”   
“I’ll be right up.” Zhoumi spoke quickly. Moments later he came through Kyuhyun’s door.  
“What did you do?” Zhoumi spoke. His tone harsh.   
“I kissed him.” Zhoumi’s face softened.   
“Oh my...What happened? Why did you kiss him? I thought you said you were going to wait and see if he liked you? Did he kiss you back? Please tell me he kissed you back and now you’re going to get married. I want to make wedding suits. Matching. Baby pink and white i suggest.”   
“He asked me to find out about his mother and he decided to stay in Azure and i was so happy and then he hugged me and then i kissed him. I don’t know why i kissed him i just did it without thinking.” He looked to Zhoumi. Desperation and confusion mixed in his eyes. “He kissed me back. Then pushed me away. I apologised and he told me to forget about it. It happens. Then he left.” He laid his head down on the desk.  
“He’s staying? Well thats good news! Remember Kyuhyun, he doesn’t usually do this kind of stuff so hes probably more confused than you. He’s probably wondering why he kissed you back and questioning himself a million times over about it. He’s never been in a relationship. A few people have kissed him that he didn’t have feelings for.” Zhoumi tried to explain.  
“Did he kiss them back?” Kyuhyun lifted his head to speak.  
“I don’t know.” Kyuhyuns head thudded back against the wooden desk. “You’re going a little bit crazy about this. Give it time. See what happens. The balls in his court now.” He sighed.   
“Ok.” he said lifting himself back up to sit properly.  
“Ok. In the mean time i will try to get some more information off him.” Zhoumi said starting towards the door.   
“Thank you Zhoumi.” Kyuhyun shouted after him.  
…  
Sungmin had his arm bandaged pretty quickly and made his way to where Zhoumi usually was. He walked in to see Zhoumi finishing off cutting a tall man’s hair.   
“Zhoumi.” The man looked to him.   
“Hello baby! how are you feeling today?” The man asked dusting off hair from his client.   
“I'm fine.” He said quietly. He watched as the tall man left.  
“I have a problem.” He finally said to the flamboyant man.   
“I know.” Zhoumi said as he folded up the plastic cover sheet and laid it over the chair.   
“You know?” Sungmin asked.  
“Yeah i just spoke to Kyuhyun.” Zhoumi answered with a laugh.   
“Oh.” Was all Sungmin managed.  
“So what’s the problem?” Zhoumi said as he started brushing up hair from the floor.  
“You just said you knew.” Sungmin sat down on one of the chairs and spun it to watch Zhoumi.  
“I know you have a problem but i don't know what it is. It is either 1.Kyuhyun kissed you and you don’t like him that way and you need to find a way to tell him or 2. Kyuhyun kissed you and now you think you have feelings for him.”  
“I don’t know if i do or not.” Sungmin said laying his head back. “I kissed him back. I haven’t kissed someone before. I always pushed them away immediately but i kissed him back. Then pushed him away after.”  
“Well did you enjoy it?” Zhoumi asked and Sungmin blushed lightly. “Thats a yes.” He laughed and Sungmin pouted.  
“See where it goes Sungmin. You didn’t push him away which means there is a chance you do. You will decide soon enough if you are interested in him or not. Kisses sort of make you think about people differently.” Sungmin nodded.   
“I don’t want to hurt him.” He said sadly.  
“You might not.” Zhoumi said with a smile. “And Kyuhyun is a good person. He wouldn’t hold it against you if you did.” Sungmin nodded again.   
“Congratulations by the way. Welcome to Azure.” Sungmin grinned back at Zhoumi.   
“Like i could leave you Zhoumi.” Sungmin joked.   
“I know i'm perfection.” They both laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sungmin was bored. He laid on his bed and let out a sigh. Donghae and Eunhyuk were out making some deal with Kyuhyun. Sungmin should have been there too but since he had strict instructions from the doctor to rest, Kyuhyun wouldn’t let him for a few days. He had asked every morning if there was anything he could do and all Kyuhyun would say is rest and laugh at him. They hadn’t spoken about the kiss. It seemed Kyuhyun had indeed forgotten about it. Even if they both know the other spoke to Zhoumi about it. He enjoyed Kyuhyun’s smiles thought. Zhoumi was right he had started to look at Kyuhyun a little differently. He noticed the difference in smiles that Kyuhyun gave him and other people. He noticed moments where Kyuhyun would be watching him. He didn't mind any of it however. He had grown used to it. 

His reading was getting better already. In his few days off he had finished the books Mrs Jones had given him and had almost finished the others he had gotten. He had been to see her a few times and she started teaching him to write. He wasn’t doing too bad at that. He had the handwriting of an infant however. Nothing like Kyuhyun’s neat cursive. He had so much time spare he was using it all learning. He couldn’t hang out with Eunhyuk and Donghae because they have been busy the majority of the time assisting Kyuhyun in a few minor jobs. He had barely seen Kyuhyun except for a few moments in the morning when he would get shooed away to rest more. He was bored. Even reading and writing were getting boring. He felt like his brain was having a great workout but his energy was still over the top. He wished he could continue to work and burn some of the cheese burgers off he had been eating.   
He sighed again as the door to his room opened. Donghae and Eunhyuk entered and greeted him.   
“Hey how was the job? Anything exciting happen?” Sungmin asked enthusiastically  
“No. It was pretty boring. Just a lot of talking nothing else.” Eunhyuk replied falling on his own bed.  
“Kyuhyun wants you to go see him if you have time. He wants to finish off your registration and update the system or something like that.” Donghae spoke as he got a bottle of water from under his bed.  
“Oh. Ok ill head down now.” Sungmin said, quickly pulling on his boots and jacket and leaving. Happy for something to do. 

He made it to Kyuhyun’s office in record time. He had way too much energy. He knocked on the door and waited for Kyuhyun’s reply before walking in.  
“Hey” He said closing the door behind him.   
“Hello Sungmin. How are you?” Kyuhyun smiled softly at him.   
“Bored” Sungmin almost whined his reply and Kyuhyun laughed.   
“Don’t you have homework to do?”   
“I'm way ahead of homework and its not homework.” Sungmin scowled at him. Kyuhyun chuckled once again and gestured Sungmin over to his desk.   
“We have your picture in the system now so we can finish everything else up. I have your name and date of birth from your mothers file and i have updated your mothers file so it doesn’t say you are presumed dead anymore.”  
“Well thats always good to hear.” Sungmin laughed lightly and Kyuhyun smiled still looking at the computer.   
“Position in Azure. That’s personal protector.” Kyuhyun spoke as he typed. His fingers moving fast along the keys. “Former occupation. Personal protector in Gules. Family relations. Lee….There she is. Do you know of anybody else you could be related to?” Sungmin shook his head.   
“Ok just the description. What do you want me to say?” Kyuhyun turned to him and Sungmin looked at him dumbfounded.   
“How am i supposed to know?”   
“Well ill do it and if you are fine with what i have written we’ll keep it.” Kyuhyun suggested.  
“Ok.”  
Kyuhyuns hands went to work and Sungmin watched his fingers trail over the keys effortlessly. He wasn’t even watching his fingers how did he do that? He was just watching the words on the screen. His fingers were long does that help?   
“You have nice hands.” The fingers stopped working and Kyuhyun looked at Sungmin questioning. A hint of amusement across his features.   
“Nice hands?”   
Sungmin’s eyebrows knitted. He hadn’t meant to actually say it.  
“Sorry.”   
Kyuhyun laughed and turned back to the screen.  
“You sure know how to compliment a man.”   
Sungmin pushed his shoulder causing Kyuhyun to laugh. His fingers never stopped moving across the keys however and Sungmin tried his best to look at the screen instead.   
“Ok i'm done. Lee Sungmin was a member of Gules from birth. His mother had wished for herself and Sungmin to be taken into Azure when he was sixteen. She was killed before he was made aware of the situation. He was captured by Group two under my instruction in hopes he would use his fighting and shooting skills under Azure as opposed to Gules. He was reluctant to join so he was offered a temporary placement to experience Azure. In this time he assisted on two job. On both jobs he assisted with he showed his potential as a personal protector. He holds admirable planning and tactical skills on top of shooting and fighting. Sungmin agreed to be part of Azure after finding out that his mother had planned to do the same and had been killed by Gules. He is currently recovering after being shot in the arm during a job. See medical history for details.-CK” Kyuhyun finished.  
“Fine by me” Sungmin nodded.  
“Ok cool.” Kyuhyun saved the file and turned to Sungmin.   
“Hows your arm?”  
“Fine. Can i come back to work yet?”  
“No.” Kyuhyun laughed and Sungmin’s shoulders slumped.   
“I want you back to perfect health before you work again.”  
“But i'm so bored. I have too much energy and nothing to use it on.” He whined.  
“There is loads of physical activities to do around here. Ill show you them tomorrow. It will have to be after dinner though i have the usual stuff to do in the morning.”  
“Ok.” Sungmin was still sulking. Kyuhyun laughed and Sungmin watched his face. He had bright eyes. They were a dark brown but so bright. His smile seemed to curve slightly at one side. Only slightly. The rest of his features seemed perfectly symmetrical. He noticed now that Kyuhyun was only wearing half his suit. His jacket and tie were around the back of the chair and his top two buttons were undone. His shirt sleeves rolled up part way up his forearms showing slight muscle. He always looked great how did he do it? It was effortless for him. Even when Sungmin had seen him in his pajamas he looked good.   
“So ill see you tomorrow night?” Kyuhyun asked.  
“Sure.” Sungmin shrugged.  
“Don’t die of boredom before then. I want you off for another two or three days. Ok?”   
Sungmin nodded his bottom lip jutting out slightly.   
“So unfair. fine.” He turned around and walked out the door Kyuhyun chuckling behind him he couldn't help but smile slightly. 

Sungmin left Kyuhyun’s office the next morning. Donghae, Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun behind him. He had once again been denied permission to go with them. Expecting that he would be denied he had already brought the books he needed to take with him to see Mrs Jones. He headed in the direction of the school section of the large building giving a brief wave to Eunhyuk and Donghae and smiling back at Kyuhyun. He was soon knocking on the door to Mrs Jones’ adult teaching class. He entered after hearing her voice call from the other side.   
“Hello Sungmin.” She beamed at him.   
“Hey.”  
“You have finished those books already?” She asked astonished.   
“Yeah. Sorry. Until i'm allowed back to work i'm really bored. I’m sorry for making more work for you.”  
“Don’t apologise.” She chuckled. “You are improving very fast and i don’t mind helping you in doing so.” He smiled in reply and pulled the chair up to the side of her as always so they could go over the books.   
“How many issues did you have in these ones.”  
“One.”  
“Just one?”  
Sungmin nodded in reply.   
“In all three booklets?”  
He nodded again as he took the second booklet out and showed her the page that the word was on. He was still on childrens books and was hoping that this time she would have something a little bit more exciting for him.   
“That one.” He pointed to the circled word.   
“Ominous” She spoke the word.   
“Ominous.” He repeated trying to commit it to memory.   
“This is a difficult word and not one you expect to be in a children's book. It means…” She thought for a minute. “When something is ominous it means they don't look good. They look like something bad is going to happen. For example. You are sat on the beach on a warm day and you look up and the clouds look dark and it looks like it could rain. You can then say that the clouds look ominous. They look menacing or threatening.”  
“Ok i think i get it.”   
“Use it in a sentence.” She suggested.   
“erm…” He thought for a minute. “A sailor looked at the rough sea and thought it looked ominous?” He questioned.   
“That’s it.” She smiled. “We best move you to a much more difficult set of books. I think you might like these ones. I used to read them as a child and had a bookshelf filled with them. They are childrens horror books.” She stood and walked to her shelf and pulled out a thicker booklet than the last he had been reading. “This is one book on its own.”  
He took the booklet that was handed to him and read the front.   
“Goose...bumps. Welcome to the dead house” He mumbled.  
“They were a famous series once” She laughed to herself. “There was hundreds of Goosebumps books.”  
“Well i'm actually looking forward to reading something with a story line.”  
Mrs Jones laughed.  
“We might as well practice your writing while you are here. I don't have another lesson for half an hour.”

Sungmin made his way back to the main hall. His writing was improving and he was now getting spelling tests. He had a book where he had to practise the words by himself then see if he could spell them without looking. It was hard and he got the majority of them wrong. He didn't understand why everything was spelt so differently from what they sound. He was sure he would get the hang of it though.  
He made his way up to his room and put his books on the top of his draws. He noticed a note on his bed and picked it up. 

Hi Baby,   
This is a test to see how well your reading is. Kyuhyun got his hair cut this morning and told me you were bored. If you get too bored i could always use company in the salon. I am lonely. :(  
Zhoumi xox

Sungmin laughed. Zhoumi’s hand writing was easy to read. It was similar to Mrs Jones. He decided to take the note with him as he walked back out the door. He made his way down to Zhoumi’s salon and stepped through the door. Zhoumi was cutting a woman's hair as he entered. He waved the note as he sat down on the chair next to the woman getting her hair cut.   
“My baby! Your reading is getting better!” Zhoumi almost shouted. Sungmin just laughed.   
“You miss being at work?” Zhoumi asked as he continued to cut the hair before him.   
“Yeah. I'm bored all the time. The only good side to being bored is making a fast improvement on reading.” He shrugged.  
“Is Mrs Jones teaching you?” The woman in the chair spoke up looking to Sungmin through the mirror.   
“Yeah.” He replied with a smile.  
“She taught me to read too. You will be surprised how much she can teach you in a few months. I knew nothing about reading and writing before i came here and now i can read any book in the library. Did she show you the library yet?” The woman asked excitement in her eyes.  
“Yeah she showed it me on the first day going to see her. I was amazed at how big it is.” The girl laughed.   
“Yeah nothing like what we had in Gules. I think i once saw a book there but i might have imagined it.” She laughed again.   
“You’re from Gules?” Sungmin’s eyebrows raised as he met her eyes through the mirror.  
“Yeah.” She laughed lightly again. “I have been here for maybe three years.”  
“How long were you in Gules?” Sungmin asked interested that he had met someone with a similar background to his.   
“I was in gules since i was fourteen. Think it was around eight years. I was in the incognito group.”  
“I'm surprised i didn’t see you.” He looked to her face. Brown hair. Rosy cheeks. Dark eyes. Wide smile. None of them he recognised.   
“I saw you. Then again you were personal protector i was bound to see you” She laughed.   
Sungmin nodded. He felt slightly awkward for not recognising her.   
“You seem happier here.” She smiled and he smiled back.  
“Thats easily done. I was introduced to cheeseburgers.” She gasped.  
“They are amazing! I couldn’t believe my luck when i saw the food spread out. I think i went into shock. I had heard Azure take better care of their people but i didn't realise i would get three meals a day and the rest.” It was Sungmin’s turn to laugh.   
“And a bed.” He replied.  
“Showers. Hot showers!” She exclaimed next.  
“Chocolate.”  
“Money.” She said with a baffled look.   
“Clean clothes.”  
“Heating.”  
Zhoumi cleared his throat and they both looked to him.   
“Amazing hair cuts. Come on they are one of the top five surely!”   
Sungmin and the girl laughed.   
“Zhoumi it goes without saying you make us all look a million times hotter.” The girl spoke.   
“Your talent is that certain we don't feel the need to justify it” Sungmin nodded his head.  
“Nice cover up, ill let you off.” He scowled playfully at them. 

The girl soon left and Sungmin had stood to sweep up the hair for Zhoumi while he cleaned the chair and side down where he had been working.   
“So have you spoke to Kyuhyun?” Zhoumi asked as he arranged multiple products on the side.   
“Briefly. Finished my registration. Asked if i could come back to work. That’s about it.” Sungmin replied.   
“You haven’t spoken about the kiss then?” Zhoumi asked and Sungmin shook his head.   
“No luckily we haven’t.”   
“Why ‘luckily’?” Zhoumi asked as he leant his back against the counter and folded his arms and legs.   
“Well...I imagine it would be a little awkward if we did.” Sungmin stated the obvious.   
Zhoumi nodded his head with a smile.   
“Have you started to look at him differently?”   
“A little bit.”  
“Well…”  
“Well what?” Sungmin looked up to Zhoumi, leaning on the brush he was using.  
“Well what have you noticed then?” Zhoumi almost exclaimed.  
“Just little things like he looks at me a lot and smiles at me differently. That kind of thing.” He shrugged his shoulders.  
“So you haven’t noticed how his hair always looks perfect even if he has just woken up and that he has a really kissable mouth and a nice slim neck and really long fingers.” Zhoumi looked as though he was undressing Kyuhyun in his mind and Sungmin laughed.   
“If you mean if i have noticed that his arms look really good when his sleeves are rolled up or how his collar bones stand out when hes got his top buttons undone then yeah. I have.” He grinned at Zhoumi momentarily before continuing his sweeping. Zhoumi grinned back, eyes wide, before laughing.   
“Lee Sungmin you surprise me!”  
Sungmin just laughed and continued the job at hand.   
“You’re a little bit gay for Kyuhyun now aren’t you?” Zhoumi grinned again.  
Sungmin just laughed lightly.   
“I don’t know. Maybe. We’ll see.” 

He stayed with Zhoumi until Donghae and Eunhyuk came to ask if they were going to get something to eat. Zhoumi locked the doors and joined them. Their meal included a lot more laughing than usual as Donghae seemed to think Zhoumi was hilarious. There was even more laughing involved when Donghae spat out small pieces of cake that stuck onto Eunhyuk’s face. Sungmin enjoyed the pain in his stomach from laughing so much. He couldn’t remember feeling this pain before. It was yet another experience Azure had shown him. When they had finished eating they still sat talking for a while until Eunhyuk had a text.  
“Kyuhyun said if i'm with you could i tell you to go to his office when you have a minute.” Eunhyuk said to him over the laughing men across from them. Sungmin nodded his head and stood up pushing his chair in behind him and picking up his tray.  
“I’ll see you later.”  
Donghae yelled good bye and Zhoumi sent him a wink which caused an attack from Donghae and Eunhyuk asking why he winked at Sungmin. He cleaned off his tray and plates and walked out of the cafeteria and headed to Kyuhyun’s office. His smile still wide from spending time with his friends. 

He arrived at Kyuhyun’s office and knocked before entering. He waved as he saw Kyuhyun was on the phone. Kyuhyun waved back with a bright smile. He was in dark jeans and a v-neck t-shirt, leant back on his chair behind his desk. Sungmin walked over and sat on the chair opposite him. He watched Kyuhyun as he spoke. Whoever he was on the phone to was clearly not business related as Kyuhyun spoke informally. As though he was catching up with a friend. He listened in on the conversation.   
“And everyone is good?...I'm glad to hear...No we’re not bankrupt yet...No i think i have it covered…” Kyuhyun laughed. “Don’t you have better things to do?...Yes actually...No just one…” Kyuhyun looked to Sungmin as he said this. He must be talking about him. “Last week...No he didn’t come for asylum...You know the Gules job?...Yeah well i saw him then and he had a good set of skills so we took him...No i gave him the option...No i didn't force him…” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes to himself. “Yeah he chose to stay...Personal protector...Personal protector...Yeah...I know it was lucky find, do you remember a woman asking for you to take her and her son?...Yeah she did...yeah he was...Well its him...Yeah really...I know...What?...You can't ask me that!...” Kyuhyun looked flustered at what ever the person had asked and Sungmin lifted an eyebrow questioningly at Kyuhyun who smiled at him awkwardly. He sighed down the phone. “No its not...I'm not-...Teukie...Stop...Fine! yes....” Kyuhyun has gotten redder by the minute and Sungmin smiled a little figuring out what the person was asking about. He tried to hide it to make Kyuhyun feel less awkward. “Look i have to go...He’s here...I'm showing him the grounds....Its not-....I'm hanging up...Bye Teukie...Love you...Byeeeee.” Kyuhyun hung up the phone on the shouting voice and let out a sigh of relief. He looked up to Sungmin.  
“Sorry about that.” He looked sympathetically to Sungmin.  
“Its ok. Was that Leeteuk?” He asked.  
“Yeah he likes to check in when you least need him to.” Kyuhyun laughed lightly. Sungmin just nodded.   
“He likes to know if any new people have joined.” He mentioned as he stood up and put on an Azure leather jacket that Sungmin hadn’t seen him wear before.   
“I noticed.” The comment made Kyuhyun turn slightly red again and he cleared his throat not looking at Sungmin.  
“You ready then?”   
“Yep.” Sungmin said standing up and following Kyuhyun out of the door.

They walked out into the cool air outside. It wasn’t too cold or too dark luckily. The car park and drive stretched out in front of them and Kyuhyun lead the way around the building. They passed through a tunnel in between two sections of the building and walked out into the back of the building. Sungmin was surprised to see flood lights beaming down onto a court where a few people were playing a game with a ball. The stretch of land behind Azure was bigger than the building. Sungmin was surprised he hadn’t noticed any of it before. They stood on a running track that stretched the perimeter. There were two courts side by side in the middle and next to that an array of outdoor gym equipment.   
“Well this is huge.” Sungmin commented and Kyuhyun laughed.  
“Believe it or not we’re planning an expansion. We need more courts. The two we have are almost always booked and there is a good piece of land past the trees at the back that we are looking to buy. It would be perfect but for now this is it. We have a running track, Two courts for whatever game you need to play. it can be changed to suit it and we have the equipment for most then the gym equipment too. We have an indoor gym and swimming pool too.”  
“They weren’t on the map.” Sungmin noticed.  
“Nope. We forgot to update it.” Kyuhyun laughed. “Have you got it?”  
Sungmin checked the inside pocket of his jacket where he usually kept the folded piece of paper if he needed it. He took it out and handed it to Kyuhyun. The taller man walked over to a picnic table and took a pen out and Sungmin watched as he added a section of building next to the living quarters. He wrote the word gym in the box then added a section of building onto that and wrote spa.   
“Spa?” Sungmin asked.  
“It’s...you can get massages there and there is a sauna and jacuzzi’s and other stuff. I dont have much time to go there.”   
“I dont know what a sauna or jacuzzi are but massages i'm familiar with.”  
“Saunas are steam rooms. They open up your pores and its good for your skin or something and jucuzzi’s are like baths with...Jets of water coming out and its suppose to be relaxing. I dont really know how to explain them to you” He laughed.   
“I think i know what you mean.” Sungmin laughed back.   
“I saw Mrs Jones today.” Kyuhyun continued after a moment of silence. He sat down on the bench watching the men on the court. Sungmin sat next to him as he folded up the map and put it back in his pocket.   
“She said your reading and writing has improved fast and you are onto harder books and you are learning to write although spelling is going to be an issue for a while.”  
“Yeah.” Sungmin laughed. “I keep getting five out of twenty. Things are spelt different to what they sound. It makes it really...annoying.”  
“Well i hope…” Kyuhyun looked to his side and pulled a box from somewhere. “...That this might help a little.” He handed the box to Sungmin.   
He assessed the box and a picture confirmed to Sungmin that it was a phone identical to Eunhyuk’s.   
“Where did you even pull this out from i didn't see you holding it.” Sungmin asked as he looked at the box.   
“It was just in my pocket.” Kyuhyun laughed.  
“Bit big to be in your pocket.” Sungmin chuckled lightly back. “A phone? I’ll be honest, I don't have a clue how to work one of these.”  
“Well you will learn, just like you are learning to read and write. Eunhyuk and Donghae will help i'm sure. They both have one so i can contact them when i need to, although Donghae always leaves his in his room but hes always with Eunhyuk anyway.”  
“Well...Thank you.” Sungmin smiled at him brightly. Kyuhyun sent him a soft smile back.  
“You can send messages to people from it too so maybe it will help with spelling, interacting with people over text.”  
Sungmin nodded. He didn’t know who he would need to message at any point but it seemed like Kyuhyun was right.  
“Get Zhoumi’s number next time you see him and you will always have someone to text.” Kyuhyun laughed and Sungmin nodded with a smile. He didn't doubt that for a second.   
He looked up to the men on the court and noticed they were shaking hands and leaving the court.   
“We better go. It getting colder by the minute here.” Kyuhyun said standing up and Sungmin followed. They walked back into the building via the back of the living quarters and Sungmin had to admit he was a little lost but didn't panic as Kyuhyun was with him. Small and easy conversation passed between them before Kyuhyun stopped at the foot of a set of stairs.   
“These will take you up to the other side of your corridor.” He smiled. Sungmin nodded and said thank you once again to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun walked away saying good bye as Sungmin set off up the stairs shouting his. He was surprised to feel slightly down after leaving Kyuhyun but it soon disappeared as he opened his door to two men fighting on the floor playfully.

Sungmin had been shown how to put his phone together and how to turn it on. Eunhyuk sat next to him and talked him through getting it all setup and adding contacts. He now had Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun and Zhoumi all in his contact list and had been shown how to send a text which he wrote by himself to Zhoumi. A simple ‘Hi. It is Sungmin.’ which earnt a reply of. 

My baby! You have a phone!xxxxxx

Donghae had to explain what the x’s meant but apart from that he had managed to read the text fine. He had started to feel a lot more freedom now that he could read better. He was looking forward to being able to read anything. He figured practice would make perfect and texted Zhoumi back.

I do hav a phone. Kyuhyun gave it to me. x

Within seconds another reply came through. His phone making a high pitched pinging noise that Eunhyuk showed him how to turn down.

Your writing is really good. I’m so proud of you! Did you enjoy your late night walk with Kyuhyun?:p xxxxxx

After asking Donghae what ‘:p’ was he replied. 

fank you. I did not now we had al that stuff outside. This place is bigger than i fought. Donghae said that thing is a cheeky face. We just talkd if that is what you were trying to say. 

Sungmin was surprised for a text to come through moments later when his text took so long to write.

Hahahahahaha. I would never say such things. :p I need my beauty sleep! Good night! xxxxx

After sending a quick goodbye back Eunhyuk told him to send a text to him and Donghae so they could save his number. It took him a while but he managed it. Sending a simple ‘hi.’ to Donghae and Eunhyuk. He then decided it would be a good idea to text Kyuhyun so he had Sungmin’s number too. He sent the same text he sent Zhoumi. His phone pinged a moment later and he swiped the screen to open the message.

Nice to see you are getting the hang of your phone. :) x

Sungmin was surprised to feel a little giddy. He didn't know if he just found the experience of a phone exciting or if Kyuhyun texting him back had something to do with it. He fought with himself on if to text back. Was Kyuhyun expecting a text back or would it be bothering him? Sungmin realised how much his life had changed. Once the priority of staying alive was taken away you really do start to think of other things. He decided to text back. Kyuhyun could choose if to reply or not. 

It is odd. Zhoumi sends xxxxxxx a lot. The faces are odd to. I fink you are right it wil help my speling too. It takes a long time to writ back stil. 

He sent the message and watched the screen waiting for a reply. He was about to put down the phone when it pinged to life. He opened the new message from Kyuhyun.

You will get better, don’t worry. You are doing a lot better than i expected already. I warned you about Zhoumi’s texting habits. Get Eunhyuk and Donghae to show you how to do faces. You will like them. Get them to show you the Azure room too! You can talk to anybody in the building on it. It’s a good way to meet new people. :) x

Sungmin read the message slowly and Donghae read it over his shoulder. He quickly showed him how to make the faces which was easy to understand. The hard bit was understanding how to download an app from somewhere and making him a name and password to get into a chat room. It was a little strange but Sungmin was amazed to see messages pop up on the screen on a regular basis of people talking to each other.   
“And these people are in the building now?”  
“Yep” Replied donghae. “Look.”  
Sungmin watched as Donghae’s name popped up on the rolling text that said ‘Sungmin smells :)’.   
“That’s so cool.”  
The text moved pretty fast and Sungmin didn't have much chance to finish reading before the message disappeared. He hoped it might help him read faster. He closed the app and went back to the text Kyuhyun had sent him. 

That is realy cool. They talk so fast. I will hav to read faster. Thank you Kyuhyun. :) now how to do faces to. x

He put his phone down and went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas and brush his teeth. Donghae showed him how to charge it which was something Sungmin hadn’t even thought about and Sungmin put it on charge. The screen lit up as he did and Kyuhyun’s name was across the screen. Sungmin opened the message.

Haha. Be patient with yourself. You are more than welcome Sungmin. :) Good night. Sleep well. xx

Two kisses. Zhoumi gave a lot of kisses. Did the amount of kisses depend on the person? Zhoumi was the kind of person who would send a lot. Kyuhyun was clearly the kind of person that sent one or two. Sungmin figured sending the same amount as what people send him would be the best bet. He typed his reply already getting a little faster with his typing.

I will. Good night Kyuhyun. See you tomorow. xx

He laid back in his bed and turned his light off. Donghae and Eunhyuk soon did the same and Sungmin decided he would go for a run tomorrow to burn off his energy. He soon fell asleep looking forward to the morning. 

Sungmin awoke to the noise of Donghae and Eunhyuk getting ready to leave for the job they were assigned for the morning. Usually Sungmin would get up and walk with them to Kyuhyun’s office just so he could try and join. He felt tired today. He didn't sleep well. He had weird dreams. They were all about his mobile phone too. He didn't understand why he needed to dream about it. Either way it had kept him waking up thinking he heard the loud pinging noise. He didn't receive any messages however. He decided that he would text Kyuhyun to see if he could join. He would be awake by now. It meant if he couldn't he could sleep for a little longer. He picked up his phone and typed a message. 

Can i cum back to work yet? x

“You coming today?” Donghae asked.   
“I doubt it. I’ve messaged Kyuhyun.”  
Eunhyuk laughed.   
“Already learning the benefits of a phone.”  
Sungmin smiled as his phone pinged to life again. 

I see the phone has succeeded in making you lazy haha. No, Get some more rest. Go to see the doctor today at 12:30pm. He is going to assess you and if he says it is ok. You can come back to work tomorrow. :) xx

Sungmin looked up to the waiting Donghae.   
“Nope.”   
Donghae laughed and nodded his head. He walked to the door and Eunhyuk followed him. They left shouting goodbyes and closed the door. Sungmin began a reply.

I did not slep wel. If i do not hav to leve bed yet then i wil stay here. haha. Ok i wil go see the doctor and maybe go for a run. xx

His phone pinged a moment later.

:( get some more sleep! Thats an order! And enjoy the run :) xx

Sungmin laughed. before typing a reply. 

Yes boss! :p xx

He hoped he used that face in the right way. He laid back down in bed and soon fell back to sleep. The weather wasn’t too nice outside so the room was a comfortable darkness. 

He awoke around an hour later and felt a lot better for the extra sleep. He quickly dressed in his workout clothes, zipped his phone into his pocket and headed outside. He made it to the back of the building and started to run as soon as he got onto the track. He kept going around the track. He was glad to see he wasn’t tiring too fast. That he hadn’t put on too much weight and exercised too little. He continued to run as he thought. He had to go to the doctor after his run. Then maybe he would go and keep Zhoumi company. He liked Zhoumi. He supposed Zhoumi was his first real friend. He had the occasional friend as a child but them friendships never lasted long. Now he was in Azure he had many friendships. He had Zhoumi and Eunhyuk and Donghae and even Kyuhyun even thought that friendship was a little different from the others. It was still a friendship. He was sure he would make many more friends. Like the girl he met yesterday that was originally from Gules, like he was. They could be friends. Mrs Jones was probably a friend as well as his teacher. Even the doctor he had been to see a lot lately could be considered a friend. Everyone in Azure had the ability to be a friend. He thought to what Kyuhyun had said. They were a family. Everyone cared for each other. They helped each other and they enjoyed a home together. It was truly a great thing to be Azure and Sungmin was proud that he was part of them now. He was alone in Gules. He could only think for himself. No one else thought of him and he thought of no one else unless he absolutely had to. He worked in Gules but he lived in Azure. He felt lucky to have been saved. Azure had saved him.   
“Excuse me.” Sungmin’s attention was drawn to a man running towards him. His own work out gear clinging to his body.   
“Are you Sungmin? The transfer from Gules?” The man asked with a bright smile. Sungmin presumed the girl he had spoken to had told the other previous Gules members that he had joined. They may have seen him around too. He didn't recognise this man either.   
“I am yeah.” Sungmin smiled back. The smile from the mans face dropped and Sungmin was confused. Had he said something wrong? Did this man not like him. He heard a footstep behind him and pain shot through his head before he could turn. He fell to the floor from the impact of something heavy. He tried to roll over to see what was happening when another shot of pain went through him and he was gone.

He felt movement. He was being carried.

Was he in a car? He could hear quiet voices. 

He next awoke as he was dragged by his arms his feet behind him through a familiar building. His head throbbed and his eyes stung. He realised where he was and stood and tried to yank out of the grip two familiar men had on him. He got loose and tried to kick the other off him and was tackled to the floor. His arm was brought up to his back in a hold that could dislocate his arm if he didn’t stop struggling. He was pulled to his feet, his arm still held in place and was forced into Mr Kim’s office. He tried to break free again as they were distracted with bowing to the man sat behind a desk. His arm was yanked up and he fell to his knees with a yell.   
“Well, the traitor has returned.” Mr Kim spoke as he stood and rounded the desk. “Lee Sungmin you were an idiot to think you could leave Gules. No one leaves us. You should have known better.”  
“I didn’t leave i was taken.” Sungmin spat out.   
“Oh but you chose to stay. You found out it was me who killed your mother when she tried to leave for Azure. You know the rules Sungmin.” The man waited for a reply but Sungmin had nothing to say.   
“You aren’t going to try to defend yourself?” Mr Kim pushed.   
“Why would i? I chose Azure over Gules. They take care of their people better, they give you reasons to stay, they don't let their women and children freeze, they offer education, they give you life and they don’t kill your mother. I am proud to be Azure.” He spoke with conviction. If he was going to die he would die with his head held high. He would not beg for mercy as he had seen so many people do before.   
“You insult my guild Sungmin, that isn’t a wise thing to do.”  
“You run your guild like a prison. You make your people suffer and struggle to survive. You are a sorry excuse for a leader. You are not a leader you are a controller. Using money to line your own pocket at the cost of the people who make it for you. They only stay from fear. They wouldn’t spit on you if you went up in flames.” Mr Kim laughed.   
“Ill just suffocate the flames with money then.” He walked around Sungmin. “Did you enjoy your small time at Azure Sungmin? Did they treat you well? Did they know we have access to all their files without them knowing? That we are slowly taking every one of the Gules transfers and killing them? Clearly not if you are here. Lee Sungmin. Personal protector of Cho Kyuhyun. You could have killed him. You betrayed us. For that...you will die.”   
“Then do it. I would rather die than be near you any longer than i have to.” Sungmin looked at the man with distaste as he passed in front of him. His dark, well tailored suit that took food out of his guilds mouth. The golden watch around his wrist that could have bought beds or heating. Sungmin despised him. He despised that he had taken so much of his life away. That he continued to do this to other people. That he had killed his mother when he was just sixteen years old. He wished death upon him.   
“I think we will keep you a while, Sungmin.” Mr Kim leant down in front of his face. Invading Sungmin’s personal space.   
“I won’t work for Gules.” Sungmin leant away from the man as he spoke.   
“Oh we don’t want a filthy Azure to work with us, don’t worry. We are just going to kill you slowly.” Sungmin was knocked back by Mr Kim’s knee in his face. Pain shot through and his eyes watered with the impact. His hair was gripped as another knee met his face. From then the movements were a blur. Sungmin’s arms and legs were pinned. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t fight. Just recurring pain spread through his face. A weight on his chest. A sharp pain he recognised as a kick in the ribs. He felt another impact to his face. He started slipping out. Only occasional shots of pain keeping him partially aware. He was dragged away. Thrown. He stayed where he landed. Too tired to move. His body sending shooting pains through every limb couldn’t keep him awake. Before he slept. He hoped he wouldn’t wake up. That he wouldn’t feel this pain again.


	6. Chapter 6

Sungmin still hadn’t shown up and Kyuhyun had given up being discreet. He had his phone to his ear, constantly pressing redial and listening to the womans voice repeat that the phone was turned off. Eunhyuk and Donghae were looking through the morning cameras trying to find the last point Sungmin was seen. It was dark outside now. The doctor had called Kyuhyun earlier in the afternoon to ask why Sungmin had not attended his appointment. Kyuhyun tried to call him but got no answer. Eunhyuk and Donghae had done the same but the phone was turned off. From this point on. They all began to worry and overtime the worry had turned to panic. Zhoumi entered the room. He placed two steaming cups in front of Eunhyuk and Donghae before walking over to Kyuhyun and placing one on his desk.Kyuhyun smiled in thanks and before shaking his head at the hopeful look Zhoumi had given him. Understanding, Zhoumi chewed on his nails as he went to join Eunhyuk and Donghae in front of the laptop.   
Everyone knew something wasn’t right. Kyuhyun knew for sure. He hadn't known Sungmin for long but he couldn't imagine Sungmin running back to Gules. Especially after finding out about his mother. Something had happened to him and it was irritating Kyuhyun that he couldn't find out what.   
“There there there.” Zhoumi pointed at the laptop screen and Kyuhyun rushed over. True enough the camera showed the back of Sungmin was he walked through the main hall in his training clothes. Donghae switched the view to an outdoor camera that had a view of the back of the building and part of the running track. He forwarded it to the right moment and watched Sungmin make his way through the tunnel and onto the track where he began running instantly.   
“So he made it to his run.” Eunhyuk broke the silence.  
They all crowded around the screen and Donghae fast forwarded the video. They watched Sungmin cross the screen at regular intervals. They had forwarded almost an hour when Sungmin seemed to disappear for a lot longer than usual. When he didn't appear Zhoumi spoke.   
“He’s gone. Is there a tape of the other side of the track?”  
Donghae went through a list and got the right camera up. He forwarded that to the approximate time and watched as Sungmin passed their screens a few times. On the third time he slowed and a man in his own training gear came into view.  
“Who is it?” Zhoumi asked first.   
“I don't recognise him.” Eunhyuk mumbled. “Can you zoom in?” He asked Donghae.  
“Only a little.” Donghae said as he zoomed on the mysterious mans face. Eunhyuk met Kyuhyun’s eyes and Kyuhyun shook his head. He didn't recognise the man either. They continued the video at a usual pace and watched Sungmin chat with the man. Eunhyuk pointed into the trees at the back as a man walked out. There was a stick in his hand. Maybe a bat. Kyuhyun’s throat went dry as he watched the man approach Sungmin from behind. Sungmin was hit and dropped to the floor. He made an effort to get up when he was hit only seconds later and laid still. Cold ran through Kyuhyun. They watched for less than a minute more as the men picked up his limp body and carried him back into the bushes at the perimeter. Donghae stopped the tape as they disappeared and looked to Eunhyuk with worry in his eyes. Eunhyuk giving a similar look back. Kyuhyun felt empty. He looked to Zhoumi. The usually cheerful man wiped a tear from his face and straightened up. He was affected equally. Kyuhyun felt anger pool. They were still no closer to finding him. They didn't know the people who had taken him. He couldn't go bursting into Gules until they absolutely knew it was them. At the same time he could think of a hundred other people that would take a personal protector for a range of reasons. Ransoms, to annoy Kyuhyun, to use for themselves.   
Zhoumi cleared his throat. “Does he not have GPS tracking on his phone or something?” He asked. His voice still cracking slightly. His desperation showing in his tone. Eunhyuk and Donghae looked at him then at each other. They seemed to pass a silent conversation between them.   
“What? Can you do it?” Kyuhyun asked with hope. Donghae turned back to the computer and brought up a search engine.  
“He’s going to try.” Eunhyuk answered patting Donghae on the back as the brunettes fingers breezed over the keys of the laptop.  
Kyuhyun watched donghae search the internet. He clicked on a link that sold mobile tracking software for companies. Kyuhyun quickly went to his desk retrieving his bank card from the wallet in his draw and quickly passing it to Eunhyuk to read out for Donghae. Although the majority of Azure money was in their own bank, Kyuhyun kept a real bank card with a couple hundred available for moment’s like this.   
After ten long minutes the payment had gone through and Eunhyuk was reading out the make, model and number of Sungmin’s phone for Donghae to enter into the system.  
“I got it.” Donghae said excitedly as a mobile number from their area appeared on the screen. He clicked on the large blue tracking number on the tab and waited. His shoulders sagged a moment later as a message popped on the screen detailing the location could not be found as the phone was turned off.   
Kyuhyun’s hope crashed down into despair. He watched the screen knowing that it was their only hope at the moment. Donghae clicked a few things. checking every option available to them. Kyuhyun straightened and rubbed his face. The stress was overwhelming. The worry. He needed to find him.   
“Kyuhyun.” Donghae spoke with urgency in his voice and turned the screen to him.   
“It let me view the last point his GPS was turned on.”  
Kyuhyun leaned closer to the screen. A simple grey map with white roads. There was a red rain drop pointing onto a mass of grey. Running parallel to the mass was a white line. A street name along its trail.   
“Stanley street…” Kyuhyun stood abruptly his hands making a fist around his phone.   
“Mother fuckers.” He threw his phone across his office. Zhoumi flinched and Donghae and Eunhyuk watched him in shock as it fell into pieces from the impact.  
They had him. Gules had taken him. If anyone leaves they die. They were going to kill him.  
“When do we go?” Eunhyuk asked once Kyuhyun seemed to settle.  
“I want everyone on this job, I'm going in and not coming out until Kim is dead. Go as soon as we can.” Kyuhyun rhymed off in stress.  
“Its going to be in the morning if were taking the bulk of Azure.” Donghae said quietly and Kyuhyun growled. He tried to calm himself. There wasn’t much else he could do. If he wanted to do this smoothly with little effort he would need all the people he could to easily outnumber Gules. He didn’t want to rush the search for Sungmin or risk not getting him back at all. He needed it to be certain.  
“As fast as we can then.” He said calmer than before. “Eunhyuk i need you to do notification. Donghae i need you to set up transport and then help Eunhyuk. Hire others to help along the way. Zhoumi if you need help you can do the same.” Eunhyuk and Donghae nodded and quickly left the office to start their jobs. Zhoumi walked towards Kyuhyun with open arms. Kyuhyun allowed the hug.  
“Were going to get him back, Kyuhyun.” He almost whispered. His same cheery and hopeful self again.  
“I know, I just hope he’s alive.” Kyuhyun said as Zhoumi pulled away giving him a soft smile before leaving.   
…  
His body hurt. He tried to move. Stabs of pain ran through his body. He winced which reminded him his face was in a similar condition. He clenched his jaw and pulled himself into a sitting position. It hurt to sit up. He quickly moved his back against a nearby wall to support him. Once secure he lifted a hand to his face. He felt a sizeable split on his lip. He felt dry flakes fall from above his lips. Dried blood. He looked around the room. Gray walls. Bars. His eye was swollen. He could see it in his peripheral vision. He moved his hands and arms. Slowly assessing the damage. His chest felt sore to touch. Bruised probably. He moved down and a shot of pain went through him and he held his breath. His ribs were in bad condition. Maybe broken. He moved his toes and felt a light stabbing in his calf. He bent his leg on his knee and the same sensation happened. Probably just bruised too. He ran a finger down his nose. It felt straight. Satisfied he had an idea of his condition his mind flashed to his phone. He had put it in his pocket. He quickly felt for it. The zip was now open. The phone gone. No calling for help then. His man wandered to Kyuhyun. Azure. Had they noticed he was missing? He looked around the room once more and noticed a guard standing against the wall outside his cell. His clothes were similar of what Sungmin had worn when he was in Gules. Tatty clothes on their last legs. The only thing of any worth on his body was the radio attached to the strap of his grey wife beater. He stared at the man and he just stared back at Sungmin with disinterest. Sungmin decided trying to persuade the guard was his best chance of getting out of Gules.  
“You know at Azure you get three meals a day. I usually have cheeseburgers. They are amazing. I always have chocolate cake after too.” The man didn't say anything back and continued to stare at Sungmin. Ok so he wasn’t food orientated.   
“I sleep in a bed and have a hot shower every day too.” He waited a moment and there was still no response. He decided to get to the point.  
“If you let me out i'll take you back with me. They are a lot nicer than you are lead to believe here. They will happily accept you.”  
“I'm not interested in being Azure scum.” The man finally spoke. Sungmin raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
“Why not? Its better than this sorry excuse for a guild.” He spoke with distaste.  
“My brother was killed by Azure.” The man deadpanned.  
“Did your brother try to kill them?” Sungmin asked already knowing the answer.  
“Obviously.” The man spoke like every Gules. Of course they would try to kill Azure. Sungmin had tried himself.  
“Well then its his own fault he’s dead then.” Sungmin shrugged. The man had a faint smile on his face.  
“You shouldn’t have said that.” He pressed the button on the side of the radio against his shoulder.  
“Mr Kim, He’s awake.” The man smiled at Sungmin as he put his hand back behind his back. Sungmin smiled back with distaste. It looked like it was going to be time for round two soon. Mr Kim wasn’t going to get the better of him this time. He might be bruised but there was a reason why the man needed a personal protector. He pushed his back against the wall and tried to slide up keeping himself supported. He stumbled as pain shot through his leg and he fell onto one knee. He couldn't put any weight on it. He recovered from the pain and managed to stand keeping pressure off his damaged leg. He hobbled to the center of the cell just a short way from the door and within a minute he heard the familiar steps of Mr Kim from down the corridor. Sungmin prepared himself to kill the man at the first opportunity. When he walked into view however, two large men stood at either side of him. Mr Kim stepped forward. His suit pristine as always and a smile on his evil face. He unlocked the gate to his cell and the two men ran at Sungmin. He punched one the first chance he got. While the man recoiled he grabbed the arm that went to grab him, of the other man and twisted it as hard as he could. Before the man could be forced onto the floor he sent a kick into the knee that Sungmin was supporting his weight on and his knee buckled. He fell to the floor. He made an attempt of standing but weight was forced on his back and he was pushed against the cold concrete floor. He felt himself lifted with a scary ease and slammed back down on his back. The wind was knocked out of his lungs. He kicked out and connected with one of the men but his limbs were quickly pinned down before he could cause any more damage. He struggled against them but barely moved an inch. A laugh echoed in the cell.   
“Watching you struggle is amusing.” Sungmin didn't have chance to reply as a foot stamped on his stomach. Seconds later another landed on his chest, taking the air from his lungs in a strangled scream. A kick. This time to his unprotected face. His mind hazed with pain. More hits. He no longer felt the impact. Just pain spreading from different areas of his body. Everything was still then. He didn't move. He just stayed and welcomed the sleep that came to him. 

He awake with a start. The pain no longer a constant. It spiked. He cried out.   
“You slept all this time? I want you awake for every punishment.” Sungmin groaned. His head was fuzzy. It was lighter than before. It must be morning. He didn't think he would live till morning. He wished he hadn't. There was a stamp on his leg and Sungmin tried to lash out at the man causing the pain with his arm, missing. He leant up on his elbows. He lifted his knee below him. He was finally on his own. Now was Sungmin’s chance. He was knocked sideways with a kick to his face. He rolled onto his back. Tired. He closed his eyes and accept defeat. He felt the kicks and punches. Cried out when the pain was too much. This would continue until he died. He might as well accept it openly. He heard the gate to the door and let his body relax the best it could for his condition. He was gone for now. He kept his eyes closed. Let sleep drag him away. With a final hope that he wouldn’t wake up. Azure would have been here if they realised he was gone. If he was lucky. He wouldn’t wake up again.

His arms were pulled. He panicked. He wasn’t supposed to wake up. He pushed at the hands gripping him. He wanted to sleep. He only wanted sleep. The hands fell surprisingly easily and he felt himself fall backwards slightly. Instead of meeting cold ground he met a firm warmth. He tried to sit up but his body wouldn't listen. Arms wrapped around him trying to pull him up again. He tried to push them back forcefully. He heard his name. He pushed harder. Opened his eyes for the first time. Blue. He closed his eyes again and pushed. Blue. His eyes shot open and he was met with a familiar face. Yesung. He looked behind the man and saw the familiar faces of the group one men. He reached out and touched Yesung’s hair. Real. They were here.  
“Good morning. Can you walk?” Yesung smiled sadly at him.   
“My leg.” His voice was a weak croak and Yesung nodded understanding. A man stepped forward and he was lifted easily by two group one men. Their arms around his back and his arms around their shoulders.   
“Slow and steady” Yesung almost whispered to them. He was slowly lead out the door. Hopping with every step. Most of his weight was taken making it quite easy with his adrenaline. They saved him. He was going to be safe. Alive. Tears began rolling down his face. Relief. All he could feel was pain and relief. Something rough wiped his cheek. The man on his right was dapping the tear streaks with a tissue as they slowly made their way. Sungmin laughed and apologised. The man laughed back.  
“I would do the same in your position.”  
He had to be carried up the stairs to the main hall and up another set to Mr Kim’s office as he couldn't put pressure on his leg without his knee buckling underneath him. Yesung opened the door to the office.  
“Kyuhyun we found him.” Yesung held open the door for the men to maneuver him through. The whole room watched him. Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kangin, the whole of group one and Kyuhyun. Sungmin’s eyes were drawn to a sobbing mass on the floor. Mr Kim was laid in a deep red patch of the once cream carpet. Sungmin looked to Kyuhyun who watched him with a similar pained expression that Yesung had. Blood had made it’s way onto his shirt. His hands had a thicker coating of red. Donghae and Eunhyuk were by his side in seconds. Taking over the group one men. Donghae was rubbing his back. Although it didn't help the pain it brought comfort. A gesture of protection. It was going to be ok now. Kyuhyun had continued to watch him. Sungmin looked back to the man. Kyuhyun’s eyes brows knitted and he turned back to the sobbing man on the floor. Throwing multiple kicks into his body.   
“Stop, stop.” More sobs left the man as he rolled in his own blood on the carpet.  
“Doesn’t look like you controlled yourself too well. Why should i?” Kyuhyun spat out and landed another kick causing the man to cry out and roll onto a clean space on the carpet. Kyuhyun walked away from the man and grabbed a chair that sat against the wall. He walked over to Sungmin and placed the chair in front of him with a small smile. Donghae and Eunhyuk helped him sit. The position taking away some of the pain of his leg.   
He continued to watch Kyuhyun as he took a second chair from against the wall and put it before Mr Kim. He nodded to the two men that had carried Sungmin into the room and they pulled the bloodied man up with none of the gentleness they had shown Sungmin. They forced him on the chair. He had stopped sobbing now and only groaned in pain. Sungmin could see his face. There was a lot of blood spread over his face and it was still streaming from his nose. Clear lines ran through the dark from the tears he had shed earlier.  
Kyuhyun stood forward and Mr Kim watched him cautiously. Sungmin enjoyed the slight fear he could see Mr Kim try to hide.   
"Was taking half his life not enough for you Kim? You killed his mother too. Was that not enough?" Kyuhyun's voice was dangerously low.   
"Anyone who leaves, dies. He knows that." His voice still shook a little as he spoke.   
"He was forced into this guild. He didn't agree to your rules" Kyuhyun seemed to have calmed a little.   
"And he agreed to yours? You kidnapped him" The bleeding man spat. The man sobbing on the floor just moments later seemed like a different person.  
"They saved me" Sungmin spoke staring into the dark eyes of the beaten man before him. Mr Kim scoffed.   
"I saved you and your mother when you were on the streets."   
"That doesn't mean he should have to die for leaving" Kyuhyun watched the man disapprovingly. "Given the chance they would all leave you."  
Mr Kim laughed.  
"You will never be short of enemies Kyuhyun. That's why Gules will always exist."  
"Wrong Kim, Gules will always exist because I allow it. It provides a good comparison for Azure."  
"And you think I'm the monster." Mr Kim addressed Sungmin.   
"Putting an end to Gules would mean killing. We only kill if we have to." Kyuhyun spoke. Rolling his sleeves up further.   
"Yet you are going to kill me even though you don't have to."   
"Well you pissed me off"   
Sungmin smiled and heard Eunhyuk chuckle next to him.   
"I broke my phone because of you." Kyuhyun said with amusement.   
"Does breaking your phone really deserve death?" The man tried to wipe away some of the blood running over his mouth.  
"No. Stealing and trying to kill a personal protector does though."  
"This many people for a personal protector?" Mr Kim gestured to the room and looked up to Kyuhyun. "Don't tell me you are following the filthy lifestyle that Leeteuk did."  
Kyuhyun laughed.  
Mr Kim grimaced.   
"So that's why you were so desperate to get him back. Do you have a lack of women in Azure?" He looked to Sungmin with disgust. Sungmin realized what they were talking about. Kyuhyun hadn't denied any of the accusations. Sungmin wasn't surprised. He believed Kyuhyun would do the same had any member of Azure been taken.   
Not especially." Kyuhyun spoke as he took out his gun, taking his time checking it over.   
"I never saw it in you to be that way." He spoke to Sungmin, looking him up and down in disgust again. Sungmin shrugged his shoulders in reply. He found the reaction quite amusing.   
"Neither did I."  
"So he corrupted you?" Mr Kim nodded his head towards Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun seemed slightly alarmed but amused at the question. Looking over to them showing the reaction. Sungmin smiled at the reaction and Donghae laughed quietly next to him  
"Not yet" Sungmin replied and Donghae stifled another laugh. Eunhyuk looked at Donghae confused and slightly shocked. Kyuhyun smiled in amusement keeping his eyes on his gun. Mr Kim watched him for a moment before turning back to Sungmin.   
"If you were any bit of a man you would finish the job I set out to do myself. You deserve to die."  
"No. He doesn't." Kyuhyun pointed the gun to the still bleeding mans head. The man's eyes didn't leave Sungmin. Sungmin stared back with equal hate.  
"Sungmin." Sungmin tore his gaze away and met Kyuhyun's eyes.  
"Do you want to do the honours?"  
Sungmin nodded and Kyuhyun walked over to him. He passed the gun to Sungmin's hand then held out his empty hand to help support him. Sungmin took it with a smile and used it to help pull himself to his good leg. He limped over to Mr Kim. Stood before the man he hated so much. Kyuhyun's strong hold in his hand. He lifted the gun.   
"Is this for your mother?" Mr Kim asked with a smirk.   
"And everyone else." Sungmin answered. Mr Kim nodded and looked to the floor. Blood dripped to the carpeted floor. Sungmin remembered the pain. He remembered wishing for death. He pressed the trigger.   
He stepped back as Mr Kim's body slowly fell forward and hit the floor at his feet.   
"Ready to go home?" Kyuhyun's voice came close to his ear. Sungmin nodded and passed the gun back to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sent a nod to Eunhyuk and the blond pressed the radio attached to his bulletproof vest. His voice echoed from multiple radio's in the room.   
"Move out. Home time."  
Donghae came and put Sungmin's arm around his neck and took his weight allowing Kyuhyun to retrieved his jacket and tie. He was lead out if the door after the group one men. They came to the stairs. He prepared himself for the first step. He put all his pressure on his good leg. The pain wasn't too bad but the effort it took was exhausting. After some time they made it to the main hall. Floods of Azure were leaving the building. He had only seen this many people in the dining hall. They neared the entrance and Sungmin's head throbbed. He felt nauseous. Faint. He stopped moving and Donghae watched him with sad eyes.   
"What's up"   
"I just need a minute." His voice even sounded sleepy. He was exhausted. He really wanted to lay down.   
"You're tired" the familiar deep voice was just behind him. He nodded. Let himself close his eyes with the comfort the noise brought. They were too heavy. His arm was lifted and he wrapped it around Kyuhyun's neck. The pain from his leg disappeared as the weight was taken from it and he was lifted. He rested his head against a warm shoulder. He forced open his eyes as he felt a cold breeze on his face. They were outside now. There were hundreds of Azure around them. His eyes fell closed again. He had been saved.   
Azure had saved him.   
No.   
Kyuhyun had saved him.   
…  
Kyuhyun looked out of the window. They would be back at Azure soon. He turned back to the brunette that was still in his arms. Head leant against his shoulder. Fast asleep already. Donghae was leaning over carefully removing blood from around the cuts on his face with baby wipes. Kyuhyun let him. He doubted Sungmin would wake up for a while and if it made Donghae feel like he had helped then he didn't see a problem with it. He watched the blood be rubbed away. There was a split on his lip and across his cheekbone. They were the biggest ones. One of his eyes was black and swollen. Kyuhyun noticed earlier that a blood vessel in the eyeball underneath had been burst. He hadn’t been able to walk well. He suspected his leg to be broken. The list went on. Sungmin was in a bad way. One more beating off Kim and he could have been dead. Kyuhyun rubbed small circles on the hand that was in his. The skin soft underneath his thumb. Kyuhyun was upset that this had happened to Sungmin at all but the happy feeling of having him back after the panic and worry overshadowed Sungmin’s injuries. He was alive and he would heal. He would have done the same for any member of Azure but he doubted the feeling of relief and happiness wouldn’t be the same. His heart was well and truly involved. The body in his arms tensed and he heard a hiss and whimper and turned back to Sungmin’s face to see Donghae frozen with a wipe in his hand, a grimace on his face. Kyuhyun squeezed the arm that held Sungmin lightly and whispered.   
“Its ok, It’s ok.” He felt Sungmin relax and rubbed circles on his hand again. He looked to Donghae who mouthed an apology and packed away the wipes. He had done a good job of cleaning what he could off of the injured man. The rest could wait till they were at Azure.   
Sungmin wouldn’t be impressed about being off work for even longer. The memory of the whining man made Kyuhyun smile. He was looking forward to Sungmin being well enough to amuse him again. For now though. He would enjoy the excuse to hold him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sungmin slowly opened his eyes. Letting them adjust to the bright light that shone in his face. Once they focused he was looking out of a window. He didn't know which part of the grounds he was looking out onto, he could just see a verge of grass and some trees. He looked around the room. He was in a hospital room. That didn't surprise him. He pulled himself to sit up and noticed something was on his leg. He pulled back the covers to see some kind of frame around his it. It must have been broken. He wasn’t in pain anymore he realised with relief. That must be because of the needle going into his arm attached to a bag that hung next to his bed. He recalled it being light outside when Kyuhyun had carried him out of Gules. So he had either slept for a very short time or a very long time. He presumed long as he felt surprisingly good.  
He assessed the drip next to him when he noticed coloured envelopes next to him on a table. He picked them up and they all had his name on the front. He opened the first. It had a puppy on the front with a broken leg but a happy face. Sungmin laughed to himself. He opened it and read the words ‘Get well soon’ in printed writing. He read the note under that. 

My Baby!  
I am so glad you are back safe. I was very worried about you.   
I hope you get better soon i will come visit you when you wake up.  
Lots of Love   
Zhoumi  
xxxxxxxxx

Sungmin smiled as he closed the card and put it on his legs and reached for the next one. This one said ‘Open with a smile’ on the back of the envelope which he automatically did. The handwriting was familiar. He looked at the front and it had books and pens in an old fashioned room with the same get well wishes printed. He opened the card and read. 

Hello Sungmin.   
My husband told me you were hurt.  
I hope you get better soon.   
Let him know if you want me to bring you a book or writing equipment. :)  
He’s the doctor incase you didn’t already know.   
Take care  
Mrs Jones  
:)

Sungmin was surprised to receive a card from his teacher. She was lovely though, it was probably in her nature. He didn't know that her husband was the doctor though. They made a cute couple he decided. A teacher and a doctor. Both with bright smiles and helpful attitudes. He liked them both. He put the card down and reached for the next one. His name on the front was scruffier than the last envelopes. He split it open and pulled out the card looking at the front. This one read happy birthday. It wasn't his birthday. He opened the card in confusion and saw the happy birthday message inside scribbled out and handwriting around it. 

To Sungmin,  
Donghae is an idiot and chose a card that said happy birthday on it.   
He got distracted by the cute dog on the front -.-   
Hope you get well soon. We will come see you when you have rested more.   
Laters.  
E&D

It did not surprise him that Donghae would choose the wrong card. He was so smart yet so stupid at the same time. He laughed to himself. E&D. They signed the card like they were a couple. He put the card down and picked up the last one. The handwriting on the front was intricate and neat. Kyuhyun’s. He quickly opened it. The same giddy feeling coming over him as it did when Kyuhyun texted him. The card was white and blue with large letters filling the front. ‘Get well soon’ again.

Dear Sungmin,  
I Hope you get well soon and you are happy to be back. I will come visit you as soon as i can when you wake up. For now, Have a good rest.  
Kyuhyun  
xxxx

Sungmin smiled. It took him a while to read the message with Kyuhyun’s handwriting but it was getting easier. He was looking forward to Kyuhyun coming to see him. For a brief moment he worried what he looked like then remembered Kyuhyun had seen him battered and bruised. He had to look better than that. Something caught his eye walking past the door. He presumed it was a nurse rushing by until a head popped back around the corner.   
“You’re awake.” The doctor said with a smile. Sungmin smiled back as the doctor came in.   
“How do you feel?” He asked. Sungmin nodded before replying.   
“Great but i'm pretty sure its down to that.” He pointed to the drip next to him. The doctor laughed and nodded his head.   
“Yeah you wouldn't feel so great otherwise. Unfortunately we will have to take it away at some point but ill try keep it there for as long as i can.” Sungmin nodded in understanding before asking a question he knew the doctor would be waiting for.   
“How long?”   
“A few days. You have a fracture in your leg. It isnt too bad and should heal pretty fast but you will have to have a split and crutch for a while. Thats not the reason i need you to stay though. You have a lot of swelling around your face and especially your eye. I want you on bedrest until i know for sure it’s going down and it isnt going to cause any permanent damage to your eye should an accident happen. Other than that you have a fractured rib and a few cuts and bruises. I can't do anything for the rib so it will just take time to heal. You are going to be off work for a long time i'm afraid but you should get out of here in a few days.”  
Sungmin sighed. That was quite a lot of injuries. He was going to get bored very easily.   
“I think you will be surprised how fast it will go. You will probably spend the majority of it sleeping.” The doctor laughed. Sungmin didn't feel very tired so he doubted that it was true.   
“Can i see what i look like?” Sungmin asked and the doctor laughed.   
“You might want to get dressed into some more suitable clothes first. You are currently in a backless gown. We had to cut through the clothes to get x-rays and start treatment. He put the clipboard and folder he was holding onto a table at the bottom of the bed and got some pajamas from the cupboard at the side of Sungmin’s bed.   
“Come on, i'll help you.” Sungmin nodded and carefully swung his legs to sit on the side of the bed.   
“There is a string at the back of your neck. Undo that.” He followed the doctors orders as he got the shirt of the pajamas ready. When Sungmin was done he put on half of the t shirt. The doctor unhooked him from the drip, The needle still in his arm and he carefully put the shirt on fully. He was hooked back up much to his relief. He didn't want to keep off it for long. He had underwear on under his gown to his relief and the doctor helped him get the pants over his splint then helped him balance to pull the pants to his waist.   
“There, that must be more comfortable.” The doctor smiled.   
He lead Sungmin over to the mirror in the room advising him not to put any pressure on his leg. When he got to the mirror and looked up he was surprised to see his eye was bright red.   
“Woah.” He voiced. The area around the eye was swollen and he had deep cuts on his lip and cheek. Different places on his face were yellow with bruising. He looked terrible. The doctor laughed next to him.  
“You look great today from what you did yesterday.”  
“Why is my eye red?” Sungmin asked with alarm.  
“It’s a burst vessel. I suppose it’s like a bruise on your eye. It will heal back to normal don't worry.” The doctor laughed again taking Sungmin back to sit on his bed again.  
“I'll make everyone aware you’re awake so they can come see you now you’re fully dressed.”   
Sungmin laughed and said thank you as the doctor left. He got himself comfortable on the bed and tried to entertain himself with his thoughts. He was bored within a few minutes. 

A hour or so later Sungmin was sat watching television a nurse showed him how to work when Zhoumi walked in.   
“My baby!” Sungmin smiled at the man and welcomed his gentle hug.   
“Hey Zhoumi.”   
“How are you?” It seemed the sad smiles would keep coming until he was fully healed. They all felt sorry for him.   
“Great.” He gestured to the drip beside him. “Drugs.”   
Zhoumi laughed and shook his head. He sat on the bottom of Sungmin’s bed.   
“So how are you in general.” He asked.   
“Not to bad. Not looking forward to being off work for even longer. I'm going to be spending a lot of time with you it seems.” He laughed and Zhoumi clapped his hands.   
“You can get injured more often if it will make you keep me company.” The man laughed. Sungmin smiled. There was a moment of silence and Sungmin turned off the television so he could speak to Zhoumi properly.   
“So.” Zhoumi started. “Kyuhyun carried you out of Gules and into Azure.” He gave Sungmin a smirk.   
“I wasn’t conscious for it.” Sungmin tried to stop Zhoumi’s smirk.  
“You were when he first picked you up. Donghae told me. He said you clung to him like he was the only thing in the world.” Zhoumi smiled wistfully.  
“I was sleepy.” Sungmin didn't give Zhoumi what he wanted and Zhoumi scowled in reply. Sungmin laughed and shrugged. Taking a more serious tone like Zhoumi wanted him to.   
“I couldn’t keep myself awake. It was almost like passing out but really slowly. He saved me. So when he started to pick me up...I don't know.” He shrugged again. “I wanted to be with the person that would keep me safe.” Zhoumi smiled and nodded.   
“That makes sense. Has it changed how you feel about him?” He then asked.  
“I think i miss him. I want to see him.” Zhoumi smiled again. “And...I don't know if it is just me so you will no doubt know...When he used to text me back before, i would get excited to read his reply and when i saw this…” He handed the card that Kyuhyun had left him to Zhoumi. “...I got excited to open that too.” Zhoumi read the card and passed it back with a smile.   
“You are definitely starting to like him.” Zhoumi spoke.   
“I do like him.” Sungmin answered as he placed the card back on the table to his side.   
“I mean in a romantic sense.” Zhoumi laughed.  
“So do i. I dont understand the exciting messages though.” He chuckled quietly. Zhoumi stared at him wide eyed for a moment before regaining control of his face.  
“Sorry i was surprised, you have feelings for Kyuhyun and you admitted it.” Sungmin laughed.  
“The exciting thing is just excitement. It’s always exciting when you like someone and they like you back and you dont know whats going to happen or when it’s going to happen.” Sungmin nodded in understanding with a smile. Zhoumi let out a loud surprising squeal making Sungmin jump.  
“I can’t believe you like him already! I'm so excited.” He clapped his hands. Sungmin watched him with alarm. Why was he so excited over this?  
“You’re not aloud to tell him. It’s...Just between us...There is a word and i can't remember it.” He mumbled.  
“A secret?” Zhoumi asked.  
“That it.” Sungmin clicked his fingers.  
“Ok. A secret is a secret but if you guy’s hit stalemate i'm going to start interfering.” Zhoumi warned. Sungmin laughed. He didn't doubt that Zhoumi would. 

Zhoumi left soon after. He had closed the salon to visit Sungmin and expected an angry mob when he got back. Sungmin said his goodbyes and watched the happy man leave. He was glad someone had visited and entertained him for a while. He wondered when Kyuhyun would come visit him. He laughed to himself. Why did everything always go back to Kyuhyun in his head. This having feelings for someone thing was so weird. He wondered if he should tell Kyuhyun. Or if Kyuhyun already knew. He wondered what Kyuhyun would do if Sungmin told him. Would he kiss him again? Sungmin could feel his face getting warm at the thought. He covered his face with his hands and laughed. He was pathetic. 

A few hours later Sungmin had got immersed in a programme that had people selling old items for massive amounts of money. He didn't know what any of the items were at first and tried to guess and then listen to see if he was right. There was a knock on his open door. Eunhyuk and Donghae entered with big smiles and a cheeseburger dinner with cake for after from the canteen. Sungmin laughed.   
“We thought you might be hungry.” Donghae said pushing the table that leant over the bed closer to Sungmin while Eunhyuk placed down the meal. He grabbed the juice and took a drink happy for something that tasted better than water. He Winced when the acid stung his split lip.   
“You might want to eat it fast. We had to sneak past everyone to get it here.” Eunhyuk whispered. Sungmin just laughed again.  
“You guys are crazy. But thank you.”   
As though the doctor heard his name he came into the room.  
“Eunhyuk, Donghae...What are you doing?” His arms were folded and his eyebrows raise a smile on his face still from catching them. Donghae tried to dive in front of the food so the doctor couldn't see it.   
“I can already seen what you have done Donghae.” The man gave up his attempts and his shoulders slumped.  
“But its his favorite!” The man whined. He put on his best puppy eyes and Sungmin was surprised to see a full grown man act cute to try and get out of trouble.   
“I will let it slide this time but Sungmin, you have to cut it into small pieces and eat slowly.” Sungmin nodded with a smile and the doctor gave the two men visiting him a mock scowl before leaving. Donghae grinned and picked up Sungmin’s knife and fork and started cutting the food into small pieces ready for Sungmin.   
“So how are you?” Eunhyuk asked. “Sorry about the card.” He sent Donghae an exasperated look.   
“Yeah i'm fine. He said i'll be out in a few days. Until then i'm stuck here.” Eunhyuk nodded.   
“Has Kyuhyun managed to come see you yet?”   
“No just you and Zhoumi.” Sungmin replied. Eunhyuk nodded again.   
“He has so much work to do after everything happened that i'll be surprised if he manages to come down. He’s still doing the paperwork. I dont know anything about what he has to do specifically, i just know how long it took last time something like this happened.”   
“He has to do a file on Mr Kim’s death, link it to the file for the mission and write that up, as well as update Sungmin’s file and medical files and link them with the mission and Mr Kim’s death. Then he has to add every single name of the people that were in the room when he died for witness reasons and how they assisted. Then he has to do a file on why so many people were paid on one day because he took the majority of Azure out for the mission. Then he has to do paperwork on the how it happened in Azure grounds and then he has to get in touch with a contractor to get those trees cut back at the back and get the perimeter surveyed and updated, so it doesn't happen again and then its on the system that he has done something about it. Then he has to do a file for each of the Gules transfers that came back with us that day and get them on the pay system, give them jobs and arrange for them to be monitored closely just incase. Then to top all that off he has to go see Leeteuk and explain what happened and have him put his verification on each of the files. Leeteuk is going to be mad about it happening in the grounds too.” Donghae rhymed off in a few breaths. Eunhyuk looked at him amazed as did Sungmin. Donghae looked at them and continued cutting the food up. He shrugged.   
“I was with him when he had his training lessons for taking over Azure.” He answered the unasked question.   
“Why does he have to get Leeteuk's verification?” Sungmin asked. He thought Kyuhyun was the leader of Azure why would he need the old leaders verification.   
“You can’t just stop being a leader of Azure. You will be the leader until you die. Thats the responsibility they accept. You can however pass your post to someone else. They become the leader and make the decisions and everything else but he has to report back to Leeteuk when something major like this happens. It’s almost like having someone to keep you on the straight and narrow. He has to tell Leeteuk when he does something wrong and what he has done to correct his mistake. If he doesn’t cover every ground and right what he does wrong and show he is still a good leader for Azure, Leeteuk can either come back or choose someone to take his place. It’s to ensure the leader does his job right.” Eunhyuk nodded. He knew this bit and confirmed that Donghae was right.   
“So Kyuhyun might not be the leader after all this?” Sungmin asked worried. He didn't want to be the reason why Kyuhyun would have his title taken from him.   
Donghae and Eunhyuk laughed. “Kyuhyun is like Leeteuk’s son. It takes something really bad for someone to be kicked out. Kyuhyun is a great leader like Leeteuk was. He’ll be the leader until he passes the title down to someone else like Leeteuk did.” Donghae answered.   
“Or he dies.” Eunhyuk was scowled at by both Donghae and Sungmin.   
When Eunhyuk stepped back with his hands up in the air in surrender they both stopped scowling at him.   
Sungmin started to pick at the little chunks of food on his plate. There was a lot of work for Kyuhyun to do in the next few days. Sungmin wouldn't be surprised if he didn't see Kyuhyun at all. He understood even though he would be disappointed.   
The two men stayed for over an hour. Sungmin finished the majority of his food and when they left they took the plate with them. They wished him good night and Eunhyuk assured him Kyuhyun would be around at some point or another. He didn't know why Eunhyuk seemed to be trying to defend Kyuhyun for not coming. Sungmin understood the situation. He sat watching television for a while after until he fell asleep sat up in bed. 

 

When his eyes opened next it was light outside. He looked to the clock at the other side of the room. It was 8am. He really was going to sleep a lot in the next few days it seemed. He had fallen asleep sat up but had slumped into an uncomfortable position. He sat up properly and noticed a folded piece of paper on the plastic desk over his bed. He reached forward and picked it up. His name was scrawled in beautiful handwriting again and the same excited feeling rushed over him. He quickly unfolded the paper and turned it around to read. 

Dear Sungmin,  
I have tried to keep my handwriting simple for you to read. I am sorry i didn't come see you earlier. I have been a bit busy with some paper work and other boring stuff. I should be able to come right after dinner tomorrow. You already look lots better and doctor Jones says everything is improving. I hope you get better soon.   
I want to say i am sorry for what happened to you. I promised you would be safe on our grounds and i was wrong. I am sorry i didn't get you back sooner as well.   
I am taking it upon myself to be your personal protector, as you are mine. You are going to be off work for a while. I hope you welcome a little boredom after your ordeal.  
Let me know if you need anything.   
Kyuhyun  
xxxxxxx  
p.s) I have ordered new phones for us both. Haha :)

Sungmin sighed. Kyuhyun had come to see him and he had slept through it. He said he would come just before dinner. He would be awake then no doubt. He watched television for the majority of the morning. Zhoumi popped in momentarily with some flowers for him which made the room smell lovely and Donghae came to visit with a small hand held game. Donghae showed him how to use it and had to leave soon after as Eunhyuk needed help with a job he was doing for Kyuhyun. He played a game where you had to solve puzzles. The story to it was a bit hard to understand as the character’s used a lot of difficult words but he got the general idea. It kept him entertained for a few hours. Doctor Jones popped in and out of the room every now and then as did the nurses with water and his lunch. Other than that no one else came to see him. Two hours before dinner Sungmin was getting restless. Kyuhyun would be here soon. He was looking forward to seeing him. The doctor came in and spoke to him.   
“I'm afraid it’s time to take this drip away.” He said disconnecting it from Sungmin’s arm. “We are going to have you on tablets instead. We can’t keep you on this for too long cause you’ll get addicted to it and we can’t have that can we.” He said with a laugh.  
“Will i be in pain?” Sungmin asked.  
“Only a little. The tablets should help but they are weaker than the drip.” Sungmin nodded. He had the needle taken out of his arm and a plaster put over where it had been. The doctor gave him his first dose of medicine and Sungmin fell asleep watching tv an hour later.   
…  
Kyuhyun folded the note and put it on the plastic table as he had last time. He didn’t know how Sungmin got on reading his last note. He had fallen asleep sat up again. He had spoke to the doctor before he came to see Sungmin who apologised. He had changed Sungmin’s medication and a side effect was drowsiness. He looked uncomfortable but Kyuhyun didn't want to wake him. He moved his hair to the side out of his eyes. He really did look a lot better than yesterday. He was getting better but Kyuhyun worried if he was really ok. He looked forward to speaking to him. He wanted to hold him again. Like he had driving back to Azure. Maybe at some point he would. For now he still had paperwork to finish before seeing Leeteuk tomorrow.   
…

Sungmin woke to the doctor shaking him lightly.   
“Wake up Sungmin you didn’t eat dinner you have to eat breakfast or you wont heal.” Sungmin’s mind felt fuzzy. How did he fall asleep so early?   
“The new medication makes you drowsy. You will get used to it.” Sungmin nodded and sat himself up again. There was a range of cut up fruit in front of him and a note with his name scrawled on the front. Kyuhyun. He had missed Kyuhyun again. He unfolded the note and started to read. Not giving a second thought to the doctor or his food until he did.

Dear Sungmin,  
You must be very tired still. You fell asleep early. Mr Jones said it was because he altered your medication slightly.   
I am glad you are resting a lot. You look miles better than yesterday. You must be a fast healer.   
You just mumbled in your sleep. It was kind of cute. Haha  
I am at a meeting tomorrow. I have to travel a distance to speak to Leeteuk. Me, Donghae and Eunhyuk will be gone for most of the day. I will come see you when i get back and leave another note if you are asleep. :)  
I am wondering how you are feeling. What you went through wasn’t easy. I hope you are ok.   
I worry about you more than i should don't i?  
Have a good sleep  
Kyuhyun  
xxxxxxx

He let out a long sigh and put the note under his pillow with the last one. He was annoyed with himself for missing Kyuhyun’s visit. He wouldn't get to see him today either. He picked at his food still feeling a little too sleepy to eat. He slowly finished it all and played the game Donghae had given him for a while.  
He was happy to see Mrs Jones at the door at midday. She was taking her lunch with her husband and decided to visit before she left. She had managed to get his copy of the Goosebump’s book off Eunhyuk and brought pens and paper for him to practice his writing. Sungmin was thankful for something other than a screen to look at. At least reading and writing was something useful to do with his time. His teacher didn't stay long and left telling him to see her when hes back on his feet. He promised he would. He flicked through the Goosebump’s book when he had an idea. Kyuhyun was coming late tonight and Sungmin presumed he would be sleeping due to the medication he was taking. He decided to try and write Kyuhyun a letter back. It took him till dinner time to finish the note and multiple screwed up pieces of paper where he had gone wrong. He took his medicine soon after and the nurse brought him some food. The medicine made him sleepy quickly and he soon pushed half of his food to the side and laid down. He fell asleep fast.   
…  
Kyuhyun walked into the room quietly at 1am. The dim lamp in the room still on. Sungmin was laid down properly today. His mouth partially open and his lips almost making a pout. How he never failed to look perfect was beyond him. He had already taken some paper and a pen from the nurse station to write his note and swung the table silently to where he could lean on it. As he laid the paper down he noticed a folded note on top of a pad of paper. His name on the top in messy handwriting. He looked to Sungmin with a warm smile. Unfolded the note and read. 

Dear Kyuhyun,  
I writ like a child. I am sory. Mrs Jones broughte me paper so now i can leav you a note to. :)  
I am fine. The new tablet makes me realy sleepe. I dont like it. It is beter than pain thouh. I keep trying to stay awake for your visit but it nevre works. I am sory. I mis seeing you in the day to see if i can work. But yes. Being bored is not to bad for now haha. :)  
The notes keep me hapy. I dont mind if you wory about me. I wil wory about you to.  
Do not say sory for it. It was not your fault and what you did to save me made up for it. I want to say fank you for that. I owe you alot. I have been more bad luck than good luck haven’t i? Haha  
fankyou for caring and i hope you had a fun visit to Leeteuk’s.  
Sungmin  
xxxxxxx

Kyuhyun grinned. The note had made his day. Sungmin was getting better at writing. You could tell what he was saying easy even if the spelling mistakes were often. ‘I miss seeing you’...’I will worry about you too’. The two sentences gave him so much hope that holding Sungmin again might be possible one day. He missed Sungmin too. He was looking forward to him being better. Maybe when he was Kyuhyun would follow Leeteuk’s advice and ask him to go on a date. He wasn’t sure if Sungmin would understand what a date was however. He wondered if Sungmin knew at all how Kyuhyun felt. He wasn’t sure how much Zhoumi had told him. Sungmin had left hints in his letter and Kyuhyun wasn’t sure if to take them seriously or as friendly words. He decided to drop his own hints as he began to write his note back.   
…  
Sungmin woke up and quickly checked the desk barely letting his eyes adjust. He noticed his note was gone and had been replaced. He grinned and unfolded the note quickly. 

Dear Sungmin,   
Your writing is great! I was very happy to see a note back. :) I am glad you are feeling fine. It’s a relief. Sleep plenty!   
You don’t have to worry about me. Not until you are back to work. And you don't have to thank me for saving you either. It’s what we do in Azure.   
More bad luck than good luck?  
You and i both know you could destroy Azure and i would still ask you to stay. The visit to Leeteuk’s was fine. Nothing exciting to tell. The travelling took too long. He is coming to Azure soon to see everyone. He wishes to meet you too. You will like him, Everyone does.   
Hope to see you soon.  
Kyuhyun  
xxxxxxx  
p.s) You don't have to thank me for caring either. I care for you without intending to. x

Sungmin was a little bit shocked. He put a hand over his mouth hiding the grin underneath. He had made subtle hints in his note of how he felt. He didn't expect Kyuhyun to notice them let alone make his own. ‘I would still ask you to stay’...’I care for you without intending to’. Both sentences made his stomach flutter. He suddenly had to fight the urge to squeal. He understood Zhoumi’s reaction the other morning now. He couldn't wait to see Kyuhyun. He folded up the letter and put it under his pillow as he had with the others as the doctor walks in. He has multiple checks done on him as he had every morning.  
“How do you feel?” He asked as usual.  
“Good.” Sungmin replied.   
“I brought this.” The doctor went to the door and took out some kind of gray stick.   
“What’s that?” Sungmin asked confused.   
“A crutch. You use it as a second leg so you can keep the other off the ground.” The doctor explained.  
“You mean i get to get out of bed?” Sungmin asked excited. The doctor nodded.  
“Providing you can use it properly and i can trust you to keep the weight off your leg. You can leave today. The swelling has gone right down on your face and you are healing fine.” Sungmin swung himself to the side of the bed. The doctor quickly showed him with a demonstration how to use the contraption. He held it as told and the doctor adjusted it to his side. He carefully stood up when he was ready. The doctor close by incase he lost his balance which he nearly did at first. He hopped around the room getting a feel for using the crutch. He started taking longer strides when he felt confident. He looked back to the doctor who nodded.   
“I'm going to call one of your friends and see if they can assist you with your stuff ok?” Sungmin nodded and walked his way over to the bed. He started piling up the stuff he was taking back with him. Half an hour later Zhoumi arrived as he was being shown how to take his splint off and on for when he was showering.   
“Hey baby! The others are out on a job until dinner time so i closed up to help you out for a while.” Sungmin gave him a thankful look.  
“Thank you, Zhoumi.”  
“Don’t mention it. Are you excited to be free?” Sungmin nodded.  
It didn't take them long to pack Sungmin’s stuff into a plastic tub Zhoumi brought from the salon. He had also brought a new set of clothes for Sungmin to get changed into as his were cut up, including skinny jeans that he could wear under his split. The doctor said it would be fine as long as he kept pressure off his leg. As they were about to leave Sungmin remembered something. He hopped back to his bed and moved the pillow grabbing the notes he had put under them. He put them in his jacket pocket and hopped back to Zhoumi.   
“What were those.” The tall man asked, curious.  
“Nothing.” Sungmin replied. He couldn't hide the smile on his face.  
“Tell me or i will push you onto the floor and steal them.” Sungmin laughed. That was a little bit evil for Zhoumi.   
“They’re letters.” He answered finally.  
“For who?” Zhoumi asked now uninterested.  
“From Kyuhyun.” He said with a grin. Zhoumi’s eyes widened as he turned back to Sungmin.   
“Can i read them?” He asked excitedly. Sungmin laughed and shook his head. He would let Zhoumi read them but he was going to tease him with them for a while first. Luckily there was an elevator up the floors of the living quarters which Zhoumi showed him to, still whining that Sungmin wouldn't let him read the letters. When they made it to his room he sat on his bed. He had gotten better at balancing and walking with his crutches which was good. His good leg ached from double the work however. He took the letter’s out of his pocket and passed them to Zhoumi who made some kind of squeal in excitement. He sat on the bottom of Sungmin’s bed as he read them. His face changing with each letter. Once he read the last he made a shocked face looking at Sungmin.   
“You were flirting in notes!” He finally said.  
“Flirting?” Sungmin asked confused.  
“Yeah when you drop hints that you like someone and they drop hints back if they like you and you keep going until eventually something happens.”  
“Oh. They have a word for it. Didn't know that.” Sungmin chuckled.   
“Are you going to see him today?” Zhoumi asked excitedly.  
“Yeah if i can. I don’t know when he’s back though and i'm still on medication and it makes me sleep way too much. Why?” He asked back.  
Zhoumi bounced his shoulders in reply.   
“He’ll be back before dinner. Let me know what happens.” He stood up and walked to the door. “If you dont need me for anything else, may i be excused.” He asked in an over exaggerated posh voice. Sungmin replied in a similar tone.  
“You may.” Zhoumi laughed and left the room. Sungmin set about putting his things away. He put Donghae’s console on his bedside table and sat back on his bed and started reading his Goosebump’s booklet, pen in hand.

He was soon immersed in the story and didn't notice the hour pass by. He heard a noise outside in the corridor and his door was opened. Donghae and Eunhyuk walked in chatting between themselves.   
“No, you are wrong. If dinosaurs laid eggs then the egg obviously came first. The chicken came millions of years after.” Donghae ranted. Eunhyuk shook his head.   
“Its an unanswerable question for a reason Hae.”   
Sungmin laughed at their conversation and both men jumped in surprised.   
“You’re back!” Donghae exclaimed skipping over and hugging Sungmin.   
“Got let out around an hour ago. Zhoumi helped me with my stuff. I’ve got to use a crutch to walk through.” He spoke swinging his legs off his bed.   
“Cool i've always wanted one of these.” Donghae said. Eunhyuk looked at him exhausted.   
“He’s been like this all day. Bouncing off walls.” He explained as Donghae tried walking with the crutch. Sungmin just chuckled and let Donghae play with the contraption.   
“You going to see Kyuhyun?” Eunhyuk asked. Sungmin nodded.   
“If he’s not too busy.”  
“Na. He’ll be happy to see you. He said everytime he went to see you, your medication put you to sleep.” He laughed and Sungmin nodded his head with a smile.   
“Yeah...I feel like one of those old people that fall asleep on benches.” He laughed lightly.   
Donghae passed him back his crutch and Sungmin stood up with it and hopped over to the door.  
“Want us to walk you?” The brunette asked.   
“Na. I'm pro at this now.” Sungmin laughed as he opened the door and hopped through it. He made it to the main hall and realised he hadn’t thought this through as he stood at the foot of the stairs to Kyuhyun’s office. He stared at them wondering if he should attempt them or if it would be too dangerous.   
“Here, let me help you.” One of the men that stood at the side of the stairs stood forward. He held out his hand as more leverage for Sungmin to push himself up.   
“Thank you.” Sungmin said and they set off up. It made easy work with the strong man helping him. He said Thank you again when they reached the top and the man just smiled and made his way down. Sungmin opened the door the Kyuhyun’s office. Almost nervous to see him. He closed the door and behind him and walked into the middle of the room. Kyuhyun’s eyes lit up when he saw him.  
“Sungmin, you're out.” He put down his pen and Sungmin watched him walk around his desk towards him. His jacket and tie were off and his shirt was rolled up his arms. His top buttons undone. His hair was immaculate as usual. Sungmin gave up. He was perfect. He smiled back at Kyuhyun.  
“I got out this morning.” He accepted the hug around his shoulders and pressed his free arm around Kyuhyun. A soft hint of fragrance reached his nose. He remembered it from a few days ago. Sungmin felt a little lost. He was instantly comforted. He wanted to lean into it. Kyuhyun pulled away his hands still on Sungmin’s arms.  
“How are you?” He waited for Sungmin’s answer. Instead Sungmin reached a hand around Kyuhyun’s neck pulling him forward. He pressed his lips to the taller mans. Letting out a breath as warmth ran over him. He felt lips move against his own and moved with them. Kyuhyun stepped closer to him. Sungmin let his crutch fall to the floor and wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck as hands slid gently to his waist. He laced his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair kissing him with a little more pressure and felt his body pulled firmer against Kyuhyun. He was deffinatly lost. Being so close to Kyuhyun. Their lips moving in unison. He knew he would have to stop but he didn't want to. He had been through hell. He could recognise heaven.   
There was a click and a squeal from behind him and both men pulled apart. Eye’s dancing over each others flushed faces for a moment before looking to the door. Zhoumi stood with his hands over his mouth and his eye’s smiling. Sungmin rolled his eyes and let out a laugh. What else was he supposed to do. He hopped back a step, Kyuhyun taking his hand to steady him before reaching down for the crutch Sungmin had dropped earlier. Sungmin accepted it with thanks, his eyes meeting Kyuhyun’s with a smile for longer than they should. He put his weight on the crutch and Kyuhyun walked to his desk and picked up an envelope before walking back.   
“Perfect timing as always, Zhoumi.” He said walking to the man and handing him the letter.   
“I hate myself more than you hate me i assure you.” He muttered behind his hand. Sungmin shook his head and laughed to himself. A crackle from the intercom sounded and a woman spoke.   
“Mr Cho. Yesung is here with a friend. He said he arranged a meeting with you.” Kyuhyun walked back to his desk and answered the call.  
“Send them up.” He said with a sigh.   
“Sungmin, come have dinner with me. Ill help you down the stairs.” Sungmin nodded to Zhoumi. He turned to look at Kyuhyun leaning against his desk looking better than he had before. Sungmin smiled at him.   
“Ill see you later.” He said before making his way to the door.  
“Do.” Kyuhyun replied with a slight blush on his face as he smiled back. Sungmin chuckled as he left. Zhoumi held out his hand and they made their way down the stairs. They rounded the corner and Zhoumi bounced.  
“He kissed you!”   
“I kissed him.” Sungmin replied with a laugh feeling equally as giddy as Zhoumi.   
“You kissed him?” Zhoumi stopped bouncing with a shocked face.  
“Yeah.” Sungmin answered. He didn't quite believe it himself.   
“Why?” Zhoumi asked.  
“I don't know i just really wanted to.” Sungmin laughed. Zhoumi hugged him nearly making Sungmin fall over.   
“I'm so proud of you...Now lets go eat i need food.” He walked ahead and Sungmin just laughed.   
…  
Kyuhyun leant against his desk. He chewed his lip. His heart was still beating rapidly. He hadn’t expected that. He decided to risk a hug from Sungmin just so he could touch him. Next thing he knows he's being pulled down into a kiss and arms are wrapped around his neck. In his hair kissing him more forcefully. Everything he had hoped to happen one day all happened within a few moments. He was flustered. This meant Sungmin liked him back. He finally chose someone who liked him back. He lifted his fists into the air. Then realised he would look stupid if Yesung walked in right now and put them back to his sides.


	8. Chapter 8

Sungmin woke with a yawn and noticed Eunhyuk and Donghae had left already. He looked to the clock and was surprised to see it reading 3pm. How had he slept for so long? He swung his legs to rest on the floor and pulled himself up with his crutch. He was late taking his tablets and could feel a dull stabbing in his chest. He made his way to the bathroom grabbing his towel on the way. He stood in front of the mirrored cabinet above the sink looking at his reflections tousled hair before opening the cupboard and taking out his tablets. He undid the bottle and tipped the contents into his hand. Two fell. Only two left. He put one back in the tub and swallowed the other with a handful of water from the tap. He undid his splint and removed it ready for his shower. He leant against the wall to remove his clothes and got in. He was getting used to balancing on one leg but when showering it proved a little more awkward. He hopped out when he was done and wrapped himself in his towel. He made his way to his bed with his crutch and splint in his hand. He decided to test his weight on his leg and see how it felt. He put his foot down and slowly transferred more weight onto it. For a moment he was fine. He dared more and paid shot to his knee. He caught himself with his crutch. He would be off it for a lot longer it seemed. He sighed. He decided to go see Zhoumi after going to the doctors to get more tablets, the man never failed to cheer him up. He slowly dried off and got into his clothes. He put his splint over his clothed leg and made his way to the door. He took his time to the medic centre. Feeling quite lazy after his long sleep. He knocked on Dr Jones' office and waited for the voice on the other side before he entered.   
"Hi Sungmin" the doctor smiled brightly. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine" Sungmin smiled back as he closed the door behind him.   
"I just came to see how long I'm supposed to be on the tablets you gave me."   
"You would be best staying on them for another five days. The pain should wear down to a more bearable level by then." Sungmin nodded.  
"Well I have one left. I didn't know if I just took them until they ran out or not." He explained taking a seat in front of the doctor.  
"No problem. I'll go sort them out for you, I'll be one moment." The doctor stood up and left with a smile. Sungmin waited and looked at the picture on the doctors desk of him and Mrs Jones. They were on a beach, both looking a lot younger than what they were now. He wondered how long they had been together when that picture was taken. The doctor came back in.  
"Sungmin, I'm afraid we don't have any of the tablets you need. We get a delivery in a week but this weeks lot has gone already on the people who were injured when they went to get you."  
"Ok. So do I just take that last one and see how I go?" He asked not really minding the lack of tablets. Maybe he would sleep less without them. The doctor nodded with a sad smile.  
"I'm sorry yes, if the pain is too much, come see me and I'll see if there is anything I can do." Sungmin nodded back.  
"It's fine, I'm sure I can manage. They made me too sleepy anyway" he smiled as he stood up. The doctor laughed.  
"How is your leg?" He asked before Sungmin left.  
"Hurts if I put weight on it but fine." The doctor nodded.  
"I expect it will heal fast. I'm hoping in a week you might not need the crutch. You won't be able to work but...it's a start" he smiled and Sungmin nodded. He said thank you to the doctor and left. Making his way to Zhoumi's salon.   
He noticed Zhoumi is closing up and makes his way over. Zhoumi notices him and greets him with a familiar smile.  
"Hey baby! Have you come to take me to dinner? Eunhyuk, Donghae and Kyuhyun are out so it's just me and you."   
"Breakfast to me. I only woke up an hour ago." He walked next to Zhoumi towards the dining hall.   
"Were you up late or something? How do you sleep that long?" The man asked confused.   
"It's the tablets for the pain. I have my last one tonight though. So I should sleep a bit less." He explained.   
"Won't you be in pain from then though?"   
"I don't know. I might be. They have run out of them after the people that got injured in Gules. I'm sure I can handle it. I'm just glad I won't be so sleepy all the time" he laughed. Zhoumi nodded his head.  
“Why don't you save the last one. If you don't feel much pain before you sleep. Dont take it and save it for when you are in pain.” Zhoumi offered. Sungmin thought for a moment before deciding it made sense.  
“Not a bad idea.” He mumbled  
“Course not, it’s by me. So have you spoke to Kyuhyun?” Zhoumi spoke with more enthusiasm.  
“No. I told you i woke up late.” Zhoumi made a noise of displeasure.  
“You’re no fun.” Sungmin laughed and shook his head. 

Sungmin didn’t enjoy his meal as much as he usually did feeling especially tired since he took his medication late. Zhoumi was good company as always but when he was tired Sungmin didn’t feel much like talking. Once they had finished he walked Zhoumi back to his salon before heading back to his room. He changed back into his pajamas. His sat in bed and although it felt strange to be sat in bed when the sun was shining through the window it was satisfying. He took his booklet from his draws and started reading and circling deciding he could at least manage that for a while. He had enjoyed the book so far and was halfway through. He was struggling a lot more than what he did with the children's books but the story still made sense for the most part and he was stuck into the story. He had read through over thirty pages when his eyes started drooping closed. He decided to give up and put his booklet on the floor next to his bed and laid down. He fell asleep even with the sun in his eyes. 

He was laid on his bed. He tried to sit up but a hand stopped him and he fell back. He tried to move his arms but they wouldn't respond. He felt weight on his legs. They wouldnt move either. He noticed blank faces around him. They were looking down on him. He could feel their stares even though their eyes were missing. There was weight on his chest. He began to breath heavier. The weight pushing out the air he continuously tried to draw in. He watched a blurred hand reach down to him and pain coursed through his body. He tried to fight the force keeping him down. Another ghosted hand went into his chest. He felt the pain travel and strengthen as it moved through him. More hands began to move. One after another. All causing him pain. He heard muffled laughs as he screamed for them to get off him. He tried to throw his body in any direction he could move. Barely moving inches. More hands came from the ceiling pushing him into the bed. Digging through his skin and pulling at anything they could grab. 

Sungmin’s eyes jolted open as his stare met a wall. He quickly sat up. The room was dark. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust. He felt a tickle on his forehead. He lifted an arm and wiped at the sweat. He let out a long breath. The action calming his heart a little. That was easily the weirdest and scariest dream he had experienced. He looked around the room to clear his mind a little. He noticed the beds across from him were no longer vacant. Donghae and Eunhyuk were back safe from the job they were doing. His mouth felt dry. He needed one of the bottles under Donghae’s bed. He got out of bed and used his crutch to make it close to Donghae’s bed before getting on his hands and knees to reach under. Once he had made it back to his bed safely he opened his bottle and drank. Not realising how thirsty he really was. He sat on the end of his bed not sure what to do with himself. The clock read 2:40. He was still tired. His side had began to ache more after his mission to Donghae’s bed. He decided the best option was to sleep more. He hoped he wouldn’t have a similar dream to the last. He got back under his covers. Keeping them just below his chest so he could cool off still. He fell asleep within minutes. 

He was down again. Hes tested his limbs as before. None moving. There was no weight this time. Nothing holding him down. His energy was drained. He put all his effort into turning his head. He could see his arm. Spread out before him. Still not moving. He heard steps. Black shoes came before his eyes. He tried to lift his head to see the person. His body failed him again. A shoe lifted his face. He looked up. An intricate designed ceiling framed a blank face. He squinted. Trying to make out features. Mr Kim’s face met his. A voice came but no lips moved.   
“I told you to finish the job. I came back for you. Does it hurt?”  
The voice wore away. The face stayed. Smiling. Watching him. He felt a stab of pain in his back. He tried to move but couldn’t. He watched a shoe meet his face. He cried out but his body still wouldn’t respond. His heart beating against his chest. He needed to move. To defend himself. But he couldn’t. He cried. He wanted to beg. Plead for the pain to stop. He didn’t want this again. His voice failed him as more pain enveloped him. 

Sungmin’s eyes opened again. His eyes meeting the ceiling this time. He groaned as he wiped his eyes. They had cried as he had in his dream. He looked over to see Donghae and Eunhyuk still sleeping. It was light out now. He looked to the clock. It read 5:35. He decided he wouldn’t try to sleep more. It didn’t work out well for him last time. He quietly got dressed. It was harder than usual. His side ached. His leg ached. His head ached and his eyes stung from being tired still. He went into the bathroom. He ignored the pill bottle. It wasn’t bad enough to take it yet. He had to get used to it. He styled his hair as best he could with one hand. He looked at the dark circles under his eyes. He didn’t expect them to show after one bad nights sleep. He made his way out of the room quietly as not to wake Eunhyuk and Donghae and went on his way to the main hall. He wasn’t sure what he planned to do at such an early time but either way it would stem off the main hall.   
When he arrived he noticed the door to the salon was open. He decided to look inside. He hadn’t expected for Zhoumi to be awake so early. When he popped his head around the corner sure enough he was met with Zhoumi turning on lights and the radio.   
“Hey, I didn’t know you opened up this early.” He spoke making the taller man jump in shock with his hand on his heart.   
“Are you trying to kill me?” He asked rhetorically. “I don’t but i have a new room mate and he wakes up stupidly early and woke me up in the process, so i might aswell be here. Why are you awake anyway? You look like shit baby what happened?”   
“Thanks.” Sungmin gave him a scowl earning a laugh from Zhoumi. “I went to sleep pretty early and then i had two bad dreams. I gave up after the last one.”  
“Ohhhh what happened?” Zhoumi asked with interest sitting on one of the chairs and holding the one next to it still so Sungmin could sit on it.   
“Well the first one, I was being held down by a group of faceless...ghost people or something and they were putting their hands through me to hurt me. Then the second i couldn’t move and Mr Kim was kicking me. I was trying my best to move and i couldn’t do anything. It was scary.” He lifted his eyes to see a sad look being sent to him from Zhoumi.   
“Why are you giving me the sad look again. I thought people had got over looking at me like that.” He asked   
“Sungmin you went through something i can’t even begin to imagine. Kyuhyun…” The man hesitated not sure if he should say what he was about to but continued anyway. “Kyuhyun told me that Mr Kim had said he was pinning you down every few hours and beating you and that the last time he did it you barely moved.” Sungmin nodded in confirmation. Telling the man it was true.   
“Sungmin your dreams sound an awful lot like what actually happened to you.” He spoke with the sad look still painted on his face.  
“Well obviously i realised that but i still don't see your point.”  
“I think you need to speak to Dr Jones about seeing a therapist.” Sungmin looked at him disbelievingly before chuckling a little.   
“Why are you laughing, I'm being serious. It clearly traumatised you and you should talk to someone about it.” Zhoumi argued.  
“Zhoumi, there isn’t anything left to talk about. Everyone knows what happened. If i needed to talk to someone i would much rather do it with you or someone i know a bit better.” Sungmin explained. He didn’t feel the need to speak about what happened much. He felt fine. He had acknowledged that at the time he was terrified. He had wished to die. He did give up. He was scared of it happening again. Everything was certain he didn’t need to speak to anyone about it.   
“Well then, talk to me about it. Were you scared?”  
“Obviously.”  
“Did you think you were going to die?”  
“Yeah and i hoped it would happen faster so i didn't have to be in pain again.” Sungmin shrugged and Zhoumi's face contorted in sadness again.  
“Are you scared it will happen again?”  
“No, Kyuhyun dealt with what happened.”  
“What if it does happen again?”  
“What kind of question is that?”  
“What if it happens again. Do you think you will die?”  
“No.”  
Zhoumi give him a questioning look.   
“Kyuhyun...He wouldn’t…”  
“Kyuhyun wouldn’t let you die?”  
Sungmin shrugged. He wasn’t sure if his presumption was right but it’s what he felt was right. He trusted Kyuhyun and Azure.   
“He is your personal protector.” Zhoumi memorised a bit from one of the letters that Kyuhyun had given him. Sungmin just watched him. He had nothing to say.   
“Did you beg for him to stop?” Zhoumi asked again.  
“No.” Sungmin spoke fast.   
“Did you not make him a proposition. Let me go and ill work for you kind of deal.”  
“No.”   
“Why?”  
“Why? If i was going to die i would do it with my dignity intact and i never want to be back in Gules.” Zhoumi nodded. Sungmin didn’t understand what Zhoumi was trying to get out of him but he could tell he was trying to find something.   
“I tried to persuade a guard to let me out and i would bring him back here. It didn’t work though.” Zhoumi laughed a little before he continued.  
“I think you’re having bad dreams because something is bothering you. I don’t think you feel safe here anymore.”   
Sungmin shrugged in response. He felt safe. If he didn’t he hadn’t noticed. All he felt was tired and a bit of pain. He spent his time worrying how long his leg would take to heal not if someone was going to finish off the job Mr Kim had set out to do. Before Zhoumi could keep the conversation going a young man walked in shouting Zhoumi’s name in as much enthusiasm as Zhoumi usually used. Zhoumi however didn’t seem to enjoy the experience. Sungmin watched on as the young man got his haircut and Zhoumi rushed the cut in hope of getting rid of the man sooner. Sungmin had a small conversation with him and found out that the boy was Zhoumi’s new room mate. He was friendly with a bright smile and seemed to look up to Zhoumi already. Sungmin decided he liked the sweet man and kept him company while the grumpy Zhoumi finished his work. 

Sungmin had spent all morning with Zhoumi. They had been to get breakfast and had come back to the salon. It was close to dinner time when the intercom crackled and Kyuhyun’s voice came through asking for Zhoumi.   
“Good morning Kyuhyun, what can i do for you, my handsome boss?” Zhoumi spoke as he grinned at the scowling Sungmin.   
“I have some good news for you, can you come up?”  
“Well that depends. Can my new one legged, curvy, handsome, brunette assistant come with me?” Zhoumi grinned and Sungmin laughed and shook his head. Zhoumi was a good friend but he was embarrassing as hell. A sigh came through the intercom.   
“Zhoumi, you know I can turn the good news into bad at any moment.” Sungmin laughed at the comment and Zhoumi scowled.  
“Do you want a bad hair cut? Can i bring him or not?” Zhoumi growled into the intercom.  
“Stop asking stupid questions.” Kyuhyun’s voice chuckled. It made Sungmin feel slightly giddy like the letters and texts did. He stood up with his crutches and followed Zhoumi out of the room. He was helped up the stairs by his tall friend and they entered the office. Kyuhyun was sat at his desk. His suit fully fastened and looking as professional as the first day Sungmin saw him. He didn’t notice at the time how good Kyuhyun looked but he was making up for it now. Kyuhyun stood up with a few papers in his hand and handed them to Zhoumi.   
“Your request for a larger grant got both denied and accepted.” Kyuhyun said with a roll of his eyes. Zhoumi looked through the papers.   
“Well asking for a larger amount first makes them say yes to the lesser amount you actually need. I cracked the system remember.” Zhoumi laughed and Kyuhyun shook his head with his own laugh. His eyes met Sungmin’s and a warm smile played on his lips. Sungmin smiled back. His eyes assessing every inch of Kyuhyun’s face. He watched as the man bit his lip lightly as his attention turned back to Zhoumi. Sungmin had wondered if the urge to kiss Kyuhyun yesterday was a one off moment but the action assured him it wasn’t.   
“It will go into the account when the weekly funding is reset.” He confirmed for Zhoumi who nodded his head.   
“Our numbers are increasing pretty fast so ill need this for the extra clothing and especially new vests and jackets. Too many bullet holes. Guns are a fashion crime.” Kyuhyun laughed before asking the next question.  
“How is your new roommate?” Zhoumi gave his an unimpressed look.   
“He wakes up too early and he’s too noisy and too chirpy.”   
“Be nice to him. He only has us now. I put him with you because i thought you would get along well and you would want to look after him.”  
“I dont want to look after him. Put him with someone else.”  
“Now i'm definitely not. Be nice or ill make you move room instead of him.”  
Zhoumi scoffed defeated. He really didn’t like his new roommate. Sungmin couldn’t understand why. He was a really sweet guy.   
“Right is that all?” Zhoumi asked. Kyuhyun nodded and Zhoumi addressed Sungmin.   
“I’ll wait for you outside.” Sungmin nodded and smiled at his friend as he walked out. When the door was closed Kyuhyun spoke to him.  
“Are you ok? You look tired.”  
“You sure know how to compliment a man.” Sungmin scowled at him and Kyuhyun laughed and stepped a little closer. He lifted his hand to Sungmin’s cheek and rubbed a finger just below his eye. The touch made Sungmin feel a little heavier. Like he could fall into Kyuhyun.   
“Seriously. Are you ok?” Kyuhyun asked again.  
“I'm fine, the tablets changed my sleeping patterns so i didn’t sleep well.” He smiled at Kyuhyun to reassure him he was fine.  
“Are you sure?” Kyuhyun said with worry.  
“Yes i'm sure.” Sungmin laughed.   
“So what about in general. How is your leg?”  
“Well, since they have no tablets, for now i'm dealing with a bit of pain. Its easily ignored though so i'm fine. I'm sick of using this all the time though.” He gestured to his crutch.   
“You have only had it for a few days.” Kyuhyun laughed.  
“Still i hate it. I want my leg back.” Sungmin whined. Kyuhyun just laughed again.   
“Well tomorrow i might need you to help with some planning if that’s ok. We have a large warehouse to cover and i'm not sure how to go about it.” Kyuhyun moved closer again. His hands resting on Sungmin’s hips. Sungmin looked up to him as he spoke. Feeling comfortable with the lack of space between them.   
“Sure, It’s not like i have anything to do these days.” Sungmin replied a little quieter, attention centered on Kyuhyun rather than the conversation. Kyuhyun chuckled lightly and Sungmin felt a little weaker from the laugh.  
“Ok good.” The taller man spoke. Lips met his forehead and Sungmin closed his eyes. The gesture was sweet and soft. Another landed on his cheek and Sungmin lifted his hand to Kyuhyun’s jacket and pulled him closer. Their lips met and his heart was beating against his chest for a more enjoyable reason. A hand caressed his neck with a light tickle before it pulled him deeper into Kyuhyun. Sungmin gripped unknowingly at Kyuhyun’s suit no doubt creasing the material as he let Kyuhyun lead. The feeling of Kyuhyun’s lips on his own blissful. He wanted to get closer. He wanted Kyuhyun to be flush against him but unable to move for his leg. As though hearing his thoughts Kyuhyun stepped slightly closer and pulled Sungmin against him by his waist sending heat over his body. Sungmin let out a satisfied hum without intention and Kyuhyun let out a chuckle as he pulled away. Sungmin could see a slight flush on the suited man's cheeks and he expected he looked much the same. He let his grip go and smoothed the fabric of Kyuhyun’s blazer as it was before their interaction. Kyuhyun stayed where he was. Both hands back on Sungmin’s hips.  
“I was worried that it was a one off moment last time.” Kyuhyun chuckled again quietly. Sungmin smiled a little shyly.   
“Not if i can help it.”  
Kyuhyun leaned down again and Sungmin melted to nothing. His hand winding around Kyuhyun’s neck. The kiss felt a little more desperate on Sungmin’s side. This was still a new experience for him and he wanted to explore it as much as possible. Kyuhyun’s grip on his hips squeezed tighter sending tingles up his spine in recognition that his kiss was doing the same to Kyuhyun. A thousand images of things he wanted Kyuhyun to do, mixed with those of what he wanted to do back, flashed in his mind. He kissed Kyuhyun impossibly deeper earning more pressure on his hips and a groan that made Sungmin want him more. There was a knock on the door and Zhoumi’s voice shouted through.   
“I don’t have all day.”  
Sungmin forced himself to pull away. A little more rationality coming to mind the further away from Kyuhyun he got. He had totally forgot Zhoumi was outside. He looked to Kyuhyun who seemed to have forgotten Zhoumi was there too. Sungmin chuckled lightly. His arm on Kyuhyun’s shoulder still.  
“Ill see you tomorrow then.” He smiled and Kyuhyun nodded with a smile back. Sungmin leant forward to peck his lips once more. Kyuhyun cupped his neck keeping him in place for longer which Sungmin didn’t complain about. There was another knock on the door and Sungmin pulled away and shouted out aggravated.  
“I'm coming, god you're a pain in my ass.” He heard Zhoumi laugh at the other side of the door and he rolled his eyes at Kyuhyun before pecking him one last time and heading towards the door.   
…  
Kyuhyun laughed as the door was closed and he heard Zhoumi and Sungmin bickering as they went down the stairs, both threatening to push the other down. He walked to the mirror and straightened his suit. His face was unsurprisingly flushed and his lips red. He was surprised how much the kiss had affected him. Knowing Sungmin most probably hadn’t done anything like that before made it more substantial to him. Everything Sungmin did was what his body was telling him to do. He didn’t know how to fake anything he had done. The kiss had been soft at first. The second time he felt Sungmin’s want, his desperation. Kyuhyun was ready to sit him on his desk and...He shook his head. The last thing he wanted was those images playing in his mind. It seemed a new set of goals had planted in his head that he couldn’t control. Instead of feeling the need to touch Sungmin or kiss him, He had the urge to do much more. He didn’t expect Sungmin to want the same thing. He tried to remind himself that Sungmin might not be aware of what those kinds of kisses lead to. He was most likely inexperienced and Kyuhyun had to go at his pace. He laughed at himself. He couldn’t believe he was thinking of this already.   
…  
He was stood against a wall. Unable to move. Arms pinned against the cold of the concrete. He watched Kyuhyun be thrown to the floor. The transparent bodies surrounding the man. Their kicks and punches hitting him. Kyuhyun shouted for him but his arms and legs refused to move. He couldn't help him. He watched as the bodies stepped back and a darker being stepped forward. A weapon in its hand. A bat. A gun. An axe. It changed with each hit. Each one causing Kyuhyun to scream in pain. Sungmin watched on as blood travelled towards him on the floor. Filling the room as Kyuhyun screamed. He looked into the eyes as a bat hit his head. He saw the eyes glaze. The life leave them. Sungmin screamed. He pulled his limbs desperately. He was suppose to save him. He was supposed to protect him but he couldn't move. He was free and fell forward. His face hitting the floor covered in blood. He tried to move. To go to Kyuhyun. But he couldn't. His body failing him. His body always failing him. He could taste the blood. He sobbed desperately. He needed to go to Kyuhyun. He needed to go. 

Sungmin had been awake for hours. He hadn’t slept after the dream. He didn’t want to experience yet another. He was tired but wouldn’t let himself nod off. He borrowed Donghae’s game and had been playing that until it was light. Eventually Donghae woke up and he had company to keep him awake. Eunhyuk woke not long after. Both had told him how terrible he looked which Sungmin wasn’t too surprised about hearing. He had only had a few hours sleep in the last few days. He told the men that coming off the tablets had messed with his sleeping patterns. He didn’t want to explain the dreams and have them worry over him like Zhoumi had. In his eyes there was nothing to worry about.   
He was dressed and ready to go see Zhoumi when a text came through Eunhyuk’s phone.   
“Zhoumi said Kyuhyun wants you to help with some planning in his office.” He said with a confused voice. Donghae laughed.   
“Your new phones still haven’t been delivered?” He asked.  
“Nope.” Sungmin smiled as he got onto his crutch and headed to the door.   
He made his way to Kyuhyun’s office and knocked before walking in. Kyuhyun was in jeans and a t-shirt sat on his sofa in front of the large table. He must be in the house for the day or he would be suited up as usual. Sungmin smiled at him as he closed the door and hopped over to sit next to Kyuhyun on the sofa.   
…  
Kyuhyun sat back against the chair with the relevant papers in his hand. Sungmin had helped him plan everything down to the finest of details. The job wasn’t going ahead for a few days yet but if he had spare time it was better to be prepared early. Sungmin’s skill for planning and noticing even the smallest problems was incomparable. For someone who wasn’t the best in reading and writing he was intelligent. There was no doubt about it. Yet here he was. Fast asleep on Kyuhyun’s shoulder. He had looked tired before but Kyuhyun didn’t realise he was this tired. He had been here for a good hour. Leant against him with his mouth in an almost pout. He looked cute. Kyuhyun presumed the tablets had changed his sleeping habits leaving Sungmin tired at the wrong times. He hadn’t had a chance to speak to the smaller man about it yet. He made a mental note to do so soon.   
A buzz came from his intercom at the other side of the room.   
“Mr Cho. A parcel has come addressed to you. Would you like someone to bring it up for you?”  
He looked to Sungmin. He carefully leant the man straight so he couldn't stand up. Once he was satisfied he wasn’t going to fall he went and answered his intercom.   
“Yes please bring the parcels up.” He spoke quietly as not to wake Sungmin up.  
“Of course Mr cho.”   
He turned back to Sungmin in time to see the man slide and wake up before he hit his head on the arm of the chair. The bewildered look Sungmin gave him made Kyuhyun laugh. The smaller pouted and rubbed his eyes before speaking.  
“Did i fall asleep?” Kyuhyun nodded in reply.  
“Why didn’t you wake me up.” He whined.  
“You don’t look like you have been sleeping much so i thought i would let you get as much as you could.” Sungmin pouted in reply again. Kyuhyun noted he was especially cute when he had just woken up.   
“Did we finish the planning?” He asked stretching.  
“Yeah we finished. I think our phones are here someone is bringing them up now.”   
Sungmin nodded his head still not quite awake. He watched Sungmin pick up the paperwork and try to read the text as there was a knock on the door. He shouted for them to come in and his thin receptionist came through the door and handed him the parcel.   
“Thankyou. You have lost weight. It suits you” He noted. He didn’t see the receptionist often despite the daily contact.   
“No problem and thankyou, sir. You look well yourself.” She smiled back as she left.   
Kyuhyun started opening the box as he looked to Sungmin who was looking at the door in distaste. Kyuhyun looked at him questioningly when Sungmin looked back at him. Sungmin looked back to the paper in his hands ignoring the look.  
“Why were you scowling at my receptionist?” He pushed.  
“I wasn’t.” Sungmin said a little coldly.   
“I sense jealousy.” He said with a chuckle as he sat down next to Sungmin on the sofa, stabbing a pen through the sellotape to get inside the box.  
“I don’t know what jealousy feels like so how could i possibly be jealous.” Sungmin pointed out.  
“Cause my receptionist is hot.” He looked to Sungmin with a smirk as the man turned back with a scowl back on his face. Kyuhyun laughed at the scowl before pointing to Sungmin’s face.  
“Jealousy.” Sungmin scoffed and turned back to the papers in his hand a light amused look on his face. Kyuhyun took out the two phone boxes and placed them on the table and threw the empty box to the side before turning back to Sungmin. He turned the brunette by the chin to face him.  
“You’re hotter. More my type.” He pressed a kiss to Sungmin’s lips before turning back to the phones on the table. Noting the light blush that spread on Sungmin’s cheeks.   
“This one’s yours.” He pushed one towards the man who picked it up and opened the box as Kyuhyun did his own.   
He helped Sungmin set up his phone when he had issues with reading the set up prompts then added the new numbers to both the phones. When they had done and their phones were back in their pockets Sungmin spoke.   
“Do you need help with anything else?”   
“No, I want you to go and get some sleep. You still look tired. You won’t heal unless you sleep properly.” Sungmin nodded his head.   
“Is there a reason you aren’t sleeping well?” He remembered to ask.  
“No. I think it’s just the tablets. I'm sure it’ll fix itself soon.” Satisfied with the answer Kyuhyun nodded his head. Sungmin stood up and leaned down and pecked Kyuhyun softly. Kyuhyun enjoyed the small moment.   
“Ill see you later.” Sungmin said with a smile.  
“Sure. Make sure you sleep.” He said as Sungmin made towards the door.  
“Ill try.” He heard back as the man left.   
Kyuhyun couldn’t deny that he was worried. He hoped Sungmin’s lack of sleep was due to a change in medication and not due to anything else. He couldn’t imagine how traumatising what Sungmin recently went through could be for someone. He hoped Sungmin was coping with what happened and it wasn’t affecting him in anyway. He wanted him to be healthy and happy.   
…  
Sungmin got into his bedroom and kicked off his shoes and jacket. Eunhyuk was laid on his bed on his phone.   
“Where is Donghae?” Sungmin asked noticing the boys absence as he got changed into his pajamas.   
“I have no idea. He went to the dentist over two hours ago and still isn’t back. I texted him and everytime i ask him where he is he ignores me and when i said i was worried about him he said he was fine.” Eunhyuk looked annoyed at his phone as he spoke. Sungmin noted it was strange for Donghae to keep secrets let alone be away from Eunhyuk for too long. They both seemed to come as a natural pair. As though he heard his name being spoke Donghae came into the room with an especially large smile on his face. He clapped his hands.  
“Guess where i have been!” He almost sang.   
“I've been trying to for the last two hours.” Eunhyuk grumbled showing his annoyance with the man. Donghae dismissed the aggressive tone Eunhyuk was using and centered his attention on Sungmin.   
“At the dentist?” Sungmin guessed.   
“Yes but after that.” He looked at Sungmin expectantly who gave him a blank look. How was he supposed to know.   
“I was on a date.” The brunette almost squeaked out the words.  
“Oh wow thats amazing!” Sungmin exclaimed hoping he was making the right reaction. Donghae looked at him with equal excitement.  
“Now what exactly is a date?” Sungmin finally asked and Donghae’s shoulders slumped and Eunhyuk burst out laughing.   
“When you go out for dinner or coffee with someone you like and you get to know them and see if you want to be in a relationship with them.” Donghae spoke as though it would refresh something in Sungmin’s mind. He hadn’t known people have to go through phases to be in relationships. He didn't know much about being in relationships. He probably should learn more about them. He hadn’t expected to ever be in a relationship. He didn't know what Kyuhyun and him were but it was somewhere in that spectrum. Sungmin continued to look at Donghae blank.  
“Are you telling me Kyuhyun hasn’t taken you out on a date yet?” Donghae asked. Eunhyuk looked at Sungmin waiting for the answer.   
“I don’t think so.” Sungmin shrugged unsure.  
“Did he ever ask you to go on a date?” Donghae pressed further.  
“No.” Sungmin said waiting for the next one.   
“Then he probably will soon.” Donghae clapped his hands as Zhoumi did when he was excited. “On dates you decide if you like them and if you do and they like you back then you know you can kiss them and start forming a relationship with them. It can take more than one date though. It’s a slow process.” Donghae nodded as though he was the expert in his field. Sungmin looked confused at Donghae then to Eunhyuk. He had already kissed Kyuhyun. A few times. Was that wrong. Was he supposed to date Kyuhyun first. Although sensing his confusion Donghae looked at him questioningly.   
“Does it always work out that way? You have to go on a date to kiss them or be in a relationship with them?”   
“Yes” Donghae nodded.  
“No” Eunhyuk laughed. The no from Eunhyuk helped him relax a little.   
“Relationships are not as romantic as Donghae would like to think. You don’t always go on dates first.” Sungmin nodded in understanding.   
“No but you should.” Donghae counteracted. “You shouldn’t just go around kissing people. If they respect you they should take you on a date first.” Eunhyuk laughed and shook his head. He sent Sungmin a look at told him to not take what Donghae was saying serious.  
“Just make sure Kyuhyun takes you on a date before you let him kiss you.” Donghae finished getting fed up of the looks Eunhyuk was giving him. Sungmin looked at him with wide eyes. It was a little bit late for that. Donghae caught on to what the look meant.   
“No.” He said disbelievingly. “You let him kiss you already?” Donghae sounded disappointed. Eunhyuk laughed again.  
“When?” Donghae asked like the life had been taken out of him.   
“Which time?” Sungmin asked with a chuckle causing more from Eunhyuk as Donghae flopped onto Sungmin’s bed next to him. The brunette lifted his hand telling Sungmin to continue before sitting up.   
“First time was when i told him i was staying here and he kissed me. I sort of kissed him back but then pushed him away and we forgot about it.” Donghae thought for a moment.   
“That was a moment of happiness. That could have just been a friendly moment i can forgive that one. Next.” Sungmin just laughed a little embarrassed at the situation.   
“Erm...The second time was when i was let out of the hospital i think.” He said shrugging.   
“I need more details than that.” Donghae said surprisingly stern.  
“I went to see him after you came back from your job and i kissed him. He kissed me back.” He laughed a little awkwardly. Donghae rubbed a hand down his face.   
“Why?” The exasperated man asked and Sungmin just gave him an obvious look. Eunhyuk laughed and Donghae just shook his head.   
“Anything else?”   
“Yesterday? We both sort of kissed each other that time. Then two today. They were just short ones though.” He knew his face was going red.  
“Wait. The others weren’t short?” Donghae asked and fell to the bed when Sungmin and Eunhyuk laughed in unison. Sungmin patted his back feeling almost sorry for the man.  
“So you and Kyuhyun are actually a thing then?” Eunhyuk asked him.   
“I dont know what a thing is.” Sungmin said still patting Donghae on the back.   
“There is something going on between you both.” Eunhyuk clarified and Sungmin nodded in response.  
“I suppose so yeah.” He shrugged.  
“Is there feelings involved? Or is it just...Entertainment.” Eunhyuk asked carefully. Donghae turned his head to Sungmin obviously interested in hearing his answer too.   
“I don't know.” Sungmin thought for a minute. He liked Kyuhyun and Zhoumi had said liking someone in that way was the same as having feelings for someone romantically. He didn't know if Kyuhyun was driven by feelings or entertainment though.  
“I like him. Not the same way i like you two. More than that. Thats the same as having feelings for someone isn’t it? Zhoumi said it was.” Eunhyuk and Donghae both nodded.   
“I don’t know about him though.” He shrugged. He hadn’t thought if Kyuhyun liked him. He couldn’t imagine kissing someone for the fun of it. He presumed Kyuhyun did like him if he had kissed him.   
“Kyuhyun has feelings for you, don’t worry.” Donghae mumbled next to him with a smile. Sungmin nodded. He didn’t know how Donghae knew but he trusted him. So he let himself believe it was true. Feeling uncomfortable for too long he decided to change the subject.  
“So tell us about your date then.” He patted Donghae on the back a final time and the man jumped up in excitement almost forgetting about the subject beforehand.   
“So i went to the dentist and as i walked in i banged into this guy by accident and said sorry then a few minutes later we were just talking while we were waiting for our appointments and i found out his name was Spencer.” Eunhyuk let out a scoff at the name and Donghae shot daggers at him that Eunhyuk ignored.  
“Then we both got called in at the same time because we have different dentists. I got out and i was on my way to the dining hall to get a drink and as i was walking in, i banged into him again and he said we had to stop doing that or one of us would get hurt and then asked me if he could buy me a coffee. So i said yes and then we sat down and we were talking for hours. He asked for my number when i said i had to head back and so i gave it him and as soon as i left he texted me saying i had a beautiful smile and did i mention how hot he is?” Sungmin laughed at the enthusiastic man.  
“So do you think he will ask you out on another date?” Sungmin asked trying to be enthused for the man since Eunhyuk didn’t look like he was going to step up and do it.  
“I hope so. You know he works in the sniper group. I don't know how i didn't notice him before. He said he noticed me.” The man was swooning and fell back onto the bed with a giggle. Sungmin looked to Eunhyuk with a smile, enjoying seeing Donghae so happy. Eunhyuk however wore a stony expression. He must still be angry that Donghae wouldn’t tell him where he was. He would get over it soon no doubt. 

The shadowed figures were back. They stood around him keeping their distance. Their white almost transparent bodies moving occasionally. He waited for them. Knowing what would come. He was ready this time. He could move. He wasn’t held to the ground. His body wasn’t failing him. He wasn’t sure how to fight off what his hands could go through but at least he could try. He waiting still. None of them moving toward him. There was a stab in his side. A blade between his ribs. He cried out. He expect to fall on the floor but he kept on his feet. Another stab in the same place. He turned to the person responsible. The black figure again. It pulled back its arm and hit him. The same place. Repeatedly. The knife in his chest. He tried to fight off the striking arm every time. Failing. His hands only going through his attacker. He still hadn’t fallen to the floor. He wished he could. He could curl up. Protect the one place the figure seemed desperate to hit each time. Pain. Crippling pain. One after another. He let out the cries. 

Sungmin awoke with a start. His eyes landing on the curled up bodies on Donghae and Eunhyuk in their bed. Another stab of pain hit him and he gasped. He sat up straight fast and tried to calm himself down. He had been laid on the side with the broken rib and the pain had translated into his dreams. He let himself relax. The stabbing on his ribs lessened but stayed. He sighed and took his phone from his drawers. It read 02:40am. He sighed. He didn’t want to sleep again. He was surprisingly awake after the dream had sent his heart and mind into overdrive. He slowly and quietly put his books and phone into a backpack that Zhoumi had given him and put it around his shoulders. He took off his splint and left it to the side but took his crutch and made his way out of the room. Closing the door quietly as to not wake Eunhyuk and Donghae. He made his way down to the main hall and settled on one of the sofas with a table in front of him. He sat back and began reading and circling. Quickly getting back into the story. The room was silent apart from him. The only people present were two guards at the entrance who neither spoke nor moved unless a noise was heard.   
Sungmin only had a few pages left when he heard a door close behind him. He finished the paragraph he was currently reading before turning around to see where the noise was coming from. He was surprised to see Kyuhyun walking towards him an equal look of surprise on Kyuhyun’s face when he noticed him. The man veered off and Sungmin watched him as he sat next to him on the sofa.   
“What are you doing up?” He asked in a quiet voice that made the hall feel even more comfortable to Sungmin.  
“I couldn’t sleep again.” Sungmin answered. He watched Kyuhyun assess his face for a few moments before he spoke again.  
“Why can’t you sleep again?” Kyuhyun asked.  
“It’s since i came off the tablets.” Sungmin answered vaguely.   
“I spoke to Mr Jones today, about the tablets messing up your sleeping patterns.” Kyuhyun started. “He said the tablet’s put you in a deep sleep and you should be sleeping normally without them by now. Is something waking you up or bothering you?” Sungmin was both thankful and annoyed that Kyuhyun was concerned for him. He didn’t want everyone to know about his dreams especially after Zhoumi’s reaction. He didn’t want Kyuhyun to force him to speak to someone about events he would rather forget. He knew he would have to tell him eventually so he might aswell do it now. He put the booklet and pen back on the table and turned slightly towards Kyuhyun.   
“I keep having bad dreams.” Sungmin stated simply.  
“What kind of bad dreams?” Kyuhyun asked quietly. His voice the same comforting tone it was from the start.  
“Well as soon as i stopped taking my tablets i started having really strange dreams. On the first one I was being pinned down as these white, shadowed figures beat me. On the same night i had another where a dark shadowed figure turned into Mr Kim and i wasn’t held down but i still couldn’t move. Like i was too tired to move. Then the next night i had a dream that i was pinned against a wall by something and i watched the creepy see through people beat you to death. Then the one i had just earlier was all the white see through creatures watching as a black one stabbed me in the side repeatedly. I was laid on my cracked rib so i think thats what the stabbing was. I try to sleep but after another dream i don’t see the point because ill just go back into another one.” He sat and watched Kyuhyun’s reaction. Waiting for him to say the same thing Zhoumi did.   
“Do you think it’s because of what happened?” Kyuhyun asked.   
“Yes and no. I think thats why i am having them but i don’t think i'm losing my mind over it.” Sungmin answered already trying to persuade Kyuhyun out of making him see someone.   
“I want you to keep in contact with me over them.” Kyuhyun spoke sternly. The leader in him showing. Sungmin knew it was an order and not a request. He nodded once to the man showing he would follow the orders. He sat back against the chair again relieved Kyuhyun hadn’t forced more of him. He felt a tickle on the back of his head. Kyuhyun’s fingers playing with the hair on his nape. He turned to the man with a light smile receiving one back. The leader gone and the friend back.   
“You didn’t look like you were dreaming when you fell asleep on me.” Kyuhyun spoke. Eyes set on playing with the back of Sungmin’s hair.   
“I didn’t” Sungmin said with knitted eyebrows. “Probably because i didn't sleep for long enough.” He spoke with a yawn at the end.   
“Might as well test it. Come on.” Kyuhyun said as he stood up from the sofa.   
“What?” Sungmin said confused.   
“Come sleep with me. See if you have dreams. You might actually get a decent nights sleep.” Kyuhyun said as he waited for Sungmin to follow him. Sungmin wasn’t sure if Kyuhyun was serious or not. The possibility of a decent nights sleep was growing more tempting every moment. He wasn’t sure if being that close to Kyuhyun in a bed was a good idea however.   
“Sungmin, stop looking at me like that.” Kyuhyun laughed. “I said sleep.”  
“I know what you said.” Sungmin replied. He had spent all his life cramped into a room full of men. This wouldn’t be that different. He picked up his books and phone and put them in his bag. He threw the bag to Kyuhyun who caught it a little clumsily making Sungmin laugh as he stood up with his crutch. Kyuhyun scowled at him playfully as he lead the way to a lift in the corner of the hall. He typed in a key code as they stepped in and they went up. When the door’s opened he was welcomed into a room instead of a corridor. There was a small kitchen to the left of the room and a larger sitting area to the right. Plush carpet covered the floor and everything was decorated in black,red and gold. It looked fit for a prince as Mr Kim’s quarters had.   
“This is a bit upgraded isn’t it?” Sungmin chuckled as he followed Kyuhyun in.   
“Leeteuk made it this way. This was not me.” Kyuhyun defended himself with a laugh. Sungmin followed him to the corner of the room where there was a doorway with two steps leading into another room. Kyuhyun helped him up the two steps and into a room with an overflow of red. A four poster bed with a gold frame and red and black decorated curtains and sheets. Everything about the room screamed rich and it didn’t suit Kyuhyun at all. The word rich suited him. Not so much the decoration however.   
“It’s not me at all.” Kyuhyun laughed as though he heard Sungmin’s thought.   
“I was just thinking that.” Sungmin laughed.   
“I'm saving the money to get it redecorated. I won’t take it out of the Azure bank though.” Kyuhyun mumbled.   
“Did Leeteuk take it from the Azure bank?” Sungmin asked.   
Kyuhyun nodded.   
“I don't blame him. The leader before him was fond of the colour pink.” Sungmin laughed in understanding. He couldn’t blame Leeteuk either.   
Sungmin watched as Kyuhyun pulled the covers back on the bed and gestured for Sungmin to get in before going to the other side of the bed and doing the same. Sungmin did as instructed and climbed into the bed. The cover feeling heavier and thicker than the one on his own bed. The mattress feeling equally as comfortable. Kyuhyun went into the bathroom with clothes in his hand. Sungmin fished his phone out of his bag and went to put it on the bedside table when came out in pants similar to Sungmin’s. His top half uncovered. Sungmin raked his eyes over Kyuhyun’s back as he put the clothes he had been wearing into a hamper. The slight muscles showing as he moved. He turned around and walked towards the bed. Sungmin set his eyes on the phone in his hand until he was sure Kyuhyun wasn’t watching him. When he was confident he wouldn’t get caught he let his eyes fall to Kyuhyun’s front. Pale skin, a hint of abs and a small trail of hair leading under his pants. ‘Yeah’ Sungmin thought. ‘I'm definitely gay’. The object of his scrutinization stopped moving and Sungmin looked to his face. Shouldn’t have done that. Kyuhyun was looking at him with slight amusement on his face. Sungmin quickly looked back to his phone which was still on the lock screen. He heard Kyuhyun chuckle as he got into bed next to him and Sungmin tried to hide the blush he could feel on his face by putting his phone on the night stand. He laid down and rolled over to face Kyuhyun when he was sure it wasn’t written on his face that he had been staring. Kyuhyun was leant up on an elbow which Sungmin knew he couldn’t do without pain. He laid with his head on the pillow and looked up into dark eyes.   
“Now you want to look at my face.” Kyuhyun smirked. Sungmin just laughed and covered his face as it began to turn red once again. Kyuhyun chuckled next to him and Sungmin felt a pull at his hands. He let them be lead away and put a half scowl half pout on his face as his eyes met Kyuhyun’s. Another chuckle left Kyuhyun as he leant down and pressed a kiss to Sungmin’s lips. The urge to pull Kyuhyun to kiss him deeper, to touch his bare torso, to have Kyuhyun over him, was almost unbearable. He kissed the man back but didn’t let his hands break from the soft hold Kyuhyun had on them. Every time Kyuhyun kissed him his body reacted this way. He should get used to it soon. He wasn’t totally clueless. He knew what was happening. He knew if Kyuhyun continued to kiss him he would give in. His arms would wrap around his neck, their bodies would come together, hips would move and no one would have the will to stop it going further. He didn’t deny he wanted that but he didn't need Donghae to tell him that it was too much too soon.   
Kyuhyun pulled away with a final peck.   
“Come on.” He said as he laid down on his back and laid his arm out for Sungmin to rest on his chest. “Lets see if we can avoid being beaten up by shadows.” Sungmin chuckled and scooted closer to Kyuhyun. He carefully rested his head on Kyuhyun’s chest and got comfortable. Kyuhyun reached up and pulled the light switch behind them and the room went dark. He felt an arm rest on his back and another meeting his own on Kyuhyun’s chest. Sungmin listened to the beating of Kyuhyun’s chest. Steady and comforting. Much like his smell and his presence. He felt entirely safe with Kyuhyun. Enough to realise he didn’t feel safe before. He closed his eyes. He intertwined his fingers with Kyuhyun’s and enjoyed the smooth circles Kyuhyun’s thumb made on his own. He fell asleep easily.

Sungmin awoke hearing his name whispered. He groaned and rubbed his eyes as he rolled onto his back slightly. He looked around the room and took a moment to remember where he was. He turned to Kyuhyun next to him and smiled.  
“Correct me if i'm wrong but i didn’t witness any dreams.” Kyuhyun smiled back.   
“I didn’t have any.” Sungmin confirmed with a yawn.   
“Well at least we know there is something to stop them. Shame we don’t know what's causing them.” Kyuhyun said with his own yawn. Sungmin smiled at passing the yawn onto Kyuhyun when he remembered what he had realised last night.   
“I think i do know.” He said before he could stop himself. He didn’t need to embarrass himself more by telling Kyuhyun something that he currently thought as childish.   
“Go on.” Kyuhyun urged with interest. Sungmin opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. He saw the look of slight confusion on Kyuhyun’s face. He looked to Kyuhyun with a sorry look.   
“It’s embarrassing?” Kyuhyun asked with a chuckle. Sungmin continued with a pleading look.  
“Tell me. I won’t laugh. Promise.” Sungmin couldn’t help but smile at the childlike manner Kyuhyun had taken on.   
“I don't feel safe.” He said after a few moments hesitation. Kyuhyun gave him the sad look Sungmin was fast getting tired of.   
“I feel safe when i'm with you though.” He mumbled only loud enough for Kyuhyun to make out the words. Kyuhyun smiled but the sadness was still in his eyes.   
“I suppose it makes sense for you not to feel safe after what happened. They got into the grounds. Doesn’t make sense why you feel safe with me when i promised you would be safe but you weren’t” Kyuhyun spoke comfortably making Sungmin feel more at ease.   
“You saved me.” Sungmin said easily. Kyuhyun turned to him and smiled.   
“But i didn’t keep you safe in the first place.” Kyuhyun pointed out facing the top of the four poster bed again.  
“No but i feel like you would.” Sungmin said with a shrug turning to the man. Kyuhyun chuckled.  
“Yeah. I would.” Sungmin smiled as he sat up. He quickly lent over and pecked Kyuhyun’s lips before swinging his legs off the side of the bed.   
“I'm hungry what time is it?” He shouted back to Kyuhyun as he headed to the bathroom.   
“Noon.” He heard shouted back. He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later.  
“Noon already? Shouldn’t you be working?” He asked the man who was still sprawled out on the bed his torso only half covered.   
“Probably.” Kyuhyun grinned and Sungmin laughed.   
“I'm sorry if i stopped you from working.” Sungmin said although he didn’t feel like Kyuhyun was much bothered by staying in bed for longer.  
“Don’t be.” Kyuhyun said finally pulling himself out of bed. Sungmin put his bag on the bed and zipped it up with his phone inside when arms wrapped around his waist. He stood up straight and put his free arm over the two around his stomach. He felt a breath in his hair.   
“It was the best nights sleep i've had in a long time.” Kyuhyun whispered. Lips brushed his neck and a shiver went down Sungmin’s spine. He felt another one just below his ear and automatically tilted his head to allow more. Another landed below his jaw and he felt himself start to melt. Lips touched just below the last and a light nip followed. Sungmin let out a breath he didn’t expect to be shaky. Another handed on the base near his shoulder and Sungmin’s hand lifted to Kyuhyun’s neck. His fingers teasing the hair between them. He felt a quick peck to his cheek and the arms around his waist leave him. He turned to see Kyuhyun leaving for the bathroom a smirk on his face. Sungmin was suddenly embarrassed.   
“Asshole.” He muttered under his breath. He heard a chuckle from the bathroom as confirmation that Kyuhyun had heard him. 

Sungmin entered the dining room. He had been to his room and changed after leaving Kyuhyun’s room. He went through and got his breakfast and headed for where he spotted Zhoumi earlier. He sat in front of the man who greeted him with an eye smile as his mouth was filled with food.   
“You look better today.” Zhoumi smiled as he shoveled more cereal into his mouth.  
“Yeah i got a good nights sleep.” He replied.  
“No dreams?” Zhoumi asked.  
“Nope.” Sungmin said with a grin. He was looking forward to Zhoumi’s over reaction to him sleeping in the same bed as Kyuhyun.  
“What? You’re hiding something.” Zhoumi questioned instantly.  
“I wasn’t in my own bed.” Sungmin spoke quietly. Zhoumi gasped before leaning forward.  
“Please tell me it was Kyuhyun and not someone else.” He whispered.  
Sungmin scowled.  
“Yes it was.” Who else would he sleep next to?  
“Did you…” Zhoumi hesitated not sure if to asked the question.   
“No. Just slept.” Sungmin cleared up. Zhoumi nodded.   
“That’s adorable. I’ll tell you now, if it was me in your position, sleeping would not be on my mind.” Zhoumi said with a smirk.  
“There were moments.” Sungmin smirked back. Zhoumi laughed disbelievingly.  
“You’re not as clueless as we think are you?” Zhoumi pointed his spoon at Sungmin who shook his head with a laugh.   
“Have you ever...You know.” Zhoumi whispered again. Sungmin shook his head.   
“I thought you knew that already.”  
“I might have done. I know everybody's secrets it gets hard to remember who’s is who’s.” The man smirked again. Sungmin just laughed. It was towards the end of lunch now and Donghae and Eunhyuk were usually about by now.   
“Where is Eunhyuk and Donghae?” Sungmin asked.  
“I have no idea. I thought it was strange they weren’t about.” Zhoumi answered.   
“They weren’t in the room when i was there.” Sungmin pointed out and they both shrugged the subject off. 

Sungmin headed to his room. He felt better for sleeping and decided he would finish the booklet and take it to Mrs Jones today. He considered if going to see Mr Jones would be on the cards afterwards. Realising visiting the doctor would not make his leg magically fix he decided against wasting the doctors time. He unlocked the door to his room and pushed it open. He closed the door behind him and started into the room. He jumped back his heart in his throat as Eunhyuk forcefully pushed Donghae into the wall in front of him by his jacket. Donghae’s hands trying to get the grip off him, shouting, as Eunhyuk forced their lips together. Sungmin couldn’t do a thing but watch the interaction. He saw Donghae relax a little before Eunhyuk pulled back and let the grip he had on the man go. Sungmin quickly hopped out of his way as Eunhyuk walked out his face like thunder. Sungmin flinched as the door slammed shut and turned to Donghae who looked equally as confused as he did.   
“What the fuck just happened?” Sungmin asked Donghae his voice high pitched from the shock.  
“I’m not too sure.” Donghae replied in a small voice his eyes still set on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Donghae slid down the wall still watching the door. Sungmin could almost see the cogs turning and jamming repeatedly in his head. Sungmin was unsure what to think or say.  
“Donghae?” He asked tentatively. The brunette shifted his gaze to Sungmin.  
“Are you ok?” Sungmin asked as carefully as he had before.   
“Yeah, I'm fine.” Donghae spoke. Attention off the door. Sungmin held out his hand to the man and Donghae looked at him as though he was stupid. Oh yeah. The crutch.   
“What? At least i offered.” Laughed Sungmin. Donghae smiled as he stood up and sat on the end of his bed.   
“So what happened?” Sungmin asked as he sat down on his own bed, facing Donghae. The man let out a sigh.   
“I got asked out on another date by Spencer.” Donghae started. Although this would usually have been good news, Sungmin knew Eunhyuk had made it difficult for Donghae.   
“I got excited and i told Eunhyuk. He was really cold about it, like he was yesterday, and started making jokes about his name and calling me an idiot. Anyway it got on my nerves him acting that way so i asked him what his problem was. We ended up arguing about it and then he did that!” Donghae gestured to the wall where the interaction took place.   
“Is anything going on between you and Eunhyuk?” Sungmin questioned again. He couldn’t think why Eunhyuk would get so angry over Donghae dating.   
“No. I wouldn’t mind but i had feelings for Eunhyuk for years and never said a word to him because he was straight. He never did anything for me to think he wasn’t. Then when i finally find someone i like who actually wants to date me. Thats when he decides hes interested?!” Donghae’s voice squeaked towards the end of the sentence.   
“Oh!” Sungmin said pointing at Donghae. “Eunhyuk is jealous!” He exclaimed. Donghae looked at him dumbfounded.   
“I didn’t know what jealousy was.” Sungmin mumbled and Donghae just smiled. Sungmin’s phone pinged as he received a text. He looked to the screen to see Zhoumi’s name. 

Hey baby. Eunhyuk is with me, He wants me to tell you he’s sorry for storming past you and everything else. So much drama! I love it! Looks like we know they are gay now! :D

Sungmin smiled.   
“Eunhyuk is with Zhoumi.” He addressed Donghae. Donghae nodded.   
“I’ll let him calm down before i start chasing him down.” He mumbled falling to lay on his bed. Sungmin replied to Zhoumi. 

Tel Eunhyuk it is ok. I was shocked. I did not expect to walk in to that. Scared the life out of me! I still do not know what is happening. 

Well, So far i have found out that Donghae had a date with some guy and Eunhyuk was jealous. When Donghae confronted him about being nasty to him. He got angry and instead of telling Donghae that he likes him and has for a long time. He kissed him. (I hear it was quite passionate? was it?) and then stormed off. Now he is angry at himself for acting like an idiot but he will not admit it and is blaming Donghae for everything. Men. -.-

passionate? Whats that? He was verry forceful. I thought they were fiteing. Donghae said he wil let Eunhyuk relax before finding him to talk. He is a little stressed. But he said he has liked Eunhyuk for years. 

Wow. Sounds sexy. Yeah probably best letting the muppet realise he has been a muppet. They will be friends again by tomorrow. They never fall out for long. I hope they get together. Cutest couple ever!

Does that mean you wil leve me and Kyuhyun alone now? 

Eunhyuk and Donghae are the cutest couple in Azure. You and Kyuhyun are the hottest. You all have special places in my heart haha. I will never leave you alone. I enjoy the details too much. 

Sungmin just smiled in reply before focusing his attention on Donghae again.   
“Zhoumi said it is probably best you let Eunhyuk calm down before you speak to him. Apparently he needs to realise he has been a muppet.” He laughed lightly. Donghae laughed a little too.   
“How do things get so complicated so fast?” Donghae spoke rhetorically.   
“I think you might be asking the wrong person.” Sungmin smiled. “Although i have learnt that as soon as you start getting feelings for someone. Everything is complicated.”  
“Easier being single.” Donghae nodded.   
“Probably. Lonely though.”   
“Thats true.” Donghae sighed. Sungmin’s phone pinged again. This time the name on his screen read Kyuhyun. He quickly opened the message. 

Hey. Would you come to my office please? xxxx

Sungmin looked to Donghae wondering if it would be ok to leave the man.   
“Kyuhyun wants to see me.” Sungmin said and waited for the men's reaction. Donghae nodded then realised Sungmin was waiting for more of an answer.   
“I'm fine Sungmin.” He said with a laugh. “Go ahead i'll see you later.” Sungmin nodded before texting Kyuhyun. 

Ok on the way xxxx

He made his way to Kyuhyun’s office. Only noticing he hadn’t paid attention to his surroundings at all as he was thinking about Eunhyuk and Donghae’s predicament. The guard to the left of the stairs helped him up as he usually did and Sungmin thanked him with a bright smile. He knocked on Kyuhyun’s door and waited for the prompt to enter. When it came he made his way inside. He was confused to see someone who wasn’t Kyuhyun sat in the chair behind the desk. He closed the door behind him and walked into the middle of the room looking at the man at the desk with confusion. He didn’t recognise him at all. He felt suddenly very nervous. His free hand going behind his back in the position he took up while working. There was movement to his right and his eye’s met with Kyuhyun’s. He instantly relaxed.   
“Hey.” Kyuhyun’s deep voice greeted him. One of the sweet smiles being sent his way also. He smiled back automatically. He looked to the man in the chair and back to Kyuhyun unsure of what was happening. He opted for the safe route of being professional until being told to do otherwise.   
“Sir.” He nodded his head once to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun smiled at Sungmin’s professional approach.   
“Mr Lee. This is Park Jungsu or Leeteuk as he prefers to be addressed.” Kyuhyun turned his attention to Leeteuk as he stood to the side of both men. “Leeteuk, this is Lee Sungmin.”   
Sungmin waited to be greeted first. He hadn’t had much training in Azure due to multiple injuries but in Gules. You only spoke when it was asked of you.   
“Sungmin, It’s nice to meet you finally.” Leeteuk said with a bright smile.   
“And you, Sir.” Sungmin sent him a small smile back.   
“Is he always this professional?” Leeteuk addressed Kyuhyun on the matter. Kyuhyun shook his head with a smile. One arm folded, the other hand to his lips.   
“Oh good. I thought you had fallen for another teachers pet.” Leeteuk laughed and Kyuhyun just shook his head sending Sungmin a look that said ‘ignore him’. Sungmin just smiled slightly amused.   
“Relax Sungmin. Sit down, those stairs can’t be easy.” Sungmin smiled and took the seat in front of Kyuhyun’s desk. Kyuhyun sat on the corner casually as Leeteuk spoke again.   
“I have to say. It really is nice to finally meet you. We couldn’t find you anywhere when your...forgive me...when your mother died. I thought they had killed you with her. I'm glad to see otherwise. What a coincidence that you end up here anyway.” Sungmin smiled. He remembered from the files he had seen with Kyuhyun that Leeteuk had looked for him and when they couldn't locate him, presumed him dead. Leeteuk had tried to save him.   
“You got me eventually.” He smiled. “Thank You, by the way, for what you did for my mother. Gules didn’t allow me to have a memorial for her.” He spoke a little shyly. Leeteuk smiled back a hint of sadness across his features.   
“She would have made an excellent asset to Azure. I always remembered her. I remember seeing her and knowing she would be amazing in Azure. Much the same as Kyuhyun did with you, i hear. Never sure with this boy though. He just picks the best looking i swear.” Leeteuk joked and Kyuhyun defended himself with some papers from his desk, hitting the now laughing man in the face with them. Sungmin couldn’t help but laugh at the interaction. You could tell their bond was that of family members. Love with a dash of competitive teasing. Once again Kyuhyun sent Sungmin the look that told him to ignore Leeteuk. He realised he would be seeing that look often.   
“I’ll text Donghae and Eunhyuk to let them know you are here. They will be racing down to see who gets to you first.” Kyuhyun chuckled lightly as he took out his phone.   
“Erm...Don’t expect too much at the minute.” Sungmin spoke a little quietly. Not sure if he was speaking out of term. The four had a family like connection that he was not linked with and he was not sure if Donghae and Eunhyuk would like their recent issues broadcasting to others.   
“Why what's happened?” Asked Kyuhyun in a confused tone.   
“They had...an argument.” Sungmin chose his words carefully. Kyuhyun made a gesture with his hands that told Sungmin to clarify the situation to him. His eyes flashed to the listening Leeteuk before he spoke again.   
“Donghae had a date with some guy and Eunhyuk wasn’t too happy about it. Donghae confronted him about it and they had an argument and Eunhyuk kissed him.” Sungmin spoke quickly. Kyuhyun looked at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Leeteuk laughed causing the two of them to look towards him.   
“About time! Donghae has been crushing on Eunhyuk since i promoted Eunhyuk as personal protector alongside him.”  
“Really?” Kyuhyun said disbelievingly.   
“Yeah.” Leeteuk said as though it was obvious.   
“Sorry, I never saw it coming. I thought Eunhyuk was straight. I'm a bit surprised.” Kyuhyun said with his eyebrows still raised.   
“Imagine my surprise when i walked in on it.” Sungmin added and Leeteuk let out a loud laugh. Kyuhyun laughed too as he looked to his phone again.   
“I'm going to text them anyway. They would want to know you’re here.” Leeteuk nodded in agreement and Sungmin watched him as he typed on his phone. He was in his suit and tie but his jacket was over the chair where Leeteuk sat. His sleeves rolled up and one leg on the floor and the other lifted as he half sat on the desk. He could be a model Sungmin decided. He looked so perfect. Even his hair, although it wasn’t styled at all, fell perfectly in rough waves.   
The door swung open and Sungmin turned to see Eunhyuk stood at the door smiling.   
“Hyukkie!” Leeteuk stood up with his arms spread wide. Eunhyuk rushed towards the man with a gummy smile. Leeteuk met him halfway around the table.  
“I missed you” Leeteuk spoke first.  
“I missed you too i didn't know you were coming this soon.” Eunhyuk pulled away from the hug first.   
“Well i have nothing better to do these days.” The taller man laughed.   
A screech of Leeteuk’s name came from behind them as Donghae barrelled through. Leeteuk caught him as he jumped. Sungmin couldn't help but laugh at Donghae’s childish manner. They hugged for a moment before Donghae let himself down onto his feet.   
“How is my Hae?” Leeteuk asked ruffling his hair like a child.   
“I'm good, are you staying for a while?” The brunette asked enthusiastically.   
“Just a few days.” Leeteuk patted his shoulder when the boy made a pouting face. Sungmin attention was drawn to Eunhyuk as the man suddenly made his way out of the room. Donghae seemed to notice at the same time.  
“Eunhyuk.” He shouted with a pleading voice. Ignoring the call the door was shut and Donghae sighed and looked to Leeteuk for sympathy. The man hugged him around the shoulders loosely.   
“He doesn’t get to be angry at me. It was him being mean. He should have told me if he didn't want me to date other people.” Donghae looked at Sungmin for confirmation that he was right. Sungmin nodded. It made sense to him. There wasn’t any reason why Eunhyuk should be angry at Donghae. Leeteuk smiled at Sungmin before turning Donghae towards him a little.   
“Do you still have a crush on him?” He asked the sulking man.  
“I got over it!” He practically squeaked. “I didn’t but now i do! I thought i had got past it.” He let out another long sigh. A kiss can changed the way you think about a person. Sungmin couldn’t help but laugh a little. It was quite cute. He heard a chuckle behind him and turned to see Kyuhyun smiling at Donghae as well.   
“Why dont you go speak to him” Leeteuk suggested.  
“He won't listen to me.” Donghae was turning more childish by the second.   
“Kiss him then.” Sungmin chuckled almost to himself. Donghae gave him a confused look.   
“If he won’t listen to you, kiss him. You know he likes you now so you can use it to your advantage.” He shrugged and Donghae’s eyes lit up. He smiled up at Leeteuk before breaking out of the hug and rushing toward the door.  
“What do you want?” Kyuhyun asked him playfully.” Sungmin scowled at him.   
“I don’t trust you now. What are you trying to get from me?” Kyuhyun laughed. Sungmin shook his head with a light smile.   
“I always hoped they would get together.” Leeteuk spoke from the chair he had returned to. “Eunhyuk would be the perfect son in law. I had hoped you would be part of this family too.” He spoke to Sungmin. “When your mother died i intended to adopt you as my own. Like i did with Kyuhyun and Donghae.” Sungmin was surprised that Leeteuk would so readily adopt a teenager he didn't know. He wondered how his life would be different if they did find him that night.   
“Probably a good job we couldn't find you.” Leeteuk laughed looking at Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sent Sungmin the same look as he had done many times earlier causing Sungmin to laugh to himself.   
His phone pinged and he took it from his pocket. He read Zhoumi’s name and let out a sigh as he opened the text. 

Oh Em Gee. Donghae just jumped Eunhyuk and now they have both gone to ‘talk’. Get down here and spill the gossip! Now! xxxxxxxxxx

Kyuhyun looked at him expectantly.   
“Zhoumi insists i go see him after Donghae jumped Eunhyuk. i'm guessing that means he kissed him?” He stood up from the chair he had been sat in. Kyuhyun nodded in reply to his question. He rolled his eyes before turning to Leeteuk.   
“It was nice to meet you Leeteuk.” He sent the man a large smile. Leeteuk sent one with equal friendliness. He made his way half way across the room when Kyuhyun called his name. He turned to the man with expectant eyes as he came closer. He stayed still as Kyuhyun leaned to his ear.   
“Stay with me tonight?” Sungmin nodded when Kyuhyun’s eye were back on him and smiled a last time at both men before leaving.   
…  
“Well isn’t your chemistry just overwhelming.” Leeteuk spoke after Sungmin left the room. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes as he sat on the chair Sungmin had moments ago resided.   
“The way he relaxed as soon as he saw you and went all googly eyed when you smiled.” Leeteuk laughed.   
“Now you’re just over exaggerating.” Kyuhyun spoke indifferently.  
“You are clearly blind. It’s weird seeing someone actually like you back.”   
“Thanks.”  
“No, You know what i mean. Usually its you giving them the googly eyed look. So you like him?” Kyuhyun nodded.   
“Alot? As much as the straight guys you fell for before?”  
“More than them. At first i was impressed by his skill set. He had fighting skills that surpassed half of Azure. He didn’t belong in Gules. He hasn’t been schooled at all either yet he was still intelligent. Then when spent a few hours with Zhoumi. That was it.” Kyuhyun explained to the father figure in front of him.   
“Zhoumi is seriously good at making people hot.” Leeteuk noted.   
“Yeah i mean when i first saw him i thought he had a surprisingly pleasant face.” He grinned at Leeteuk’s laugh. “But then when i went down to see how Zhoumi had got on. It’s not just me is it? He’s seriously the most attractive person on this planet.” Leeteuk laughed again.   
“I am not going to sexually objectify one of my sons but yes. Hes very handsome.”   
“Then i had to ask him to work with us before we even knew if we could trust him properly. He has better shooting skills than Donghae. He has great initiative. He saved my life twice in two days. Then he got shot in the arm and i forced him to stay off until he was healed properly. When he said he was staying here. I don’t even know why i did it. He’s never been in relationships before or anything and i had Zhoumi digging, trying to find out if hes gay and even he didn’t know. Either way i kissed him and he pushed me away but not before kissing me back.”   
“So he doesn’t know that he’s gay?” Leeteuk asked confused.  
“I think he does now.” Kyuhyun pointed out. While he was recovering i showed him the track and everything out back and the next day when he went to use it. Well thats when Gules got him.” Leeteuk nodding already knowing the circumstances of what happened.   
“When he was awake in the medical centre i was so busy and he was sleeping a lot so we didn’t have time to see each other. So i left him a note just so he knew i had been to see him. Then i left him another the day after. The next day i went to leave one for him, he had left one for me. He literally flirted with me over the notes. I don’t know if it was intended but he did. Then when he got out. He came to see me and i was so happy to see him that i hugged him.”  
“You kissed him again? You shouldn’t have kissed him twice, Kyuhyun. For all you know he could just feel sorry for you and not want to let you down cause you’re the leader of Azure.” Kyuhyun looked at him with a speculating look.   
“You have been watching too many dramas. He kissed me.”   
“Woah.”  
“I know! Then Zhoumi walked in and ruined it all. But the next day he did it again. He does it quite often now.”  
“Oh no you’re doing the googly eyes!” Leeteuk shouted.  
“I'm aloud to this time!” Kyuhyun shouted back in his defence.   
“You can make the googly eyes when he’s your boyfriend officially.” Leeteuk laughed.   
“Please you had the googly eyes for Kangin for years before he even looked at you.” Kyuhyun laughed.  
“I didn’t.” Leeteuk fobbed off the accusation.  
“You did. You even docked his pay when he was dating someone in the gym! The only reason he asked you out was because Donghae asked him to for your birthday!” Leeteuk looked shocked at the revelation.   
“What?” Kyuhyun laughed at the reaction.  
“After that he sort of decided he liked you anyway and continued to do it without being payed.”  
“Oh he’s so dead.” Leeteuk fumed.  
...

Sungmin made it to his room after an hour of explaining to Zhoumi what he knew of Donghae and Eunhyuk’s drama which turned out to be exactly the same as what Zhoumi knew. Donghae and Eunhyuk were sat on Eunhyuk’s bed next to each other, both on their mobiles only sending warm smiles to Sungmin as he came in. Sungmin was thankful he had a moment of silence after the flamboyant man down stairs rarely shut up. He noted with relief that Eunhyuk and Donghae must have spoke through their differences. He fell back onto his bed and relaxed. It had been a busy morning to say the least. For the first day in a long time he wasn’t bored and he was thankful for that. His phone pinged for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He fished it out of his jeans pocket and looked to see Kyuhyun’s name on the screen. He opened the message. 

Hey. Dr Jones has been trying to get in contact with you. He wants you to go and see him as soon as possible he wants to do a second x-ray on your leg and see how it’s healing. xxxx

Sungmin sat up and grabbed his crutch as another ping sounded on his phone. 

Also Leeteuk wants to have a family dinner and wants you to come too. I hope you can make it xxxx

Sungmin typed his reply a little faster than he had originally but not by much.

Ok i wil go see Mr Jones. Wen is the dinner? What do i need to now? xxxx

Donghae and Eunhyuk will show where it is and it’s in an hour or so. Go see Mr Jones first. You don’t need to know anything haha. It is just a normal dinner. It isn’t posh or anything like that. xxxx

oh good. one hour is not enuf time to lern :) xxxx

You’re intelligent. You would have figured it out. :) xxxx

Sungmin couldn’t help the smile that crept on his face from the compliment he read. That was one thing Sungmin never had been called. He had been called cute, sweet, hot and stupid. Never intelligent. He struggled to believe it was true but regardless he liked the compliment.   
He got up and headed to the door.   
“Where are you going?” Eunhyuk asked and he turned to see both men watching him.   
“I have to go see the doctor. He wants to do another x-ray to see how the bone is healing. I'm coming to dinner afterwards with you.” Sungmin answered.   
“Oh did Leeteuk invite you?” Donghae asked with excitement.   
“Yeah, well...through Kyuhyun.” He answered with a shrug. Donghae nodded with a smile.  
“We’ll meet you in the main hall after you have been to see Dr Jones if you want.” Eunhyuk suggested.   
“Yeah, ok.” Sungmin smiled as he opened the door. He exited with a good luck being shouted from Donghae.   
He wondered on his way to the medical center where Donghae and Eunhyuk stood with each other now. Were they in a relationship? Just friends? He knew it wasn’t his business but he was curious. Zhoumi, he decided, was to blame for his curiosity.  
He entered the medic centre and was greeted by Mr Jones as he was making his way to the reception desk.   
“Sungmin, I'm glad you got my message. Follow me.” Sungmin did as asked and followed Mr Jones down the corridor and into a room he hadn’t been in before. All it had was a divider to change behind and a chair.   
“If you wouldn’t mind getting changed into one of the robes, I want to get another x-ray of your leg and see how it has healed so far. It was only a small hairline fracture.”   
“Yeah sure.” Sungmin replied.

Half an hour had passed and Sungmin was learning to walk properly again. His x-ray was done fast and had shown his leg was well on the way to healing and so long as he didn’t put too much stress onto his leg. He should be fine to proceed without the splint and crutch. Sungmin was excited.   
“So i don't need to use any of them anymore?”   
“No.”  
“Can i go back to work?”  
“No.” Sungmin sulked a little.   
“Like i said before. You can’t put any stress on it yet. I want you to sit down as much as possible and dont pretend like there isn’t something wrong with it, there is.”  
Sungmin nodded in reply. At least he could walk now. Although there was a limp as he did.   
“It will take a while to get back into walking properly. Is there a lot of pain is that why you are limping?” The doctor asked.  
“No, No pain it just feels...stiff.” The doctor chuckled lightly adjusting his position as he sat on a table at the side of the examination room.   
“Well it will be. You haven't used it for a while.”  
“So i can just go?”  
“Yes, just please, be careful with it.” The doctor continued with stress.  
“I will.” Sungmin smiled. He headed towards the door slowly. “Thanks doctor.” He grinned back at the man who waved a little. 

Sungmin was in high spirits as he headed into the main hall to find Donghae and Eunhyuk. He saw they sat on two, small, one person sofas across from each other and made his way over. When he reached them he held his arms out wide.  
“I have legs!” He revealed in excitement to them. Eunhyuk laughed at the action while Donghae looked shocked and assessed the legs next to him.   
“Already?” He remarked.  
“Yep. It was only a small fracture.” Sungmin felt almost proud.  
“So you can come back to work again?” Donghae asked enthusiastically.  
“No.” Sungmin shoulders slumped. “I have to take it easy still.”  
“No fun.” Eunhyuk responded.  
“I know...But legs!” He threw his arms out again with a grin. Donghae threw his arms out the same with a small ‘yey’. Sungmin was thankful for his enthusiasm and laughed.  
“Ok so where are we going?” He finally asked and both men stood up and lead him to an elevator across the hall from the lift leading to Kyuhyun’s bedroom. They pressed the button and waited a moment while the doors opened. Once inside Eunhyuk typed in a code and they were taken up. The doors opened to reveal a room decorated much like Kyuhyun’s with a dark wood table in the middle. It wasn’t huge but comfortable for the amount of people that would be there. They were the first ones there. Clatters could be heard from a small door at the other side of the room. Sungmin presumed a kitchen was behind the door. The table was set simple but still luxurious to match the decor. He was pulled to sit beside Donghae as Eunhyuk sat across from the brunette. As he took his seat the elevator doors opened and Leeteuk entered the room leading Kangin by the hand behind him. He knew Kangin briefly. He was Yesung’s partner and had been one of the people in the room when he killed Mr Kim. He didn’t know he was in a relationship with Leeteuk however. Everyone promptly started talking as the two men took their seats. Leeteuk addressing Eunhyuk and Donghae taking a seat across from Kangin. Kangin sat next to him and spoke first.   
“How are you Sungmin?” He smiled brightly.  
“Alot better. Got off my crutch just before i came here.” He said still enthused about his current situation. Kangin laughed heartily.  
“I remember when i broke my leg a few years ago. It’s a relief isn't it? I missed walking properly so much. Having a crutch makes you lose an arm too. You can’t carry things as you walk. Have to carry a bag with you. It’s so frustrating.”  
“Yes!” Sungmin agreed enthusiastically. “And stairs. They are impossible. You become aware of how many stairs are in a building so fast.” Kangin laughed again as he nodded his head. His eyes almost disappeared when he laughed.   
“That’s not even the worse part. When i broke my leg the medic section of Azure was on the second floor, you had to go up stairs on this stupid lift while people waited for you impatiently to get out of their way. It was embarrassing!” Sungmin laughed. The medic bay was now on the bottom floor. At least he had that to be thankful for.   
“Does anyone know where Kyu is?” Leeteuk asked a moment later. Sungmin shook his head along with Eunhyuk and Donghae.  
“I left him in his office an hour or so ago. I hope he hasn’t lost track of time.” Leeteuk mumbled.   
“Do you want me to go see if he’s in his office?” Donghae asked. Leeteuk nodded and smiled. Sungmin put his hand on Donghae’s shoulder and stood up saying he would go. He was happy to go anywhere now he could walk. Donghae smiled at him with thanks and he walked to the elevator. As he pressed the button the door opened and Kyuhyun walked out. He was dressed surprisingly casual. Sungmin had seen him in pajamas, in jeans and a simple t-shirt, in a suit but not in clothes that made him look so young. He had a dark thin sweater on over a t-shirt he could see just slightly on his shoulder. Dark jeans and boots. He wore bracelets on his wrists and his hair seemed straighter than usual. More importantly his eyes were lined. Sungmin had seen men wear makeup before but thought it was odd. He hadn’t expected to so easily find it attractive once it was on Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun stared at him up and down much like Sungmin was doing to him.  
“You have legs.” Kyuhyun noted a little surprised. Sungmin held out his arms once again showing the full glory of his now functioning body.  
“I have legs.” He confirmed with a bright smile. Kyuhyun laughed and pecked Sungmin’s lips and moved to sit down next to Leeteuk before Sungmin could react. Sungmin made his way to his own seat watching other peoples reactions to Kyuhyun. They didn’t seem to bat an eyelid at the way Kyuhyun was dressed. Did this mean it was a common thing for Kyuhyun to dress this way when he wasn’t working? Sungmin almost hoped it was. He admired the way Kyuhyun looked at the best of times but right now it was harder than usual to not stare at the man across from him. Kyuhyun seemed oblivious to Sungmin’s reaction. 

The meal had gone smoothly. The food was enjoyable as was the company. They had all finished eating and all sat talking over drinks. Sungmin had been showed the wonders of a hot chocolate by Donghae and was sipping it when Leeteuk spoke.  
“I feel like Sungmin hasn’t heard enough embarrassing stories about you yet.” He addressed Kyuhyun sending a smile to Sungmin.   
“I don’t think he needs to hear any.” Kyuhyun replied smoothly.  
“I’ve heard about you throwing up on the pier all over yourself and Donghae.” Sungmin mentioned. Kyuhyun’s eyes shot up to him in shock before turning to Donghae.   
“You told him that?” He almost squeaked. The reaction had everyone in stitches. Donghae shrunk back in his chair slightly with a small laugh.  
“I told him when we went to the pier. I didn’t know if he was going to stay here let alone end up with you.” Donghae defended himself.  
“I know a cute one.” Leeteuk spoke and captured everyone's attention. Sungmin tuned in, enjoying Kyuhyun’s discomfort at the situation.  
“When i first found Kyuhyun he was living on the streets. I was looking for some people in a building and didn’t know where it was so i asked him and he didn't speak at all he showed us which building the men were in. When we were done i went back to find him and brought him back here with me. He still hadn’t spoke a week later yet we knew he could because he understood everything we said perfectly. Anyway i asked him what would make him feel more at home with us and he spoke for the first time to tell me he had left his teddy bear where he used to sleep and missed it. He started crying uncontrollably.So i took him to get it back. Then from the moment he found it we couldn't shut him up.” Kyuhyun dropped his head as everyone laughed and cooed at him. Sungmin laughed with them. The revelation that Kyuhyun was such a cute child was amusing yet made him like the man before.   
“He gave me that teddy when i was taken in a few years later. I still have it now.” Donghae laughed. Sungmin could actually imagine Kyuhyun doing that for someone. It seemed his heart as a child hadn’t changed much as an adult.  
Kyuhyun sat up and composed himself as he spoke to Leeteuk.   
“And you wonder why i never have a boyfriend.” He mumbled to the man next to him.  
“You never have a boyfriend because you pick straight guys!” Leeteuk defended before turning to Sungmin to clarify.  
“Twice he’s done it. He takes them everywhere with him. They become the best of friends and he leads the poor guys into thinking its an entirely platonic relationship. Then he kisses them and scares the hell out of them!” Donghae laughed loud next to him and Kyuhyun looked to the table embarrassed.  
“The funny thing is, he’s never short of gay admirers. He’s just never interested in them.” Leeteuk finished.  
“They’re too gay!” Kyuhyun was trying to defend himself again. “If i find men attractive i find proper men attractive. Not fashion and gossip loving men like Zhoumi.” Sungmin laughed a little. That was Zhoumi all over.   
“The only time he did like a gay boy was when he was twelve.” Donghae added.  
“Awww!” Leeteuk almost shouted. “I remember that! Kyuhyun came back heartbroken when he was dumped because the boy fancied Donghae more.” Sungmin laughed and Donghae made a gesture that said ‘can you blame him’ making Sungmin laugh more.   
“He hated me for about a month until he saw me punch the boy when he tried to kiss me.” Kyuhyun couldn't help but laugh at that as well as everyone else.   
Kyuhyun sent him a sweet smile a look of embarrassment on his face that he seemed to have accepted would stay there. Sungmin smiled back. None of the stories were anything that made him like Kyuhyun any less. If anything it made him absolutely sure he had made a pretty good first choice for a possible relationship. 

Everyone left the room at the same time and walked into the main hall. He felt a hand on the small of his back and he was lead out of the elevator in front of Kyuhyun. The gesture made him feel comfortable and protected. He didn't expect such a small gesture to make him feel so happy. Leeteuk and Kangin left first. Donghae, Sungmin could tell, was about to ask why he wasn’t following them to his room. He was relieved when Eunhyuk rolled his eyes and pulled Donghae to walk next to him before an awkward situation came from trying to explain why they were sleeping next to each other. He watched the man walk away as fingers intertwined with his own. He smiled to himself before looking up to Kyuhyun who smiled at him before leading him towards the elevator at the opposite side of the room. He let himself be lead as his eyes wandered down the body in front of him. The door to the elevator opened and he was lead inside. 

His hand left Kyuhyun’s and he leant against the side. Kyuhyun typed in the code at the other side and the doors closed. He watched as Kyuhyun’s eyes met his and a familiar boldness swept over him. He pushed himself off the wall he was leant on and moved to Kyuhyun. He slowly pushed the man against the wall with a hand on his chest. Once firmly pressed, his hand slid up around Kyuhyun’s neck and threaded into the now straight hair. Kyuhyun watched him with interest. Hand rested on his hips and Sungmin let them pull him closer. Sungmin didn’t understand how a change of clothing and some make up could make him want Kyuhyun a step further. He leant up and pressed a short, light kiss onto Kyuhyun’s lips. Kyuhyun quickly leant down and claimed his lips a second time. A rush ran over Sungmin at getting what he so much wanted.

His arms wrapped around Kyuhyun’s neck as he pressed his body closer and kissed Kyuhyun harder. Arms wrapped around his waist. He nipped at Kyuhyun’s lower lip earning a deep hum of approval. The taller man switched their positions and Sungmin was forcefully pressed against the elevator door. The force shown by Kyuhyun effecting him more than he could have thought. A leg was pressed in between his legs and he let out a ragged breath as he pulled Kyuhyun’s lips to his with a fist full of hair. 

Kyuhyun stepped back a moment later and Sungmin unknowingly whimpered at the loss before he was pulled by his t-shirt towards the man. Their lips crashing back together. His heart was in overdrive, his pulse racing. A ping reached his ears as the doors opened that he was leant against just moments before. He was lead backwards. His eyes closed trusting Kyuhyun. His hands were lifted from Kyuhyun’s hips to his neck. He took hair in his grip again as he was lifted easily to sit on the kitchen counter. 

Hands travelled down and up his thighs as a tongue met his own. The sensation was addictive. fingertips travelled under his shirt, cold against his warm torso but sending tingles of heat up his spine. The hands left his body along with a sigh. His jacket was pushed off his shoulders. His lips never leaving Kyuhyun’s until his t-shirt was being pulled over his head. Instead of meeting his lips again he felt them on his neck. He had almost forgotten how great that felt. His hand gripped the hair, Pulling when the nips on his skin felt especially good. The kisses had moved to his collar bone and chest. His body heating up more the lower Kyuhyun’s lips tasted. They were on his stomach as a hand pushed him back onto his elbows. He complied as Kyuhyun went lower. Over his navel. His breaths were labored. A nip was placed on the top of his hip bone causing him to take a sharp intake. The rush running south. Peck after peck was placed just above the waistband of his jeans until reaching the center over the light trail of hair. His eyes met the dark, lined, ones of Kyuhyun’s. The look he was receiving telling Sungmin that Kyuhyun wanted him as much as he wanted Kyuhyun. 

More kisses were pressed to his body. Every kiss making Sungmin want more. A quiet whisper came from Kyuhyun.  
“Be my boyfriend.” A little distracted, Sungmin didn't think he caught what he said right.  
“What?” Another nip was put to his hip causing a whimper from Sungmin.   
“Be my boyfriend.” Sungmin let out a small laugh that Kyuhyun had almost demanded instead of asked.   
“Bit late for that isn’t it?” Sungmin breathed out. The kisses stopped on his body and he was pulled up right by an arm around his waist. His hands fell into Kyuhyun’s hair again and he moved to press their lips together but Kyuhyun moved his head away so the kiss landed on his cheek. Sungmin looked at him confused as Kyuhyun chuckled.  
“I want an answer.” He said mid-laugh. Sungmin slid himself off the counter and pushed Kyuhyun back continuously.  
“What are you doing?” Kyuhyun asked with another small laugh. His legs hit the sofa and Sungmin watched him fall back. Kyuhyun laughed as Sungmin straddled his waist. Hands landed on his hips again and he leant one hand on the arm of the sofa as he leaned to kiss Kyuhyun. The head turned again and Sungmin scowled at him.  
“I want an answer.” Kyuhyun reminded him.  
“Fine, remind me what being your boyfriend means.” Sungmin said as he sat up.  
“Being mine.” Kyuhyun quickly replied.  
“Am i not already?” Sungmin said as he ground his hips experimentally into Kyuhyun’s. The man below him growled as fingers dug into Sungmin’s skin.  
“I want to make it official.” Kyuhyun finally breathed out. “So no one else can have you.”  
“It’s you everyone wants, not me.” Sungmin laughed lightly.   
Kyuhyun lifted his hips, the sensation of Kyuhyun against him momentarily taking away Sungmin’s rationality as he moaned. A whispered curse came from Kyuhyun in reaction.  
“I want you.” The man below him almost growled out.  
“Do that again and you can have me.” Sungmin breathed out. Kyuhyun lifted them both before laying Sungmin on his back. His lips were claimed forcefully. He moaned into Kyuhyun’s lips as an evident hardness met his own. His hair was pulled as the ministrations were continued. A tongue stroked up his neck with the next.   
“Kyuhyun.” A moaned whisper left him. His body was heating up beyond his comprehension. The grip on his hair showing Kyuhyun’s own struggle. His mind was filled with sensations. Kyuhyun’s lips on his body, their hips moving against each other. Moans and whimpers were leaving him without his knowledge. His nails took purchase on Kyuhyun’s neck and arm. Gripping as though he would fall without it. A rough whisper met his ear.   
“Will you be my boyfriend yet?” Kyuhyun laugh was labored. Sungmin was more than happy to comply.  
“Yeah sure.” He tried to sound as casual as possible but failed, his body telling him talking was not what it wanted to do right now. He couldn't help but to laugh along with Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun stood up and a cold rush of air hit Sungmin. He was pulled by his hands to stand up. He wasn’t too happy that they had stopped but knew it was probably for the best. He had only been Kyuhyuns boyfriend for around 45 seconds after all. 

Kyuhyun’s hand left his as they walked into the bedroom. He watched Kyuhyun walk away pulling the jumper and t-shirt off in one. Sungmin didn’t try to be subtle. He watched every bit of Kyuhyun’s body. Kyuhyun met his eyes and smirked slightly. He walked towards him. Throwing his clothes next to the hamper behind Sungmin. He placed a soft kiss to Sungmin’s lips. This one softer as arms wrapped around his waist. Their chests meeting. Sungmin welcomed the intimate yet sweet moment before Kyuhyun walked away to change. He did the same as he tried to rationalize his mind. 

“Where did that come from anyway?” Kyuhyun asked as he came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed next to Sungmin.  
“What?” Sungmin asked not sure what Kyuhyun was referring too. Kyuhyun gestured to the other room and Sungmin understood.  
“Oh. Do you always dress like that?” He asked back in return.  
“Like what?” Kyuhyun asked with slight knitted eyebrows.   
“The eyeliner and bracelets and stuff.” Sungmin clarified.  
“When i'm not in work or sleeping.” Kyuhyun nodded. “Why whats wrong with the way i dress?”  
“Nothing, Thats the reason.” Sungmin turned his attention to his phone as he silenced it and put it on the side.   
“Ohh, you like the way i dress?”   
“You always dress good. You just looked. More good.” Sungmin settled.  
“I can understand that. When Zhoumi was done with you on your first day here.” Kyuhyun whistled and Sungmin gasped.  
“Thats what that was about?” Kyuhyun laughed.   
“Everyone was acting weird about it and i was really confused that you just stared at me then left. I had no idea!”   
“You figured it out eventually.” Kyuhyun mumbled, amused.  
“Well that tends to happen if you kiss someone.” Sungmin joked.  
“You kissed me back.” Kyuhyun defended his actions.  
“Yeah and look where that got me.” Sunmin joked again. Kyuhyun looked offended for a moment and Sungmin could tell he wasn’t sure how to get him back. He leaned over and pecked Kyuhyun’s lips briefly.  
“No, no, no. I want more than that. That was a cruel insult.”  
Sungmin laughed as his neck was pulled and he met Kyuhyun’s kiss. The kiss was unsurprisingly addictive. Every bit he had of Kyuhyun made him want more. His hand lifted and snaked around Kyuhyun’s neck. He deepened the kiss earning a hum from Kyuhyun. He leaned into Kyuhyun pushing him onto his back before climbing over his waist as he had done earlier.   
“Are you determined to frustrate me tonight?” Kyuhyun managed between kisses. Sungmin hummed into the kiss.  
“I'll suffer too. So it;s ok.” He laughed and he moved his lips back to the man below him.  
“Oh ill make sure of it.” Kyuhyun mumbled. Sungmin’s hands traveled up Kyuhyun's chest. His body was heating up again, craving for Kyuhyun to touch him. His cravings were answered when hands slid up his back under his top. They travelled back down to his hips. Thumbs rubbed circles on the bones. Occasionally dipping lower teasing where Sungmin wanted his hands to be. To say Sungmin hasn’t thought of relationships, kissing or sex before. He certainly was now. He wasn’t even close to experienced but he knew what he wanted right now and knew Kyuhyun wanted to give it him. 

The pants between them were thin. He kissed Kyuhyun. Felt his body. He bucked his hips feeling Kyuhyun’s already hard member against his own. He bit his lip at the heat that ran through his body. Kyuhyun’s hands slipped up the front of his shirt. Over his chest as he ground his hips again. He watched Kyuhyun’s jaw clench. A slight growl of desperation coming from the man's lips. Sungmin lifted the taller mans chin with his finger, to look at him as he bit his lip and pushed their hips together again. Kyuhyun moaned.  
“Fuck, Min.” The name given to him caused a different pleasure to his body.

Kyuhyun sat up leaning his back against the back of the bed. Pulling Sungmin against him. Their hips connecting in the process causing them both to take in a sharp breath. His shirt was lifted over his head and thrown to the floor. Hands gripped his hips and Sungmin bucked, their bodies connecting perfectly causing a whimper from Sungmin and a groan from Kyuhyun. Sungmin continued the movement, losing control of his body, desperately needing to hear Kyuhyun’s moans and feel his body against the taller mans.  
“I want you” Kyuhyun breathed.  
“Have me.” Sungmin managed between rough breaths. He rested his head on Kyuhyun’s. His nails embedded into the back of Kyuhyun’s neck as he thrusted, feeling glorious friction between them.

He was pushed onto his back. Kyuhyun between his legs. Their hips met a final time as they kissed. Lips left his and trailed down his body. His hands threaded into Kyuhyun’s hair his hips bucking uncontrollably when a hand brushed him through his pants. His breath left him momentarily. He breathed in and expelled with a moan as more pressure was rubbed down his length.  
“Kyu.” His breaths left him heavy and fast. His mind running to everything he wanted. His body reacting. Telling the man above him what he needed. 

A loud ringtone sounded from Kyuhyun’s bedside table. Kyuhyun groaned and Sungmin could only laugh as he watched Kyuhyun reach for the phone. Kyuhyun knitted his eyebrows at the screen before answering with rolled eyes to Sungmin. A hand rested on Sungmin’s hip continuing the same teasing he had before.  
“This better be fucking good.” Sungmin laughed at the greeting and watched as Kyuhyun’s grin to him disappeared as a voice vibrated at the other side.  
“Why...Yeah come here...Don’t worry, I'll sort it out tomorrow. Take him to the medic if you need to...Yeah i usually keep it free for you. Is he staying with you?...Yeah ok...Sleep all you need i'll make time for it tomorrow...Ok...I'm sorry...No Yesung, It’s fine...Call me if you need anything ok?...Ok...Bye...Bye.”   
Sungmin sat up and moved to his pillow. He slipped his fingers through Kyuhyun’s, stroking up one long finger with his thumb.  
“What’s happened?” He asked.  
“Yesung’s partner. You know the one who gets the blueprints for us?” Sungmin nodded in recognition.  
“He got caught copying them and got beaten up pretty bad.” Kyuhyun explained with a sad expression on his face.  
“I thought he worked for the government?” Sungmin asked. The government never resolved things in violence. He would have got his job taken away maybe but thats it.  
“He does. It wasn’t the government thats done it. We dont know who thought.” Sungmin nodded in understanding.  
“They are coming here, getting Ryeowook checked out and sleeping and then ill go look into it when they wake up tomorrow.”  
“Poor guy, Is he going to be ok?” Sungmin asked.  
“Yeah he was saying he was fine in the background. I'm a little worried for Yesung thought. He is usually really calm. I think it scared him.”  
“Why?” Sungmin asked.  
“He wasn’t there when it happened. They could have killed Ryeowook. When you care for someone and something happens that could have taken them away from you. It makes you panic. You become aware of how scared you are of losing them.” Sungmin thought if something happened to Kyuhyun. He goes on jobs almost everyday. What if one day he didn’t come back? Sungmin realised that it did scare him. They had a dangerous life. He wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s waist and cuddled into the crook of his neck. Kyuhyun returned the hug, pressing a kiss onto Sungmin’s cheek. They laid down to sleep wrapped in their embrace. That would no doubt fight away the nightmares once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyuhyun’s hand was in his. Feeling strong and large against his own. He felt entirely blissful. Feeling the thumb run over his own. Kyuhyun turned to him with an amused look on his face.  
“You ready for the looks?” He asked, the amusement clear in his voice.  
“I doubt anyone will care” Sungmin laughed lightly.   
“You’ll see.” Kyuhyun said as the door in front of them pinged and opened.   
He was lead out by his boyfriend and they headed to the office through the busy main hall. There they were, raised eyebrows. A few people scowled and looked away. The daggers being thrown at Sungmin. He felt suddenly shy at the gazes that followed him. He looked up to the sound of a wolf whistle to see Zhoumi stood at the door of his salon. He looked down with a laugh hearing Kyuhyun chuckle next to him. They made their way up the stairs. As Kyuhyun unlocked the door he dared a look back down the stairs to see quite a few people look away from them. He watched as a few others were harassed by friends. He was relieved to get in the office away from the people.   
Kyuhyun laughed as he closed the door.   
“God, the daggers i was being sent! More people like you than you think.” He chuckled.  
“Hey i was getting exactly the same” Sungmin mentioned. “It was almost scary.”  
“I’m afraid they will have to get used to it, that or we break up.”  
Sungmin scoffed.  
“Like hell.”  
Kyuhyun smiled and walked towards him. Sungmin walked back holding the arms that rested on his waist. His lower back hit the desk. Lips met his and he melted. He was lifted to sit on the desk and kissed Kyuhyun harder. Hands ran up his thighs on either side of Kyuhyun. He hummed in response. Kyuhyun pulled away and his head was rested on Sungmin’s.  
“I like you on my desk.” He whispered.  
“You can have me on your desk.” Sungmin whispered back threading his fingers into Kyuhyun’s hair. Kyuhyun groaned and moved to kiss Sungmin again who stopped him with a grip on his hair.   
“But we have a lot of work to do first.” Kyuhyun groaned a second time, this time in frustration.  
“Tonight.” Sungmin whispered before pecking up at the slightly parted lips. He pushed Kyuhyun back as he slid off the desk. Grinning at the man moving to sit behind the desk. Sungmin stood to the side, his arms around his back as Kyuhyun called Yesung to come in.  
“So tonight?” Kyuhyun asked.   
Sungmin turned to him and gave an amused smile.  
“I could stare at you all day.” He said next. Sungmin kept his eyes trained forward the only indication he heard Kyuhyun being the amused look still decorating his face.  
“You’re seriously hot.” Sungmin still didn't react and it seemed Kyuhyun was doing anything he could to make him react.  
“Especially when you moan my name.” Sungmin couldn't help the laugh he bit back at the last minute. He scratched the back of his head a blush gracing his cheeks and he tried to compose himself.   
“That counts as a reaction.” Kyuhyun pointed to him.   
There was a knock on the door and yesung entered. He smiled at them as he lead a smaller, thin male behind him.   
“Sir.” He spoke as he lead the way to Kyuhyun’s desk. “This is Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook this is Cho Kyuhyun, leader of Azure.” Ryeowook nodded before speaking quietly.  
“It’s nice to meet you sir.”  
“And you, Ryeowook. Call me Kyuhyun.” The small man nodded with a smile.   
“And this is Lee Sungmin, one of Kyuhyun’s personal protectors.” Yesung continued.  
“It’s nice to meet you Ryeowook.” Sungmin spoke first. The young man smiled in return.   
“It’s good to see you healed fast, Sungmin.” Yesung addressed him.   
“Yep. Not back in the field yet though.” Sungmin said with a smile.  
“Thats a shame. I get the feeling we could have used you on this one.” Sungmin smiled sadly as he looked to Kyuhyun who had an expression the same. The look changed and he stood up and gestured to the sofa across the room.   
“Sit down and we’ll talk through everything and make a plan.” The man did as told and Sungmin sat on the single armchair across from the two men on the sofa. He felt a hand on his shoulder as Kyuhyun sat next to him in a separate armchair. He smiled at his otherwise occupied boyfriend.   
“Ok, Ryeowook. What happened?” Kyuhyun started a pad of paper in his hand ready to take any notes he saw necessary. Ryeowook looked uncertain.   
“Just tell them the truth. Dont leave anything out the more information we have the better we can handle it and the sooner you will be safe again. This is my family, you can trust them.” Yesung comforted the man who smiled nervously back.  
“I was photocopying the blueprints for Yesung when everyone had left. Before i closed up a few days ago a man came in and offered me money to copy what ever he needed from me at the time. I said no and he wasn’t too happy but left anyway. A few hours before i closed up yesterday, Yesung came to pick up one he needed. I think they were watching me because when i was walking to my car later a group stopped me. The main one being the man from before. He had a huge scar on his neck. Thats how i remembered him. They said they saw me give copies to an Azure. They beat me up and said i worked for them from then on. I rang Yesung after that.”  
“Was there anything else to identify them from?” Kyuhyun asked next.  
“Yeah. They all had black bands on their arms with green ‘X’s on them.”   
A light bulb lit up above Sungmin’s head as he imagined the arm band. He looked to Kyuhyun who had his eyebrows knitted at Yesung who shook his head telling him he didn't know. He finally looked to Sungmin, realising Sungmin knew who they were.  
“You know?” He asked hopefully.  
“Yeah, Verdant.” He answered as though it was obvious.  
“What’s Verdant?” Kyuhyun asked confused.   
“Seriously? Azure-Blue, Gules-Red, Verdant-Green.” Was the only explanation Sungmin had to give.  
“It’s another Guild?” Kyuhyun asked surprised.  
“Yeah. They lie low. They concentrate mostly on assassinations. They used to be part of Gules who didn't like the way it was run and started their own. They keep their numbers as low as possible so there is more profit between few. They are exceptional fighters, Not an easy group to take down. You have to double their numbers with good fighters to get them down.” Sungmin explained.  
“You have been against them before?” Yesung asked.  
“Yeah. We had to retreat. They killed all but a few of us. How many attacked you Ryeowook?” He asked the small man who was listening intently.  
“Four but they mentioned more.” He answered seeming less shy than before.  
“We used to keep a close eyes on them in Gules. If we had an opportunity to take them out, we had to. They left so.” Sungmin didn’t need to continue.”But since we had been watching them they never had more than ten people at once. You should be at safe numbers with thirty but it’ll be a struggle. Verdant are not people to be taken lightly.” He turned to Kyuhyun for the last of his sentence.   
“I think i will take forty. Just incase.” He noted down on his pad before asking his next question.  
“Do you know where they stay?”   
Sungmin nodded.  
“They stay in a group of flats a block back from the coast. Other end to the pier.” Sungmin answered. “Its been the same place for years.”  
“It’s close to where i work too.” Ryeowook chipped in.  
Kyuhyun wrote the information down.   
“So how do we get the building set out because i don't want Ryeowook going back there until this is sorted out.” Yesung spoke up.  
“Neither do I, Ryeowook is in protection from now on.” Kyuhyun said which seemed to calm Yesung down. It was admirable how Kyuhyun would do anything to settle something as small as someone's nerves. Sungmin gestured for the pad and pen in Kyuhyun’s hands and was willingly passed them. He started sketching on the paper below Kyuhyun’s notes until a decently detailed map of the building on both floors was done. He passed the diagram back to Kyuhyun.  
“Thats what it looked like only a week before i came here. The crosses are where they have security positioned.” Kyuhyun smiled at him briefly.  
“Thank you.” He said as he placed the map on the table for Yesung and Ryeowook view as well.   
“In through the front, upstairs and out through the back?” Yesung suggested as a possible entry-exit plan.   
“These guys are not good at watching their backs or teams work. Have people go in with a partner so it is always two on one. Rush from the front and then when you have them distracted, send more in through the back to take them out from behind. Have some more cover the stairs leading up too. Clear the way to the door on the second floor. Once they are all down on the ground floor, make your way up and prepare for the hard entrance past the door on the second floor. They hide behind the kitchen counter and pushed over furniture and you don't know they are there until you walk in the door.”  
“Maybe thrown in smoke?” Yesung suggested.  
“I don’t like smoke it takes our vision away as well as theirs.” Kyuhyun counteracted.  
“Flash then?” Yesung suggested next.  
“Would a rush work after a flash bang?” Kyuhyun asked Sungmin’s opinion.  
“Maybe. You would still have to be careful with the entrance. They might spray while blind. If they do, wait for their reload before going.” Sungmin advised and Kyuhyun nodded.

It took a few hours to organise everything. Ryeowook and Yesung had gone to grab everything Yesung needed. Sungmin was with Kyuhyun who was checking his suit in the mirror.   
“Have you got a bulletproof vest on?” Kyuhyun looked to him via the reflection of the mirror.  
“Yeah.”  
“Good.” There was a moment of silence in the room.  
“Please be careful.” Sungmin finally spoke. Kyuhyun chuckled in response.  
“Eunhyuk and Donghae will be there the whole time.”   
“Well since i came here i have taken bullets for you twice and i'm not there this time.” Sungmin justified.  
“You’re worried.” Kyuhyun pointed out.  
“Of course i’m worried. Can i not be worried for my boyfriend?” Sungmin asked. He could feel himself getting flustered. He knew better than anyone what the Verdant were capable of and he couldn't even be there to help.  
“I love hearing you say that.” Kyuhyun smiled as he rubbed his hands up and down Sungmin’s arms.  
“And yes. You can.”   
“Just let me come with you. I’ll take it easy and just protect you.” Sungmin almost begged.  
“Not happening you don't know how to take it easy and you have a very blatant disregard for your own life.” Kyuhyun kissed the top of his head.  
“You have to let me back at some point you know. It’s my job to prioritise your life before mine.” Sungmin said a little harsher than intended.  
“Yeah i do, but the longer i can keep you out of danger, I will.” Kyuhyun smiled at him.  
“I hate you” Sungmin grumbled giving up on his argument. Kyuhyun smiled at him still and pecked his lips.  
“Take it out on me when i get back, ok?” Sungmin couldn't help but laugh.  
“Is that all you think about?” He joked.  
“In my spare time and during work half the time too...I only think of you.” Sungmin couldn't help but grin at the sweet confession. He pressed his lips to Kyuhyun’s a final time.  
“Be careful.” He said one last time.  
“I will. While we are gone will you please stay with Ryeowook. I think he will be staying here after this so i want him to be welcomed.” Kyuhyun asked with pleading eyes. Sungmin nodded.  
“Sure.”

He followed Kyuhyun out of the office and to the bottom of the stairs. Ryeowook came to stand by him. Yesung quickly pecked his lips before saying goodbye. Sungmin wished Donghae and Eunhyuk good luck as they passed him. He watched Kyuhyun interact with separate groups of people briefing them. Sungmin had an unsettled feeling.  
“Nothing’s going to happen to them right?” The man next to him sounded worried. Sungmin put his arm over his shoulders.  
“They have done his kind of thing hundreds of times. Don’t worry.” He hoped the words would persuade himself as well as Ryeowook that they would be back safe.  
He watched Eunhyuk and Donghae go to Kyuhyun who was getting thumbs up from each group leader showing they were ready to go. Kyuhyun’s eyes met his and he patted Eunhyuk on the shoulder before walking towards Sungmin. The room seemed to go silent as he did. A hand pulled him against Kyuhyun and his hands quickly went into the man's hair as he was kissed passionately. He kissed back putting his heart into every millisecond. The kiss only lasted a moment. With a final peck Kyuhyun walked away. He didn’t care about the looks. He just hoped the kiss wasn’t his last kiss from Kyuhyun. He heard the cars drive away and the building was silent.  
…  
They had managed to find the building relatively easily. Spray painting signs on the small flats you own tended to give your position away. They had parked a block around the corner. Each group taking a different way to their positions. Eunhyuk and Donghae were by his side. He made it to the front door. The two men guarding it had been dealt with. The area was silent. He was lead to stand against the wall of the building, Eunhyuk and Donghae next to him. He heard the commotion start and waited for the all clear to move through. It took longer than usual for the all clear to come in the form of a bloody nosed, group one man.  
“Sir. Bottom floor is clear. We are at the door upstairs.” Kyuhyun nodded and entered the building. It was set out as Sungmin had drawn.  
“Someone is positioned on the emergency stairs?” He asked.  
“Four men, Sir.”  
“Great.” Kyuhyun mumbled as he took in the handcuffed bodies all over the bottom floor. He walked up the stairs past people lined to the side. Eunhyuk directed him away from the door to stand against the wall out of the way of any action.  
A thumbs up was sent from Eunhyuk to the man holding the flash bang. The door was opened and the canister was thrown in. They shut the door and heard the commotion. Sungmin was right again. They sprayed the bullets, some coming through the thin plaster walls. The men ducked and Kyuhyun was pulled down between Eunhyuk and Donghae. Once the firing had seized the groups filed in. Very few gun shots were heard but a lot of fighting was. He walked into the room. His men were getting the upper hand. He walked through looking for the man Ryeowook had described to have a large scar on his neck. The men were to watch out for it. Eunhyuk kicked open the door to the bedroom that belong to the leader of Verdant. He was tackled to the floor instantly. Kyuhyun blocked the attack of the next man before Donghae quickly intervened. Two more men joined them and helped Donghae and Eunhyuk fight off the men. Neither held the scar he was looking for. By chance he opened the wardrobe in the corner of the room. To his surprise the man he was looking for was crouched down in the piece of furniture. Kyuhyun tried to pull out his gun as the man jumped at him. A punch met his face as he hit the floor. He knocked the man off him and quickly stood. He blocked a wide throw and landed two square in the scarred mans face. He saw Eunhyuk reach for the man before being forced into a headlock. He kicked the knee of the man he was fighting and he half fell to his knees. Kyuhyun sent a knee to his face and the man fell onto his hands and knees. He reached for his gun getting it in his hand. The man had got back up fast and he punched Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun shot him in the leg. He fell to the floor with a cry and Kyuhyun quickly finished the job with a shot to the head.   
A man screamed and lunged for him to be cut off by Donghae. The man took Donghae’s gun from his holster and shot. Pain shot through Kyuhyun with every loud band he heard. He fell to the floor his legs unable to hold him. He heard another two shots and the screams stopped. Eunhyuk and Donghae were by his side. He felt dizzy, sick. The pain spiking through his body. He couldn’t pay much attention. He watched bandages be wrapped around his legs. Donghae’s face red. The brunette wiped his eyes. He was carried out into fresh air. He could feel the sheen of sweat over his body freeze at the contact. He was cold. He held in any cries that tried to escape him from his friend and brother carrying him to the car.   
...  
Sungmin had taken Ryeowook with him and Zhoumi to get some food. Neither of them ate much between them. Ryeowook seemed to be lost in his own world for the moment.  
“Sungmin, how many times has Kyuhyun gone on jobs? Why are you so worried?” Zhoumi eventually asked. Whispering slightly.  
“I know Verdant’s and they are no joke. I just have a really bad feeling about it.” He tried to whisper to the man so Ryeowook wouldn’t hear them.   
“What do you mean a bad feeling? Like something bad is going to happen to him?” Zhoumi questioned.  
“Yeah.”   
“Kyuhyun can take care of himself. Stop worrying. Anyway have you got any good news for me?”  
“What do you mean by good news?”  
“Anything new with you and Kyuhyun.” Sungmin laughed.  
“You saw us earlier, i don’t think i need to tell you.”  
“So its official?” Sungmin nodded in reply.   
“How did he ask you?” Zhoumi asked with interest. Sungmin laughed again.  
“Oh i love that laugh. That laugh means its not PG rated.” Zhoumi chuckled.  
“Did he ask you after having sex or something?” He spoke excitedly.  
“No. While we were...almost...having sex.” Sungmin answered.  
“I'm confused.” Zhoumi said with knitted eyebrows.   
“So you weren’t having sex but you were almost having sex?”  
“Yeah i don't know what they call it.”   
“You mean making out? Where...you know.” Zhoumi lowered his voice. “Hands are roaming, lips are crashing and hips are…”  
“Zhoumi!” Sungmin scolded the man with a light laugh. It seemed to take Ryeowook out of his daze and he looked to the two men and started paying attention.   
“Am i right?”  
“Yes you’re right now be quiet.” Sungmin shook his head at the excited shoulder bob the man made.

Sungmin now sat on his bed, Ryeowook cross legged on the other end. The man seemed to have warmed up to him a bit and they had been talking for over an hour. Sungmin was glad for the company to distract his mind from the knot in his stomach. He quite liked Ryeowook. He had a comforting presence about him.   
“...Yeah i have been with Yesung for around a year now. One year and six days, Not like i'm counting.” Sungmin laughed lightly along with him.  
“How did you meet if you weren't in Azure or anything else illegal?”  
“He came into the office to ask about blueprints and he tried to flirt with me to give them to him. It was terrible.” Ryeowook laughed. “He really didn't know how to flirt. A few weeks later i bumped into him in a coffee shop and he hugged me, kissed me and sat me down acting like a couple. I was so confused and realised i should play along because there must be a reason he did it. After this guy left the shop he apologised and explained he nearly got caught following someone and needed a cover up and i was in the right place at the right time, He payed for my coffee and we sat talking for a while. I was sold as soon as he kissed me ya know. So when he asked for my number i was ecstatic.” Sungmin laughed. It was a cute little love story that was for sure.  
“By the time he told me he wasn't a cop like i had presumed he was, it was too late and i just accepted it.”  
“Were you not worried he was just using you for blueprints?” Sungmin asked.  
“I was and he always told me otherwise but it wasn’t until yesterday i was entirely convinced.” Sungmin smiled. Yesung and Ryeowook were well matched. They just suited each other. He wondered if people thought the same of him and Kyuhyun.   
“So i'm guessing you and Kyuhyun are together?” Ryeowook asked and Sungmin hummed in affirmation.  
“I didn't have a clue until he planted one on you earlier.” Sungmin laughed at the expression.   
“So how long have you been together?”  
“About...16 hours.” Sungmin answered with a small laugh.   
“Oh!” Ryeowook said surprised.   
“I’ve only been in Azure for a few weeks.” Sungmin clarified.  
“Oh no...Are you the one Yesung got called out on a mission to retrieve when you got kidnapped by Gules?”  
Sungmin nodded.  
“Oh god, I'm so sorry. I heard about it all from Yesung. He said he wouldn't be surprised if you were mentally scarred for life from the state you were in.” Sungmin raised his eyebrows in surprise. Was he really that bad? He never saw himself until later.  
“I'm sorry i don't know when to shut up sometimes.” Ryeowook tapped himself on the head.  
“No it’s fine.” Sungmin reassured. “I'm not mentally scarred but i suffered from nightmares for a few days.” He felt comfortable telling Ryeowook about the dream to an extent. The man had a face you could trust.  
“I started sleeping next to Kyuhyun and they stopped.”  
“You must feel safe near him. Usually when you have had a traumatic experience your mind expresses the trauma through dreams. That and since you were taken off the grounds you probably feel unsafe without even realising it. If you felt protected by Kyuhyun then the dreams would stop in both cases as they take away the cause.” Ryeowook rhymed off. Sungmin was amazed by the mans analysis. Ryeowook noticed the interested look Sungmin was giving him.   
“You will eventually work past them though. If you know the cause you can self medicate, which is Kyuhyun in this case, and eventually the intensity of the trauma will wear off and the dreams will stop. It can take weeks or years however. I'm a therapist. Well...No….I’m a qualified therapist that works in a council office because there is a lack of jobs for therapists.” He explained.  
“There will probably be a job here for you if you wanted to stay.” Sungmin knew Kyuhyun was expecting Ryeowook to stay and presumed his profession would definitely be used in placing him in a job.  
“You think?” Ryeowook asked. He seemed interested. “I'm not sure if Yesung would want me near him all the time.” He laughed.  
“Yesung is usually in the field. I rarely see him around here.” Sungmin pointed out.  
“I'll consider it. Talk to Yesung about it. See what…”  
The door was barged open making both men jump. Eunhyuk and Donghae almost fell into the room. Donghae’s eyes were red. He had been crying and a cut was bleeding from his lip. Eunhyuk had a cut across the bridge of his nose to match. They looked pretty beat up. Sungmin’s stomach dropped to the floor. A sickness came over him. Seeing the look on his face Eunhyuk spoke calmly.  
“He’s ok but he’s been shot a few times in his legs.” Sungmin’s hand covered his mouth to try and stop the sob that tried to break out through the tears stinging his eyes.  
“He’s at the medic centre. He’s fine. He’s conscious.” Eunhyuk quickly said as Sungmin stood and made for the door.   
Three men followed him as he ran down the stairs. He needed to see for himself that Kyuhyun was alright. Tears had made it down his face. He waited for Eunhyuk to catch him up to show him which direction of the medical centre Kyuhyun was in. He was lead down the left corridor. He heard a cry out in Kyuhyun’s voice and another wave of nausea came over him. Eunhyuk and Donghae walked in first. Heading to a nervous looking Leeteuk and Zhoumi. Sungmin stepped in. Kyuhyun had a plastic mechanism with a tube attached, in his mouth. Biting down as Dr Jones was working on his legs.  
“I dont want to go deeper. It'll hurt him more.” The doctor spoke to a nurse by his side.  
“Just do it.” Kyuhyun growled out. Sungmin knew the medical equipment was crude for Azure. It was hard to acquire pain relief and morphine without causing suspicion. Kyuhyun was having the bullets taken out of his legs with only a small amount of gas and air. The doctor seemed to do as he was told and Kyuhyun growled out as he bit down more. Another wave of sickness came over Sungmin at Kyuhyun’s pain. The sight torturing him. He moved to the far side of the bed where the doctor wasn’t working. He looked down to see the blood under Kyuhyun’s legs. His ran his hand over Kyuhyun’s as it grabbed the thin mattress of the bed he was on. Kyuhyun’s eyes opened and met his own. He ran his hand through Kyuhyun’s hair in a soothing manner as more tears ran down his face at the sight.   
“Min.” Kyuhyun took the contraption out of his mouth as he spoke. A sorry look on his face.  
“I'm going to kill you as soon as you’ve recovered.” Sungmin laughed a small sniff in between. He wiped the tears from his cheek. Kyuhyun chuckled before yelling out slightly and shouting at Dr Jones.  
“Warn me next time, god damn it.” The doctor rolled his eyes at Sungmin. He turned to the nurse next.   
“Up it.”  
Kyuhyun sucked on the contraption as Sungmin continued to hold his hand and stroke his hair. Watching the doctor pull a bullet from Kyuhyun’s thigh. Kyuhyun laughed and Sungmin turned to see what he was laughing at but couldn’t find any cause.   
“It’s the drugs.” The doctor explained. “Did you run here Sungmin? I told you not to run. You should sit down.” Sungmin just smiled at the doctor who didn’t use any force in his words. Kyuhyun tapped the contraption on to the doctors head.  
“Don’t pick on my boyfriend.”   
Sungmin pulled his arm back down as the doctor laughed.  
“I used to think you were hot.” Kyuhyun was still speaking to the doctor. “And then this walked in.” He gestured to Sungmin. Sungmin raised his hand to cover his face. A little embarrassed at Kyuhyun’s comment. He looked to Eunhyuk who was laughing as he recorded Kyuhyun on his mobile.  
“I’ll be good to walk after this right?” He asked the doctor his next question.  
“No Kyuhyun.” He was answered.  
“What?” Kyuhyun almost shouted. “But i was going to get laid tonight!” Sungmin hit him on the head his face bright red as everyone laughed, Zhoumi clapping as he always did when he heard something particularly funny.  
“What? You were the one who suggested it!” Sungmin covered his face and hid from the laughs in the room. Kyuhyun laughed goofily.  
“You’re really cute.”  
“Be quiet now Kyuhyun.” Sungmin hoped the man would listen.  
“Thats mean. I love you and you tell me to be quiet.” Sungmin just laughed. He knew not to take the words seriously when the man was drugged up to his eyeballs.  
“Be quiet Kyu.” He repeated.  
“You’re so sexy when you tell me what to do.” The giggle Kyuhyun performed afterwards was a harsh contrast. “Hey are you done yet?” He turned his attention back to the doctor.  
“No.” He replied sternly as he concentrated on his job.  
“I need to pee. Wait! I haven't been shot in any place of importance have i?” He asked trying to look down at himself. Sungmin pushed him back onto his back with a laugh.   
“It’s just your legs Kyuhyun.” The doctor answered.  
“Will i be able to walk?”  
“No.”  
“Ever?!”  
“Yes eventually.”  
“Oh good. Would you still be my boyfriend if i had no legs?” He asked Sungmin.   
“Yes”  
“What about arms? Arms and legs. No arms and no legs. Just little stumps.”  
“Yes.”  
“No face?”  
“Yes.”  
“No hair?”  
“No.”  
“What? What if i go bald? Are you going to leave me when i turn bald?” Sungmin laughed along with the others. Kyuhyun wasn’t paying attention to the pain which was worth a little embarrassment. 

Sungmin awoke in Kyuhyun’s bed. It was his third night in a row of sleeping alone. On the first and second he was visited by nightmares. All of which centered around Kyuhyun being killed. He snuck into the medical bay on both nights. The first watching Kyuhyun sleep. Waiting for him to wake up. On the second, falling asleep with his head resting next to his boyfriend's hand. Kyuhyun hadn’t been too happy. Sungmin knew he wasn’t angry. Only concerned for him losing sleep. Kyuhyun had given him the number to his room. He had slept in Kyuhyun’s bed alone. It was lonely but he managed to sleep with his head resting on Kyuhyun’s pillow. The smell of him enough to drive away the nightmares for a good part of the night, but not all. Sungmin felt a little pathetic but as Ryeowook had said, he was just self medicating. He got dressed and made his way to Kyuhyun’s office. The past few days he had spent in multiple meetings. Leeteuk asking him to sit in for precaution as he explained to a few second parties that all business would run through him until Kyuhyun was recovered. Sungmin didn’t mind at all but had noticed he hadn’t had chance to speak to Kyuhyun much. The meetings were annoyingly timed and Kyuhyun’s was never short of visitors. Sungmin missed him. He had told Kyuhyun he missed him. Kyuhyun had understood. He said although they had seen each other he felt like they hadn’t spent time together. 

“I’m afraid you will just have to get over it and deal with me until Kyuhyun is recovered. You will be paid the amount Kyuhyun agreed with you and everything else will be the same. If that’s not good enough feel free to go and see if another group will pay you as much as we do.” Sungmin smiled. Leeteuk was not taking any shit off the men in front of them.  
“Fine. Send Kyuhyun our well wishes.” The leader spoke as he walked out of the room.  
“I will.” Leeteuk mumbled.  
“God i hate those guys!” Sungmin laughed.  
“Have you seen Kyuhyun yet today?”  
“No i came right here.” Sungmin replied  
“Has Eunhyuk and Donghae shown him the video yet?”  
“No he still thinks he was passed out.” Sungmin chuckled.  
“You must have been scared.” The conversation took a sharp turn. Sungmin knew he was referring to Kyuhyun being injured.  
“Of course it did. I presumed the worst.” he answered wondering what Leeteuk was looking for with the eyes that assessed his face.   
“What if he had died?” Sungmin scowled at him. Why would Leeteuk ask about something so horrible? He didn't want to think of Kyuhyun ever being hurt again, let alone being killed. It hurt his heart just thinking about it.  
“That look was all i needed.” Leeteuk laughed. “Talk about death stare, remind me not to talk about Kyuhyun dieing again.”  
“Dont talk about Kyuhyun dieing again” Sungmin reminded him seriously. He was annoyed that Leeteuk had felt the need to test him. What he felt for Kyuhyun was no one’s business but Kyuhyun’s and Sungmin’s. If he chose to share it with Zhoumi or other friends that was up to him but no one had the right to test him.  
“I wanted to see if you cared about him.” Leeteuk justified.  
“I do.”  
“Well i can tell, you’re angry at me for even wondering about the authenticity of your feelings.” Leeteuk tried to keep the atmosphere between them light.  
“I don’t like being tested on the ‘authenticity’ of my feelings for someone. It’s no ones business but mine and Kyuhyun’s.” Sungmin explained   
“Well then i won't do it again and i apologize for upsetting you.”  
“It’s fine. It’s just death isn’t a joke around here. Chances are were not going to die of old age in here.” Sungmin more mumbled.  
“I'm sorry.” Leeteuk said hugging him from behind forcing him to sway from side to side.   
“Stop.”  
Leeteuk continued the swaying and started squeezing too.  
“You can’t stay mad at your adoptive father.” Leeteuk sang as he continued the hugs.  
“Ok. Leeteuk. Stop. Seriously. Stop. I said ok! I forgive you just stop.” Sungmin was laughing now and Leeteuk was happy to let him go. His phone pinged in his pocked and he opened the message he had received.

You don’t have to miss me anymore xxxx  
Sungmin smiled as he always did when Kyuhyun texted him.

Why? xxxx

I'm in my own bed. I have to stay here for the foreseeable future. I have a male nurse who is pretty much my slave. He never stops. It makes me feel uncomfortable. Not bad looking though. He must be straight. xxxx

You are bord alredy i can tel. xxxx

I am, come see me! xxxx

He laughed to himself and put his phone away as he spoke to Leeteuk.   
“Kyuhyun is back in his own room. I'm going to head out if you don't need anything else.”  
“Nah you’re good. Go ahead.” Leeteuk replied and Sungmin headed out. 

He walked into Kyuhyun’s room. The kitchen was occupied by the nurse Kyuhyun had told him about. Sungmin smiled at him as he walked past and the man smiled back with a light blush on his cheeks. He walked through into the bedroom to see Kyuhyun already had visitors. Eunhyuk and Donghae were sat on either side of him on the bed. He heard the familiar sound of the video Eunhyuk had taken of Kyuhyun. He leant on the post of the four poster bed. He watched Kyuhyun’s face turned from amused to horrified in seconds. Eunhyuk was crying a little from laughter. When the video ended Kyuhyun looked at him. His face red.   
“I am so sorry.” Donghae chuckled.   
“It’s ok i'm over it.” Sungmin laughed a little.   
“I'm so embarrassed.” Kyuhyun covered his face. He hit Eunhyuk in the leg.   
“Why did you record that!” He turned offended to Donghae as the man punched his arm.   
“Why are you hitting me?”  
“You hit my boyfriend.” Donghae shrugged.   
Kyuhyun looked to him and Sungmin shook his head.   
“I'm not hitting Donghae.” Kyuhyun was sent into a sulk.  
The confirmation from Donghae did not go unnoticed however as Kyuhyun turned to Eunhyuk.  
“Hurt my brother and i will end you.” Sungmin found i quite cute that Kyuhyun was defending his brother. Eunhyuk however found it funny.   
“Love to see you try buddy.” Kyuhyun just grinned at the man and his eyes looked to Sungmin and then something behind Sungmin. The nurse was coming out of the bathroom with dirty towels and Sungmin clicked his fingers to get Kyuhyun’s attention before raising an eyebrow.   
“Nothing compared to you, i assure you.” Kyuhyun didn’t even try to defend himself. Sungmin just laughed.   
“I see what you mean thought.” Eunhyuk agreed as he watched the nurse walk out of the room.   
“Yeah he’s not bad. Maybe a bit too quiet and tense.” Kyuhyun chipped in.   
“Well we all know ways to get rid of that.” Eunhyuk pointed out causing the group to chuckle except Donghae who was shaking his head in amusement.   
“Mr Cho is there anything else you need before i take these down for laundering?” a voice came a moment later. Sungmin turned to see the nurse. The man turned to him briefly making eye contact before turning away. Sungmin thought he must be shy. That or he knew Sungmin was dating Kyuhyun and didn’t want Sungmin to know he was swooning over the injured man.  
“Could i just have a glass of water please.” Kyuhyun answered and the nurse quickly shuffled off.  
“There could be worse slaves.” Eunhyuk mentioned when the nurse had left the room.   
Sungmin laughed again and stood up straight and stretched. His arms in the air as he did so. The nurse came back in and passed the water to Kyuhyun. Sungmin opened his eyes and noticed the nurse staring at him. It wasn’t just him the others were looking back and forth too. He looked down to where the man was staring and noticed a few inches of his torso was exposed in his stretch. He put him arms down and lifted an eyebrow at the nurse who finally caught his eye before blushing bright red and leaving in a rush. Eunhyuk laughed a little.   
“The nurse we were checking out is looking at your boyfriend like hes a piece of meat Kyuhyun.”  
“Yeah i suddenly don't like him.” Kyuhyun scowled at the empty door.  
“And i suddenly do.” Sungmin joked. Kyuhyun sulked a little at him and Sungmin stuck out his tongue. 

Donghae and Eunhyuk left and Sungmin had dismissed the nurse ensuring he would take care of Kyuhyun if he needed anything. Sungmin found it strange yet sort of amusing that the man was all blushes and stuttering when Sungmin spoke to him.   
He sat next to Kyuhyun on the bed where he had left Kyuhyun watching tv. A hand linked with his and Kyuhyun looked to him sympathetically.   
“I'm so sorry for what i said. It must have been really embarrassing.” Sungmin laughed.  
“It was funny, dont worry about it. It’s not like you could help it.”  
“I'm just saying. If i could take it back i would.” Kyuhyun finished. Sungmin decided he would antagonise the man.   
“So you’re saying you don't really think i'm hot?” He started  
“What? No. You are hot.”   
“No you wanted to take it back which means you don't think i am. Where is that nurse? He thinks i'm hot.” Sungmin made to get off the bed. Kyuhyun grabbed his upper arm to stop him.   
“Min stop.” Kyuhyun laughed knowing Sungmin was joking. Sungmin couldn’t keep up the act anymore as Kyuhyun pulled him to rest his head on his thighs. Kyuhyun leaned down and pecked his lips. They stayed a moment. Sending kisses back and forth. Enjoying the first intimacy they had shared in days. Sweet, innocent kisses. Sungmin sat back up a moment later leaning his head on Kyuhyun’s shoulder.   
“I need to apologise to the doctor too.” Kyuhyun mumbled and Sungmin chuckled.   
“Yeah. He seemed a little shocked to find out you thought he was hot. Scared almost.” Kyuhyun laughed.   
“He is hot though.” Kyuhyun laughed.   
“Seriously.” Sungmin sat up to look at the man disbelieving that he was openly calling other men hot on a regular basis in front of him.   
“What?” Kyuhyun laughed.  
“Do you know how many people you have called hot lately? And you’re saying it all to me!” Kyuhyun laughed.  
“There isn’t any harm in looking. It’s like window shopping. You can look but don't touch.” Kyuhyun defended himself. Sungmin shook his head. Now allowing the defence. Kyuhyun laughed again. He took his opportunity and straddled the man's waist and pressed his lips forcefully into Kyuhyun’s. The laughter stopped abruptly and Sungmin smiled as he kissed the man below him passionately. Kyuhyun responded without hesitation his hands finding the hips under his shirt and drawing the teasing circles. Sungmin sighed at the increase of excitement run through his body when Kyuhyun bucked his hips slightly. Sungmin returned the action with his own painfully slow grind. He continued his movement’s. Kyuhyun’s hand running through his hair and pulling his head back before taking his lips to Sungmin’s neck. Sungmin was learning he wasn’t very good at teasing. He gave up too easily. Always handing over the power to Kyuhyun. He was being held in place by the rough grip on his hair. He continued to grind his hips causing their bodies to heat up. He let out a surprised moan when pressure was stroked between his legs by Kyuhyun’s hand. He welcomed the pressure and pushed his hips into the hand. A whimper fell from his lips as he continued the action. The blood rushing through his body at an alarming rate. His heart beating hard against the throat Kyuhyun’s lips rested on. His mind focused on the sensations Kyuhyun was responsible for. Focused on the rough breathing of the man beneath him. His desperation mirroring Sungmin’s. His nails embedding into Kyuhyun’s neck. Asking for more. His frustration showing. Hips met his and Kyuhyun hissed. Sungmin knew he had hurt himself. He couldn’t help but laugh a little. The grip from his hair went and he sat up straight.   
“Are you ok?” He asked the man amused.  
“Why is it when you finally get legs i lose mine?” Kyuhyun asked with a sulk.  
“Because you didn’t let me go on the job with you and nearly got yourself…” Sungmin had to stop himself.   
“Killed?” Kyuhyun finished for him. Sungmin looked to him. It was his turn to give the sad expression.   
“I was no where near killed.” Kyuhyun continued. Sungmin just played with the buttons on the pajama shirt he was wearing.   
“I scared you. I'm sorry.” Kyuhyun spoke again.   
“I'm going with you next time or you're not going.” Sungmin said quietly still looking to the buttons he was holding in his hands.   
“Alright.” Kyuhyun agreed quietly. Sungmin gave a small smile.  
“Until then were both out of action.” Kyuhyun continued.   
“In more than the work sense.” Sungmin chuckled.   
“I would sell my soul to have my legs healed right now.” Kyuhyun joked. Sungmin moved to sit next to him again.   
“Does it still hurt?” He asked once he had settled.   
“If i stay still its fine. I have tablets for the pain.” Sungmin nodded in understanding.   
“What if i poked it?”  
“Poked what?”  
“One of the wounds.”  
“It would hurt.”  
“Can i poke one.”  
“No!” Kyuhyun almost shouted. “Why would you want to do that?”  
“I don’t know. It’s like with bruises. You just want to poke them.”   
“I think bruises hurt less.”  
“You won’t know that for sure unless you let me poke you.”   
“You’re not poking me.”  
“I'm going to do it when you least expect it.” Sungmin smiled.  
“I’m going to be paranoid every minute you’re near me now.”  
“Good.” Sungmin smiled. He lifted his arms to stretch and Kyuhyun flinched to protect his legs making Sungmin laugh. He wasn’t going to hurt Kyuhyun of course. He hated seeing Kyuhyun in pain. But seeing Kyuhyun paranoid. That was just funny.


	11. Chapter 11

The past three months had flown by. Much to Sungmin’s happiness Leeteuk had him back working before Kyuhyun was healed so when Kyuhyun was back in action he had no excuses left to stop Sungmin from working next to him. They had worked non stop it seemed and only recently had moments to breath. Everything slowly coming to a standstill as the air got progressively colder and Sungmin had thanked his lucky stars he was no longer freezing in Gules.   
In between working he had be putting the rest of his energy into his reading and writing. It had paid off however and he was even cringing at the mistakes he used to make texting Kyuhyun. He had moved off the childrens books pretty fast and was now reading a romantic novel. He remembered Mrs Jones face when he expressed the kind of book he would like to read. They were stood in the horror section as that was where she was getting her current book from. He didn’t see anything wrong with his choice. He liked happy endings that’s all. Plus he wasn’t about to tempt bad dreams from reading creepy books.   
He had been sleeping next to Kyuhyun since the first time and the dreams hadn’t resurfaced yet. Not nightmares anyway. A different kind was surfacing now. He made a mental note to speak to Ryeowook about them. Ryeowook was now Azure’s lead therapist, both him and yesung were around a lot more often now. Sungmin was proud to add them to his list of friends.   
Kyuhyun, as always, was perfect. Every time Sungmin saw him, he felt blissful. The smile that was just for him radiating on Kyuhyun’s face. They had spent so many heated moments all being disturbed by people or Kyuhyun’s injury. They weren’t in any rush however. Kyuhyun said they had forever, This made Sungmin smile just thinking about it. Knowing they were planning for forever. It was just nice to know someone plans to keep you with them for that long. 

He closed the book he was reading in the library, realising he wasn’t paying attention to the words his eyes were scanning over. He decided to go find his boyfriend. He walked out of the library and pulled out his phone.

Where are you? xxxx

He walked through the schooling side of Azure to head to either Kyuhyun office or room depending where the man was.  
“Sungmin!” A shout came from behind him. He turned to see Kyuhyun’s head popping out of a classroom door. Sungmin smiled and followed his disheveled boyfriend into the class of excited children. Kyuhyun was sat on a chair far too small for him at a table in much the same condition. Daniel was next to him, both colouring the same picture. Three girls stood on stools behind him plaiting the hair on the back of his head bringing it to Sungmin’s attention that Kyuhyun’s hair was too long. He took up position next to the girls and started plaiting his own piece of Kyuhyun’s hair.  
“You need your hair cutting.” He told the man in front of him.  
“Why? It looks fine to me.”  
“Kyuhyun...Little girls are trying to plait it. It’s too long.” Sungmin laughed when Kyuhyun scoffed, knowing he had won. He looked over Kyuhyun’s shoulder to see a rocket coloured really neat on one side and messy on the other. He listened to Daniel and Kyuhyun talking quietly between themselves. A moment later a whistle was sounded and the children stopped playing and listened to their teacher as she instructed them into the next room for their lesson. Kyuhyun stood up from the small chair and Daniel lifted his arms ready to be picked up by Kyuhyun which he soon was. Sungmin watched with a smile as the pair hugged trying to beat each other in how hard they can squeeze. When they were done Daniel leaned to Sungmin. He took the boy from Kyuhyun’s hold and had his own squeezing war, letting Daniel win and asking for mercy. The boy ran off with a small giggle when he was put down. A few other children insisted on hugs and eventually they left the classroom after a brief thank you to the teacher.  
“How did you get so close with Daniel?” Sungmin asked as fingers were intertwined with his own. “You’re not that close to any of the other children.” He added.  
“His parents died around a year ago in a fire. I had to break the news to him. I comforted him and have been around since. I wanted him to have someone to look up to almost. Someone just for him. So i tried to be that person.” Kyuhyun explained.  
“Is he going to be the next leader of Azure?” Sungmin joked but realised that Daniel, with the right help, could make an excellent leader one day. He was already like a mini Azure recruit at his young age.  
“I’m not thinking that far ahead.” Kyuhyun laughed. “But i think i'll adopt him properly one day, like Leeteuk did with me.”  
Sungmin smiled at the man walking next to him. How the leader of a guild specialising in illegal business could have a heart this big, he would never understand.  
“What?” Kyuhyun asked with an awkward laugh at noticing Sungmin’s smile.  
“Nothing. I think its a good idea.” Sungmin returned his stare forward. His hand was lifted and kissed and he smiled again as they walked into the main hall. 

Kyuhyun headed for the stairs but Sungmin pulled him off course and towards Zhoumi’s salon.   
“Now?” Kyuhyun asked.  
“Yes or you’ll never do it.” Sungmin chuckled as Kyuhyun sulked.  
They walked into the salon as Zhoumi was cutting a man's hair. He lead Kyuhyun to sit on a chair next to the man and stood before him rubbing his shoulders in an affectionate manner.  
“Kyuhyun, how’s it going?” The man asked.  
“Hey Siwon. Not too bad. You?” Kyuhyun replied chirpily after realising who the man was.  
“Great yeah. This must be Sungmin right?” A hand was held out to Sungmin and he shook it.   
“Siwon, I was schooled with Kyuhyun.” He introduced himself.  
“Nice to meet you.” Sungmin smiled at the friendly man.   
Henry came rushing in the room with a cup of coffee or tea.  
“Here Siwon, i got this for you.” He handed the cup to Siwon.   
“Oh, Thank You Henry.” Siwon smiled to the boy and Sungmin could see the swoon written all over Henry’s face. Sungmin looked to Kyuhyun who had noticed it too.   
“Your boyfriend is very sweet Zhoumi.” Siwon smiled at the man behind him through the mirror.  
“He’s not my boyfriend Siwon. He’s just my room mate.” Zhoumi clarified,  
“Oh?” Sungmin notice Siwon wasn’t surprised. “So who is your boyfriend?”   
Zhoumi almost blushed with his answer.  
“I don’t have a boyfriend.”  
“Why?”  
“I haven’t found the right one yet.” Zhoumi shrugged. Sungmin had never seen Zhoumi play so cool and quiet before. He wasn’t sure if his friend hated or liked Siwon it was hard to tell.  
“Good.” Siwon smiled before taking a sip of the coffee in his hand. Zhoumi blushed again and Sungmin looked to Kyuhyun for confirmation that what he thought was happening was actually happening. Kyuhyun smiled looking almost entertained by Zhoumi being flirted with.  
“I’m single too Siwon.” Henry piped up.  
“That’s a shame Henry.” Siwon said a little awkwardly clearly unsure what to say but trying not to offend the boy. Zhoumi tried to hide a smile.  
“You want it a bit longer at the back don't you?” He asked Siwon.  
“Please babe.” Sungmin noticed the pet name didn't go unnoticed by Zhoumi and eye contact was made through the mirror between the two. Zhoumi’s blush visible again as he continued to work.   
“Do you call everyone sweet names Siwon?” Henry called out.  
“No, Henry, I don’t” Siwon sent the boy a sorry smile. Henry seemed to sulk into his chair realising he had lost in his attempt. Sungmin felt a little for him but was excited to find out if Zhoumi had an equal interest in Siwon.  
Sungmin felt hands on his legs as Kyuhyun sat forward and spoke to Zhoumi.  
“Hey Zhoumi, I don’t think i have your number yet on my new phone.” Sungmin could tell his boyfriend was trying to help Siwon. He also knew he already had Zhoumi’s number.  
“Probably not, knowing you. I have yours from Sungmin so ill text you later to give it you.” Zhoumi replied a little bored.  
“Ok thanks. Siwon do you have my new number? I dont think i have seen you lately.”  
“No i don’t. You’ll have to take mine and maybe you can join me outside sometime for basketball like we used to.”  
“I don't know, i'm still bored of beating you.” Kyuhyun joked as he passed Siwon his phone. Siwon typed in his number.  
“Kyuhyun, you’re out of practice and i'm not. I doubt you could beat me.” Siwon joked back.  
“We’ll see.” Kyuhyun laughed.  
“We will. Zhoumi, you and Sungmin should come watch. Cheer me on.”   
Zhoumi smiled.  
“I don’t know its a bit too cold outside.” He said with slight amusement in his voice.  
“What if i promise to warm you up after?” Siwon silenced the now furiously blushing Zhoumi. Kyuhyun couldn't help but laugh it seemed.  
“I know some good meals that help warm you up. Why are you blushing Zhoumi?” Siwon continued and Kyuhyun laughed again along with Siwon. Sungmin flicked Kyuhyun’s ear in Zhoumi’s defence. Kyuhyun whined before turning to Siwon.  
“You’re on your own, I’m getting in trouble.”  
Siwon laughed.  
“Good.” Zhoumi mumbled from behind. Sending a smile to Sungmin in thanks. Although Sungmin hoped this could be something good for Zhoumi, Siwon had it covered and he wasn’t going to let Kyuhyun double team his friend.

The talk from then was in a normal friendly manner and a few minutes later Zhoumi was done with Siwon’s hair. Henry was still silent next to them all only moving to turn the pages of the magazine he was holding.   
“Ok. Just check it’s how you like it.” Zhoumi instructed. Siwon checked himself in the mirror with a smile.  
“Perfect thank you, Zhoumi.”  
Zhoumi smiled in reply.  
“How do i look?” Siwon attempted and Zhoumi smiled again knowingly. Showing Siwon he wasn't going to make it easy by replying with a compliment. This Zhoumi was a lot quieter and Sungmin wondered if it was just for Siwon’s benefit.  
“Sit in Siwon’s seat Kyuhyun.” Zhoumi instructed again.  
Kyuhyun complied and Sungmin sat where Kyuhyun had been and watched the interaction through the mirror.  
“Can i at least have permission to get your number fro Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked. Zhoumi looked shy as he laughed.  
“Let me get your number and take you out sometime.” Siwon continued as Zhoumi didn’t answer.  
“Ok.” Zhoumi finally answered.  
“Ok?” Siwon double checked.  
“Yeah ok.” Zhoumi laughed.  
“You made my day.” Siwon smiled. “You heard that didn’t you Kyuhyun? He can’t go back on it.”  
“Loud and clear” Kyuhyun said with a thumbs up.  
“Then i’ll see you later.” Zhoumi nodded as Siwon sent him one last beaming smile and left. Zhoumi stood on the spot for a moment.  
“Wow” Sungmin finally said.  
“I know!” Zhoumi almost squealed. “How hot is he?” He said heading towards the pair.  
“He was really hot.” Sungmin agreed.  
“Hey.” Zhoumi and Kyuhyun spoke in unison.   
“Oh come on.” Sungmin laughed. “You’re always saying people are hot in front of me. I can do the same.” He retorted to Kyuhyun.  
“You already took Kyuhyun you’re not having Siwon too.” Zhoumi almost begged.  
“I’m alright with what i have thanks Zhoumi. Plus he seems to only have eyes for you.” Sungmin laughed as the man daydreamed a little.  
“I know. I could have died. He’s even hotter than you Kyuhyun.” Zhoumi said as he began spraying Kyuhyun’s hair with water.  
“I resent that comment.” Kyuhyun replied looking down at his phone and Sungmin laughed.  
“Will you look up, How do you expect me to cut your hair at that angle?” Zhoumi tutted at the man in front of him.  
“How do you expect Siwon to get your number if i don't sent it to him?” Kyuhyun replied mimicking Zhoumi’s voice.  
“Ok i'm done, carry on.” Zhoumi shook his head in annoyance.  
“How come you haven't met Siwon before?” Sungmin asked.  
“He apparently goes out to get his hair cut. The guy who ran this place before me gave very old fashioned hairstyles.” The tall man replied.  
“He did, i remember.” Kyuhyun spoke up.  
Zhoumi’s phone vibrated on the table in front of Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tried to reach for it but couldn't without stopping the hair dresser.  
“Sungmin.” Zhoumi motioned him to see what the text was about.  
“Unknown number…” Sungmin smiled at the surprised Zhoumi. “...Hey handsome. It’s Siwon. Smiley face. wow he works fast.” Sungmin chuckled to himself.   
“He does.” Zhoumi agreed.   
A forgotten Henry threw down his magazine. Attention turned to him.   
“How do you do it?” He asked Zhoumi.  
“Do what?” Zhoumi asked back confused.  
“Get people to like you.” Henry said desperately.  
“You cant. They either like you or don't. The minute you stop looking for someone they will find you.” Zhoumi answered sympathetically.  
“Don't you think you're a bit too young to be dating someone Siwon’s age?” Kyuhyun asked.  
“How old is he?” Henry answered with a question.  
“28.”  
“I'm 25.” Henry answered again.  
“You’re 25?” Zhoumi asked with surprised.  
“Yeah, how old did you think i was?”  
“Like sixteen maybe.” Kyuhyun answered and Zhoumi nodded.  
“There will be a man out there that appreciates that baby face.” Zhoumi stated  
“Thats true.” Kyuhyun agreed.  
“Well if you guys find him point him in my direction please.” Henry said getting up to leave.   
“Poor kid.” Sungmin sympathised when Henry had left. Zhoumi nodded with a hum.  
“I’m going to text Siwon back for you.” Sungmin turned his attention to Zhoumi;s phone.  
“Don’t you dare!” Zhoumi said diving on him for the phone. 

They had just entered Kyuhyun’s office when a call came from the intercom. Kyuhyun answered the call privately from his desk and spoke for a moment. Sungmin leant against the desk and listened to one side of the conversation.Kyuhyun put the phone down a moment later. Noticing the confused look on Kyuhyun’s face Sungmin spoke.  
“Whats up?”  
“Leeteuk is back.” Kyuhyun replied.  
“Already? He only left a few weeks ago.” Sungmin said his eyebrows knitted the same as Kyuhyun’s.  
“I know. He wants to have a family meeting. I’m to call him when Donghae and Eunhyuk get here.” He spoke and he took his phone out presumably texting Eunhyuk.  
The couple arrived a few minutes later and moved to take their places next to the desk.  
“No need.” Kyuhyun broke their conversation. “The meeting is with Leeteuk.” Kyuhyun explained.  
“He’s back already? What’s happened?” Eunhyuk asked slightly worried.  
“I dont know i guess we'll find out.” Kyuhyun replied before calling Leeteuk. Only moments later the door opened and a smiling Leeteuk walked through the door, Kangin close behind. Sungmin could tell everyone had been expecting bad news yet Leeteuk was smiling confusing everyone. Leeteuk stopped in the middle of the room, as formal meetings usually started, confusing the men further. His eyes fixed on Kyuhyun as Kangin took place by his side, both men holding their hands behind their backs in a respectful manner.  
“Mr Cho, I am here to ask for your permission.” Leeteuk spoke formally. Everyone, Sungmin included, were more than complexed about the behavior.  
“Permission for what? Leeteuk what are you doing?” Kyuhyun expressed his confusion.  
“We would like to ask your permission to use the Azure grounds for a day one year next summer…” The man paused as everyone continued to question his sanity. “...For a wedding.”  
There was a moment of silence before an eruption of noise. Donghae dived on Leeteuk soon followed by Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun stood, rushing around the desk with a wide smile before shaking Kangin’s hand and hugging the man soon after. Sungmin moved to Leeteuk once Eunhyuk and Donghae had calmed down. He hugged the man with congratulations. Donghae was ogling Leeteuk’s hand and Sungmin moved to get a view of what the brunette was staring at. He found a ring on Leeteuk’s finger. It was white gold. Two bands running parallel to each other. Leaving only enough space for a row of diamonds in between. The top band held Leeteuk’s name and the bottom Kangin’s. Sungmin decided it was the most lovely and beautiful thing he had seen. Beautiful but still masculine enough to look good on Leeteuk.  
“I. Love. It. Eunhyuk...Eunhyuk…” Donghae waited for his boyfriends attention. Once granted he continued. “...I want one.”  
Eunhyuk scoffed and Kyuhyun laughed. Sungmin spoke up.  
“Kyuhyun, I need one too.” Kyuhyun’s smile dropped slightly much to Sungmin’s amusement. His boyfriend looked to Eunhyuk who looked back.   
“How are we going to break up with them?” Eunhyuk asked.  
“I dont know but i think we should do it before Christmas.” Kyuhyun replied.   
Sungmin felt a nudge on his arm and turned to Donghae.   
“Well, Sungmin. Looks like our boyfriends are celibate for the rest of the year.” Sungmin nodded in agreement and continued the joke.  
“Doesn’t mean we have to be though.” He replied.  
“That’s true. Hey what are you doing tomorrow night?” Donghae asked playing along.  
“Please stop.” Leeteuk laughed. “I don’t need to hear my families bedroom habits.” Donghae and Sungmin laughed. Sungmin looked to Kyuhyun who smiled at him with a dark look in his eyes. Sungmin smiled back pretending not to notice the look he was being given.  
“We want to go out and celebrate we were hoping you guys would come with us.” Kangin spoke with a bright smile. Donghae and Eunhyuk spoke in unison, both using shrill voices.   
“Let’s have a party!.”   
Everyone winced at the noise and Leeteuk shushed their enthusiasm.  
“What do you have in mind?” Kyuhyun asked in a calmer state but the glint of excitement in his eyes from the good news was still visible.  
“We were thinking of spending a night in club SJ. We haven't been there in years.” Leeteuk replied.  
“I haven't either.” Kyuhyun agreed.  
“I’ve never been to a club.” Sungmin shrugged making Kyuhyun laugh and Leeteuk pat him on the head in sympathy.  
“We were there last week.” Donghae spoke up for him and Eunhyuk.  
Leeteuk turned to Kyuhyun.  
“You pay them too much.” Kyuhyun laughed.

“So tell me about this club. I know people drink and dance in there.” Sungmin asked his boyfriend. It was just them left in the office after the others had left to eat and get ready. They had arranged a time to set off. Stating he didn’t need much time to get ready Kyuhyun was finishing some work before he left.  
“Well it’s actually a gay bar and where Kangin and Leeteuk met. Alot of Azure go in there and spend a lot of money. So long as we don't make a bad name for ourselves in there, like fighting, they refuse other guilds in.”  
“It sounds like you own the place.” Sungmin laughed.  
“Na were just good friends with the owner.” Kyuhyun replied amused.  
“I haven’t had alcohol before.” Sungmin mentioned almost to himself.  
“Then i will have to keep my eye on you or you’ll be grinding on some lucky dancefloor occupant after a few.” Kyuhyun laughed. Sungmin scowled at him in reply.  
“I'm nervous, but excited.” Sungmin said after a pause.  
“I think you’ll like it.” Kyuhyun said with a smile.  
“What should i wear.” Sungmin almost gasped realising he had nothing but the two pairs of clothes he changes between for working.  
“I don't know.” Kyuhyun looked to him like he had just asked an extremely stupid question. Sungmin thought for a moment.  
“You're right...I’m going to see Zhoumi.” He said heading towards the door. Kyuhyun cleared his throat and Sungmin went back to him.  
“Sorry.” He said quickly before pecking his boyfriend fast on the lips before handing back out the door and down into Zhoumi’s salon.

Zhoumi was sat on one of the chairs. Smiling at the phone in his hand.  
“Emergency.” Sungmin said instantly getting the man's attention. Zhoumi sent him a worried look.  
“I’m going to a club and i don't know what to wear.” Sungmin explained in a rush. Zhoumi visibly relaxed.  
“Then baby i am your paramedic, follow me.” Zhoumi said walking into the large closet next door. 

“Ok we have half an hour left.” Sungmin said to Zhoumi who was styling his hair. He had just finished a sandwich Henry kindly got him and was sat topless on a chair while Zhoumi made him look good.  
“Ok i only have to do a bit of make up. We have plenty of time.” Zhoumi replied.  
“Make up?” Sungmin speculated.  
“Yeah you would suit eyeliner so i'm going to show you how to do it.” Zhoumi explained.  
“Kyuhyun looked hot with eyeliner.” Sungmin remembered.  
“You’re welcome.” The tall man laughed. “Ok, pay attention.” He took a pencil from the side and quickly demonstrated to Sungmin, on himself, how to apply the makeup.   
“You can't touch your eyes all night or you will have black smeared all over your face.” Zhoumi laughed as he watched Sungmin apply the make up. When he was done he turned to Zhoumi for clarification that he had done it right. Zhoumi took the pencil from him, Tweaking some bits on the corner of his yes. He stood back and nodded his head.  
“I’m always right. Now quick, go get dressed.”  
Sungmin did as told. He squeezed his legs and ass into what he was sure were the tightest jeans he had ever seen. He pulled the low, grey, round necked tshirt over his head avoiding his hair where possible. It hung mid chest and was quite loose. He pulled a blazer on over that. A black ‘fashionable’ number as Zhoumi explained it. The sleeves pushed up to below his elbows. Left open to show the shirt underneath. He looked at himself in the long mirror. Matched with the hair and eyeliner. Zhoumi had outdone himself again.   
“Zhoumi. You are a god.” Sungmin said as he put his phone into his pocket,   
“Please. I make gods.” Zhoumi laughed. “If you want to keep them just let me know and ill take it out of your account for you.”  
“How can i not.” Sungmin laughed. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket and answered. Kyuhyun’s voice reaching his ear.

Hey are you ready yet?”  
“Yeah just finished, where are you?”   
“Were in the office.” Kyuhyun replied.  
“Ok. I’ll be two seconds.”  
Sungmin said goodbye as he walked to Zhoumi. He put his phone back in his pocket then hugged his friend.  
“Thank you.” He almost sang and Zhoumi laughed.  
“Have fun. Ill see you soon.”  
“I’ll try.” Sungmin shouted as he left. He jogged up the stairs and walked through the door. His eyes landed on Kyuhyun first, wearing something similar to what he wore at the family dinner. Sungmin hid the swoon that hit him, baring in mind others were present and he couldn't act on his attraction just yet. He walked toward the group with a smile.   
“Right, sorry, I’m ready.” He said to the five men looking at him.  
“Yeah you are..” Eunhyuk commented in a suggestive tone looking up and down Sungmin. Donghae slowly turned to his boyfriend and punched his arm. The latter whined in pain. Donghae spoke in a mimic of Eunhyuk’s voice.  
“I'm not gay. I think its just you Donghae.”   
Leeteuk and Kangin laughed as Eunhyuk blushed and scowled. Sungmin looked to Kyuhyun who was staring at him intently. The dark look telling Sungmin everything he wanted in that moment. Sungmin couldn't move his eyes from Kyuhyun’s. He wanted the same. He was sure if they were alone they wouldn’t be attending the visit to the club. He decided, after imagining what Kyuhyun would do to him, that we wouldn’t have minded. Donghae started throwing his arms between the pair breaking their stare. He continued to do the odd movements.  
“What are you doing Donghae?” Leeteuk asked.  
“Cutting the sexual tension.” Donghae laughed. Kyuhyun punched the man's arm and soon received one back. The two stared scuffling like children. Leeteuk sighed in defeat.  
“Lets go.”  
Eunhyuk and Sungmin followed the two men leaving Kyuhyun and Donghae behind. The two soon caught up and an arm was around Sungmin’s shoulder as Kyuhyun pulled him closer.  
“You look good.” Kyuhyun whispered near his ear.  
“I know.” Sungmin laughed at the insulted look on Kyuhyun's face at not being complimented back, which continued to grow as Sungmin made no attempt to apologise. Sungmin just laughed more.  
“I’ll make you pay for that later.” Kyuhyun mumbled.  
“I hope you do.” Sungmin said back, meeting Kyuhyun’s eyes before letting them drift down his body in an effort to tease. Kyuhyun looked slightly shocked at the comment.  
“Where did you even learn that?” He asked with a laugh and Sungmin just smiled as they headed outside.

They got out of the small van. Kyuhyun, ever the gentleman, holding Sungmin’s hand as he jumped out of the back. There was a line of people outside the door leading down the street. It wasn’t short. Sungmin followed Kyuhyun behind Leeteuk and Kangin. A man stepping in Leeteuk’s way halting them.  
“Back of the line please.” The built man seemed to puff out his stature more. Another man quickly stepped forward wearing the same black clothes as the first. He sent a knowing smile to Leeteuk before patting his friend on the shoulder.  
“It’s alright.” He said to his friend. “This is Leeteuk and this is Kyuhyun.” He gestured to the two men in turn. “Previous and current of what we spoke about last night.” The first man's eyes widened and he held out his hand to Leeteuk who happily shook it. He then moved to Kyuhyun for the same gesture. Kyuhyun smiled, letting go of Sungmin’s hand to shake the one offered to him.  
“I apologise guys.” He smiled widely.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Leeteuk smiled. “Are you new?”  
“Yes sir.” The man replied nervously.  
“And already doing a good job.” The man blushed at Leeteuk’s compliment and they headed into the club.

It was dark in the corners, a lit up dance floor in the middle of the room from the lights in front of the DJ set. The music was loud enough for people to be speaking in each others ears. No one saw it as a problem, it seemed, as the people on the dancefloor were enjoying the volume. It was quite full as they walked to the lit up bar. Easily finding a space to order their drinks. Sungmin watched people on the dancefloor moving to the loud music. He noticed a pair of men in some kind of embrace looking worse for wear. Grinding each other in a way that could not be deemed attractive. He laughed to himself as one nearly fell over ready to take his partner with him. There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Donghae drinking a bright orange drink that looked like orange juice. He turned the straw for Sungmin to try and he complied. There was a mix of sweet fruit with a harsh bite of what Sungmin presumed was alcohol. Not enough however to put him off. It more moreish and Sungmin decided that’s what he wanted. Almost on cue Kyuhyun asked if he knew what he wanted. He pointed to the drink Donghae held and Kyuhyun smiled before turning back to the bar where a woman was waiting. Moments later he had his drink and was sat in an open booth in between Donghae and Kyuhyun. He watched the dancefloor in between talking to the group of friends around him. The sweet drink himself and Donghae were enjoying didn't last long and they both eagerly went to get another. Once sat down Kyuhyun spoke in his ear so he could be heard over the loud music.  
“Take it easy, they are stronger than they taste.”   
Sungmin rolled his eyes for Kyuhyun to see who shook his head with a laugh that only just reached Sungmin’s ears.

Sungmin wasn’t sure how much time they had spent in the bar. He just remembered a few more visits to the bar and Leeteuk and Donghae dragging him to dance. He had been in between drinking and dancing for a while. Leeteuk and him were nearly falling over laughing as Leeteuk tried to teach him how to body roll which was taking a while to get the hang of. Eunhyuk and Donghae were way better at it than him. On his next attempt he felt hands on his hips helping him with the movements. Letting his hips be lead he looked to Leeteuk in triumph at finally doing the movement. The man was laughing uncontrollably. Sungmin looked at him with confusion. He turned to Kyuhyun to see if he knew why Leeteuk was laughing. He soon realised it wasn’t Kyuhyun stood behind him and realised why Leeteuk was laughing. He almost ran to Leeteuk holding his back to the man as he laughed too. Confused but amused at his own mistake. He looked to where he last saw Kyuhyun sat with Kangin in the booth to see a laughing Kyuhyun making his way over. He had clearly found the moment as amusing as they did. When he was close enough Kyuhyun held out a hand to Sungmin who took it letting his boyfriend pull his body against his. A brief kiss landed on his lips and he lifted his head to see his smiling boyfriend looking to the man he had just mistakenly danced with. Realising Kyuhyun was almost staking a claim on him, showing the man Sungmin wasn’t for the taking, gave him butterflies. He wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck wanting his boyfriends attention on him. Kyuhyun didn’t however and was still smiling at the man from before. Sungmin turned to the man who was smiling back at them. He did a gesture for ‘damn’ before walking away still in a happy mood. He turned to his boyfriend who still wasn’t giving him the attention he wanted. He decided to force it and pulled Kyuhyun’s face towards him. He leaned up and kissed his boyfriend. He had been avoiding kissing Kyuhyun as he didn’t want to be one of the couples that showed too much affection in public making everyone feel uncomfortable. Like the pair on the dancefloor earlier. Right now however he wasn’t thinking for the people around him. He just wanted all Kyuhyun’s attention on kissing him. 

…

They practically fell through the door. His arms around a slender neck not allowing their lips to part. They had been implying it all night. It didn’t start until they were in the elevator however. Luckily it was early hours of the morning and most people were asleep. He was pushed against the wall as the door was closed behind them. A body being pressed against his own to stop him from moving. He didn’t mind one bit. The only movement he wanted to partake in was undoing the buttons on his boyfriends shirt. A knee pressed between his legs and he broke the kiss with a whimper. He pushed off the shirt and let his hands travel down the defined abs before him. Hands went over his shoulders pushing off his own jacket and pulling his t-shirt off soon after. He pushed the god before him backwards. Their eyes never leaving the others. They fell onto the bed as they had so many times before. He held his weight above his boyfriend as their lips crashed together again. He pushed his hips forward earning a growl from the man below him. He smirked into the kiss loving the control he had but knowing it wouldn’t last for long. He continued the ministrations with his hips waiting for the inevitable to happen. Sure enough it did. He felt his jeans pushed down his thighs in a rush before he was rolled onto his back. His pants were pulled off the rest of the way and he watched as the man before him undid his belt and buttons then made fast work of his own jeans. Once discarded he pulled the man on top of him. His hand pulling harsh at the short hair. Another growl reached his ears and hips met his own. He moaned into the kiss and pulled the man closer. A hot mouth reached his neck. Kissing, biting, sending shivers through his body as his want and need grew. The hand that he was using to pull the hair was pulled along with his other as it was held above his head pressed into the mattress. Slight pain was coming from his wrist which he easily ignored. Even enjoyed. The toned man above him leaning all his weight on his wrists as he grinded their hips in the most pleasurable and attractive way he had ever experienced. He let his moans and whimpers leave him easily. Knowing it would fuel the fire. He watched a hand move between them going under his boxers and wrapping around his length. The hand moved in slow strokes matching the grinding of his boyfriends hips. Still pleasuring himself against his body as he moved his hand. He felt his impatience grown with each stroke. He wanted the full experience. He pushed his hips into the hand. Giving an unspoken word that he wanted more. The man above him gave a short laugh before releasing his hold and sliding his hand further down, sliding a finger over exactly where he wanted it. He whimpered at the teasing and moaned as his needs began to be answered.   
“Hyuk…”  
…

Sungmin opened his eyes to the bright light shining through Kyuhyun’s window. He groaned at the pain it caused at the back of his eyes. He turned over to see Kyuhyun stirring next to him. He shuffled closer to his boyfriend in an attempt to hide from the light. The man next to him chuckled the bed rocking slightly as he did. Sungmin felt a wave of sickness come over him. He debated if he needed to run to the bathroom but it quickly subsided. He groaned in reaction to the experience.  
“Kyuhyun, i think i'm sick.” His voice was in a worse condition than he expected.   
Another chuckle left Kyuhyun and another wave of sickness hit Sungmin.   
“Please don’t laugh. It makes me feel sick. It moves the bed.” He said slowly as though if he said them fast it would bring on another wave.   
“I told you to take it easy.” Kyuhyun tried not to laugh.   
“What are you on about now.” Sungmin said slightly irritated at the noise.   
“You have a hangover. You drank too much last night.” Kyuhyun explained in a quieter voice noticing Sungmin’s irritability making Sungmin feel slightly guilty.   
“How can i make it go away?” Sungmin almost whined.  
“Lot’s of water. Maybe some food if you think you can manage it, headache tablets if you have a headache. Other than that i'm afraid you just had to wait it out.” Kyuhyun was running fingers through his hair soothing him.   
“How long will it last?” Sungmin asked quietly.  
“A day at the most.” Kyuhyun said not being able to help the small laugh.   
Sungmin groaned. He moved to lay on his back hoping it would make things seem more stable. He realised he was colder than usual. His eyes widened. He lifted the covers to see himself entirely naked. He let out a squeak and turned to Kyuhyun who seemed amused.   
“Did we?” Sungmin was almost scared. What if they had and he forgot?  
“What is the last thing you remember?” Kyuhyun asked instead of answering the question.   
Sungmin thought for a minute. He remembered leaving the club. Getting in the car. He didn't remember the ride but he remembered getting into Kyuhyun’s room. Making some food. He couldn’t remember what food though. Then nothing.  
“I remember making food.” He mumbled nervously.  
“Yeah you decided eggs were a good idea and so we made some eggs.” Kyuhyun laughed.   
“Then?” Sungmin asked still worried.  
“Then you threw up. You ran to the bathroom but missed the toilet and was sick all over yourself. You continued to be sick into the toilet. When you were done you decided you were going to sleep right there. Next to the toilet. In your own vomit.” Kyuhyun laughed and Sungmin covered his face in embarrassment.   
“Anyway i managed to get you in the shower with me…” Sungmin peaked from behind his hands. They showered together?”   
“I got you all cleaned up. Then dried you off and while i was looking for your pajamas you climbed into bed. So i just left you.” Kyuhyun laughed. Sungmin hid behind his hands again. This is why people always say not to drink much. He had been warned and thought they were over exaggerating. He groaned before uncovering his face.  
“I’m sorry. You warned me and i didn't listen.” Sungmin sulked at his own actions.   
“It’s ok. It was...amusing.”   
“Amusing?” Sungmin questioned.  
“Yeah. I mean cleaning up the vomit and stuff, not so much fun but you being drunk was amusing.” Kyuhyun explained.  
“Did i mention i was sorry?” Sungmin said again causing Kyuhyun to laugh before kissing him on the head.   
“I said it’s ok.”  
“So we didn't…” Sungmin wasn’t confident enough to ask the question.   
“Have sex? No. I wouldn’t do that. You were really drunk.”   
Sungmin nodded in understanding.   
“I’m a little relieved.” He mumbled almost to himself.   
“You tried though.” Kyuhyun laughed.  
“What?” Sungmin said eyes wide looking for signs of Kyuhyun teasing him.  
“Once in the kitchen, i lost count in the shower and once when i was drying you.” Kyuhyun nodded looking almost sympathetically at Sungmin.   
“You’re kidding?” Sungmin hoped.  
Kyuhyun shook his head.   
Sungmin rolled onto his front with a groan covering his face with his pillow. Kyuhyun laughing next to him.   
“I am both insulted and disgusted in myself.” Sungmin mumbled. Kyuhyun chuckled again before rubbing a palm down his exposed back. Sungmin enjoyed the feeling of Kyuhyun’s hand running down the length of his back.   
“I'll never say no when you’re sober.” Kyuhyun said as Sungmin felt him get off the bed. Sungmin laughed into the pillow at his boyfriends remark before another wave of sickness came over him and he groaned. He heard Kyuhyun laugh in the distance.


	12. Chapter 12

Sungmin could feel his heart beat all over his body matched with warmth. He could hear his own breathing. Rough and unsteady. A whisper of his name joined the rasps. He must have had his eyes closed as Kyuhyun suddenly came into view. A familiar dark look in his eyes. He whispered the name of the man before him who leaned forward and met his lips. Sungmin welcomed without hesitation. He felt friction between his legs and groaned as Kyuhyun did too. He felt a shiver run down his body with Kyuhyun’s touch. Everything running south. He felt so desperate. Needy. Everything leading to the man touching him. A shrill noise rang and he tried to ignore it and pulled Kyuhyun back as he tried to move away. The noise grew in volume and Sungmin realised his eyes were still close. He forced them open to see an empty room. Kyuhyun already gone from beside him. He tried to sit up to reach his phone, which still called to him from the bedside table, only to struggle with the covers that were twisted around his legs. He kicked them off as a child would in frustration once realising the noise coming from his mobile was from a call and not an alarm. He managed to reach and answer the phone before the caller disconnected.   
“Hello?” His voice was a croak and he cleared his throat ready.  
“Sungmin? It’s Ryeowook did i wake you up?” Sungmin rubbed his eyes and nodded as he spoke back.   
“Yeah. It’s fine though. What’s up Ryeowook?”   
“Well. That’s what i was wondering.” The man laughed lightly on the other end. “You were supposed to be here by now. Did you forget?” Sungmin groaned instantly realising he had forgotten about the appointment he made with Ryeowook yesterday. The man on the end of the line laughed in amusement at Sungmin’s slow realisation.   
“I’m so sorry Wookie, I’ll be right down. Is that ok?” He forced himself out of bed and to the chair where he left he clothes from yesterday.   
“Yeah sure. Come down.” The man laughed again before hanging up.  
Sungmin rushed to get ready before leaving Kyuhyun’s room and heading to Ryeowook’s new office in the medical department. 

He knocked on the door of Ryeowook’s office and walked in knowing he was the young mans first patient of the day. He squealed slightly in shock to see Yesung’s back facing him with legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. The two men laughed at Sungmin noticing the man had covered eyes as he stood at the door.   
“I’m sure you’re supposed to wait for a reply before entering the room.” He recognised Yesung’s voice.   
“And i'm pretty sure you have a bedroom and an office isn’t the place for what ever you are doing.” Sungmin spoke his eyes still covered.   
“You can uncover your eyes now Sungmin, It’s safe.” Sungmin followed Ryeowook’s orders carefully. Making sure he wasn’t being tricked in anyway. He was happy to see Ryeowook walking to the other side of his desk and Yesung stood smirking at him slightly.   
“You seem a bit too innocent for Kyuhyun. Or are you one of the quiet ones to watch out for?” Yesung playfully poked at Sungmin. Sungmin smiled and sat down.   
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He commented back.   
“I think i already do.” Yesung continued.  
Sungmin hummed.  
“You know what i know? That i will need more therapy after what i just witnessed. What are you a vacuum?” Yesung laughed and held up his hands in defeat. It had become a regular event between him and Yesung to see who could insult and annoy the other more. It often got on Kyuhyun and Ryeowook’s nerves but they enjoyed the competition of wits. He had won this one.   
“Alright Yesung, out.” Ryeowook laughed pointing to the door.   
“I'm going.” He scowled at his boyfriend jokily before smiling at Sungmin and leaving.   
Sungmin turned to Ryeowook who was shaking his head while turning his attention to the computer before him.   
“Right. Sungmin. You wanted to talk about the dreams? Are they the same ones that we spoke about before? Or anything similar?” Ryeowook started the conversation.   
“Not at all. I stopped having those dreams ages ago. Now a different kind of dream keeps recurring. Small stuff changes but ultimately its the same kind of thing.”  
“What kind of dreams are they?” Ryeowook asked and Sungmin felt himself go slightly red. When he decided to talk to Ryeowook about the dreams he didn't see a problem with speaking about them but now he was in front of his friend. It was embarrassing. Ryeowook had noticed his silence and was watching him for a moment before turning back to the computer screen.   
“So they are sexual based dreams. Do they involve Kyuhyun or someone else? Explain to me any main details.” Ryeowook urged and Sungmin felt ashamed that Ryeowook had so easily read his expression and known the topic of his dreams. He cleared his throat in an attempt to be a bit more grown up about the situation.   
“No they involve Kyuhyun every time. I don't remember ever having these kinds of dreams before.” Ryeowook nodded in understanding. He continued to click keys and Sungmin knew he was just typing up the basics for his record. He soon stopped and turned to Sungmin with a smile.   
“I should know all my patients personal lives it makes diagnosis so much easier.” Ryeowook chucked lightly.   
“Go on then.” Sungmin urged. Eager to find out the source of the dreams he had been having almost every night for the past two weeks or more.   
“During every child’s development is a small stage which, in basic terms, i call a sexual awakening. Every child has one. Ages differ to the person. A child’s sexual awakening usually happens with a trigger. For instance i had my sexual awakening when i was around ten year old and my mother didn't cover my eyes for the first time during a sex scene in a drama. From that moment on the normal bodily urges tend to start. That doesn’t mean you start having sex or anything!” He almost shouted. “It just set’s off the whole process.” Sungmin nodded his head.   
“Ok. How does that apply to me?”   
“Sungmin you didn’t have a normal childhood. You never had television or outside influences like most people do. Then you spent the rest of your time trying to survive. These conditions can postpone the awakening.” Sungmin didn't quite understand how it could have postponed them that long. Especially when he hadn’t exactly had sex hidden from him.   
“Wookie. Although on some level this makes sense, It’s not like i haven't witnessed sex before. In Gules when Mr Kim saw to his needs i still had to guard. It wasn’t at a door either. I literally had to watch.” He cringed at the memory and Ryeowook laughed.   
“But if Kyuhyun was the one you had to watch having sex?” Ryeowook prompted. Kyuhyun’s naked torso flashed to his mind.   
“Point made. So there has to be a form of attraction there?” He asked.  
Ryeowook nodded.  
“Usually yes. Although as children that form of attraction isn't understood. You don't realise you are attracted but usually you are. I was really fond of the actress in mine.” Ryeowook laughed.  
“So i am going through my sexual awakening almost twenty years late?” He asked feeling somewhat worried.   
“It’s not the norm but it isn't entirely unheard of either. Once the instinct to survive was no longer needed its only natural for the instinct to mate comes into play.” Ryeowook smiled in a manner that made Sungmin feel comfortable.   
“Does this mean that it will be a long time before anything happens?” He asked subtly hoping Ryeowook would get the point of his question.   
“No. Although your awakening is late the rest of you isnt. You have matured normally and your health is better than most your age. Nothing is stopping you except you.”  
“Except me?” Sungmin was confused again.   
“Being intimate with someone is an emotional rollercoaster. It’s up to you to decide if you are ready or not.” Sungmin nodded finally understanding. He wondered if he was ready or not. He remembered the many times him and Kyuhyun had been close. At the time he wasn’t concerned if he was ready or not. Now he was.   
“How did you know?” He decided to ask Ryeowook.  
“I just did. It never crossed my mind to say no. I was in love. I wanted to be intimate with the person i was in love with.” Ryeowook smiled back at him.  
“Yesung?” Sungmin wondered  
Ryeowook shook his head.  
“Nope.” Sungmin was slightly disappointed. “He wasn’t my first but it did take a while before i was ready to be intimate with him too.” Sungmin nodded.   
“So how do i stop the dreams?” He finally asked.  
“You can’t.” Ryeowook answered.  
“I can’t self medicate?” Sungmin asked slightly annoyed that there was no end to the torturing dreams. Ryeowook burst out laughing in reply.   
“Do i really need to tell you how to self medicate this?” Sungmin stared at him confused. How was he suppose to know he wasn’t a doctor.   
“Well Sungmin, you wrap your hand around your little buddy down there and…”  
“Ok ok ok ok ok ok” Sungmin said quickly covering his ears finally understanding what Ryeowook was saying. He saw Ryeowook laughing and scowled at the man before standing up and leaving, his face red and feeling more traumatised than he had going into Ryeowook’s office.   
…

Kyuhyun had been sat in bed a while. This time of year was the only time he got to spend on hobbies. He was due to have a game of basketball in the next few days against Siwon but for now, he was stuck in one of his favorite books. He read the same one this time last year and said he would choose another next time. He didn't.

He turned the page before realising he hadn’t read a word of the previous page. Sungmin was in the bathroom and although Kyuhyun had slept next to him every night, he felt like he had barely seen or heard from him. When Kyuhyun starts a conversation or moves to be affectionate, his boyfriend would dodge or leave. Although he would have liked to be light hearted about the matter and pass it off as another one of the quirks he had grown to love, he knew he couldn't. He was worried. He didn't understand why all of a sudden in the past few days Sungmin had been distant. He had wondered a few times if he had done something wrong but when he asked Sungmin the man assured him everything was fine. He had found a downside to Sungmin. Where as with most people he would usually have an idea as to what was going on in their head, he had no idea with Sungmin. 

His boyfriend had been to see Ryeowook a few days ago about the dreams he was having. He had thought Sungmin’s nightmares had gone. He was worried to know they had come back. Even more so when Sungmin started distancing himself. He had already chewed of Ryeowook’s ear in the attempt to find out what they had spoke about. Ryeowook wasn’t stupid. Even to the leader of Azure he wasn’t allowed to divulge anything he was told in confidence by his patients. Unfortunately it had got harder day by day to approach the matter nicely. His mind had wandered to Sungmin cheating or no longer wanting to be with him. Losing interest. Thinking about it made his chest feel heavy. He felt lost. Even with Sungmin’s constant assurances. He was starting to believe a saying Leeteuk used to use. 

I would rather he hit with the truth than comforted with a lie.

Last night he had taken Sungmin on their first real date. He thought maybe his boyfriend would feel more at ease out of Azure. Just the two of them. Unfortunately this didn't happen. When he asked Sungmin why he was so tense the man just said he wasn’t used to dining out and it was hard to get used to. Kyuhyun suggested they go home and watch a movie instead in hopes something a little cosier would help. Sungmin answered with a simple maybe. When they got home however he said Zhoumi had texted him and needed to see him. He didn’t know where Sungmin went. Zhoumi was out on a date with Siwon. That he already knew. 

He stared at the bathroom door and wondered what a reasonable excuse for the odd behavior could be. He heard a bang and a mumble of pain from the other side and quickly stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He knocked on lightly.  
“Sungmin?”  
“Uh. Yes?”  
“Are you ok? I heard a bang”  
“Yeah i...dropped the shampoo. Thats all.” The laugh that followed was awkward and unnatural.   
“Ok. Just checking.”  
“Yeah i'm fine. Read your book.”   
Kyuhyun looked to the bed then looked to his clothes. Right now he had two options. Sit back and wait for whatever was going to happen, to happen, or he could go out and find a way to make things run faster. If he could find out what was happening with Sungmin he could find a way to fix it. Or so he hoped. He quickly got dressed and left his room. Making his way to Zhoumi’s salon. If anyone could help him. It would be Zhoumi.

…  
Sungmin left the bathroom a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another. He looked to see Kyuhyun still sat on the bed in his pajamas. Reading the book he had been reading the past few days. Sungmin liked the way Kyuhyun would concentrate on the book. Sometimes he would bite his lips and his eyes would move from side to side in such a graceful way as they danced over the words. Kyuhyun turned to look at him and Sungmin quickly looked away. He felt Kyuhyun’s eyes on him. He quickly moved to his drawers and got out a clean set of clothes and dressed quickly. He didn't know what kind of reaction Kyuhyun would have to him sat half naked on the bed but knew if it was the other way around he would have issues controlling his hands. 

“Someone texted you.” Kyuhyun spoke. His voice was low and blunt. Sungmin stared at him for a moment unsure of the feeling he was getting off Kyuhyun. Was he mad? Sungmin felt exhausted. He had spent the majority of his time in the library lately. Avoiding Kyuhyun the best he could. He had tried sleeping in his own bed, in the same room as Donghae and Eunhyuk, a few times but always gave in. He missed Kyuhyun. He missed spending all his free time with his boyfriend and he hated that he didn't enjoy their first ever date. Since speaking to Ryeowook he has been paranoid. Paranoid that if him and Kyuhyun get to close and he decides he isn't ready then Kyuhyun will be angry, or upset, or even leave him. Times like these Sungmin wasn’t sure if he was being silly or not. He had no experience in this field whatsoever. He reached for his phone to see a text message by Zhoumi. 

Hey. I need to go christmas shopping. Come with me i haven't seen you in a while and i think we have a lot of catching up to do!!!!! Also, you need to tell me why you have been telling Kyuhyun you are spending time with me when you haven't and where you are hiding when you say you are. Yes, he knows. Best get down here soon. xxxxxxxxxxxx :p

Sungmin looked to Kyuhyun. He is mad. He felt guilty. He knew he shouldn't have lied but didn't know what else he was supposed to do.   
“What?” Kyuhyun’s voice was emotionless as before and it made Sungmin feel worse.   
“Nothing...I'm going shopping with Zhoumi. Ill be back soon.” He mumbled as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.   
“Of course you are.” Kyuhyun almost sneered and Sungmin felt a pang in his chest. The tone was convicting. Laced with so much sarcasm and hatred Sungmin felt useless.   
“I really am this time.” He mumbled again letting his eyes meet Kyuhyun’s in an apologetic plea. He knew now they would have to talk about it. He just hoped it could wait until after he had spoken to Zhoumi. He needed to know what to do. He quickly left before Kyuhyun could say another word and met Zhoumi in the main hall. 

 

They had been shopping for the best part of three hours now. Sungmin had managed to choose gifts for Eunhyuk, Donghae and even Zhoumi but nothing for Kyuhyun yet. His mind kept wandering back to the emotionless look on his boyfriends face.  
He had been glad to hear Zhoumi and Siwon’s date had gone well and they were making regular arrangements to see each other. Zhoumi seemed to have a new lease of life since. He was smitten and he suited it. They had stopped for food an hour ago and had been eating and catching up. Zhoumi had filled him in on everything he didn't know about christmas as well as what Azure did to celebrate the holiday. Zhoumi had kept a lot of questions he asked unanswered for the “surprise” factor. Sungmin had heard of christmas alot. It was a big holiday after all and you couldn't really miss it. His mother had given him an orange one christmas, as a gift. He smiled at the memory of how happy he was. He shared it with her and the other children. He hadn’t had a gift before. It would be strange to get one again. The revelation of what people did in Azure at christmas was exciting. Unfortunately all the exciting news and tales that Zhoumi could usually entertain him with were over shadowed. He felt miserable. He knew talking to Zhoumi about it would probably help but then, talking to Ryeowook had made it worse. 

“Alright sulky. You have barely reacted to anything i have said all day. I know something is going on with you and Kyuhyun. So what is it? I'm starting to worry.” Zhoumi took a sip of his coffee as he waited for Sungmin to start. Sungmin didn't know where to start though. He tried to arrange the events in his head into an understandable story but his brain felt useless. It was a mash of thoughts and feelings and he didn’t know how to fix any of them. His eyes started to sting but he held it back. He needed help. He looked up to meet Zhoumi’s eyes. Showing him his own tearful ones. A sad smile on his lips.   
“I dont know where to start.” Zhoumi looked at him in horror.   
“What on earth.” He picked up a napkin from the table and passed it to Sungmin. Sungmin took the paper and dabbed a tear close to falling. He let Zhoumi take his hand and felt comforted.   
“I knew something was going on but i didn't know it was this bad. Take your time. Tell me what's up. I will fix it or i will die trying.” Sungmin laughed and noticed Zhoumi smiled in triumph. He took a moment and breathed. Trying to arrange how it started.   
“Ok. So. I kept having these dreams. They were recurring ones. Not the ones i told you about before. These were…ones involving Kyuhyun.” He waited for the penny to drop and Zhoumi made an o shape with his mouth before nodding so Sungmin could continue.   
“I spoke to Ryeowook about them and he said its like a sexual awakening or something like that. Most people have it when they are young but because i didn't have a normal childhood mine has come later. I asked Ryeowook if it meant it would be ages before anything would happen between me and Kyuhyun because of how long it took and he said no only i can effect that. He was on about me being ready for the emotional side of stuff.” He sniffed and dabbed his face unable to hold the odd tear after the first fell.   
“Wait. So. You were having sexy dreams about Kyuhyun. Sexual awakening being in adulthood instead of childhood. Now you are worried that you’re not ready for those dreams to become reality?” Zhoumi tried to sum up. Sungmin nodded in a ‘pretty much’ way.  
“Didn't you say not to long ago that you and Kyuhyun nearly did a few times anyway?” Sungmin nodded in reply to the question.   
“Yeah but i'm worried if we get to that stage again and i decide i don't want to do it after all that he’s going to be mad or upset or…” Sungmin looked to Zhoumi as the floodgates opened fully. The idea of Kyuhyun leaving him was breaking his heart already. The person that had saved him from misery in Gules then saved him from being murdered by Gules and protected him since. He didn't know how to live without that. A hand met his face and wiped at the tears. He looked back up to Zhoumi from the table he had lowered his gaze to.   
“Shush now. It’s ok. You’re an idiot.” Sungmin looked at him confused wiping his nose with a napkin.   
“Why am i an idiot?” He asked with a sniff feeling slightly insulted.   
“When you get back. You are going to Kyuhyun. You are telling him the exact same as you just told me and you will see why. P.S he will also call you an idiot.” Zhoumi ruffled his hair with a grin.   
“Come on i have an idea of a gift for Kyuhyun off you. I saw it earlier” The tall man stood up grabbing his bags and walked away leaving Sungmin to run after him with a runny nose and muddled head. He couldn't deny that Zhoumi had made him feel safer though. He didn’t feel as scared to talk to Kyuhyun anymore. 

 

Sungmin walked into Kyuhyun’s room. After a small pep talk from Zhoumi he was as ready as he would ever be. He put his bags on the sofa and walked into the bedroom after not finding his boyfriend in the living area or kitchen. Realising Kyuhyun wasn’t in, Sungmin was surprised to feel disappointed. He knew Kyuhyun would probably be in his office. He wondered if he should go down. Then again, Kyuhyun wasn’t in a good mood today. Maybe it would be best if he waited for the man to come up. It was after dinner. So he wouldn’t be too long. 

Sungmin decided now would be a good time to try wrapping the gifts. He had heard a lot of people complaining about wrapping but couldn't understand why. It sounded fun to him. He had bought rolls of decorated paper and stick on bows to decorate. He put the radio on and set on his task. He made his way to the laptop that was set up on the desk in the living area. He connected up his phone and printed a few images on photo paper he had bought. He was glad Kyuhyun had taught him some basic things on the computer. He picked up the photographs and took them to where he left his wrapping paper. He pulled out a photo frame. Only A5 in size but silver. He had their names engraved on the front with the date they officially called each other boyfriend. Sungmin tried which picture fit the frame better. He chose one they took in bed while Kyuhyun was still recovering. They had gotten the nurse to take it. Sungmin had been leant into Kyuhyun for one picture and when the nurse went to take the second he had dived and wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun, kissing him on the cheek. Kyuhyun was wincing on the picture but still laughing. Sungmin laughed himself at the memory. Remembering that just a few weeks ago they were this happy gave him a little hope. Maybe things would be ok with them. He couldn't imagine a life without Kyuhyun. He had imagined a life with him many times. Doing the normal family things. Beaches, theme parks. Just the two of them and Daniel. He wanted them to forever smile like they had in the photograph. He mounted the back and carefully placed it down on the paper. He decided cutting pieces of tape ready would be easier and then started folding the paper. 

 

Sungmin sighed happily when the stuffed toy he bought Donghae had finally been contained. He picked up the tape to add a few more strands to be sure when the toy burst from the paper. Sungmin scowled at the smiling fish in front of him. He tried to calm his temper down but decided a roll of sellotape couldn't feel pain. He threw the roll at the door to see Kyuhyun narrowly dodge the assault. Kyuhyun looked to him in confusion as Sungmin smacked his hands around his mouth.   
“I'm so sorry.” He mumbled through his hands. Kyuhyun picked up the roll and handed it back to Sungmin. His face still in confusion.   
“What are you doing?” He spoke. His voice was still cold but not as harsh as earlier.  
“Trying to wrap Donghae’s gift but it just…” Sungmin hit the fish with the roll of tape a few times to show his anger at the stuffed sea creature. He looked up to Kyuhyun in defeat and his heart leap slightly when an amused smile was spread across the mans face.   
“Come here. Ill show you how to cheat.” Kyuhyun spoke walking into the kitchen. Sungmin followed and looked into the drawer Kyuhyun opened. He watched Kyuhyun pull something flat out with shiney sides. He watched as his boyfriend opened the object and made a bag. Kyuhyun held it out to him.   
“Gift bag.” Sungmin slowly took the bag before running to the fish and putting it inside. Satisfied he sat back on his heels.   
“Where were you an hour ago?” He looked up to his boyfriend with a joking smile. Kyuhyun smiled back momentarily before it slowly dropped into a dark frown.   
“I have been shopping with Zhoumi all day.” He spoke quietly. Sungmin realised Kyuhyun was making sure he knew they weren’t ok. They couldn't pretend like they were. He watched Kyuhyun walk to the bedroom and followed him soon after. Kyuhyun was already in his pajamas and reading his book. Sungmin quickly got changed into his own and scooted in next to him. Instead of lying down and sleeping he crossed his legs and turned to face Kyuhyun. Showing he was waiting to talk. When Kyuhyun didn't notice, Sungmin flicked the back of his book to get his attention. Kyuhyun looked at him complexed.   
“Can we talk?” Sungmin asked. The more Kyuhyun stared at him the more nervous he felt about Kyuhyun’s reaction. “Please.” He added and Kyuhyun nodded as though he had been day dreaming the whole time. He placed his book on his bedside table and focused his attention on Sungmin. Unfortunately this made Sungmin feel more nervous. Once again his mind started to panic and not form the sentences right. He looked to Kyuhyun desperately asking his thoughts to arrange themselves to find Kyuhyun watching him with dread in his eyes. The look broke Sungmin. Kyuhyun looked to be suffering as much as he had been lately. He wanted to put him out of his misery. He tried to remember how he started with Zhoumi. Dreams.   
“I keep having the same dreams.” He spoke and Kyuhyun nodded showing he knew Sungmin was having dreams.   
“Not like the last ones. These were...intimate...dreams.” He cringed at his own use of words and Kyuhyun’s eyebrows showing mild surprise. “They were with you.” He felt the need to clear up and Kyuhyun smiled amused by the addition and Sungmin couldn't help but laugh at himself a little too.   
“I didn't understand why i was having them over and over so i asked Ryeowook and he said...do you know what a sexual awakening is?” Sungmin could feel himself already going red. Kyuhyun seemed to think for a moment.   
“Is that when something makes you to think about sex for the first time when you're a kid?” He eventually asked.  
“Pretty much, yeah. He said it was because of that. Because i didn't have a normal upbringing i'm only having mine now. But thats not really important. Well i guess it is. Anyway. I asked him if it would change how long it takes for things to happen.” He gestured to Kyuhyun then himself until he figured Kyuhyun would get the idea. He started to panic now he was reacher the part that he needed to tell Kyuhyun the most. “He said only i can stop that and that everything otherwise is normal. Then he spoke about me being ready and then even though we have almost already done that, i didn't know if i was and then i was scared of getting too close to you incase it happened again and i said no and you might get angry or upset or anything else and i started to panic and avoid you because if i don't have to say no to you then you wont leave me.” Sungmin spoke out fast in one breath and took a gasp of air afterwards. His chest felt empty. He had lightened the load. But his panic was still present. He was scared for Kyuhyun’s reaction. He waited watching the man before him for some kind of sign. Kyuhyun only looked at him with knitted eyebrows.   
“Please say something Kyu.” Sungmin mumbled.  
“Why would you even think that?” Kyuhyun started. Sungmin could tell he was a little angry but nothing compared to earlier that morning. “Sungmin i still haven’t got over the fact that you actually like me back and want to be my boyfriend. I never expected any of what has happened to happen. None of it was planned at all it was just what we wanted to do at the time. I don’t care what day, time, rain, snow or shine. I dont care if its our wedding night. If you dont want to then you don't have to. I'm insulted that you would think i would be upset at you for that. Or anything else. Why would i leave the person i'm in love with over something so unimportant? Zhoumi was right you’re an idiot. All this time i was thinking you were cheating on me when really you were believing me to be a pig?” Kyuhyun breathed heavily after his rant. 

Sungmin was paralysed to the spot. Kyuhyun thought he was cheating on him? Kyuhyun had spoke to Zhoumi? Kyuhyun wouldn’t leave the person...Kyuhyun was in love with him? Sungmin felt a little stupid. He felt the sting in his eyes he felt earlier with Zhoumi. He was relieved. He laughed a little at Kyuhyun’s confused expression. Tears escaped as he tried to hold them back quickly wiping away the drops before they were seen. He felt a hand on his cheek and Kyuhyun’s concerned eyes met his tearful ones.   
“Why are you crying?” He asked softly. Sungmin dived at the man pushing him back into the headboard of the bed. He cuddled his face into Kyuhyun’s neck and threaded his fingers into his hair as he had missed doing for days.   
“You said you loved me.” Sungmin mumbled quietly into a soft shoulder.   
“I did?” Kyuhyun seemed surprised by the revelation. Sungmin could only nod.   
“Min you’re going to have to help me, i don't know if you think its a good thing or a bad thing. Honestly i'm really confused.” Sungmin laughed at the reaction before sniffing.   
“It’s good Kyu.” He chuckled quietly as he felt Kyuhyun relax and stroke his back.  
“That’s ok then.” He mumbled.   
“I love you.” Sungmin mumbled a little quieter. Kyuhyun tilted his head slightly to show he hadn’t heard.   
“I missed you.” Sungmin spoke a little clearer and he met eyes with Kyuhyun. “And i love you too.” Sungmin watched Kyuhyun try to hide his smile. He giggled before pushing his finger onto the corner of his mouth and lifting up the edge to force Kyuhyun to smile properly. His hand was batted away and he laughed again. He was pulled closed before being rolled onto his back and an array of kisses were planted on his face in any place possible. He had missed the attention and affection from his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. He felt his body react instantly as Kyuhyun kissed him properly for the first time in days. He let his hands thread through his boyfriends hair. Feeling it run through his fingers in soft strokes. His face was still damp from tears. He was relieved Kyuhyun was still his. Kyuhyun still wanted him and even more, Kyuhyun loved him. He had the urge to squeal and run to Zhoumi for a swooning session but that could wait. He was in bliss and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. 

 

Sungmin was woken to a heavy weight taking the wind out of him. He sat up fast, alarmed at the wake up call. He calmed to see Kyuhyun on him with a large grin on his face.   
“Kyu what are you doing.” He whined.  
“It’s christmas. Time to wake up and open presents. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi and Leeteuk and Kangin are on their way here.” Kyuhyun started rocking the bed which was both adorable and annoying.   
“Why are you so excited? I can sleep longer you can open presents.” He tried to pull the cover over his head but it would only reach his shoulders the rest being stuck under Kyuhyun.   
“You don’t want to open your presents?” Kyuhyun was giving him a confused look. Sungmin sat up and faced his boyfriend.   
“What if i don't like them and upset someone?”   
“You’ll like them. I know. I found out what everyone got you.” He clapped his hands with a grin and Sungmin couldn't help but laugh.   
“So what did you get everyone?” Kyuhyun asked.   
“I got Donghae that fish, Eunhyuk a poster of that model he’s obsessed with, Zhoumi got a jumper he nearly bought himself while we were shopping, Leeteuk and Kangin got Mr and Mr bathroom towels, I thought it was cute and you will have to wait and see what i got you.” He poked Kyuhyun on the nose and the taller smiled at him lovingly. Noticing the smile Sungmin pecked him on the lips before pushing Kyuhyun onto the floor with a thud.  
“Rude.”   
“I know.” Sungmin said with a laugh going to the bathroom. The lift dinged and Kyuhyun jumped up and ran into the front room. 

Upon walking into the room Sungmin was surprised to see it decorated similar to what the main hall was. The decorations and tree’s in the main hall had been up for a few days now and it looked beautiful. When he went to bed however, Kyuhyun’s room didn't have any decorations. Now a tree stood next to the computer desk. Tinsel and lights all around the room. He looked to Kyuhyun who was grinning.   
“When did you do this?” He asked his boyfriend.   
“Last night while you were asleep.” Kyuhyun was still grinning as he walked towards Sungmin. “What do you think?”  
“Its pretty.” Sungmin smiled before pecking his boyfriend.  
“Merry Christmas, Sungmin” Kyuhyun whispered. Sungmin hummed before kissing Kyuhyun more passionately, only parting when Eunhyuk and Donghae started making throwing up noises. They sat down in the group and spread out gifts between who they belonged to. Sungmin had started to get really excited as Kyuhyun handed him a glass of bubbling liquid. He presumed it was wine because of the glass. Everyone took one.  
“It’s champagne and orange juice. It’s a tradition to drink it on Christmas morning as you open your gifts.” Kyuhyun cleared up and Sungmin smiled. There seemed to be a lot of traditions about christmas that he never got the chance to experience before. He noticed Leeteuk raise his glass and attention turned to him.  
“To our Azure brothers and sisters. Confidimus autem fratre.” They all repeated the words from their guilds crest. “And on a more personal note.” Leeteuk smiled at Sungmin. “To Sungmin’s first christmas.” They all lifted their drinks in cheers and sipped from them. The orange juice made it moreish and It didn't take Sungmin long to finish it all. They all began opening presents. Zhoumi squealed at the jumper Sungmin had got him and showed his confusion on how Sungmin had bought it without Zhoumi noticing. Leeteuk loved his and Kangin’s towels. Donghae was hitting Eunhyuk with his fish after Eunhyuk said the model on his poster was better looking than Donghae. He watched nervously as Kyuhyun opened his gift. Hoping he liked it. The back was facing Kyuhyun as he got to the frame and he looked confused before turning it around. A wide smile spread across his face making Sungmin smile seeing him like it. He watched Kyuhyun tilt it to the light to see their names etched into the metal and another grin surfaced. Happy with the reaction he turned to his own gifts. He opened them as everyone else did. Ripping the paper away and throwing it behind him to reveal the gifts. He opened his first, from Leeteuk and Kangin, to find a white box. On the front was a picture of a square screen. He wasn’t sure what it was but it didn't look cheap. Leeteuk must have seen the confusion.  
“It’s an ipod. You put music on it and you can listen to it wherever you go.” He cleared up. “We thought with how much you have been running lately that you might enjoy it.” Sungmin was a little in awe. Since coming to Azure music was a regular thing he heard. He had listened to the radio in Kyuhyun’s room a lot and used to hope the songs he liked would play. Now he could just put it on this.   
“So i can put any song on here and it will play it?” He asked.   
“You can put a lot of songs on it. Over a thousand i think.” Kangin answered.   
“A thousand songs?” Sungmin was in awe of the tiny square. “I dont think i even know a thousand songs. This is so cool.” He opened the package and took out the small square electronic. The screen on one side of it and a clip on the other to attach to his clothes. The screen lit up. and he pressed the symbol with the music note on it and then clicked on a song. Nothing happened though. No music came out of it. Kyuhyun laughed next to him and held his hand out for the square and he passed it to his boyfriend. Kyuhyun took some wires out of the box and undid them and let them fall. He held up the buds on the end.   
“These go in your ears.” Sungmin took them and put one in his ear. It felt uncomfortable he looked at the two buds again wondering if he was doing it wrong. He noticed the L and R symbols and realised he put the wrong one in his ear. They seemed to fit in perfectly then. He watched Kyuhyun press the screen a few times like he would his mobile before turning to him.   
“Ready?” Sungmin nodded in reply. One of his favorite songs from the radio played in his ears louder than he expected. He saw Kyuhyun’s mouth move but couldn't hear him over the music.   
“I can't hear a thing.” He laughed at Kyuhyun. The music stopped and Kyuhyun looked at him with amusement.   
“I said...i put on some songs i think you like already.”   
“Shush. Turn it back on.” Sungmin joked and laughed at his boyfriends scowl. He thanked Leeteuk and Kangin for his amazing gift then moved on to the next one. He got a hot chocolate maker from Donghae. With a mini whisk and special chocolate and instructions. Eunhyuk got him some romantic novel books he was looking forward to reading and Zhoumi got him two more sets of clothes that he would look good in, he didn't doubt Zhoumi’s talent. He looked to his final gift that was from Kyuhyun. It was a small box. he carefully undid the wrapping and opened it up. inside was another box. soft velvet on its outside. He opened the final box to see a thick band. It was silver in colour with dark writing in elegant font. Kyuhyun. He looked to Kyuhyun slightly confused to see the other holding up his hand. Sungmin looked to the band on Kyuhyun’s own hand that wasn’t there before. His name was engraved in the dark writing. They had matching rings with each others name on them. Sungmin was happy Kyuhyun would be walking around with his name on his finger letting everyone know he belonged to Sungmin. He slid the ring onto the same finger on his right hand and positioned the name for everyone to see. He smiled at the gift. It was territorial and he loved it. He was Kyuhyun’s and Kyuhyun was his. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend earning kissing noises from Eunhyuk and Donghae again. 

 

Their friends had left to do their own things until dinner. Sungmin was sat on the sofa with his headphones in going through all the songs Kyuhyun had put onto his ipod. Kyuhyun had been putting away the things he got gotten and flicking through a new book he had gotten off Leeteuk. Sungmin was listening to a song he had heard before on the radio. A man with a strange but attractive voice singing how he would love someone more than anyone else would. It was really catchy and a song Sungmin had sang along to many times but didn't know many words to. As he watched the screen tell him what the song was he noticed Kyuhyun’s mouth move. He removed one of his head phones to see what he was saying. He was surprised to hear Kyuhyun singing along to the song. His voice was more classical but just as beautiful as the artists. Kyuhyun seemed to feel his stare as he looked at Sungmin and stopped singing as he realised Sungmin had been listening.   
“wow.” Sungmin spoke.   
“Keep it to yourself i have no desire to sing infront of anyone.” Kyuhyun laughed.   
“As long as i get to hear it again.” Sungmin bargained. Kyuhyun laughed again.   
“Deal.” Sungmin smiled and put down his ipod. He crawled along the floor to Kyuhyun to peck his lips. He hovered over them whispering his love before pecking once more. Kyuhyun’s hand held the back on his head not allow him to pull away and Sungmin leaned into the kiss. The feeling of Kyuhyun’s lips on his was something he would never get bored of. A hand slid down his side and Sungmin felt Kyuhyun’s want matched his own. He pushed his boyfriend on his back against the carpeted floor, their lips never leaving the others. He moved to straddle his boyfriend and kissed him deeper. Hands slid down his waist, over his ass and down the back of his thighs before travelling back up. Kyuhyun rolled him onto his back with ease and held himself over. His lips left Sungmin’s which he pouted over only momentarily as lips met his neck. Sungmin felt a slight nip that sent shivers down his back. He held onto the back of Kyuhyun’s neck enjoying the heat rising in his body. Kyuhyun laughed as the intercom scratched.   
“Mr Cho. Everything is ready for checking Sir.”   
Sungmin sighed.   
“I swear i am going to rip that thing out of the wall one day.” Kyuhyun laughed again and got on his feet with a final peck on Sungmin’s lips. He moved to the intercom and spoke.   
“Merry Christmas. Thankyou ill be down in ten minutes.”   
“Merry Christmas, Sir. I’ll let them know.”   
“What on earth do you have to do on Christmas?” Sungmin complained.   
“I have to check the dining hall. Make sure it’s to my liking and that everything will be run smoothly and the rest.” Sungmin just pouted in reply. “It’s actually kinda fun.” Kyuhyun shrugged. 

 

The christmas dinner had been amazing. The room looked smaller with the tables arranged formally as they would be in a restaurant. Whoever had decorated the dining hall did a great job. It looked miles more elegant than it did on a day to day basis. Everyone was sat where they wanted to be. Sungmin was seated on the main table. It was a long table with all of them facing the other tables. Leeteuk and Kyuhyun in the center. Kangin was next to Leeteuk with two family members of Kangin next to him. Sungmin was next to Kyuhyun with Eunhyuk and Donghae next to him. Both himself, Eunhyuk and Donghae were talking amongst themselves.   
“Is Kyuhyun as nervous as last year?” Donghae asked  
“Why would he be nervous?” Sungmin asked.   
“He has to give a speech. He doesn’t seem that nervous. Last year was his first speech. The year before that, although he was the leader, Leeteuk did the speech as his last.” Eunhyuk cleared up. As though on cue there was a ring and Kyuhyun stood from his seat with his glass in his hand and a smile on his face. Sungmin turned to his boyfriend eager to see him speak to the whole of Azure for the first time all at once. Sungmin infront this many people, would be terrified.   
“Merry Christmas everyone.” He started and a chime of Merry Christmas met him. “We have had a great year i would like to think. First off. I would like to take a moment to thank those who couldn’t be with us today. They fought for us, they died for us. We must never forget their bravery and the honour in which they died. If it were not for them. It could have been us. In the kind of world we live in, death is our constant companion. That doesn’t mean we get used to saying goodbye to our brothers and sisters. Their names will forever be thought of in glory. My thoughts go out to the people who were affected by the deaths in our family. Those who are spending Christmas with something missing. I wish you happiness in the new year. These people can not be replaced in our hearts. They belong there and that it where they will stay. On that note i was thinking of those who have died for us in the past decades. Although the information is in files. This information is not available to everyone for privacy reasons. Therefore it is natural that people are forgotten. I don’t want our Azure to be one where we are forgotten. As you know the space behind Azure had been in debate on ownership for a while. With persistence i have managed to claim is as our own. This means the outside space can be extended further. On the second of February, after the new year, a monument is to be built on a section of this land. In the far corner and walls will stretch from it. The names of every Azure fallen will be inscribed into this wall. A constant memory and a place for us to respect them. I wanted something that will hold the names of us all when it is our time. The wall will be extended out when needed. I hope you agree with me on this decision. If you dont. It will be built anyway.” There were light chuckles from around the room. Sungmin smiled. If he ever doubted his love for Kyuhyun before, he definitely wasn't now. He loved this man. A faithful and caring leader to hundreds of people. Someone who joked about the power he had but only used it for other people’s happiness. His words were sincere and caring. His thoughts really had been with those in grievance.  
“On a lighter note. We have had a good year as a guild. We were successful on a 98% of missions bringing more wealth to make our lives more comfortable. We have made an outstanding profit and i will be holding meetings in the new year to decide how you want this money to be spent. What you think will make our family happier. So you have that to think about. We also had a very fast incline of members, but i think taking down Gules will do that.” There was another round of chuckles. “I have always wondered myself what it would be like to go from Gules to Azure. How hard it would be to adjust to the life here. Although you are coming into a place, i hope anyway, where you are comfortable and happy. It does not make it any easier. I have had the pleasure of watching this closely.” Kyuhyun turned to Sungmin briefly upon saying this. Sungmin felt a light blush as he smiled at his boyfriend.   
“It is never easy to make adjustments so fast. With this i want to welcome you. I want those who have spent their lives or most of their lives in Azure to welcome them, if you haven't already. It can be a great lesson to see the world from someone elses eyes. I hope that your first Christmas as Azure is one filled with the magic you missed as a child. This is your home as it is mine. After this will be the after party. We socialise and we drink. With this in mind i would like for you to explain to our new family members what alcohol will do to you if you drink too much. If you do not believe your friends. Ask Sungmin.” Sungmin lowered his head to the table in embarrassment as everyone laughed including Kyuhyun. He felt a hand on his back that he knew was Kyuhyun’s. He lifted his head and shook it to the group of people in front of him as a warning not to make the same mistake that he did.   
“I didn’t enjoy cleaning up the vomit and neither will the cleaners. Please be responsible.” Sungmin elbowed Kyuhyun much to everyone's amusement. “Finally i would like to thank you all. Thankyou for your work, thankyou for your loyalty, thankyou for being our brothers and sisters. Every day i am thankful for you all. I hope the new year will bring us more success and happiness. I hope you each find what you are looking for in life. Confidimus autem fratre. Azure. Merry Christmas.” He held up his drink and sipped and everyone did the same. A round of applause started as Kyuhyun sat down and Sungmin joined them. It was a heartfelt but amusing speech and Sungmin was proud of him. Soon everyone was cleared into the main hall so the room could be changed to accommodate the party. Sungmin walked into the main hall hand in hand with his boyfriend.   
“That was a beautiful speech but i'm angry at you.” Kyuhyun laughed.   
“You can't be angry with me. It was funny and it’s christmas.” Kyuhyun joked. Sungmin scowled at him. It didn’t last long when Kyuhyun pecked his lips.

 

It wasn’t long before Kyuhyun was speaking to anybody in the main hall. People Sungmin had never seen before and Kyuhyun was greeting each one by name. It was bizarre to watch the interactions. Most held out their hand for Sungmin too. Some congratulating him on ‘catching’ Kyuhyun. Sungmin was surprised when some came to them solely to speak to him. Pervious members of Gules asking questions. Some saying they admired the way he had adjusted to life in Azure so fast. He realised he had a lot of help in the form of Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Eunhyuk and Donghae. He wondered if Kyuhyun hadn’t taken an interest in him would he have adjusted so easily. One man in particular asked for his help.   
“They offered me help with the booklet but i said no. I knew i should have said yes. Maybe then i would have had a friend out of them but i was ashamed. I feel like in Gules i talked so little to everybody that i don't know how to now.” Sungmin nodded in understanding. Kyuhyun had been listening too.   
“I think maybe we need to set up a program. Something to help with this because i'm sure you will not be the only person struggling.” Sungmin spoke back to him.   
“I know it would have helped me.” The man nodded. “It still would.” He laughed.   
“Come find me after the new year. I will help you with anything you need help with. Until then. Be friendly. It’s never too late to act friendly with the people you room with. Azure is an understanding community. They will be confused about your previous living as you are confused about their current living. We can discuss a way to fix this when we meet too. Do you have a mobile number or anything?” Sungmin asked. The man shook his head and Kyuhyun spoke up realising the problem.   
“If you go to the reception and ask to speak with Sungmin, she will send the message to me and ill put him through for you. You can arrange a meeting that way.” The man smiled realising he would not be ignored in his request.   
“Thankyou that would be great and i will follow your advice Sungmin.” Sungmin smiled back and waved as he went.   
“We have to do something about that Kyu.” Sungmin was troubled by the revelation.   
“We do and we will.” Kyuhyun kissed his temple. “Looks like you have a new hobby.” He laughed. 

 

Sungmin was enjoying himself. The party was amazing. Drinks were being served as well as a buffet to try and keep everyone relatively sober. A few people had been carried to bed however. There were games around the outside of the room. Roulette, poker, limbo. Sungmin had already won a few people in this including Eunhyuk and Donghae. Zhoumi was currently locking lips with Siwon and had been for a while. Eunhyuk and Donghae were currently trying to out do each other at arm wrestling. He looked around the room for Kyuhyun. The man had been dragged away a while ago by some of the group one men and Sungmin hadn’t seen him since. He walked along the side of the games before he noticed a familiar head of hair at the poker table. They were dealing as he got to Kyuhyun. He placed his hands on his boyfriends shoulders as a group one man wished him a merry christmas. He greeted him back.   
“Hey did you get bored of beating people at limbo?” Kyuhyun asked him.   
“Yeah i'm reining champion.” Sungmin laughed. “How are you doing?”  
“Winning.” Kyuhyun smirked at the other men on the table who scowled at him playfully. Sungmin had played poker with Eunhyuk before. It was a set he had with plastic chips and a deck of cards. He lost miserably but knew the card sets and strengths. He looked over Kyuhyun’s shoulder to see with the cards in the middle he had a double. Not a strong hand. He wore a confident smirk though and Sungmin knew he was bluffing. It didn't take long for all but one man to fold. He sneaked a peek at the other mans cards who was glaring at Kyuhyun trying to find his bluff. The man had a triple. He would beat Kyuhyun if he saw past the bluff. Sungmin nodded his head at the man who didn't look at him but raised his bet by a hefty amount that would cause Kyuhyun to go all in. Kyuhyun raised again obviously believing the man was bluffing. He was shocked to see the man had won.   
“Thanks Sungmin.” The man said as he dragged the money to him. Sungmin flinched as Kyuhyun slowly turned around. Oops. Kyuhyun was giving him the look that told him he was in trouble and it was best to run. Sungmin waved bye to everyone before disappearing into the crowd of people dancing. He made his way through and to the bar. He ordered a tequila sunrise. Something he had discovered he loved a while ago. As he waited for his drink to be made an arm wrapped around his neck from behind. He squeaked in surprise before a familiar voice met his ear. He could feel the breath against his ear as he spoke.   
“You just made me lose my game.” Kyuhyun growled at him. Sungmin laughed and held on to the arm around his neck.   
“I love you.” Sungmin bargained. After a moment Kyuhyun let the arm go around his neck. His face showing he was still not satisfied. He turned Sungmin to face him and leaned his cheek forward with a finger pointing to where he wanted to be kissed. Sungmin giggled before turning Kyuhyun’s head and kissing him on the lips. He lingers there a moment not really wanting to stop kissing Kyuhyun but knew he should. When he finally moved back Kyuhyun’s expression was a little more yielding.   
“Ok you’re forgiven.” Sungmin laughed. He was about to wrap his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck when he saw someone tap Kyuhyun’s shoulder. Kyuhyun turned around and Sungmin watched his face morph in surprise.   
“Aiden?” The man in question laughed and nodded. He held out his arms and Kyuhyun took him up on the offer. There were laughs and pats on the back and Sungmin presumed they were old friends.   
“How are you? I haven’t seen you in a long time. You left with Abigail around a year ago didn't you?!” Kyuhyun started rhyming off questions.   
“I'm great yeah. Its been over a year now since i left. I actually came here with a friend today. Just to see everybody. Me and Abigail are no longer so i was on my own this christmas.” The man explain.   
“Really? Why what happened?” Kyuhyun put a hand on the mans shoulder in a comforting manner.   
“I realised i wasn’t into that kind of thing.” The answer was subtle but Sungmin got the feeling there was an underlying message. He wasn’t keen on this man for some reason. Kyuhyun seemed over enthused about this person. More than he is with any old friends.   
“What do you mean?” Kyuhyun pushed.   
“Come on Kyuhyun. Use that IQ you liked to shove into my face so often. I'm gay.” The mans eyes met Kyuhyun’s. Kyuhyun looked surprised at the revelation. Realising the man was staring at him he cleared his throat.   
“I have a lot of people i need to correct then. All this time i was getting havoc for chasing straight guys.” Kyuhyun laughed trying to lighten the mood and avoid the stare. Kyuhyun used to chase him? Sungmin watched this Aiden’s face. Staring at his boyfriend like hes the hottest thing in Azure. He is. He’s also Sungmin’s. The bartender brought his drink and he asked for one for Kyuhyun before she left.   
“Well. Better late than never right Kyuhyun?” The mans voice was definitely inviting Kyuhyun in. Sungmin was ready to punch this guy into his next life but knew he couldn't. The bartender brought his drink and he passed it to Kyuhyun. His boyfriend was looking increasingly uncomfortable.   
“You look great Kyuhyun.” Aiden continued. Kyuhyun smiled a little before nodding.   
“You too. Here there is someone i want you to meet. This is Sungmin.” Aiden paid attention to him standing right next to them for the first time. Sungmin smiled and held out his right hand. Hoping Aiden would see the ring.   
“It’s nice to meet you Aiden.” He knew the nicer he was the more it would annoy the men when he found out who he was. He was looking forward to seeing the revelation on his face.   
“And you. You must be new to Azure i haven't seen you before.” Sungmin nodded in reply with a smile. He could see Aiden judging every bit of him as he scanned his eyes up and down.   
“Sungmin was a Gules transfer. We managed to persuade him to stay with us. Shindong left a while ago and we needed a replacement. Sungmin has position on personal protector along with Eunhyuk and Donghae.” Kyuhyun seemed to be showing him off. Sungmin wasn't sure if he liked it.   
“I see. What position did you have in Gules?” The man ask with clearly faked interest.   
“I was personal protector of Mr Kim.” Sungmin smiled small. He was struggling to pretend to like the man. The feeling grew more when he scoffed.   
“How did you manage to trust someone of high stature in Gules. He could be here to get information.” Sungmin’s temper rose.   
“Well. I was sure when Sungmin later killed him.” Kyuhyun seemed to be annoyed with the mans comment too and he was trying to show Sungmin off. He liked it. The man seemed surprised at that little revelation which made him even happier.  
“Right. Good job Sungmin.” The man seemed uninterested again. “So Kyuhyun. Did you ever get someone to date you or not.” It seemed he wasn’t going to give up on the flirting even though Kyuhyun was not interested at all. Kyuhyun simply lifted his right hand to show the ring that held Sungmin’s name. Realisation hit and Sungmin couldn’t hold in the smirk. He was looked up and down again.   
“Really?” Kyuhyun nodded in reply.   
“I thought you would have chosen something a little more pure. Someone raised in Azure. You still have time to change your mind you know.” The man leaned forward into Kyuhyun a hand on his chest. Kyuhyun leaned back looking slightly disgusted at the man he had before treated as a friend. Sungmin was at boiling point. He put down his drink as he made his decision. He stepped forward and pushed a hand against the man's chest and pushed him slowly back away from Kyuhyun.   
“Oh i'm sorry personal protector. Was i getting too close to Mr Cho?” The man sneered at Sungmin. Sungmin noticed there was a few group two men around them. They were watching carefully. Even in their holiday spirits they were ready to protect Kyuhyun. Sungmin glanced at one who motioned to the door in question. He smiled at the man before him with hatred in his eyes.   
“No, Aiden. You are getting too close to my boyfriend though. That isn’t very smart of you.” He threatened.   
“Oh no. Are you going to hit me with those pretty little hands of yours?” The man jibed. Sungmin raised his hands and looked at them.  
“You’re right. They are nice hands aren't they. I should get someone else to do it instead.” He nodded to the man behind who then stepped forward. With the help of the friends around him he dragged the man out of the hall surprisingly quietly. Sungmin didn't care where they took him. He hoped they punched him a few times. He still felt angry and wished he had hit him. He remembered Kyuhyun behind him.   
“Who the hell was that?” Kyuhyun looked a little scared at Sungmin’s aggression.   
“One of the straight guys i had a crush on a few years ago.” He answered.   
“He was an ass.” Sungmin finished before picking his drink up off the bar before leaning on it and gulping the drink through the straw.   
“Yeah he didn't used to be like that. Gay changed him.” Kyuhyun joked. Sungmin hid the smile the joke had made him give. Zhoumi bounced in front of him.   
“That. Was. Hot. Look at you all jealous and territorial. Possessive Sungmin is the new sexy!” Sungmin couldn't help but laugh at a slightly drunk and excited Zhoumi. The flapping man pointed at Kyuhyun.   
“He is going to deny this but the whole time that happened he was looking at you like a piece of meat. When you do finally wanna get laid. You know what to do.” Zhoumi was then dragged away by an apologetic Siwon making Sungmin laugh more. Sungmin looked to Kyuhyun who was leant on the bar next to him watching the people in front of him.  
“You going to deny it?”   
“Na no point now.”   
“You better meet me upstairs then.” Sungmin looked up to his boyfriends questioning look as his straw signaled that he had finished his drink. He put his empty glass on the bar and walked out of the room. 

 

As Sungmin walked into the main hall towards the elevator up to Kyuhyun’s room he wondered himself what had come over him. Here he was, after a few drinks and a jealous encounter, ready to, as Zhoumi so nicely put it, get laid. He pressed the button for the elevator and noticed a few people dotted around the main hall. They all seemed to be in good spirits which was nice to see. The doors to the elevator slid open with a ping and he stepped inside. He pressed the password keys for Kyuhyun’s room and the doors started to close. Before they could however a hand stopped them and they opened again. Kyuhyun stepped inside next to Sungmin. Neither said a word as they watched the doors close and the people walking in the main hall disappeared. In the privacy of the elevator, Sungmin didn’t hesitate as he gripped Kyuhyun’s shirt and tie. Pulling him down to his lips as he moved back against the elevator wall. Kyuhyun reacted instantly his hands finding Sungmin’s waist and kissing back with equal force. Sungmin let go of his shirt and threaded his hands through soft hair. He leaned more into the kiss as he pulled on the locks. Hands found his ass and squeezed as they pulled his body flush against Kyuhyun’s. The door pinged and Sungmin pushed Kyuhyun away and walked through the open door. He ignored the rest of the house and walked straight to the bedroom. His heart was beating through his chest. Not from nerves but excitement. He kicked off his shoes as he got into the bedroom and pulled his shirt over his head as Kyuhyun made it to the bedroom. His boyfriend was stood at the door watching him. Their eyes met as Sungmin ran a hand through his hair. Since Kyuhyun didn't look like he was ready to move Sungmin walked to him.

He slid his hands up his chest to the knot of the tie and pulled it slowly loose until the knot was undone before pulling it around his next. His hands smoothed over his shoulders as he pushed the suit jacket to the floor. Kyuhyun seemed stunned at the performance and continued to watch him as he undid the buttons of the white shirt, taking his time in no rush to finish their moment. He pushed the shirt to the floor as he did with the jacket but moved forward as it fell pressing his lips to Kyuhyun’s collarbone. He kissed down the prominent curve to the center of the tallers chest before kissing a trail down, slowly, as he got on his knees. He kissed along the waistband as he undid the black belt and looked up to his flushed boyfriend. From this angle he could see the heavy breaths Kyuhyun was taking. He undid the button and kissed where it had laid on Kyuhyun’s skin. Before the zip was undone Kyuhyun moved. He lifted a finger under Sungmin’s chin to look at him. The look in his eyes was different to what Sungmin had seen before. A mixture of want, wonder and worry. The intensity of the stare captured him.   
“Stand up.” The voice was soft but demanding. Sungmin slowly lifted himself. Kyuhyun’s finger never leaving his chin and his eyes never moving from the brown dilated ones they were trapped in. A light kiss was pressed to his lips. Almost teasing him. Kyuhyun whispered his next words.   
“You don’t have to do this.” They watched each other their eyes reading what they could. “I’m yours.” His voice was reassuring and quiet. Not wanting to disturb the serenity. Sungmin thought for a moment if he wanted to stop.   
He gave himself the out.   
You dont have to.   
He waited for the hesitation.   
He answered Kyuhyun with a loving smile. His eyes dropped to the lips he would never get tired of before he laced his hand around Kyuhyun’s neck and pressed their lips together lightly.   
“I love you.” He whispered before kissing Kyuhyun more forcefully. Kyuhyun must have understood as his hand ghosted over Sungmin’s skin before landing on his hips. He pushed Sungmin back towards the bed slowly. Sungmin allowed himself to be lead toward the bed. Their lips moving in a slow pace. He pulled away from Kyuhyun’s lips to push his partner to sit on the bed. Kyuhyun sat but pulled Sungmin to sit astride his lap. Kyuhyun showed his desperation as he pulled Sungmin into a more forceful kiss. Hands ran up his back heating the skin they touched. The hair he was gripping was pulled slightly in reaction. He shifted his hips into Kyuhyun’s. The friction affecting them both. He felt blunt nails dragged across his skin making a delicious shiver run through his body. 

Kyuhyun’s mouth left his and met his neck. Sungmin bucked his hips in reaction to a nip placed below his ear which was soon met with a growl from Kyuhyun. The noise itself was beyond addictive, let alone the lips on his neck and the thumbs rubbing circles on his hips. Hands ran down his clothed thighs and back up to the button on his jeans. Their lips met again and Sungmin nipped on Kyuhyun’s lower lip. Their breaths were heavy and their minds clouded. He stood from his position to allow his pants to be dropped to the floor with his underwear. He was pulled to Kyuhyun instantly who kissed his torso, occasionally licking and nipping. He stroked his boyfriends hair back and watched his body be worshiped. His head fell back with a moan when skin met his length. Long fingers he had often admired as they worked were now working him. His breath hitched as his slit was given attention and a whimper of need left his lips. Kyuhyun stood and captured his mouth. Hands travelled over his expanse of skin. Feeling every curve and edge he possessed. 

His own hands undid the zip of Kyuhyun’s suit pants. Pushing them over the hips they clung to and letting them fall to the floor unceremoniously soon joined by underwear. Kisses grazed his shoulder and he let his fingers dance along Kyuhyun’s member. A bite on his shoulder met him when he applied more pressure. Kyuhyun’s breath hitching before he moaned. Sungmin pulled out of Kyuhyun’s arms and knelt onto the bed. He turned to face Kyuhyun before pulling him by the hand to join him. The view of the naked man before him made his want grow. His feet were touching the pillows when Kyuhyun pressed their bodies together. Sungmin kissed him desperately his body heating up feeling so much of his skin warmed by Kyuhyun. He felt small in Kyuhyun’s arms as hands ran the expanse of his torso and down his thighs. A whispered instruction passed his ear and he obeyed. He turned his back to Kyuhyun who pulled him flush once again. Sungmin could feel Kyuhyun hard against him. The feeling heating his body. The heat intensified as Kyuhyun slid his length between his cheeks. A moan in his ear so erotic he could have ended it there. A hand that rested on his chest slid down and wound around his own member. He whimpered as the friction from Kyuhyun’s palm began. His body reacting automatically. Pushing his hips back into Kyuhyun and feeling him close to where Sungmin planned to have him. As Kyuhyun’s hand worked faster he leant forward and steadying himself with a hand on the headboard of the four poster bed. He felt a pooling in his stomach. He recognised the feeling from his earlier self medicating. He struggled to breath out.   
“Kyu...Stop.” Kyuhyun slowed his hand before stopping entirely. He leaned back into his boyfriend and kissed the man he so desperately wanted.   
“You want to stop?” Kyuhyun asked as he pecked Sungmin’s jaw. His hands withdrawing to his hips. Realising what Kyuhyun was doing he turned back around to his boyfriend.   
His hands pushed back the light brown hair and admired the face of his lover. He shook his head with a smile before pecking the lips he couldn't resist.   
“No i want to do it properly.” He whispered biting his lip when Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows. Kyuhyun looked unsure for a moment. Sungmin let a hand travel down Kyuhyun chest and land on his length. He slowly stroked.   
“Kyu. I need you. I want you in me.” The words seem to affect Kyuhyun as much as his hand did as he was pulled by the hair into a searing kiss. He moaned desperately at the shiver that danced and pooled in his lower back. He let himself be pushed onto his back. Kyuhyun over him their lips desperately tasting. Kyuhyun slowly ground his hips into Sungmin’s. Sungmin didn't hold back his whimpers as Kyuhyun continued the ministrations. A hand slid down his thigh and between his legs. He prepared himself for what was to come. He had heard the horror stories and the opposite. He knew the pain would be worth it. He tried to relax himself as Kyuhyun’s finger was pushed inside him. His body wanted to arch away but he didn't let it. He unknowingly dug his nails into Kyuhyun’s shoulder. He felt a slight ebb of pleasure reach him and Kyuhyun pulled out. The feeling persuading him to continue as he was stretched again. He whimpered with the pain. Kyuhyun kissed him. Kissing his neck as a means of distraction. Sungmin had to remind himself to relax. Kyuhyun moved in and out of him. A larger ebb of pleasure meeting him but still overshadowed by the pain. Kyuhyun kissed his eyes and he realised he had them screwed shut. He looked up to see his worried boyfriend. Sungmin smiled to try and reassure him he was fine. Kyuhyun kissed him again.   
“I'm going to show you why people do this.” Kyuhyun’s deep voice stroked his ear. As a kiss met his neck he felt Kyuhyun move inside him and Sungmin’s breath was taken out of him. His nails scratched at Kyuhyun’s skin as he moaned in a way that caused Kyuhyun to growl in his ear. He begged for Kyuhyun to do it again. His body craving the intense pleasure again. Needing it’s release. a whispered ‘soon’ left him wanting. 

The next intrusion was easier and he was soon rocking his hips in a desperate attempt to get what he need. When he was unsuccessful he began to beg.  
“Kyu i need you. Please. I’m ready.” The words didn't seem to have much effect as Kyuhyun continued to prepare him. His mind desperately searched for the words to drive Kyuhyun to his breaking point.   
“Leader, i want you in me.” His hair was pulled forcefully and his lips bruised in a harsh kiss. The fingers inside him left and he whined at the loss. He watched Kyuhyun move between his legs and position himself. He felt the pressure turn into pain as Kyuhyun entered him. He whimpered hoping the pleasure would come soon. The pain grew more as the last of Kyuhyun went inside him. He struggled to relax until Kyuhyun stroked his hair. Kyuhyun moved to kiss Sungmin’s head and the movement cause a moan to leave Sungmin. Sungmin looked to his boyfriend. His hungry eyes meeting the man’s above him. He bit his lip at the reaction the look was causing in him. He leaned up and kissed his boyfriend as he put pressure on his back to move. Kyuhyun obliged, slowly pulling out and back in. With each thrust the pleasure intensified and Sungmin was oblivious to the moans that left him. 

He lifted his legs around Kyuhyun’s waist for his lover to move more freely. As Kyuhyun’s hips met his, a cried moan left him as his body shook from the intense pleasure. Kyuhyun moaned above him and pushed himself more forcefully into Sungmin. Each time forcing pleasure through Sungmin’s body. Sungmin felt he no longer had control. His body doing whatever it needed to reach his release. He felt a familiar pooling in his stomach between Kyuhyun’s thrusts into him.   
“Kyu.” He moaned his boyfriends name as warning. Kyuhyun kissed him in reply as he moved faster hitting the spot that slowly drove Sungmin to the edge. A final hard thrust and Sungmin’s body was shaking as he came. Kyuhyun’s name followed by obscenities leaving his lips as Kyuhyun moved inside him. His name was moaned as his body tensed around Kyuhyun’s frantically moving hips. He felt himself filled as Kyuhyun came inside him. 

They both breathed heavily. Both feeling exhausted and spent. Sungmin looked to his boyfriend who met his eyes. They both held stupid grins on their faces and couldn't help but laugh as they tried to catch their breath. Kyuhyun pulled out of him leaving Sungmin feeling slightly incomplete. They laid next to each other as they caught their breath. No words spoken until their breaths were even.   
“How do you feel?” Kyuhyun finally asked. Sungmin was still in bliss but one thing kept coming to mind.   
“I feel like i need a shower.” He replied with a laugh. Kyuhyun shook his head as he laughed and leaned over to kiss Sungmin’s cheek.   
“I’ll run you a bath. The shower might be a little uncomfortable.” He laughed as he got up leaving Sungmin confused and wondering what he meant.


	13. Final

Sungmin rifled through his drawers looking for some shorts to wear for bed. The past few nights he had spent sweating in his sleep. In Gules he loved summer. It was always a relief when it came around after spending months struggling to sleep through the cold. In Azure it was different. He hadn’t been cold in the winter so summer felt stuffy. Especially when he was next to Kyuhyun who seemed to run an even temperature that matched a radiator. He noticed yet another sigh from his boyfriend as he changed at the other side of the room. Sungmin smiled. He had been with Kyuhyun long enough to know when something was on his mind. He had a bad habit of biting his lips till they bleed and sighing five times every minute. Yet he rarely spoke about what was bothering him. Sungmin would have to pry it out of him. Right now however was different. Kyuhyun had spent the last few hours with Daniel. Although Leeteuk and Kangin’s wedding was only a day away he knew that wasn’t what was bothering the taller man. 

It had only been a month since an accident with a field trip. Leeteuk felt it wrong to have a wedding so close to an accident. People would still be grieving. A few people, however, had managed to persuade him to continue as planned. That the happy day would be a nice distraction. Sungmin noticed already in the people he passed in the halls that the grief wasn’t as raw anymore. People had come to terms with what happened. They will always be missed but the tears came a little less often. People took peace in having a place to visit their loved ones. The monument on the new grounds held seventeen new names. All of which shouldn't have been added for another fifty years at least. Unfortunately the incident had changed a lot of people. It was to be expected. 

The field trip was to a local point of history. A clock tower. It wasn’t anything big. They were going for art. To see the buildings designs. On the way there a heavy vehicle holding flammable liquid lost control and swerved into the wrong side of the road. It caused a crash in front of the bus they had taken which couldn't stop in time. It fell onto it’s side. Everyone would have been safe if the container hadn’t leaked. If a spark wasn’t present. Before everyone could get out of the bus it was in flames. The lorry driver died as did the other three car occupants. Sixteen children and a teacher were lost. Amongst the survivors were Mrs Jones and Daniel. Mrs Jones had not worked since. Going through therapy with Ryeowook. Sungmin had watched her blame herself for every person she didn't get out of the bus fast enough. She never considered how many she saved. Even with the thanks of the children and their parents. She couldn't accept them. Daniel had lost two of his best friends in the fire and a lot of his classmates. 

Sungmin remembered the way Daniel used to cling to Kyuhyun. Thats what he expected to see when Kyuhyun went to see him in the medical centre. They both knew he had changed when he didn't run to Kyuhyun and hug him as he always had. He simply shared a sad smile and spoke quietly. He had cried over his friends. His eyes were red and swollen. Since then Daniel had been quiet and unresponsive to a degree. He wasn’t the same happy boy. Kyuhyun had made it his job to help him. Ryeowook was still having sessions but wasn’t getting much out of the boy either. Only recently did he show some signs of emotion. Unfortunately it wasn’t in a good sense. He was misbehaving. So much so that the teacher asked Kyuhyun for help. He had abused a teacher and other classmates. Used cruel language and lost his temper more than a few times. Kyuhyun was seeing him every few days. Trying to find a way to help Daniel get back to his old self. 

By the sound of his exasperated sighs. He wasn’t getting very far. As though on cue another reached Sungmin’s ears. He chuckled to himself as he turned to his boyfriend after pulling on the red shorts he found.

“Sigh one more time and ill put a sock in your mouth and tape it there.” He faked his threat. Kyuhyun chuckled in reply. Sungmin knew he only had to ask. He climbed onto the bed and crossed his legs facing Kyuhyun.  
“Come on then. What’s going on?” Kyuhyun sighed again before speaking.  
“I finally got something out of Daniel today.”  
“Isn’t that a good thing?”  
“No. Even with the information he gave me i still have no idea how to help him.” Kyuhyun almost whined. His boyfriends dedication to a child that wasn’t his, always made Sungmin love him more.  
“Well what did he tell you?” Kyuhyun sighed again and Sungmin scowled at him.  
“He told me that he was angry at his friends for dying.” Sungmin wasn't sure what to say to that either.  
“He said if his family had died and left him and his friends had died and left him he had nothing because family, friends and love are the only things that can make you truly happy. Now he has no family, he has no friends and he doesn't love anybody.”  
“Thats deep.” Sungmin offered.  
“Too deep for a child his age.” Kyuhyun almost whined again.  
“Agreed.” Sungmin nodded. “So what did you say.”  
“Well i told him Azure is his family and they would always be someone here for him. Including me.”  
“And?”  
“And he said being the leader the chances are i'm going to die soon and he doesn't know anybody else.” Sungmin chuckled.  
“Ouch, nice to know he has faith in you.”  
“I know i beat him up for it.” Kyuhyun chuckled back before returning to his usual sighs.  
“I really don't know what i'm supposed to do. I’m hoping soon he will make more friends and meet more people then maybe he can see he still has something.”  
Sungmin nodded.  
“Or you could adopt him.” He suggested waiting for the onslaught of concerns.  
“I don't think now’s the right time…” There we go. “I mean if we adopted him then what would happen if we break up? Do we have joint custody of him or something? I'm not even ready to be a parent. I would be a terrible parent right now. Especially while working. I work most hours of the day how will i find time to spend with him in the busier times of year. I'm not even old enough to be a parent.” Kyuhyun finished his shoulders slumped  
“You done?” Sungmin asked.  
“I think so.”  
“Ok so thanks for the vote of confidence but i'm not saying that we should adopt him i'm saying you should adopt him and if you think you are ready or not, that doesn't really matter because right now you are acting like his parent anyway and you are doing a pretty good job from what i can tell and really you have no excuse because leeteuk was only a year older than you when he adopted you and he managed to juggle it all. In the times you are working he will be schooling. You keep him in the area he is in now, sleeping with the students and learning with them but with the knowledge that his father is in the building with him and that he has a family. When he is sixteen give him the option to stay or go. If he chooses to stay in Azure then you have your next leader.” Sungmin took in a large breath of air.  
He watched Kyuhyun contemplate everything he was told. His face flashing between different emotions enough to make Sungmin laugh.  
“Maybe you should talk it through with Leeteuk and see what he thinks?” Sungmin added.  
Kyuhyun nodded in agreement.  
“Probably best.” His boyfriend climbed into bed and Sungmin followed suit. 

“So are you nervous for the wedding?” Sungmin changed the subject hoping Kyuhyun might sleep a little more peacefully if he wasn’t worrying over Daniel.  
“Not really. My tux is sorted my speech is ready and thats all i really need isn't it?”  
“Has Teuk given you the rings yet?”  
“No, he wont let me have them until right before the ceremony.” They laughed lightly.  
“What about you? Have you got your clothes sorted yet?”  
Sungmin nodded his head in reply.  
“Zhoumi did it for me yesterday. Just have a final fitting tomorrow.”  
“You forgot to ask him didn't you?”  
“I did.”  
“He deserves a raise.”  
“He does. He’s on less pay than most people. Are you going to give him one?”  
“No.” Kyuhyun laughed and Sungmin hit his leg.  
“You’re so horrible to him.”  
“I'm not. He doesn’t risk his life like the rest of you”  
“Give him a raise.”  
“I dont want to.” Kyuhyun whined as he moved in to kiss Sungmin. Sungmin moved away earning a groan from Kyuhyun.  
“No. Until you stop being mean to him i'm going to be mean to you.” Sungmin smiled sweetly at his scowling boyfriend.  
“And if i give him a raise?”  
“Then it will put you in my good books.” Sungmin shrugged one shoulder.  
Kyuhyun moved to kiss him again. Trying to block him against the headboard of the four poster bed. Sungmin managed to squeeze out and spin his head to the bottom of the bed with a laugh. Kyuhyun grabbed his wrists and held them out to his side stopping him from moving away. He leaned down again but Sungmin simply turned his head away. He felt lips on his neck and he tried to wiggle his hands out of Kyuhyun’s hold to no avail. Light shivers ran down his back feeling a breath over his ear.  
“Are you sure you want to be mean to me?” Kyuhyun’s deep voice did more to him than he would admit. For his friends sake however he wasn’t going to give up. He let his leg slide up Kyuhyun’s.  
“Yes. Are you sure you don’t want to give Zhoumi a raise?” Kyuhyun’s eyes were scanning his face with want. Not answering his question, Sungmin decided to push. He lifted his leg higher, slowly wrapping it around the tallers waist. He lifted his hips and he pulled Kyuhyun’s closer.  
“Well?” Their hips met. Sungmin only allowed his breath to hitch as Kyuhyun let a frustrated growl leave him.  
“Do you not want me Leader?” Sungmin knew the name affected Kyuhyun. He picked his times to use it wisely. He knew it had worked by the flicker of desperation that ran over his boyfriends face. Kyuhyun leaned down but Sungmin avoided the kiss again. It landed on his neck followed by a light nip.  
“Stop playing games with me, Sungmin.” Kyuhyun’s voice sounded dark and threatening. It only spurred him on more.  
“But, if Zhoumi doesn’t get that raise. That doesn’t make you a very good leader. I only want my leader to fuck me.” He crashed their hips together again earning a louder growl from Kyuhyun.  
“Fuck i want you.” His husky voice next to Sungmin’s shoulder.  
“Just say the word.” Sungmin urged him on.  
“Fine.” Kyuhyun said begrudgingly.  
“Say it.” Sungmin whispered. 

“I’ll give Zhoumi a raise.” He said louder clearly frustrated. Sungmin chuckled a little before pulling Kyuhyun’s hips to his own. Kyuhyun groaned and let go of one of Sungmin’s hands before gripping his chin and crashing their lips together. The kiss took Sungmin’s breath away. He wound his hands in brown hair and gripped pushing their hips together again. Their moans mixed and Kyuhyun’s hands went under him lifting him up onto his knees. He pushed Kyuhyun back, their kiss never breaking as he climbed onto Kyuhyun’s lap. He felt a hardness that wasn't his own and moaned as he rubbed against it. Kyuhyun’s grip on his hips causing a pleasurable pain. He was pushed onto his back and his clothes almost ripped as Kyuhyun forced them away from his body. He made fast work of Kyuhyun’s clothes too. Both desperate to feel each other. He pushed his boyfriend back onto his back. He knew Kyuhyun liked to watch him this way. He began grinding his hips as he did before. Feeling Kyuhyun between his cheeks. Rubbing too close to where he wanted his boyfriend. Scratches ran down his sides as Kyuhyun whispered his curses. He felt fingers wrap around his length and moaned as it was squeezed just enough. He continued his grinding. Pushing himself into Kyuhyun’s hand. His stomach coiled as the hand moved faster.  
“I love you” He spoke between moans.  
“I love you too.” Kyuhyun breathed out.  
His fingers laced through the soft brown hair pulling Kyuhyun closer as he moved his hips. His head fell back. Eyes closed. He felt a flutter of kisses on his chest. He looked down at his love. Leaning his head against the tallers. Their eyes meeting. Breaths laboured. Kyuhyun’s pupils were wide. As he expected his would be. An overwhelming feeling of love and desperation flooded him. He leaned down pressing a slow, soft kiss to the lips he craved. Kyuhyun replied in the same manner. Feeling the same passion Sungmin had. 

“Leader.” Sungmin whispered between kisses. Kyuhyun hummed a reply.  
“Fuck me.” He slid his hands down Kyuhyun’s chest. Meeting his boyfriends dark eyes again before pressing their lips together as he pushed Kyuhyun onto his back once more. A strong arm wound around his waist pressing him closer to Kyuhyun. He was rolled onto his back, Kyuhyun following him, holding his weight up above Sungmin. He watched Kyuhyun watch him as a hand ran through his hair before pulling his head back exposing his neck further. He complied and let out a sigh as kisses were laid down his throat. He felt Kyuhyun spread his legs with his own. Kisses were laid on his chest. Each once making him shiver in the heat. He felt Kyuhyun move to position and braced himself. As the lenght met him his hands slid down Kyuhyun’s back. Halting at the bottom. He pulled the mans hips closer to him, letting out a moan as sensation caused his back to arch. Kyuhyun’s mouth was on his neck. He felt the heavy breaths spread over his skin. Heard the light moan next to his ear as more entered him. He whimpered. His desperation overpowering his rationality. His whole body on fire as Kyuhyun’s own was flush against him. His nails bit into skin. Asking. Begging for more. Knowing him so well, Kyuhyun composed himself. Moving inside him. Sungmin whimpered as he moved his own hips to meet with Kyuhyun’s. His nails causing more damage to skin. Kyuhyun pushed himself up. The movement made Sungmin’s head fall back as a strangled moan left him. His hands were forced from Kyuhyun’s back and above his head. The pressure of Kyuhyun’s weight on his wrists both painful and ignored in favour of the ripples of pleasure running through his body as Kyuhyun forced into him over and again. He desperatly wanted to touch the man above him. To taste the sweat beading on his forehead. To pull on the damp hair. His legs wound around Kyuhyun’s legs in an attempt to get the touch he needed. Arching his back as he felt the pleasure build in him. His body giving in to anything Kyuhyun needed from him. His moans leaving him without thought. His mind clouded. The build up reached it’s limit and he whimpered as he came before his leader. Riding out the orgasm he knew would drive Kyuhyun to the end. He watched the man’s abdominal muscles move rhythmically. A heaving chest. Biting his lip he watched his boyfriend finish inside him. The feeling blissful to Sungmin. 

Kyuhyun’s head rested against his own as their heaving breaths mixed between them. Their eyes met. Both so full of life. Kyuhyun chuckled lightly. He pressed a kiss to Sungmin’s lips before moving from between his legs and laying beside him. Sungmin realised the pain in his wrist he hadn’t noticed much before. He rubbed them both lessening the pain. Kyuhyun grabbed his hand. Lifting the wrist to his lips and kissing it. His way of saying sorry. Sungmin smiled and resumed his usual position. His head on Kyuhyun’s chest. He kissed the skin near his lips and felt one in return on his head. They lay in bliss. Neither talking as they enjoyed their closeness. Minutes later Sungmin noticed Kyuhyun’s heaving breathing. He looked to his boyfriend to find him sleeping soundly. He smiled to himself. Pecked the formers lips softly before turning off the bedside light and laying down to sleep next to the man he loved. 

 

Sungmin sat down on the sofa across from Leeteuk and Kangin, a cup of coffee in hand. Although drinking the caffeinated drink wasn’t something he did often as Kyuhyun did. Mornings like this. After nights like last night. It helped. He held it close to his face as Leeteuk spoke enthusiastically about the wedding that was to happen tomorrow. Kangin sat quietly next to him with a light smile on his face. He looked like he was ready to fall asleep at any moment.  
“Last night. Last night he decided he wasn’t happy doing a gay ceremony. I will not allow Kyuhyun or any other leader to accept his services after that. Kangin spent all last night trying to find one that would. I fell asleep at midnight and he carried on. Up until midnight we either couldn't find someone who would answer their phone or shouted abuse at him for ringing at such a time. Men of god my arse. You should have heard the words that came out of their mouths.” Sungmin laughed finally realising why Kangin was so tired.  
“So who did you get in the end?” Leeteuk turned to Kangin and passed the question on.  
“A lady reverend. She’s going to have to spend today travelling over here but she seemed eager to help, she’s gay her self. She was really lovely actually. Her voice reminded me of my aunty. I had a few issues trying to explain the kind of work we do but i managed to persuade her. Afterall. We take down large gangs and stop shipments of drugs. She didn't have to know that we are a large gang and collect shipments of drugs.” Sungmin smiled again. Let us hope nobody tells her of the kind of work that really goes on. 

Kyuhyun came out of the bedroom a moment later. Rubbing his eyes in a fashion similar to a child. He sent a small smile to Sungmin as he made his way to the coffee machine.  
“Good morning, Kyuhyun.” Leeteuk almost sang, earning a grunted reply off Kyuhyun.  
“Kyuhyun actually has something he wants to talk to you about.” Sungmin set out and Leeteuk looked interested instantly.  
“Is it good or bad? Do i even want to know?”  
“Honestly, i'm not sure. Thats why i want to talk to you about it.” Kyuhyun replies still sleepy as he sat next to Sungmin, coffee in hand, before resting his head on Sungmin’s shoulder.  
“Go on then.” Leeteuk urged when Kyuhyun looked like he was going to fall back asleep. Kyuhyun sighed and sat up.  
“I dont really know where to start.” Kyuhyun was beating around the bush and Sungmin decided to help him out.  
“He’s thinking of adopting Daniel.” Kyuhyun looked at him with a slight scowl at being so blunt. He shrugged in reply. Leeteuk’s face was one of interest with a hint of happiness to it. He thought it was a good idea too clearly.  
“I'm going to be a grandad?” Leeteuk began to coo as he turned to Kangin who smiled at the excitement of his fiance.  
“No. Sungmin is trying to persuade me to adopt him. I never said i was.” Kyuhyun grumbled and Leeteuk looked determined to take Sungmin’s side.  
“Go on then what is stopping you?” He waited as another sigh came from Kyuhyun.  
“The work load. How will a juggle taking care of Daniel and Azure and what if i end up being a bad parent. I'm still young. I dont know if i'm ready for it.” Leeteuk sat back and Sungmin readied himself. Leeteuk didn't look happy.  
“Workload? Workload?” His voice was raised which seemed to wake Kyuhyun up faster than any coffee.  
“Adopting that child, especially after what he has been through, would be the best thing to happen to him and you are taking that away from him because you don't want to do more work? How many hours did i spend alone after adopting you Kyuhyun?” Kyuhyun opened his mouth to answer but was soon cut off. “Thats right. None. All my spare time went on you and eventually Donghae. You know why? Because you needed me. I didn't dump you back on the streets because my work load was big enough already. No. I also raised you better than to be so selfish. Daniel would be half the work you were. He is already settled in school and up to date with everything in school. You wouldn't need to take care of him twenty four-seven like i had to with you. All you would have to do is see him on a regular basis. Which you are already doing. If you think a bit more work is an excuse for not making that childs life better. You are a horrible person.” Leeteuk picked up the cushion next to him and threw it at Kyuhyun who managed to move his coffee in time to stop it spilling. 

Kyuhyun looked shocked at Leeteuk’s outburst. Sungmin was more than amused at watching his boyfriend being told off by his parent. He looked to Kangin who looked equally amused. They quickly avoided each others eyes for fear of laughing and being the next aim of Leeteuk’s rage. Kyuhyun seemed lost for words as Leeteuk picked up his tea and took a sip like the outburst had been a figment of everyone’s imagination. There was silence in the room as Kangin’s phone rang and he picked up. There was a short conversation before he hung up.  
“My family are boarding the plane soon.” He spoke naturally to Leeteuk. Leeteuk smiled.  
“Oh good. I hope they travel safe. I haven’t seen them for too long.” Sungmin looked to Kyuhyun who was deep in thought. Although Leeteuk was right Sungmin felt sympathetic to his boyfriend. He was making a huge life decision and wanted him to know he would support him regardless of his decision. He nudged him with his elbow. Kyuhyun turned to him with a neutral face. Sungmin smiled at him brightly before mouthing that he loved him. Kyuhyun smiled and leant his head back on Sungmin’s shoulder. 

…  
Leeteuk was right. He was selfish. Leeteuk probably wasn’t ready when he adopted Kyuhyun. It was a spur of the moment decision that he had forced himself to stick to because Kyuhyun needed him to. He didn't know for sure if Daniel would benefit from having Kyuhyun adopt him. Would it be worth the try though? Surely it would.  
He felt a nudge in his side and turned to his boyfriend who smiled. He mouthed the words ‘i love you’ to Kyuhyun making him smile. He leant his head against his boyfriends comfortable shoulder. Even if he was a bad parent he would have Sungmin and Leeteuk there to tell him he was being that way. He loved Daniel and cared for him as much as he would his own child. He wants what is best for him. He wondered what Daniel would think. If he would see much point of being adopted when he wouldn't be spending all his time with Kyuhyun and would continue life as it was now give or take the frequency of seeing Kyuhyun.  
“What if i let Daniel choose?” Kyuhyun spoke out. Leeteuk and Sungmin looked at him confused. He realised he had just interrupted a conversation between the two.  
“Sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” He quickly apologised which Leeteuk laughed lightly at.  
“You want to give Daniel the choice?”  
“Yeah. I mean at the moment i'm not sure if he would see the point. I don’t know if it would have the desired effect is what i'm saying.” Leeteuk looked unsure as he thought of an appropriate answer.  
“I think it’s a good idea.” A soft voice came from next to him. He looked into the bright eyes of his boyfriend. He looked proud. Kyuhyun didn’t understand why.  
“You do?” He asked dumbly causing a chuckle from Sungmin.  
“Yeah. You will both find out if it is going to work and find out if he wants to be adopted. It would give Ryeowook another angle to work with as well if he decline the offer.” Kyuhyun sighed peacefully. His boyfriend saw the good in everything. Not only had he been a support to Kyuhyun in times similar to these, he had been a support to others. Especially with the small group he set up a few month ago that helps Gules transfers adapt to living in Azure. He was perfect.  
“Yeah i guess that makes sense.” Leeteuk added. “When do you want to do it?”  
“I would prefer to get it over and done with. I'm surprisingly nervous.” Kyuhyun wrinkled his nose and the mixed feeling floating in his stomach.  
“You should be. You could be a father by the end of today.” Leeteuk laughed after seeing Kyuhyun’s face drop.  
“Please don’t say that again.” Kyuhyun requested. He heard Sungmin laugh next to him. 

…

Sungmin knocked and entered Kyuhyun’s office without waiting for a reply. He had just had his final fitting with Zhoumi so everything was ready for him in the morning. During his time with Zhoumi he didn't forget to mention that he would soon be getting a pay rise and how such a pay rise had been discussed. Zhoumi was overjoyed at the gossip and extra money in his pocket.  
Sungmin had something more serious to attend now however. Kyuhyun was sat at his desk as he entered. Mouth resting on his fisted hands. He was nervous. Sungmin walked to his boyfriend and kissed his head.  
“Please stop worrying.”  
“I cant. He’ll be here soon for his appointment. Leeteuk said he would be here and he isn't yet.” of all the nerve wracking moments Kyuhyun had undoubtedly been in. He was the most nervous of a young boy accepting him as a father.  
“Are you scared he’s going to say yes?” Sungmin questioned to see where Kyuhyun was with his decision.  
“No. I'm scared he will hate the idea. If i was ever going to adopt a child it would be Daniel. Why wait.” Kyuhyun spoke more confidently.  
“You changed your tune.” Sungmin smiled and pecked the side of his head this time.  
“A normally calm and collected father losing his temper does that to you.” Kyuhyun mumbled leaving Sungmin to chuckle.  
Leeteuk soon walked through the door.  
“Are you seriously planning on approaching this situation as a business meeting?” Kyuhyun looked at him confused.  
“Kyuhyun, we are inviting the boy into our family. Not interrogating him. Get out from behind the desk and sit on the sofas.” Leeteuk explained. Kyuhyun nodded and complied. Sungmin realised he hadn't even thought about anything like that yet. Too concentrated on what to say to Daniel.  
“I hope you don't mind i told your brother about your plans since it seemed to have slipped your mind that you would be making him an uncle.” Leeteuk continued.  
“Yeah thanks i forgot.” Kyuhyun spoke with knitted brows. Clearly wondering how he had forgotten something so important.  
“He wants to come meet his nephew at some point.”  
“He has met Daniel tons of times.” Kyuhyun stated.  
“Yeah but in Donghae’s logic he wasn’t his nephew them times.” Sungmin added knowing how Donghae thought. Kyuhyun replied with a slight nod of his head as though it made sense for his brothers way of thinking.

As they got comfortable on the sofa there was a light knock on the door. Kyuhyun took in a sizeable breath and slowly breathed out before shouting a confident ‘come in’. Sungmin sat next to him and squeezed his knee as a final reassurance that he was with him. Daniel entered the room. Sungmin was surprised and turned to see Leeteuk was aswell. Kyuhyun however wasn’t affected. Daniel was a young boy with a friendly face and a cheeky attitude. Meeting everyday with a kind heart and loving nature. However the boy that met their eyes then turned to shut the door was cold. He was unhappy. His mouth trained in a thin line and his eyes dull and cut off from his emotions. He walked to just behind the sofa across from them and stood with his hands behind his back. Sungmin realised that Kyuhyun’s concerns for the boys lack of liveliness were somewhat downplayed. He was acting as an adult would in this situation. The cold misery was reminiscent of his time in Gules. The look in his face every day he had to endure there. Sungmin’s heart ached to see the young boy suffering.  
“Daniel. Sit down. This isn’t a formal meeting dont worry.” Kyuhyun explained. Daniel nodded once and followed the orders. He sat across from Kyuhyun. His shoulders only a little more relaxed from before. He looked to Leeteuk and Sungmin before settling his gaze on Kyuhyun who stared back with equal ease. They were comfortable with each other.  
“You know Sungmin.” Sungmin smiled as Daniel turned and nodded at him once. Not the usual friendly greeting or hug. Just an acknowledgement of him being present. “And this is Leeteuk. I can’t remember if you have met him before. He is my adopted father.” Kyuhyun explained briefly before waiting for an answer off Daniel.  
“I have met him once before.” He spoke nodding his head once but for a little longer than he did Sungmin. A recognition of him being a previous leader. Something a child under sixteen shouldn't know or learn about by now.  
“Have i told you before how i came to Azure?” Kyuhyun asked casually.  
“Yes. Your parents died and you were living on the streets. Leeteuk was...You said going to see a friend but i believe he would have been doing a job…” 

That hit Sungmin like a brick. People in Azure were very careful of what they spoke about in front of children. They were taught the laws of the real world outside the Azure gates and not made aware until they were at least fourteen, when they could base their own opinion of Azure and decide if to stay and work in an illegal gang or leave and start their own life. Someone of Daniel’s age should not be aware of the real events.  
“You helped him find where he needed to go and later he came back for you. He brought you back here and adopted you as his son. He trained you and then passed his title to you.” Daniel shrugged to indicate he was done.  
“Daniel how much do you know about the ongoings on Azure?” Leeteuk spoke and Sungmin was glad he wasn’t the only one who had questions on the boys level of knowledge.  
“I found a diary in the main hall. I read half of it before the teachers found me. You keep a lot of secrets from us.” Daniel clarified. His tone was almost accusing.  
“Do you know why we don't tell you these things?” Leeteuk asked, his tone still light and understanding.  
“So we will grow up and believe that what you do in here is right.” Daniel gestured around him.  
“Not even close.” Kyuhyun chuckled. Daniels focus was on him now. “When you are young. We teach you what is right and wrong. What is legal and illegal. When you are around fifteen. We tell you what Azure really does as a community. At this age we think you are informed enough to make your own decision. From the time we tell you what really happens here.” Kyuhyun gestured around him as Daniel had. “You have enough time to decide if you wish to continue staying here and do the work we do or go out and make your own life. Regardless of what you choose you can always change your mind. If you go out and find you don't like it out there as much as you thought you would, you can come back and if you stay and decide you would rather leave. You can. We will even help you get on your feet.” Kyuhyun watched Daniel. The boy looked somewhat confused. Sungmin had a feeling he wasn’t expecting such a fair deal. He had been expecting to have been brainwashed into thinking Azure’s work was that of honest people.  
“It’s still wrong though.” Daniel mumbled.  
“Yep.” Kyuhyun agreed. Sungmin nodded as did Leeteuk. Daniel looked surprised to see everyone agreeing.  
“Then why...Sungmin you weren’t adopted or born into it. Why did you stay?” Sungmin was surprised at the direction of the question towards him.  
“This was the lesser of two evils. I was in Gules. You didn't have a bed. One meal a day. Cold showers. No heat. No education. If i went out into the real world i wouldn’t know how to live. I was never shown how. Even after i was brought here they took me back and tried to kill me.” A flash of recognition went over Daniels face. He remembered something about the incident. Maybe seeing the hall filled with men.  
“I was saved by Azure. I owe my life to Kyuhyun and everyone in Azure. Outside has no use for me. Here i can be with people i love and be of use to them. Repay them for helping me.”  
“That makes sense.” Daniel nodded to himself.  
“Daniel this is not why we are here. Kyuhyun needs to ask you something.” Leeteuk spoke. Daniel nodded as though accepting he had gone off track and turned to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun looked at the boy nervously before turning to Sungmin. Sungmin smiled and nodded his head in reply. A silent reassurance it would be ok. Daniel looked between them clearly getting confused. Kyuhyun turned back to the boy and sighed.  
“You made this so hard work after talking about all that.” He said as though Daniel would understand. He got a raised eyebrow in return. Getting the point Kyuhyun nodded to himself.  
“As you know. Leeteuk isn’t interested in women. Therefore instead of having a biological son who would take over Azure after him, he adopted his children. As you can probably guess i'm much the same.” He gestured to Sungmin who smiled again at Daniel. Kyuhyun paused for thought before he continued.  
“You have lost so much. You lost your parents and you have lost your friend. You feel like you have nothing to live for or aspire to. I have watched you through many years and i love you as though you are my own son. I want to give you the choice. So this is entirely up to you but if possible... i want to adopt you.” Daniels eyes shot wide open in realisation.  
“I would be your sole guardian. You will still go to school and sleep where you sleep now and see me on a more regular basis as you would with family. You will have two grandfathers in Leeteuk and his partner Kangin. You would have two uncles in Eunhyuk and Donghae. You would have a family. When you are sixteen should you make the decision to leave. You will have your family's blessing and support and the ability to see us whenever you wish. Should you wish to stay you will be trained as i was to one day be the leader of Azure. If you want to be of course. If not ill adopt another kid but thats not important right now.” Kyuhyun waved his hand as though shooing the thought. Sungmin had his eyes on the still stunned Daniel. He was blinking and taking in the information but still seemed shocked at the suggestion.  
“I understand if this isn’t something you want. Don’t be afraid to speak your mind on this.” Kyuhyun added after some silence. 

Daniel stared at the table where he seemed to have noticed for the first time some papers with adoption forms included. His shoulders seemed to have sagged to an extremely relaxed form. His eyes were glazed and shining. Sungmin was quickly reminded that Daniel was still just a boy. He moved slowly to sit next to him. He carefully reached over and took the smaller hands that were tangled in the boys lap. Making Daniel turn to him. Once he was sure he wasn’t going to misjudge his action he wrapped his arms around the boys shoulders. Hoping to give the boy a little comfort and stability like others had done for him in the past. He soon felt hands on his sides and sobs came muffled. Tears left Sungmin’s own eyes. He turned to Kyuhyun who was much in the same way. Covering his mouth with his hand. Sungmin moved his mouth near Daniels ear.  
“Do you want to be adopted by Kyuhyun?” He whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. More sobs erupted as the boy nodded against his chest.

The tears ran down Sungmin’s face more than he had expected. Kyuhyun was crying and still hiding behind his hand as Leeteuk hugged him. Sungmin slowly moved away from Daniel whose sobs were slowing down to some degree. He wiped at the tears with his thumbs.  
“I’ll go get some tissues ok?” Daniel nodded with a small laugh as he wiped at his face. Sungmin walked towards the desk where Kyuhyun kept tissues in the bottom drawer. He looked at his boyfriend and nodded to Daniel. An instruction that his son needed him. Kyuhyun was just as shocked as Daniel at this moment in time. It took a lot of sinking in to realise you had a son. Most men got nine months warning. Kyuhyun had a few hours. On his way back, sure enough, Kyuhyun had moved next to Daniel and was hugging him as Sungmin had. Sungmin pulled out a few tissues for himself and Leeteuk as a new bout of tears came over him. He passed a few to Leeteuk who was uncontrollably sobbing and laughing at the same time.  
Sungmin doubted he would ever see something as beautiful and as emotional as what he was seeing now. 

 

Sungmin woke with a start. Loud bangs and shouting blurring his senses. He sat up instantly getting to his knees in seconds and positioning himself between the noise and Kyuhyun. A laugh reached him and he allowed himself to rub his eyes. Vision came to him clearer and he was met with a smiling Leeteuk holding two pans.  
"Nice to see my son is protected even in his sleep." Leeteuk chirped. Arms wrapped around his waist and Sungmin let himself be pulled back to lay down with his boyfriend. He let Kyuhyun squeeze him close despite Leeteuk's presence and felt a kiss of the back on his neck.  
"Hey. No going back to sleep. It's wedding day remember." Leeteuk tried to pull at the duvet but Kyuhyun had it right in his grip. He was wise to Leeteuk's tricks.  
"What time is it?" He heard Kyuhyun's husky voice in his ear.  
"Nine thirty." Leeteuk answered.  
"Teuk. You don't get married until four." Sungmin grumbled.  
"I can't sleep anymore I'm too excited. Keep me company it's my wedding day" a childish whine left Leeteuk which made Kyuhyun chuckle behind him.  
As though the whole world was against them, Kyuhyun's phone rang. They both groaned in unison as Kyuhyun fumbled for the phone trying to move as little as possible. As he read the phone screen Sungmin saw it was Zhoumi calling. He sighed with Kyuhyun as his boyfriend answered.  
"Hello Zhoumi"  
Sungmin could clearly hear the wail down the phone.  
"It's wedding day!"  
"I am aware" Kyuhyun growled at the man. Sungmin could distinguish a sassy reply from his friend but not the words. He left Kyuhyun to deal with it as he tried to sleep more. Zhoumi was still talking down the phone when Kyuhyun held it out to Leeteuk.  
"It's for you." Leeteuk must have taken the phone as Kyuhyun snuggled further into his back. Leeteuk was still in the room talking enthusiastically down the phone. When there were agreements to go see each other, Sungmin felt a wave of relief.  
"Zhoumi wants to practice my hair and everything to make sure I look perfect." He did a far from masculine squeak as he threw the phone onto the bed and left the room. Once they heard the elevator doors close they both sighed in relief. They spent a few minutes in silence but Sungmin couldn't fall asleep again. He could tell by the rhythm of Kyuhyun's breathing that his boyfriend couldn't either.  
"I can't sleep." Kyuhyun finally spoke.  
"Me neither" Sungmin groaned his reply.  
"Should we get up?" Kyuhyun suggested and Sungmin could guess we would head straight for the coffee machine.  
"We could." Sungmin spoke with suggestion.  
"But you don't want to?" Kyuhyun questioned not getting the hint. Sungmin pushed his hips back to meet Kyuhyun's. Kyuhyun's arm tightened around him and pulled his hips impossibly closer. His hand brushing over Sungmin's length and down his leg. 

 

Sungmin sat on the front row of the chapel in Azure. He hadn't been in here before but it was in place with the older and more grand architecture of Azure. It's stained glass windows and stone carvings giving a miniature minster feeling. He was in the suit that Zhoumi had blessed with his expert hands. He looked great as did everyone who had seeked Zhoumi's help. Zhoumi however, knew how weddings should work and had saved the perfection of his skills for Leeteuk. Sungmin had seen him briefly before he had sat down next to Donghae. He looked almost angelic. Zhoumi was abnormally quiet, as he sat with Siwon at the end of the row, but seemed happy and clutched a pocket sized pack of tissues in his hand. Sungmin chuckled to himself at Zhoumi's openness of his emotions. Donghae and Eunhyuk were holding hands and whispering amongst themselves. Sungmin had heard something on the line of the candles being a fire hazard and the reverend going up in flames. He recognised most of the faces in the room. He could see Ryeowook and Yesung on the other side. Yesung and Kangin had worked together. They were good friends. There were people on the other side he didn’t recognise but was sure the first row was Kangin’s family. Everyone seemed to be buzzing with happiness.

"Hey" Sungmin turned to see Kyuhyun and Daniel. Kyuhyun looked more formal than usual but looked just as great in his best man suit. Daniel looked adorable in his own small suit and a bright smile on his face.  
"Hey. Hi Daniel. You look like a real business man now." Sungmin gave the boy a bright smile as he straightened the jacket and brushed pretend lint off his shoulder. Last night Zhoumi had earnt his pay rise by making Daniel a suit so he could attend his now grandfathers wedding and the boy seemed overjoyed at the compliment.  
"Will you do me favor and do his tie. I have to get the rings. I don't know who has them." Kyuhyun seemed rushed.  
"Sure" Sungmin smiled up at the taller as he took the tie. Kyuhyun smiled back and pressed a quick kiss to Sungmin's lips before walking back up the aisle with haste. Sungmin started on the small tie, lifting up the collar and placing it around his neck.  
"Are you excited for your first wedding?" He asked Daniel. Daniel have a small nod,  
"I think I will be more excited when you and dad get married though." Daniel, although he remembered his biological parents had taken to calling Kyuhyun ‘Dad’ faster than expected. Although no one had expected it. He reasoned that his real father would be happy his son had another father to take care of him. A mature thought for a child but a lovely one. 

Sungmin laughed at the presumption of his and Kyuhyun's relationship.  
"Me and your dad are going to get married? Are you psychic?" He joked with the boy.  
"No. When I asked him if he was going to get married with you he said that he wants to one day. You wouldn't say no to him would you? So one day you will get married too and you will be my dad aswell." Daniel finished with a smile. Sungmin was a little shocked at this but did his job with the tie. Kyuhyun wanted to marry him. That was new news to Sungmin. They hadn't discussed marriage. When they discussed Daniel it was always Kyuhyun's future not his own. 

The reverend pulled him out of his thoughts as her voice echoed through the hall.  
"Everyone please stand we are about to start." Her voice cheerful and excited.  
"Quick" Sungmin whispered to Daniel and positioned him next to him and facing the front. "Remember you have to be quiet" Daniel nodded enthusiastically as Kyuhyun took his place on the other side of the boy. He grinned at them both clearly excited himself before leaning over to see Donghae and giving him a thumbs up. Classical music began to play through the hall as Kangin walked down the aisle with confidence and excitement. His black suit had white trimming and Sungmin realised Leeteuk’s was the opposite. Smiling and nodding at the people around him, Kangin soon took his place before the reverend. Leeteuk then began his own walk and Kangin turned to Kyuhyun and Sungmin before letting out a long breath and turning to meet his fiancé. Sungmin watched his face fill with love as he took in the sight of Leeteuk who was slightly blushing as he too took in the image of his fiancé. The scene was more emotional that Sungmin had expected which wasn't helped by Donghae sniffing behind him already. He turned to see Zhoumi passing the man a tissue. When Leeteuk came to a stop next to Kangin the service started.

It wasn't a long service but parts were still boring as the reverend spoke. Leeteuk had cried during his vows and Kangin only managed to keep his tears in. Sungmin had managed to avoid the majority of the tears but the odd one escaped. Kyuhyun seemed to be managing the same. Daniel much to Sungmin's surprise. Was silent the whole way through. Even when he got restless he had been amazingly behaved. Once the vows and exchange of rings (which Kyuhyun decided to pretend not to find) and their first kiss as a married couple, people clapped. Kangin's family had been very emotional and hugged everyone in their path on their way out. Kyuhyun had to stand at the door with Kangin, his best man and Leeteuk. Shaking hands and thanking everyone for coming. Sungmin lead Daniel out with Donghae and Eunhyuk and waited for Kyuhyun outside. Sungmin watched as Eunhyuk and Donghae chased Daniel. Playing a game of tig in a way that made the boy win every time. The best uncles ever, he decided. Kyuhyun came out a moment later wrapping his arms around Sungmin and pressing a kiss to his lips.  
"Thanks for watching him for me." He referred to Daniel.  
"I didn't have to do much." Sungmin chuckled gesturing to the two fully grown men chasing the child. Daniel came running over screaming as Eunhyuk and Donghae chased him. Kyuhyun picked the boy up shouting 'safe house'.  
"We can wait forever. As soon as your feet are on the floor you're ours!" Donghae tickled the boy causing him to wriggle enough to nearly be dropped.  
"Ok. Ok. Enough. We have to go to the hall before Kangin and Leeteuk are there." Kyuhyun calmed the people around him down.  
"Ok." Donghae said disappointedly.  
"Daniel." Eunhyuk gasped. "I'll race you." Daniel wriggled away from Kyuhyun and started running. Donghae called him back to a line for them to start. Kyuhyun shouted go and they watched the three run off. Kyuhyun turned to Sungmin with a sigh.  
"I'm so thankful for them two." Sungmin chuckled and lead his boyfriend to the hall. 

 

Everyone in Azure was invited to the reception and Sungmin was glad all were on their best behaviour. This wasn’t like new years and christmas when people were being carried to bed by their friends. Everyone was here to help Kangin and Leeteuk enjoy their wedding day. Speeches had been made and everyone had sat down for a meal that surpassed any Sungmin had eaten before. They had cut the cake in front of a photographer and danced to their first song. Kangin it seemed had been practicing so he didn’t embarrass his, now, husband. Kyuhyun had been busy for the majority of the night doing rounds to thank people for coming and attending to Leeteuk when he was needed. Sungmin had spent most of his time taking care of Daniel to allow Kyuhyun to do his best man duties. Eunhyuk and Donghae had helped teaching Daniel how to dance. The boy had promise that was for sure. He was learning fast and looked adorable as he did. Sungmin was glad he was back to acting his age or younger he should say. Leeteuk had made the announcement after dinner about the adoption and his happiness of becoming a grandfather even at his young age. Alot of the men were playing nicely with Daniel who was currently making a mixture of group one and two men laugh at something he said. Sungmin sat down next to Zhoumi.  
“What an amazing day. It just makes you want to get married doesn’t it.” Zhoumi said close to his ears.  
“Start hinting to Siwon.” Sungmin chuckled.  
“I already have.” Zhoumi grinned making Sungmin laugh again. “What about you? Are you going to send a few hints Kyuhyun’s way?” Zhoumi wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
“You know i don't really think of those things.” Sungmin pushed the man away so he didn't have to see the eyebrows move anymore.  
“Why not. Look at him. Are you saying you don't want to be a part of that adorable picture?” Zhoumi pointed to Kyuhyun at the other end of the dance floor. Daniel had apparently managed to get him to dance which included Daniel standing on his toes and Kyuhyun walking around the room. Daniel started jumping on Kyuhyun’s feet which, by the look on Kyuhyun’s face, hurt. Kyuhyun managed to trip him up and lower him to the floor and picked Daniel up by the ankles. A group one man eagerly gestured them over. Kyuhyun complied and Daniel squirmed as he was tickled by two men. Kicks narrowly missed Kyuhyun’s face which made Sungmin laugh a little. He looked so happy. Sungmin both wanted to be part of the picture and didn’t want to ruin in. 

“I can imagine it now. You and Kyuhyun in bed on a Sunday morning. Daniel comes running in and jumps on you both. You sit in bed all day eating cheese on toast and watching cartoons.” Zhoumi had his arm around Sungmin’s shoulders.  
“Daniel is a bit old to be doing stuff like that.” Sungmin chuckled.  
“Well. He’s too old to be doing what hes doing now but he seems to be making up for lost time.” Sungmin nodded. Who really cared as long as he was happy. “Anyway it won't be just the two of them forever. Eventually there will be someone else. It’s your choice if its you or someone else.” Sungmin turned and scowled at Zhoumi as though suggesting Kyuhyun be with someone else was ridiculous. Kyuhyun was his boyfriend.  
“Oh so you don’t want Kyuhyun to be with someone else? You know the best way to avoid that?” Kyuhyun spoke patronisingly.  
“What?” Sungmin was intrigued anyway.  
“Marriage.” Of course. He had forgotten the point in the conversation. As he turned back to Kyuhyun he was chatting to the men that had earlier tickled Daniel while Daniel seemed to be trying to push him over. He took a run up and fell on the floor as Kyuhyun moved out of the way. Sungmin laughed as Kyuhyun did. As his boyfriend moved to help the boy up he looked in Sungmin’s direction. Sungmin smiled and Kyuhyun excused himself from the group of men he had been talking to. Daniel had decided to stay and try to take another of the men down.  
Kyuhyun reached him and pecked his lips.  
“Everything ok?”  
“Yeah fine. Daniel is having the time of his life. It’s really cute watching you both.” Sungmin smiled up at his boyfriend who smiled back.  
“You sure everything is ok? You seem a little distant.” Kyuhyun chuckled.  
“Yeah, I’m good I just came for a sit down break from dancing with Ryeowook and Donghae and got thinking thats all.” Sungmin reassured his boyfriend. He really was fine. Kyuhyun didn't have to worry.  
“After the early wake up call. I am well and truly ready for bed.” Kyuhyun chuckled.  
“I’m actually not that bad at the minute.” Sungmin grinned. Kyuhyun scoffed as Leeteuk shouted his name. He sighed before turning to Sungmin and pecking his lips once more.  
“I may never be back. Mourn me.” Sungmin chuckled at the dramatics.

 

Leeteuk and Kangin had left for their room an hour ago. They were to head off on their honeymoon tomorrow morning and were ready for sleep. Sungmin didn’t doubt for a minute that they would indeed sleep and not spend their first married night as expected. Only a few people remained in the hall. The DJ was packing up and cleaners were being discreet as they cleaned around the few remaining people who had stopped to chat. Sungmin had just finished a conversation with a Gules transfer, that had been to the groups he set up, when Kyuhyun approached him with a sleeping Daniel in his arms.  
“Ah you found him then?” Sungmin chuckled quietly as not to wake the boy.  
“Yep. He was behind the buffet table. One of the cleaners noticed him.” Kyuhyun smiled.  
“You ready to go then?” Sungmin asked and Kyuhyun nodded as they walked out of the hall. They quietly entered the rooms above the school. Sungmin hadn’t been here before and was pleasantly surprised to see it card and key secure. This was probably the most guarded place in their home. He opened the door to Daniel’s room, which he shared with two other children, so Kyuhyun could sneak in carefully. He watched as Kyuhyun laid Daniel down on the empty bed and carefully took off his shoes and put them to the side. Taking the jacket off had woken the boy who assisted in his sleepiness. He heard a whispered goodnight from Kyuhyun and smiled as he kissed his son’s head. The past few days had been so much more emotional than Sungmin had expected. He felt drained yet warmed by the whole experience.

They quietly walked out of the children’s area of Azure and through the main hall to their bedroom. As they got in their jackets were thrown over the sofa and shoes left next to the elevator doors and they made quick work of getting into their pajamas. As Sungmin climbed under the covers he groaned at the lovely comfort it brought. Kyuhyun chuckled as he pulled off his shirt leaving him in shorts.  
“I am so looking forward to this.” He said climbing into the bed himself. He wiggled down so his face was level with Sungmin’s own. Sungmin couldn't help but peck the lips in front of him.  
“So. What were you thinking about earlier?” Kyuhyun asked out of the blue. The question seemed random and he wondered why Kyuhyun had saved asking it for so long.  
“Just normal stuff. Why?” He asked in reply. Kyuhyun shrugged.  
“I was just wondering. You seemed troubled over it. Well not troubled but like you were really concentrating on it.” He laughed as he did an impression of Sungmin’s face earning a punch in the arm under the covers.  
“Don’t forget i can kick your ass.” Sungmin warned playfully.  
“Yeah but it’s your job to protect me so you would have to kick your own ass after it.” Sungmin rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the statement from his boyfriend.  
“Seriously though. What were you thinking about.” Kyuhyun pushed. Sungmin felt uncomfortable saying it. He was used to sharing his thoughts with Kyuhyun but not ones about Kyuhyun. Eventually he settled on something to say.  
“Daniel told me you said you want to marry me and that when it happens i would be his dad too.” Kyuhyun knitted his eyebrows.  
“I never said you would be his dad.”  
“No Daniel said that bit. The other bit was you.” Sungmin clarified.  
“Oh. Right. That’s fine then.” Kyuhyun waited for Sungmin to continue. Sungmin just stared back waiting for the penny to drop.  
“You are going to have to clarify why me wanting to marry you one day is a problem.” Kyuhyun chuckled.  
“I never said it was a problem i just didn't expect it.” Sungmin mostly mumbled.  
“I'm in love with you.” Kyuhyun spoke with confidence that made Sungmin’s heart flutter.  
“You’re just...Amazing and i love you...and if i didn't think it was too soon i would ask you to marry me now because i'm sure it’s how we are supposed to be. I can't imagine being with anyone else and i certainly don’t want to think of you with anyone else. It shouldn't come as a surprise to you.”  
“Thanks.” Sungmin said shyly after a small silence. The small reply made Kyuhyun chuckle. The confession, Sungmin was sure, had made him blush.  
“I just hadn’t thought about ever getting married before. Let alone being a stepfather.” Sungmin explained after a little more silence.  
“No one says you have to be his father.” Kyuhyun laughed again.  
“He did. He said i would be his dad too and he was excited for it.” Sungmin laughed.  
“Oh...He didn’t give you much choice there did he.” Kyuhyun smiled.  
“No. I don’t mind. I think i'm warmed to the idea. Teaching him how to fight and date and telling him off for drinking underage.” Sungmin chuckled to himself. Kyuhyun encourage him with a warm smile.  
“I want to be in the picture. No one else is allowed in the picture.” He realised he sounded like a child. Kyuhyun didn't speak and only kissed him for a few moments.  
“I dont want anyone else in the picture. It seems Daniel doesn’t either. It’s you or nobody”  
Sungmin smiled before snuggling into Kyuhyun. They sat in silence for a moment before something popped into his head.  
“Does this mean i'll eventually get a ring like Leeteuk’s?”


	14. Daniel's Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little short add on showing a bit behind Daniel and Kyumin's future

Day 1  
Dear diary.   
This is stupid. What boy keeps a diary? No boys in my class do. As far as i know they don't anyway. Let’s start of by saying this place has the worst doctor ever. He keeps telling me he can make me feel happier. So far all he has done is ask how i am and tell me to keep a diary. He keeps bringing up the accident and i hate that, even if it happened weeks ago. Why would i want to be reminded of it? He said i was lucky and he is wrong. I think he will try to sneak into my room and read this. If you are reading this Ryeowook. I dont like you and this is stupid.   
\-------

Day 3  
Dear diary.  
I was going to write something then i read the starting back to myself and ew. It reminds me of girls. I'm not a girl. Ryeowook said lots of men write in diaries. How do men write diaries? Hey diary. Whats up? How’s it going? Yo? This is bs  
\-------

Day 4  
Dear diary….Done. :)  
\-------

Day 5  
Deer Dairy. Must have run out of cows.  
\-------

Day 6  
Dear Diary. One day i will burn you. How does that make you feel?  
\-------

Day 7  
Guess what i found today! A Diary! Someone elses. A man’s too. I was told to stand outside the classroom when i made Lauren cry because i told her she would probably die soon. I didn’t see the problem with it. it could happen. She should thank me for the warning. Mrs Smith is a bitch. Don’t judge me. I'm old enough to swear. I prefered Mrs Jones. But shes sick. Ryeowook said her head is poorly. Like mine. How come i don't get to miss school huh. Anyway i decided to go for a walk and went to the main hall. We’re not supposed to go in there but hell no one cares anyway and it takes them longer to find me. I sat down and a diary was on the table so i opened it and read it. He didn't say hello or anything. I guess thats how men do diaries. Makes it more manly. It feels manlier anyway. This diary proved something to me today. I have lived here all my life. My parents worked here. They worked for Kyuhyun and his dad. I always thought they did some kind of charity work. How wrong was i. We were taught in school that drugs are wrong and stealing is wrong and killing is wrong. Then i read this mans book and there it was. Written proof. I even remember the men crowding in the main hall on certain days. I wish i could ask Kyuhyun about it. I thought he was good. He was always good to me. Clearly we have been lied to. They are trying to brainwash us into thinking what goes on here is good. Then we will work until we die. I suppose i don't have much choice either. Everyone else has died. I might as well join them. I dont know what i would even do out of here. I have a lot of years before i can leave. Time to kill. I hate it here though. I hate being lied to.  
\-------

Day 8  
I saw Kyuhyun today. He came to my room to ask me why i was being bad in school. I don't care what he thinks. He isn’t my father. Why should i care. Everyone that cared for me is dead. I told him that. I wanted him to know how miserable i was here. I have nothing to live for. Eventually i will die and no one will care. Kyuhyun said he cared but i think he said it to try and make me feel better. He said i would always have him. He is the leader of this disgusting company or whatever. He will die sooner than anyone. He wasn’t happy with that. He pinned me to the floor and tickled me until i said sorry. Sometimes i think he cares when he does stuff like that. I think he just visits everyone he sees could be an issue and persuades them to stay here. It seems more likely.   
\-------

Day 9.  
Kyuhyun has a boyfriend Sungmin. I had a thought today. Sungmin came from a rival...i guess it’s kind of like a gang. I wonder why he would come here and stay? I remember Kyuhyun said he couldn't read very well ages ago. Maybe that’s why. He could learn here.   
Kyuhyun persuaded him too. I just realised. Sungmin must have had a crush on him and Kyuhyun used it to make him stay. I used to like Kyuhyun. As i figure this out more. I hate him more. I dont really know what to think.   
Kyuhyun said i shouldn’t be thinking so seriously at my age. He would probably love for me not to have a mind of my own.   
I will stay here until i can find a way out. Maybe when i grow up i will find a nice girl and have a family with her. Then someone will care. If i had them i wouldn't die. I wouldn't leave them alone like everyone did with me.   
\-------

Day 10  
Got put in isolation all day.   
Ben and Samuel asked if i wanted to play tig with them.   
I told them to fuck off.   
Mrs Smith heard me.   
I didn’t want to go so she tried to drag me. So i pushed her and ran to the fields at the back of the grounds. There is a monument there. I had been here before and heard people talking to themselves. There was someone doing it when i went. I asked who they were talking to and they pointed to a name on the wall. When they left i gave it a try. I tried to speak to my mum and dad but noone answered. Were one sided conversations supposed to make people happy? It didn't work. I decided to talk to Chris and Zach. They didn't reply either but...I feel like a girl saying this. I miss them. They helped me when my parents died. Now i had no one to help me now they had died. We made plans to fight crime together when we were older. I didn’t want to do it on my own. I didn’t want to do it with anyone else either. There were so many names on the wall. How did people stop caring about them and carry on smiling as if nothing happened? They didn't care much clearly.   
I'm going to sleep now.   
No doubt i'll see Kyuhyun tomorrow. Yet another lecture pretending to care. I haven't told him about that diary. Maybe ill throw that in his smart ass face.   
\-------

Day 11  
I did see Kyuhyun. He didn't lecture me though. He did ask a few questions though. He asked if there was anything he could do to help me. Bringing back the dead wasn’t in his power. I told him i wish i could die and be with people that cared about me. He said i have a long life to live. I said it would be wasted ‘cause i don't have anything good in my life.   
I read something in a book today. I was hiding in the library. it said that family, friends and love gave you happiness. You could have all the money in the world but if you didn't have happiness you would feel poor.   
I don't have family. I dont have friends. I'm too young to like girls. They creep me out and cry too much. I would always feel poor. I’m always going to feel like this. Always.   
\-------

Day 13  
Whats up! Diary!!!!   
I dont know where to start. I feel like i'm going to explode! All this happened yesterday and i still haven't wrote it down. I don’t like writing it takes too long. But i want to remember this.   
Diary. I have a family. A proper family. Well. Sort of.   
I have two uncles. Donghae and Eunhyuk. They help protect Kyuhyun with Sungmin.   
I have two Grandads. Leeteuk and Kangin. Who are getting married today and i get to go cause i'm family now. I have a Dad. Kyuhyun is my Dad. I don’t think Sungmin is my dad too. Maybe one day he will be. I will ask Kyuhyun later. Dad. I will ask Dad later.   
Do you think my dad would be upset that i'm calling Kyuhyun dad now? My Dad loved me. I think he would be happy i have a family again.   
Donghae plays with me a lot already. He’s fun. He is young like me but not if you know what i mean. He likes to play the same games as me. Eunhyuk joins in too. I like them alot. Leeteuk reminds me of my mother. It’s strange. He cried a lot. I suppose i should explain what happened shouldn't i?  
I was adopted. By Kyuhyun. I was called to his office which i thought was strange. I had never been in there before. It was bigger than i expected. Leeteuk and Sungmin were there too. He asked me weird questions like how he came into the group and i answered them. I told them about the diary too.   
I was wrong.  
I'm rarely wrong   
But this time i was. I have the choice to leave if i want to when i'm sixteen and they will even help me. Strange how i don't want to now. Kyuhyun looked worried. Sungmin did too but he was trying to help Kyuhyun. I get the feeling he helped Kyuhyun decide. Anyway. Kyuhyun asked if he could adopt me. As his own son. He was adopted by Leeteuk. Now he wanted to adopt me. He looked so worried i would say no. He really does care. I didn't know what to say at all. I was shocked. My whole face must have looked like this :0. Sungmin hugged me. I forgot how much i liked hugs. I used to hug my friends alot. It made me cry though. Sungmin asked me if i wanted to be adopted again and i said i did. I feel ok now. Not just happy. Of course i'm happy. I feel ok writing in this. Saying diary. I am Daniel. I like hugs. I have a diary and i sometimes cry. I have decided i'm ok with that. After seeing three grown up men crying. Three men that do illegal stuff and fight and shoot guns no doubt. Crying. I wouldn't call them girls. So i shouldn't be either right? Well thats what i think. So now i have a family. Who i ate dinner with last night. Who played games with me. now i have to go get dressed because Kyuhyun will come find me soon so he can take me to Grandads wedding. I don’t think i will remember to write in this everyday. So i will only write in here when i am sad. Then carry on until it gets better. Maybe when i'm older it will help me. I will lose track of days by then too. Maybe i should have put dates on...Na i can't be bothered.   
\-------

Hey there.  
Long time to write.   
Having a bit of a bad day when i remembered you. It had literally been years. How i managed to keep track of you i don't know. I failed a math exam i was sure i was going to pass. Dad was disappointed. Disappointed. Nothing worse is there. Sungmin was better about it. He helped me revise. Though hes not good with numbers. Having your dad as the leader of Azure comes in handy. At least i can re-sit it right? Sungmin says you have to do small breaks in between revision. So i'm using on to do this. I really can't fail again. I would rather Dad be angry at me. It was made even worse when Grandad called to ask how i did. I didn’t feel like i had failed myself as much as i had failed them. They never said it but i feel i should have tried harder. I didn’t revise and spend last night with Jenna. Teenage boys eh? haha..ha...i know it’s not even funny. I have four more days of revision. I will pass this. I want to be capable to lead this guild one day. It’s done so much for me. I need to give something back. Ok. fifteen minutes is up. Wish me luck!  
\-------

I PASSED!!!!!! I spent all my free time revising! And i passed!!!! Jenna broke up with me. Little bit gutted but her loss because I PASSED! Annnnd now i'm off to meet up with Emily. Jenna’s best friend. Today. Is a good one.   
\-------

Hello.  
Once again i find myself confused as to how i managed to keep you safe. There is a lot going on lately. I feel so under pressure. I am terrible at keeping secrets. I have been avoiding Sungmin like the plague. Dad shouldn’t have told me. He really shouldn’t. Only a few more hours of avoiding Sungmin which isnt easy! That guy taught me everything i know! He knows where to find me. Just a few more hours and it’ll be done. I feel like i shouldnt even tell you incase Sungmin robs this. I think i'm over paranoid. Dad’s proposing to Sungmin. It only took him forever. Apparently it just slipped his mind. How does something like this slip your mind? I very much doubt Sungmin will say no. I remember first seeing Sungmin. Dad seemed to like him from the start. I suppose this is true love. Fingers crossed it'll happen to me one day but for now. I’m too busy. yey -.- haha. Wish me luck in avoiding Sungmin this time. Please!  
\-------

UPDATE! Sungmin obviously said yes and cried and Grandad cried and Zhoumi cried and god it was both pathetic and beautiful. I think i know why Dad took so long. That ring looks crazy expensive! until next time buddy!  
\-------

Guess who can’t sleep. That would be me. I'm so nervous. So utterly nervous. I wrote my speech days ago but i still feel like i'm going to make a muppet of myself. Normally this wouldn't matter so much. But this is in front of the people i will one day lead. The idea makes me feel sick. I’m trying not to bother Sungmin and Dad with it. I want them to enjoy their wedding. Not worry about me. Sungmin worries too much about me as it is. I once thought he would be my father too but he’s more of a mother figure that can kick my ass. I have a strange ass family. How bad can it go right? God i feel sick. The wedding is tomorrow evening. Save me! Don’t let me fall. Don’t let me make an idiot of myself. Just this once pleaseeeeee.   
\-------


	15. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short story behind Leeteuk and Kangin

Kangin lifted the weight a final time. Hoisting it all the way up to the holder. He sat up and wiped his brow with the sweat band on his wrist. He took out his water bottle and drank. He had a good few hours before his shift started and he was going to spend it working out. Next on his list was the rowing machine followed by the treadmill then, if he wasn’t too tired, pull ups. He loved hours like these. Burning off the stress of the day by turning the large meal he had for breakfast into muscle. It relaxed him. 

“Hey Kangin!” The high pitched voice shocked him for a moment. It wasn’t a tone you often heard in the weightlifting side of the gym as stereotypical as it sounds. He quickly turned behind him to see a familiar teenage boy.  
“Hey Donghae, what's up?” He greeted the boy. He was one of the sons the leader had adopted and Kangin saw they from time to time when he had emergency meeting’s with Leeteuk. The man was a full time father now but no one had questioned his ability to still run Azure. Kangin didn’t really care for such topics. He had only ever known Donghae to be a playful and friendly boy that seemed to make friends easily. 

“I actually came to talk to you” Kangin was surprised again by the boy. Although he had interacted with him briefly before, it wasn’t enough to warrant a visit.   
“What do you need to talk to me about?” He asked not hiding his confusion. He hoped it wouldn’t be something awkward.   
“It’s Leeteuk’s birthday soon.” The boy spoke as though it explained everything. It didn't.  
“And?” Kangin questioned as he turned back to his front and began wiping down the bench he was using with a towel.   
“And i need your help.” The boy finally explained, although somewhat vague.  
“Donghae, I don't know Leeteuk well enough to help you.” He felt slightly irritated but the kid didn't know better. He heard a chuckle behind him. One that filled him with suspicion. That didn't sound like the laugh of someone who doesn’t know what they are doing.   
“I have...a proposition for you.” The kid had clearly been watching too many gang themed films.   
“What does a kid know about propositions?” He laughed.  
“I heard you were saving up for the new playstation.” Kangin knitted his eyebrows at the information given to him. Sure enough he had been saving for months but was terrible at saving and could have had it weeks ago had he not spent it on rubbish. He had only told friends about his attempts to save up. How Donghae had found out the information was beyond him. It wasn’t impossible but it was unlikely.   
“How did you find that out?” He asked. Donghae shrugged in reply.   
“I have my ways.” That is both creepy and a definite sign this kid has been watching the godfather Kangin decided.   
“What do you want Donghae? Get to the point.”  
“I have the rest of the money you need right here.” Kangin turned to see a reasonable stack of notes being held out to him. He reached his hand out to take it but the boy quickly pulled the money out of his reach. This agitated him and he sent the boy a warning look. It didn't affect the smiling teen however.   
“Ask Leeteuk on a date.”   
Kangin stared wide eyed at the boy before laughter burst from him. Donghae watched him, Not looking remotely discouraged.  
“Kids should stay out of their parents business you know. It only gets them in trouble.” Kangin shook his head, amused, as he turned back to the task at hand.   
“Leeteuk is open to us about having a crush on you. I thought it would make a nice gift if he got to go on a date with you.” The boy reasoned with a confidence that made Kangin believe he would go far with. The statement however was news to him. He hadn’t looked at the man that way before. Nor did he realise for a second that Leeteuk found him attractive. It was weird to think of dating the leader of the guild. It didn't appeal to him at all. All work no play. That lifestyle wasn’t for him.  
“Donghae, you’re insane.” He attempted to shoo the teen.   
“Take him to dinner. You dont have to call him afterwards. No need for a second date. Just take him out and you get your playstation.” Kangin sighed. It was tempting. It was taking him too much time and effort to get that console. Then again going on a date with someone then later avoiding them when you work together. That didn’t sound worth it.  
“It’s not like hes going to be heartbroken if you don't date him again. He just thinks your hot. That’s all.” Donghae’s voice brought him back to present.   
“How am i suppose to ask him? He’s always in that office.” He tried to reason with the teen.  
“Tell the receptionist you need to speak to him. He’ll let you in right away.” This kid knew too much. After another moment of thinking he decided.   
“Fine. Can i have the money now?” He asked with a defeated sigh.   
“Do i have your word?”  
“Yeah yeah. Ill ask him, just give me the money before i change my mind.” The money was passed to him with a grin.   
“Nice doing business with you, Kangin.” Kangin grunted in reply as Donghae left. He better shower and get it over and done with. He was not looking forward to this at all. 

 

Kangin was waiting for the receptionist to finish passing on the message to Leeteuk on the other end of the phone call. Usually when Kangin had to speak to Leeteuk privately something had gone wrong. He knew he would be walking in to a bad mood from this. He was nervous and slightly sweating. He wasn’t sure why. Even when he had messed up in the past Leeteuk had never done wrong by him.   
“Leeteuk says to go on up.” The receptionist smiled at him and he beamed back with thanks. He made his way to Leeteuk's office. He knocked and waited until he heard a call to enter. He took a deep breath and made his way to the centre of the room. He held his arms behind his back.   
“Hey Kangin.” Leeteuk gave him a brief look in between his paperwork and for the first time, Kangin noticed a slight blush to the elders cheeks.   
“Good afternoon, Sir.” Formal yes but he always approached Leeteuk in this way. It was respectful and what was expected of him. Leeteuk always told him to drop the formalities but until then. He would continue.  
“Leeteuk. I hate formalities.” Right on cue.   
“Of course. Apologies.” Leeteuk sent him an amused smile. He didn’t understand how the man kept his cool so easily. When Kangin has crushes he tripped over his words at every opportunity.   
“How can i help you, Kangin?” Leeteuk put down his pen and gave Kangin his full attention. The pressure seemed to pile on all at once. He hadn't thought before how out of the ordinary this was. Usually the leader seeked a partner. Not the other way around. He was suddenly worried for Leeteuk’s reaction.   
“I was wondering…” He choked. Leeteuk raised an eyebrow at his behaviour as he tried to fix his words.  
“Kangin.” Leeteuk's voice went soft and encouraging. “Come out with it. You seem nervous. Is everything ok? You have been in this office a hundred times you should feel comfortable speaking to me.”   
“Sorry.” Kangin laughed to diffuse his own tension.  
“I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner.” He finally got out. Leeteuk’s eyebrows raised in speculation.  
“I’m sorry?” He questioned after a pause.  
“I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to go out for dinner.” Kangin said again. The words coming easier now.   
“With you.” Leeteuk pointed a finger to him. His tone wounding Kangin’s ego somewhat but he brushed it aside.  
“Who else is it going to be with?” He laughed but Leeteuk still looked cautious. He seemed to be assessing Kangin trying to find the chink in his armour. Kangin stared back. This was more interesting than he had thought it would be. When Donghae mentioned the word crush he was expecting Leeteuk to jump at the chance and then cling to him from that moment on until Kangin had to find a way to let him down gently. This was not what he expected at all.   
“Why?” Leeteuk asked and Kangin laughed once again.   
“Do you want to go out with me or not?” Leeteuk stared at him a moment more.  
“Ok.”  
Kangin felt relieved when he heard the word.   
“Alright then i’ll…”  
“You can meet me here at 7:30 and we’ll eat around 8. Ill let you choose where.” Leeteuk cut him off as he stood from his desk grabbing some papers and walking out in front of Kangin.  
“Ok…” Was all Kangin could manage.  
“I have a meeting. Please excuse me and ill see you at 7:30.” With that Leeteuk left with Kangin stood in his office, dumbstruck. This guy was supposed to have a crush on him. Why was he calling all the shots? Strangely refreshing though. 

 

Kangin knocked on the office door. Instead of a shout, the door was opened by Leeteuk. He held the phone to his ear and smiled brightly as he spoke to the person on the end of the line. He gestured for Kangin to follow him in which he complied to. As Leeteuk walked back to his desk, the conversation sounding like it would end soon, Kangin took the opportunity to take the other in. Leeteuk certainly looked ready for their date. He had ditched the formal attire Kangin had expected him to wear. He realised he was stupid to presume Leeteuk wore his suit twenty four seven. Instead he wore dark jeans with a loose dark tshirt and a fashionable suit jacket. Really it wasn’t far from what he usually wore but it looked far more comfortable than the suit. Although he didn’t want to, Kangin had to admit it looked better than the suit too. Leeteuk was attractive. He looked less like an uptight, mature boss and more a man of his age and well...human. 

Leeteuk hung up with a sigh.   
“Sorry about that.” Kangin smiled back automatically at the bean Leeteuk sent him.   
“It’s ok. Still working?” He joked with the man.   
“They just don't stop.” Leeteuk turned to laugh when the phone rang again. He let out a groan before answering the call.   
“Leeteuk isn't here right now.” He said abruptly which made Kangin snigger. Leeteuk sighed again.   
“Guys i'm going out tonight...No fighting...Donghae you make the drinks and set the table, Kyuhyun you make the food...Fine i dont care...I'm going...Bye...Thankyou...Bye.” Kangin watched Leeteuk take his wallet out the drawer of the desk as he put the phone back on it’s holder.   
“I have no idea why i adopted.” The man joked.   
“I see Donghae occasionally. He’s a good kid.” Kangin offered earning a laugh from Leeteuk.  
“Yeah just dont let your guard down with him. He has a sneakiness to him. I had a complaint only the other day that he had sold a few sticks of holly off the trees out front claiming they were rare chinese herbs and if you boil them and drink the liquid it gives you concentration or something. I made him give the money back but i couldn't scold him. It was too funny. I couldn't stop laughing.” The man chuckled as he finished his story. Kangin found himself laughing too. He already knew Donghae could be trouble but it was Leeteuk’s own infectious laugh that made him join. 

 

They were sat with a coffee each in front of them. Their meal had been, much to Kangin’s surprise, great. Leeteuk had been better company than he had enjoyed in a long time. He had enjoyed learning about his views on anything and everything and understood why the people that knew him respected him. He never gave much thought to politics but he could see exactly why Leeteuk was the leader of Azure. Kangin had laughed along to stories of the mans two adopted sons and laughed even harder at the explanation that Leeteuk was currently in the process of decorating his room after the previous leader had enjoyed a bright pink colour. Their conversation had flowed easily and Kangin felt as though he had been having dinner with a friend. Although Leeteuk seemed to have experience a lot in his life and had a lot of adventures to tell, he was even more eager to listen to Kangin. He often tried to turn the conversation away from himself in preference to hearing what Kangin had to say. This made it all the more easy for Kangin to divulge his own personal life. His family, friends and love life included. Although he was one for keeping his privacy the majority of the time, he just felt comfortable. He found himself opting to tell the funnier stories in hope of seeing Leeteuk smile again. The infectious one Kangin had grown to like that was only highlighted by the dimples that appeared on the elders cheeks. He realised he had only seen the stern and business minded Leeteuk before and never tried to see what was underneath that. 

He smiled in comfort as Leeteuk told him a story of falling into a river on his first ever job. Although he was paying attention to the story he watched Leeteuk play with the throth on his coffee. Removing it all with a spoon and eating it before adding three sugars to the drink. He watched the waitress bring more napkins, earning thanks from Leeteuk, and trip over her words as she stared at his warm smile. The girl then made it her business to ensure he had the best service possible. 

When they decided to head back, Leeteuk called for the bill. They waited as a waiter brought it over.  
“Here is the bill sir.” The waiter smiled a typical customer service ‘i’m pretending to care’ grin.  
“Thanks.” Leeteuk beamed back and Kangin watched the man's face change. He shook his head at the waiter as he took the bill earning a scowl from Leeteuk who insisted on paying which Kangin refused to accept, moving the bill out of Leeteuk’s hand.   
“You look like an angel.” The waiter spoke in a daze, dragging Leeteuk’s concentration away from the bill he was trying to steal from Kangin. A blush raised on his cheeks as he replied.  
“Um..Thank You…” He chuckled a little awkwardly. Kangin’s own laugh seemed to take the waiter out of his daze. He placed his money in the bill wallet and passed it back to the now furiously blushing waiter before nodding his head to leave. With a quick mumbled apology he scurried off.   
“Well...that was awkward.” Kangin grinned.   
“I know! I felt it.” Leeteuk laughed feeling slightly humiliated.   
“It’s true though. You should smile more often.” Kangin didn't make eye contact as he spoke.   
“I smile plenty.”   
“Clearly not if i haven’t seen it before.” Kangin challenged. He noticed he was flirting unintentionally and didn’t care.  
“Maybe you weren't looking hard enough.” Leeteuk laughed as he stood up. Kangin felt cruel. Leeteuk was right. He hadn’t. 

 

It was late when they got back. Only those of duty were in the main hall. Leeteuk stopped outside the elevator.   
“Phone.” Kangin held his hand out and waited for Leeteuk to fish out and unlock his device. He typed in his name and number before clicking on the camera icon and posing with his biceps tensed and his mouth pouted. He suspected it would make Leeteuk laugh and he was right. He eventually called himself then hung up when he heard a chime in his pocket. He passed the phone back to Leeteuk.   
“There, text me sometime.” Kangin felt a bit embarrassed at the way things had turned out. He had only taken Leeteuk out because he was getting paid for it. He had spend the majority of the day dreading it to find out Leeteuk was nothing like Kangin had thought. He wasn’t boring and stiff. He was friendly, understanding, entertaining. His view on Leeteuk had altered drastically and he didn’t doubt for a minute he wanted to hang out with Leeteuk again. He could easily entertain the thought of them being friends. Possibly more if his inability to deny his new found attraction had anything to do with it. He decided he owed the man at least one date where he didn’t get paid for it. At least.   
“Thankyou for getting me away from here a little.” Leeteuk smiled holding his phone in his hands.   
“Pleasure is mine, Angel.” Kangin laughed at Leeteuk’s scowl. He had started to call Leeteuk by the nickname after the waiters unprofessionalism.   
“Stop.”   
“Never.” He grinned and Leeteuk just shook his head in surrender.   
“Goodnight Kangin.” He said with exasperation Kangin knew was faked as he turned at walked a few steps towards the elevator. Kangin watched as he stopped and turned. Walking a few steps towards Kangin again. He leaned and Kangin reacted automatically as Leeteuk’s lips met his. His hand lifted to Leeteuk’s neck, holding him there for just a moment longer. The kiss was sweet and careful but it rose a blush to Kangin’s own cheeks. Kangin didn't want to admit it, but he was disappointed when Leeteuk pulled away and left with a smile. 

“ok.” He spoke to himself when the doors to the elevator closed. “I'm sold.” 

\----  
Many years later

Kangin watched the television in their shared room as he heard Leeteuk enter. Hands landed on his shoulders and rubbed. Kangin had spent the majority of his morning working out. They only had access to a gym like this when at Azure and he had enjoyed it. Unfortunately his whole body ached now. Leeteuk’s hands were working wonders.   
“This is why i love you.” He patted one of the hands on his shoulders.   
“Because i give you massages?” Leeteuk chuckled.  
“Yeah i'm tense today. Amongst other things too of course.” He replied.   
“Is one of those things that my son paid you to take me out on a date?  
.  
.  
“You’re right Kangin. You are tense.”


End file.
